Sleep Forever (Discontinued)
by Primus1243
Summary: There is a creature, a weapon, that was created to stop all mortal life and fuel itself to bring those to power. From the darkest beginnings comes the creature that can take the power of a grimm and make it it's own. This is its life as its release comes to fruition once more...NEW STORY: Rise Again
1. Deep Darkness

"Ok, this is a lot to take in just for the start." A young man with black spiky wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"It usually is. Now tell me what do you know about the grimm themselves?" A middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He is also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants, shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

The young man looks to him. "They feed on emotions mostly and grow and become made during the negative emotions in the area. Basically."

"Well there is that, but what do you know about them?" The middle-aged man asks confusing him.

The young man raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I have told you the story of the silver-eyed warriors and the four maidens…you even met one, the hand mark you had after your introduction told me everything." The middle aged man says before taking a sip of his coffee.

The young man huffs. "No one told me she was a lesbian."

The middle-aged man nearly choked on his coffee hearing that. "What makes you say that?"

"Like any girl who is straight could resist this." The young man says.

The middle age man shakes his head. "I am almost regretting you coming here."

"You were saying something about Grimm Ozpin?" The young man asks.

"Oh, yes, right. You have been told about the two correct?" Ozpin asks.

The young man nods. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Long ago, during the height of the grimm's power, there were Grimm that spread the influence of grimm by killing a creature and turning the corpse into a grimm or if they were strong enough, their mere presence would turn the things around them into grimm." Ozpin says.

The young hums. "Okay, but they have to be gone right?"

"Some amongst the scholars say we hunted them to extinction. But it can't be true. We have a second duty Qrow. You see, hundreds of years ago, we found one of those grimm. The four maidens and a group of silver-eyed warriors tracked it down after it surfaced." Ozpin says.

The young man smiles. "Bet they killed it all the way to where it came from."

"They couldn't slay it. No matter how much punishment they kept dishing out to it." Ozpin says shocking Qrow to the core.

"What?" Qrow asks stopping in his tracks.

"They fought it for days and most of the group was killed, but all they could do is restrain and stun it." Ozpin says.

Qrow blinks. "So…what happened to it?"

"Well before you learn that, you should know it's powers were not as great as it used to be as none that it killed became a grimm." Ozpin says.

Qrow narrows his eyes. "So what happened?"

"Our second duty is to guard it and make sure it never escapes." Ozpin says pointing to a cryogenic chamber with his cane.

Qrow goes wide-eyed at the sight. "You kept it here?!"

"We can't kill it. So we keep it in the heaviest guarded location we had back then." Ozpin says.

Qrow shakes his head. "This is going to be bad, I know it."

"It's been frozen for more than four hundred years thanks to the maiden of winter. Before this chamber, we had many powerful dust users using their powers to keep the spell going. Now Qrow, you understand how important keeping this thing contained correct?" Ozpin asks.

Qrow sighs. "Yeah, but you better make sure no one can shut this whole thing down."

"Even if someone manages to shut down the power, this chamber has three dust enhanced generators that are independent and there is no way to besides digging." Ozpin says.

"Let's hope so." Qrow says.

* * *

"Breach it!" A white fang member calls before blowing the door off its hinges.

"Boss, we are here. It looks like the one we were told about is in a cryogenic chamber." A white fang says on the radio.

"Then find it. If you don't, I'm blowing it all to kingdom come." A rough voice said.

"Boss, we're looking at the chamber and we're about to crack it open." The white fang says.

"Well get it done. If they catch you down there, we're leaving you behind." The rough voice said.

"We got it…it's a kid?" One of those working on the door asks.

"What was that?" The one with the radio asks still holding the transmitter button down.

"What do you mean a kid? Hello?" The rough voice asks but couldn't get through as the button was still pressed on the other end.

"Wait? What's happening ahhh!" The voice calls before the line goes dead.

* * *

"Hello? Hello? Report damn it!" Adam calls into the radio, but only got static.

"Are you going to check it out?" A woman asks besides him as she looks over her gloves.

"What is this about a kid? He kin to you or something?" Adam asks.

The woman frowns. "I doubt that. I have none down there."

"Then why did you tell us to go down there and free whoever is there?" Adam growls.

The woman now smiles. "Simple, we get more power and able to get more forces out of it."

"So what you think happened to the security system?" Mercury asks.

The woman shrugs. "Properly got it, maybe got killed for it."

"Squad five come in." Adam calls over the radio.

"Squad five here." A reply came.

"Squad nine isn't responding. Go check on them. They seem to have ran into trouble." Adam says starting to walk away when incredibly loud sirens started going off.

"Code Eclipse! Code Eclipse! All non-qualified hands evacuate. Repeat Code Eclipse!" A prerecorded message started blaring.

* * *

Ironwood kept shooting his revolver alongside Qrow and Glynda as the fought the grim and robots that had been turned against them when they heard something that gripped their hearts with fear. "Code Eclipse! Code Eclipse! All non-qualified hands evacuate. Repeat Code Eclipse!"

"You have to be kidding. They did it?" Qrow asks surprised.

"Ozpin, come in. Tell me this is a false alarm and the attack is making it sound premature?" Ironwood says on his phone.

"It's not. I need back up now." Ozpin requested.

"Glynda, stay here. Get the civilians to evacuate." Qrow says.

Glynda frowns as she nods. "Go."

Qrow and Ironwood took off as fast as they could towards the academy.

* * *

Adam was advancing on Blake who was on the ground. "What you want is impossible." Adam says before smacking her.

"Boss." A white fang member says walking up obviously hurt badly.

Adam frowns to him. "The heck happen to you? Grimm?"

"The package…it wasn't what we were told." The white fang member says falling forward dead, most of his back missing.

"The fuck…?" Adam asks taking a step back.

Soon, a little child with blond hair walks through a hole in the wall with a dead look in his eyes. All he wore was clothes that seemed like they were tatters.

"Kid…who are you?" Adam asks carefully.

The kid says nothing as he keeps walking forward through the room towards another hole. "No, run!" Blake calls to him.

Adam frowns to her before walking toward the kid. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks carefully.

The child says nothing as beowulfs started swarming through the hole the kid came from.

Adam quickly slices them off and kicking them away. "Kid, run!"

The kid just keeps walking as Adam kept fighting the swarming grimm determined to avenge his comrades.

Blake, seeing him distracted, starts running.

The kid stumbles into the open courtyard as he kept his head down like nothing around the area and the fighting bothered him. "Kid? Are you okay?" Blake asks slowly walking up.

The child said nothing as he kept walking through the battlefield as the students around them fought against mechs and grimm.

"Kid." Blake calls catching up. "You shouldn't be here. Let me get you out." Blake says as a paladin on the rampage comes into crush the kid with a punch. Blake instinctively grabs him and leaves an after image of herself and gets him to a circle of students. "Coco." Blake says.

Coco looks over and pulls her glasses down a bit. "Is that a kid?"

"Yeah, found him walking around with this dead look in his eyes." Blake says.

Coco leans down and looks closely at him. "Where did you find him?"

"Cafeteria." Blake says before wincing from her wounds. "A strong white fang was there. He walked in following a white fang on the verge of death before beowulf grimm started swarming in." Blake says.

Coco sighs. "Alright. I'll see to it he gets out of here."

"Coco, suppressing fire!" Sun calls as the kid starts walking again.

"Damn." Coco said looking to the approaching grimm. "Blake, hold off on that." She said running off to defend.

"Wait, don't leave my side." Blake says trying to stay with him as her ears started registering he was muttering something.

"Blake!" Yang calls running up with Weiss.

Blake looks over. "Yang. Weiss. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, are you…who's the kid?" Weiss asks as Blake holds him to herself as he keeps trying to walk away.

Blake frowns. "Found him in the cafeteria wondering around. Was able to get away from all the trouble back there."

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he freaking out?" Yang asks.

"I think he's traumatized." Blake says holding him.

Weiss leans down to the kid. "Hey, are you okay?"

The kid didn't seem to register her. Yang, seeing this, bends down on makes him look at her. "It's going to be ok." Yang says before hugging him. The kid seemed to register this as he started to look around, his eyes a little more alive than moments ago.

Blake smiles. "He's coming back."

"Girls!" Ruby calls running up.

Yang smiles. "Ruby!" She cheers as the kid looks to her and blink some more.

"I'm glad you're safe." Ruby says as the mechs started to collapse.

Weiss looks around. "Looks like the control system is down."

"Yeah…maybe the whole ship as well." Ruby says bashfully.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Did you splash the engines with water again?"

"No, I blame Torchwick…who was also eaten by a griffon." Ruby says before noticing the kid.

Weiss smiles a bit. "Well, that's one less problem if they all come back to get us after we all get out of here."

"Who is this?" Ruby asks bending down to see him.

The kid keeps blinking at her as if he was seeing past her.

"I'm thinking he is traumatized. He keeps muttering something, but I can't make it out." Blake says.

Ruby leans in. "Can you talk a bit louder? You are safe here for a while." She said softly.

The kid didn't seem to hear her and points past her to the mountain near Mountain Glenn.

They all look to where he was pointing. "Yeah, that's a mountain. But there is nothing much there and we got a lot of grimm coming here between us so it's not a good time to head over." Yang explains.

"Um…Yang, the mountain looks like it is shaking." Ruby says.

"What?" Yang asks looking closer and sees the top of the mountain shake before a wingtip claw bursts out of the side of it. "What the heck…?" Yang tries to ask before the top of the mountain bursts open as a large dragon like grimm roars to the air before taking off. "You have to be kidding me."

"What do we do?" Ruby says.

"How about we get out? Look at what it's dropping." Weiss said as they see some kind of drops dropping from the dragon and it lands before changing into a grimm. "I don't think we are prepared for this."

"Guys, we have to go. Ozpin wants us to evacuate." Sun says running up.

Blake takes the kid's hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She said carefully leading him along.

"Who's the kid? Jaune's younger brother?" Sun asks.

Blake frowns. "Found him wandering around the cafeteria building. Was able to get him out before anything happened."

"He seems eerily quiet." Sun says.

Yang sighs. "Traumatized. Come on. Let's get out of here. I don't think we can do anymore." She said following Blake and the kid.

The child suddenly stopped, slipping out of Blake's grasp as he looked up to the tower to see Griffons circling it.

Blake hums and looks to him. "What's wrong?" She asks trying to look to where he is looking.

"Those griffons might be a problem." Coco says as she ran up.

Yang sighs. "As long as they don't get too close to this area, we should be fine for the meantime."

"Coco, where are the others?" Ruby asks.

"Trying to secure a landing pad for the transports. Look out!" Coco calls as a Griffon comes slamming down near them, kicking up debris and sending a few flying, including the kid.

"Hey now!" Reese yells flying in on her hover board and catches the kid in her arms. "Gotcha."

"Nice catch." Coco says starting to unload on the griffon as it screeches at them.

"Eat it you overgrown turkey!" Yang calls joining in the shooting, getting it in the eye.

The griffon screeches again as it claws at them and swings its talon at them while aiming a bit higher.

"Try it." Weiss says before enhancing Blake with a glyph.

Blake lets out a battle cry and swings her sword that made an energy wave that splits the griffon in half.

"Alright, Blake." Ruby cheers as Blake rushes back to them.

"Is he ok?" Blake asks.

Reese smiles as she hovers down to them and puts the kid down. "Yeah, barely moved the whole time."

"That was scary." Blake says.

"Was it me or was it looking at the kid the whole time?" Sun asks.

"It's probably you." Reese said crossing her arms.

"We got more." Ruby says as beowulfs start coming at them.

Everyone starts to prepare and hold stances. "Great. More dinner." Yang said bitterly.

"Ruby! Yang!" Qrow calls cutting through the beowulf grimm with ease with his scythe.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yells smiling as she seems him still taking down the grimm.

"Get away from him now!" Qrow calls.

"Him who?" Yang calls back as they all got confused.

"Qrow, we don't have time! We have to take it down now!" Ironwood calls shooting his revolver, hitting the kid in the forehead, sending him flying away from the rest of the group.

Almost every student screams as they see the body flying and sliding across the ground before Blake looks angrily at Ironwood. "What was that?!" She demands as she readies her weapons.

"Don't give it a chance to recover." Ironwood says to Qrow as he starts to reload his weapon.

* * *

"Oh, poor kid…tell me you got that." Cider says watching the video from her location.

Mercury chuckles. "Every frame."

"Poor kid. He didn't deserve that." Emerald says shaking her head.

* * *

"But why?! He was only a kid." Yang says angrily.

Ruby frowns as she takes out her own scythe. "Uncle Qrow, tell me you aren't in favor of this." She demands.

"Ruby, Yang, that's no kid. That's a grimm!" Qrow calls.

The supposedly dead kid starts raising up, a bullet scrunched up being pushed out of his forehead before it fell off from gravity.

* * *

"What?! But he got shot in the head!" Emerald yells.

"Cinder, I have a bad feeling about this." Mercury says.

"Just tell me you didn't send that live." Cinder demands.

"I stopped recording the moment the Ironwood shot him." Mercury says.

Cinder sighs. "Good. It would have been ruined if you caught that."


	2. So Many Chances

Everyone left on the pad stared at the kid in shock as he stood up and looks to Ironwood and the many grimm coming their way. "Qrow!" Ironwood yells.

"I see it!" Qrow calls charging forward as the group tries to move to stop him, but Qrow got to the 'kid' first and sliced him with his scythe. The 'kid' recoiled from the impact a bit and stepped back, but had a small cut across his torso that seemed to sizzle before closing itself.

Everyone goes wide-eyed at the sight as the 'kid' looks to the cut before looking to Qrow as he prepares to slice again before a sudden growl sounded behind him before Qrow ended up being knocked away and a beowulf stood in his place, ready to swipe its claws on the 'kid' as he looks up to it.

'My chance!' Qrow thinks rushing forward as the 'kid' grabs the throat of the grimm and puts it in between him and Qrow who sliced the grimm clean in two and sliced off the 'kid's' hand.

The 'kid' stares at him as the grimm starts to dissolve, but the particles start to flow into the 'kid's' wound and starts to mend him and actually grow bone from his arm and the muscles and veins followed before Qrow tries to slice him again and the 'kid' grabs the tip of his scythe with his skeletal hand and turns him slightly before Qrow was suddenly launched away as a sound wave followed him and he hits Ironwood, sending them both down.

Qrow and Ironwood slam into a wall leaving an imprint. "Damn, it is strong." Qrow says as a black tattoo started to form and spreads across his right arm, the right half of his torso, and the right side of his face.

Ironwood groans as he pushes himself out of the wall. "Now you know why we kept it on ice. Now get yourself out of that stupid wall and let's go."

"Right!" Qrow calls launching himself at the 'kid' again.

"Kept it on ice…do not tell me Beacon does human experimentations." Sun says horrified.

"Don't be a stupid student. You saw what it did to the Grimm. Do you think we want all that hate in one person?" Ironwood said angrily as he fired his revolver as they ran to the 'kid' as his hand finish reforming.

"This can't be. How can that child be a grimm?" Blake says horrified and the two hunters attack the 'kid' as the black tattoo engulfed his right hand and it became bigger and formed a claw.

Qrow quickly ducks and grabs his claw into the many crooks of his scythe. "Now!"

Ironwood tries to smash the 'kid's' head into the pavement, but the 'kid' twisted himself out of the way before kicking Qrow in the face.

Qrow grunts as he was sent flying and lands before the students. "Okay, that hurt. Is my face still good enough for a date?" He asks getting back up.

"Qrow, some backup!" Ironwood says trying to hold the 'kid' off with gun fu.

Qrow groans. "I'm coming. The grimm hits hard." He said before rushing over.

The 'kid' kept swinging his claw on instinct as his mumbling was more audible as his eyes look dead again.

Ironwood frowns as he tries to grab onto his claw hand and pin before Qrow takes the other end with his scythe and they both push down before kicking him away. "You heard that?" He asks reloading.

"Is it talking?" Qrow asks starting shooting his weapon at the 'kid'.

Ironwood shakes his head. "No, there's a rhythm to it."

"Can a grimm, even one like this, talk?" Qrow asks as the 'kid' seemed the be a little faster, avoiding every shot from Qrow.

Ironwood huffs as he finishes reloading and starts to block the strikes as the 'kid' comes at them. "You know the history."

"Only who fought it and couldn't kill it." Qrow says skidding into a wall before flipping off it in time to avoid a punch that went right through the wall and started cracking the entire thing before it started to collapse.

"Can you believe this?" Yang asks shocked as they kept fighting the 'kid'.

The 'kid' tries to pull its claw out of the rubble as it was stuck and Ironwood unloads his entire clip into the 'kid's' back.

"All of you, go!" Qrow calls to them.

Ruby looks between them and the ship. "Girls?" She asks unsure.

"There is nothing more you can do to help!" Qrow calls as the 'kid' rips his claw out of the rubble and looks at it then around before ending on the circling Griffons above.

"We have to stop him now." Ironwood said trying to get his attention.

The 'kid' ignores him and grabs a piece of rubble before pitching it at one of the griffons.

They watch in shock as the rubble hits a griffon and it squeaks before falling to the ground almost unconscious.

The 'kid' walks over to the grimm before raising his claw. "Oh no, you don't." Qrow call charging and makes him jump away.

The 'kid' then comes down and grabs his scythe again before launching him away and then lands onto the down griffon before stabbing it in the neck with his claw and slices it off before starting to suck the particles into him.

"Not good." Qrow says swiping at him, managing to land a few slashes easily.

The 'kid' finally gets the last particle before turning to him and grab the handle on his scythe and Qrow prepares to be launched before the 'kid' actually grips his scythe right and swings him over his head and smashes him into the ground before tearing the scythe away and looks at it.

"Damn." Ironwood calls before shooting again. The 'kid' feeling this, throws the scythe at him and moving at speeds too quick for Ironwood to dodge and sliced off his mechanical arm.

Qrow groans as he picks himself back up. "Ironwood!" He yells heading for him as he grabs his scythe on the way.

"Nothing permanent damage." Ironwood says fighting the instinct to grab his sparking socket.

The 'kid' meanwhile just stood there as his black tattoo spreads further now on the left side of his body.

Qrow frowns and hefts his scythe and turns to the 'kid'. "Come on grimm. Let's go." He said before running to him and gets ready to swing.

The 'kid', seeing this, jumps up and kicks with both feet to the face avoiding the scythe swing to send him flying away, sending Qrow flying.

The rest of the students left on the pad watches in shock and Qrow hits a pillar and makes it crumble on top of him as he hits the ground. "Guys. We have to go." Sun said getting ready to run.

Before any could respond, the dragon from the mountain arrived and circled the tower as it roared.

The 'kid' slowly looks up to the dragon and starts to walk towards the tower as the dragon kept dropping more grimm.

"Wait, he is going for the dragon I think. If he got that strong from a Beowulf and Griffon, how strong will he be from that?" Weiss asks in horror.

Yang frowns as she reloads her gauntlets. "And I actually cared for him."

"We have to stop him." Ruby says before Jaune calls them via scroll.

"Ruby! You have to stop her!" Jaune calls.

* * *

The 'kid' climbed the tower, his claws gripping into the infrastructure with each time he dug his claws which had altered to give better leverage into them as he climbs. He then feels his claw grab the floor of something and heaves himself up and onto a destroyed floor as the dragon kept circling around the tower and looks at it.

"Oh, it seems we have another." Cinder says as Pyrrha tried to get up arrow through her ankle.

The 'kid' looks to her as he remakes his darkness back into the way the claws were before climbing the tower.

"Did you climb all the way up here?" Cinder asks as if she was talking to a child.

The 'kid' said nothing as he stared at her.

Cinder smiles. "Come on. Come to me where it's safe and away from the men who tried to hurt you."

"Maiden." The 'kid' says looking at her, his eyes turning black.

Cinder blinks before the 'kid' came at her with his claw raised and she quickly jumps back as he strikes the ground where she was. "Wait, what did you say?" She asks frowning.

"Kill…maiden." The 'kid' says before starting to throw the gears he could grab at her.

Cinder quickly ducks and dodges as the gears fly past. "Kid, please calm down. I can help you."

"Master…commands…it." The 'kid' says sounding more like a doll or robot than alive.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Master?"

The 'kid' says nothing else as he lunges at her again, running out of gears.

Cinder frowns as the gears fly off the tower and some hit the dragon. "Kid, please calm down. I can help you."

The dragon, feeling itself being hit, roars at the tower and flies to it. The 'kid', seeing this, runs towards it and Cider who was in between them.

Cinder goes wide-eyed and jumps over him and the 'kid' run past under her before jumping at the dragon and lands on its head as it grabs onto the tower. Cinder lands and turns to face them and sees the 'kid' stab it's claw into the skull head and breaks it and stabs again into the head and the dragon's eyes instantly goes dead from whatever the 'kid' did.

"Kid!" Ruby yells jumping over the side and lands on the floor and stops at the sight of the 'kid' starting to suck the particles of the dragon into him. "Oh no."

The 'kid' suddenly stops as the dragon's body became unstable and starts to fall and the 'kid' jumps back to the tower and his attention back on Cinder.

Cinder frowns as she carefully makes flames in her hands. "Come on kid. Take it easy."

"Kill…maiden…master…commands…it." The 'kid' repeats walking forward.

Pyrrha immediately starts crawling backward as the 'kid' walks by her. "What's…what's going on?"

The 'kid' suddenly rushes Cinder again. Cinder, seeing it coming, dodged out of the way barely, but didn't expect him to jump off as soon as he landed and tackles her over the edge of the tower as he tries to attack her with his claws as they fell.

Cinder grabs his wrist and tries to hold him off on striking her as they fell all the way down. "I'm on your side."

The 'kid's' response was only to try and bite her. Cinder, having enough, kicks him away towards the ground before shooting him with an arrow to the chest then a powerful fireball that exploded when he hit the ground as she used her maiden powers to stop her fall and just hovered there.

The 'kid' then staggers to stands back up battered with bleeding wounds all over and grabs the arrow before ripping it out, spraying black blood everywhere and drops it.

'This isn't a kid.' Cinder thinks as the wounds started to close.

"He's on the dragon!" Weiss calls as she runs up with Blake and Yang and Cinder became confused a bit before seeing the decomposing body of the dragon start flowing into the 'kid'.

They all watch in surprise and shock as the 'kid' grows in size as the rags he was wearing was starting to stretch before darkness comes out from under him and covers him up as it grew along with him before it seemed it reached the size of a foot above a regular man height before the shadow starts to recede and only cover him up like it was armor and makes sharp edges.

"No way." Yang said in shock.

The 'kid' then lurches forward as something seemed to start pushing from inside his body on his back. His back start to be pushed harder as it became bigger stretching the flesh before something started to rip the skin and then large bony wings, sending black blood everywhere and still flowing from his back.

The 'kid', now somewhat of a grown man, groans as the wings start to form thin membranes of shadow and darkness as his wounds start to heal up.

Team RWBY was about to attack when he started mumbling again, this time, though, Blake could understand what he was saying.

Blake leans her ears toward him and listens carefully as he kept mumbling. "Ever on and on I continue circling." She hears and leans closer.

"What is it?" Yang asks getting ready to fight.

Blake frowns as she kept listening. "He's saying something." She said and hears him say, "With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony." He seems to sing.

"I don't like this song." Ruby says.

"Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing." The 'kid' says.

Weiss frowns. "We have to stop him now." She said spinning her dust cartridge.

"Take him down." Ruby says as they charge.

"And suddenly I see that I can't break free." The 'kid' says making them skid to a halt.

"Huh?" They ask confused as his black eyes gained a yellow iris each.

"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony."

Ruby grips her scythe tighter. "Girls."

"Is he trying to crush our will to fight?" Yang asks.

"To tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind. Till I can't break free."

"I don't want to reach the end here." Blake said.

"And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night."

Ruby frowns. "Come on. Let's just get him."

"You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go, But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back. Because everything will change and it all will fade to black." The 'kid' sang as each word seemed to cut them on the inside.

Yang gulps. "It feels so…wrong."

"Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?" The 'kid' sang, striking Blake the hardest with the words there.

Ruby frowns. "Blake, girls. Snap out of it."

"Can I take another step? I've done everything I can. All the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white." The 'kid' says nearly bringing Weiss to tears.

Ruby shakes Weiss's shoulder. "Weiss, come on."

"Ever on and on I continue circling. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free." The 'kid' says what Ruby recognized was the start of a second verse.

"Girls, snap out of it. The other grimm are coming this way." Ruby tries to tell them as they seem slightly entranced.

Cinder watching was curious at what was happening and feels sorrow for a reason she couldn't understand. "I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind. Till I can't break free."

"Girls!" Ruby yells before looking at the 'kid'. "…you're suffering aren't you? You want to be freed from this suffering you are feeling?" Ruby asks tightening her grip as she noticed his body still healing and changing.

"And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside. And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night."

"Alright, I will try and free you." Ruby says getting ready to attack.

"You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go, but I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back. Because everything will change and it all will fade to black."

Ruby looks sadly at him as she raises her scythe. "Sorry."

"If I make another move, if I take another step. Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night. Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?" The 'kid' asks as spike start to emerge from his forehead with running now red blood down his face and Ruby neared with her scythe, intent on taking his head, but her determination falters when he sang about crying and the blood flows into his eyes makes it look like he was crying tears of blood.

"Sorry." She whispered before swinging her scythe and closes her eyes before feeling the scythe cut flesh and it was all quiet for a moment.

Ruby sighs and opens her eyes as she looks away. "At least he's freed."

"Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can. If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back. Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black." The 'kid's' voice says a second later as a sizzling sound was heard.

Ruby quickly turns back and sees the head lopped off but the cut on his body was steaming as a burning look was coming out of the wound. Then darkness started leaking from the body and grabs the head before reattaching it to all of their horrors.

Ruby quickly holds up her scythe and slices again. "Please tell me it's over."

The 'kid's' body doesn't move for a few moments before stepping forward what life was in his eyes while he sang was gone. "Kill…maiden…master…commands…it."

Ruby backs off in horror as she tries to keep a grip on her scythe.

The 'kid' seems to ignore her and jumps at Cinder again, trying to kill her.

Cinder quickly moves away and starts throwing fireballs at the 'kid' and keeps trying to push him away.

"Girls!" Ruby yells to the girls who were still out of it.

The three didn't respond as tears flowed down their faces. "Snap out of it!" Ruby calls before slapping her sister.

Yang shakes her head as she wipes her tears. "Ruby…I…"

"No time! More grimm are coming." Ruby says before slapping Weiss.

Weiss blinks and wipes her tears. "Ruby…what…?"

"Grimm incoming!" Ruby tells before slapping Blake.

Blake shakes her head as her ears twitch. "Ruby…"

"Focus." Ruby says as the 'kid' slams into the ground behind them, before ripping the pavement up and starts chucking chunks at Cider.

"What do we do?" Yang asks seeing the 'kid' fighting and the hoard of grimm coming their way.

"Blake, with me. Yang, Weiss, hold the grimm back." Ruby orders as she runs off after the 'kid'.

The 'kid' doesn't seem to notice them as Cinder summoned a ministorm and started bombarding him with lightning.

The 'kid' barely seemed phased by it as he kept a hand to the ground and keeps charging at her.

"What does it take to keep you down?!" Cinder calls contracting fire as the 'kid' jumped at her.

The 'kid' powered through it and neared her, actually scaring her before he was hit by a fist coming from a glyph. The 'kid' slams into the ground, his leg twisted in a bad way as he pulled himself out of it.

Ruby suddenly came flying in and slices through his neck again and slides a few feet away.

"Did we get him?" Weiss asks.

Ruby looks back to see 'kid's' head still attached by the power of darkness before it heals quickly.

Ruby frowns and keeps trying to slice at him. "Please…die…right…now." She said slicing each time.

The 'kid' doesn't seem to notice as he jumps back at Cinder.

Cinder frowns and reruns to throwing fireballs at him. "What does it take for you?"

* * *

"Qrow, come on, wake up." Ironwood says smacking Qrow with his remaining arm.

Qrow grumbles as he sits up. "Did we win?"

"It's still alive and absorbed a dragon grimm while you were out." Ironwood says.

Qrow frowns. "Damn. Where is it now?"

"Attacking the one that stole Amber's powers. Your niece's team is fighting it, but it seems that it is just ignoring them or unable pay them attention." Ironwood says.

Qrow huffs and stands up. "Great. Now, what? We threw everything we could at it."

"We have to retreat Qrow. More grimm are swarming by the second and we aren't killing it." Ironwood says.

Qrow frowns to him. "Then what do we do? How can we stop this thing?"

"…I have a level nine bomb aboard a shuttle I have on standby on a carrier in the ocean." Ironwood says.

Qrow looks around. "I think we might need it since this whole place is lost."

"I will radio it in, but we have to get them out of here before it arrives." Ironwood says.

* * *

"Cinder, we got a problem." Mercury says calling her.

Cinder frowns as she keeps trying to keep the 'kid' away. "What?!"

"Ironwood just radioed to the fleet in the oceans. He ordered them to fire a level nine bomb at Beacon in ten minutes." Mercury says.

Cinder sends a large fireball at the 'kid' and sends him flying for a moment. "Give me a few minutes."

"Cinder, we have to go now. The last white fang airship is scrambling to leave and you won't outrun the bomb!" Emerald yells.

"Ruby, Ice princess!" Qrow calls the two trying to damage the 'kid'.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yells as she keeps slicing.

"We got to go now. Atlas is firing a level nine bomb at Beacon!" Qrow yells.

"What?! They can't do that!" Weiss yells.

"We have no choice. The academy is overrun and that thing is freed!" Qrow calls.

The 'kid' kept trying to swipe at Cinder as she kept throwing up any storm or fire walls at it, trying to get away.

"B…but what about the school?" Ruby asks.

"It's lost, kid. We have to make sure we don't lose anymore and we can't let that thing go free. Who knows how bad it will be if that happens." Qrow says grabbing her hand.

Ruby tries to pull back. "But it just wants to die!"

"If that is the case, then it will in less than ten minutes, but you're not going to go down with it." Qrow says picking her up and runs with her over his shoulder followed by Weiss.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yang yells as she and Blake catch up.

"You have a timeout!" Cinder calls before blasting him into the pavement again before forming a huge amount of glass on top of him and flies off as the 'kid' tries to struggle its way out as Grimm start to converge on him.

Cinder scoffs as she quickly runs off. "Mercury, I'm on the way."

"Make it quick!" Mercury calls.

* * *

"We are in." Qrow says getting into the airship and shuts the door as it takes off with everyone left alive in the academy with them.

"Hang on!" The pilot yells as he takes off and almost sends everyone to the ground as they head away from the center of the strike.

"John, call it in." Qrow says.

"Call in what?" Coco asks.

Ironwood nods before bring up his scroll. "Fire the level nine bomb."

"Wait what?!" Coco yells.

Ruby tears herself from Qrow and goes to a window and sees the bomb lift off and fly towards beacon academy. "There it goes."

* * *

The 'kid' finished ripping apart the last of the advance grim that had come to kill him when he hears a whistling sound. The 'kid' looks towards the source to see something coming his way.

The 'kid' stares at it before slowly sitting down. "Kill…" He whispered as the bomb landed nearby.

* * *

The students watch with tears as Beacon was obliterated by a powerful flash of dust light with buildings, bodies, mechs, and grimm being burned to dust in a moment before it formed into a mushroom cloud.

"Finally. It's over." Qrow said now sitting down.

"I hope so." Ironwood says.


	3. One Life After Another

It was several days later when a hand thrusts out of the ground and out came a small child who just looks around. "Maiden…dead?" The child asks to no one in particular as he sat there on the scarred landscape. "…orders?"

He keeps looking around as he tried to make sense on his own since his orders were now gone. "Sav…iour?" He asks himself as he tries to remember who kept trying to cut his head off.

"…silence?" He asks greatly confused by the lack of directives.

He then slowly stands up and looks to the scorched crater before looking ahead of where he remembers the large object came from. "Find…purpose." He says before walking off to the forest he saw in the distance.

* * *

"Ruby, are you still sad?" Yang asks as her sister looked out the window.

"He just wanted it all to end." Ruby said not moving.

"He got his end Ruby. I'm sure he is at peace." Yang says recalling the pain she felt when he was talking as he transformed.

Ruby sighs and looks to her. "Why didn't it hurt for me? It hurt for you."

"I don't know…maybe because it felt like he was speaking directing to me and the others. Some of those words mirrored something about us in some ways." Yang says.

Ruby looked confused. "But hardly anything about me."

"Maybe it was we saw our pain in him." Yang says as Blake slips in.

Blake sighs. "Weiss is out for the day. How are you two holding up?"

"Ruby still feels sorry for that…kid." Yang says unsure what to call him.

Blake looks out into the hall a bit. "Has your uncle told anything?"

"Besides informing us of the maidens and silver-eyed warriors, he hasn't really said about him. My guess he doesn't know. They kept him imprisoned for four hundred years frozen. I doubt they know more about him than we do at this point." Yang says.

Ruby sighs and reruns to looking out the window. "So dead ends all over."

"Are you kidding me?!" Qrow yells from downstairs of the house.

"Wonder if he found the fridge empty of beer." Yang said smirking a bit.

"You can't be serious. That was a level nine bomb. It couldn't have survived that!" Qrow yells.

Ruby and everyone else looked surprised. "He can't be serious." Ruby said in slight shock.

"Send me these pictures. I will not believe thi…huh, it is that grimm." Qrow says after a pause.

The girls all rush down and stop at the top of the stairs at that point to listen in. "What do you mean it just went into the forest?" Qrow asks.

The three listen in closely. "I don't care what you have to do, find it! Do you know how much damage that thing can do given enough time?!" Qrow yells as Taiyang sat on the couch, trying to read.

Ruby leans out more. "Good. Make sure you do. If it comes across a human, faunus, or our worst nightmare, a grimm of any type, this world is done for." Qrow said before they heard his scroll hit the table. "Damn."

"Is it really that bad?" Taiyang asks.

"The thing survived its head being cut off multiple times and a level nine bomb. You tell me." Qrow says.

"You have to be kidding. And still a level nine?" Taiyang asks.

"Yes, though it might be weakened greatly. It no longer has the characteristics of when it absorbed a dragon grimm. And if you don't believe me, ask your daughters and their friend at the top of the stairs." Qrow calls.

They all eep as Taiyang peeks around the corner. "Girls. Come on down."

"Um…hi dad." Ruby says walking down.

Taiyang raises an eyebrow. "So…care to tell your side?"

"He…talked during the fight." Yang says uncomfortably.

Ruby shuffles her feet. "More like sang."

"Mostly that, but remember what he said after that. You told us something that didn't make sense till after uncle Qrow told us about it." Yang says.

Ruby thought on it for a second before her eyes widened. "Kill maiden master commands it." Ruby says.

Qrow looks over. "Master huh?"

"Yes…he was under something's control." Ruby says.

Taiyang sighs. "We'll…look into this. For now, what else was there that you care to tell?"

"Yeah, come to think of it. He didn't react violently till Ironwood shot him and you attacked. His eyes looked dead again after that." Blake says.

Qrow clears his throat and looks away.

"Yeah, you are right…come to think of it his eyes seemed to focus and become more alive before that." Yang says.

Qrow scratches the back of his head. "Blame Ironwood."

"Come to think of it, he really didn't pay us attention as we fought. He seemed absolutely focused on the thief. It was like he had no true will." Ruby says.

Taiyang hums. "So you think this thing is more than what we thought had been stored?"

"He felt pain and there is a soul in that body chained by darkness and helpless." Ruby says.

"What makes you say that?" Qrow asks.

"It's what he sang when he was transforming into that form from absorbing the dragon, his eyes had some life to them during it. Ever on and on I continue circling. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free." Ruby says his words still haunting her.

Qrow raises an eyebrow at her. "He said that?"

"Word for word, that is how his song began." Ruby says.

Qrow hums. "I see."

"Qrow, could this mean the theory grim are the souls of the dead who can't move on?" Taiyang asks.

"I don't think he is dead if he wants to die." Qrow says thinking.

"Though the dead souls who are forced to stay want to die and be let go." Taiyang adds.

"He isn't like other grimm. He has a human body as a base and absorbs other grimm." Qrow says as Blake messages Weiss to come back as they learned something important.

Taiyang nods. "And what did they tell you about what he can do?"

"Very little. When he absorbed the beowulf in front of me, I was in shock for a moment as his power increased and actually hurt me." Qrow says.

"And sent you flying with just a grab. Makes you wonder if the girls you get have the same one." Yang said smiling a little.

"Not funny." Qrow says.

"So uncle Qrow, how is Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

"They are working on her ankle. The thief put an arrow through it." Qrow says.

Ruby sighs. "She'll be okay, right?"

"They are unsure at this point. They are discussing surgery options." Qrow says.

Ruby looked worried as she rubs her head. "What now?"

"We have to find it before it starts killing. We have decided to name him Chimera." Qrow says.

* * *

Chimera kept walking, not sure what to do with every step just lead to another and with uncertainty, he trekked on.

"Pur…pose…" He mutters as he didn't notice an airship fly over him as he walked through a ravine.

"…ho…me?" Chimera says, the foreign word suddenly entered his mind.

He stops and looks around before changing the direction a little and starts walking in that direction as he had grown in height since he emerged from the rubble. "Home…"

"HQ, this is Raptor one, we have a positive ID." The airship says.

* * *

"What? You found him?" Qrow asks.

"Yes. Permission to fire?" Raptor asks.

"Forget it. Your bullets won't kill it. Has it changed since it emerged from the crater?" Qrow asks.

"It looks like it just grew a foot or two." Raptor explains.

Qrow grunts. "Don't let it out of your sight. Tail it." Qrow says.

"Roger, but it doesn't seem to have noticed us or is ignoring us." Raptor says.

"So, you found him?" Ruby asks.

Qrow nods. "Yep. But you better stay out of it. It's not your business anymore."

"It is uncle Qrow and you know it. Beside you and Ironwood, we are the only ones that have fought him and we know have survived." Ruby says.

Qrow frowns. "Because he ignored you girls after he transformed."

"Yes, but we still know more than you do. You were beaten and badly. We understand him better and have experience. Anyone else you send will probably attack first." Ruby says.

Qrow sits up. "Isn't that the idea? We can't let it grow any more than it already is."

"A level nine bomb and decapitating it didn't kill it, uncle. What will be different if you send in other hunters?" Ruby asks making Qrow go quiet.

Taiyang sighs. "I'm still questioning this."

"Look, we may not be able to kill it. You said yourself that the four maidens and warriors who were said to freeze grimm with a glance, couldn't kill him, only contain him and only after losing most of the team." Ruby says.

Qrow groans. "Now I'm on the idea to send a real experienced team that has already graduated."

"Look Qrow, I know that look all too well from my late wife. She isn't going to take no for an answer and will go even if you say no." Taiyang says.

Qrow growls. "You got the chance, but you are going to be followed with a heavy military."

"Got it. I will get the team." Ruby says.

* * *

Chimera had been walking for several days, not sure where he was going and just letting his feet take him where they were leading him as two more airships were following him now.

"Home…" He mumbles as he stops at a tree and runs his hand over the slightly broken trunk as he grown a few feet more and now had shadows covering up what he considered cold. "Home…" He kept mumbling as he pushes himself from the tree and continues walking.

Chimera kept walking through the forest, the wild animals running from his presence as he passed through it and into a hole in a huge tree.

"This is Raptor one, we have lost visual. Can anyone get a visual?" Raptor one asks over the radio.

A negative was the only answer he received as Chimera kept walking till he came to what looked to be ancient buildings that were rotting and being reclaimed by nature. "Home?" He asks looking around as he walked to the center and just sat on a stump of a collapsed tree. "Home…?" He asks looking almost dead now as he huddles himself up. "Silence…nothingness." Chimera says.

"Better report this in." Raptor one said.

* * *

"You lost sight of him!" Qrow yells at the pilots of the three airships as team RWBY got off and looked around.

"Sorry sir, but he just ducked into a tree and that was it." The pilot said.

"This one?" Ruby calls standing in front of a tree with a huge hole in it.

"Something like that." The pilot said pointing to it.

"Alright girls, let's go look." Ruby says crawling in.

"Wait for me, sis." Yang said crawling on with her as Blake and Weiss followed.

"Watch the skirt, Weiss." Blake says.

Weiss frowns. "Oh shut up. It's not like Ruby's is any different."

"I think I see light." Ruby says.

They all kept crawling through till they came out and stopped at the sight. "What the…?" Yang tries to ask as they look to the ancient forest city that is now obviously deserted. "What is this place?"

"A hidden village?" Blake asks.

"You think Chimera is here?" Weiss asks.

Ruby tilts her head and keeps looking around as they into the city. "Has to be. Unless there are many exits out of here."

"Let's look around and see if we find him." Yang says as they started searching, carefully not to step on any bone when they found them.

"So…approach gently like we did when we met him?" Ruby asks peeking around a corner. "Found him." Ruby says.

"You sure about this Ruby?" Weiss asks.

Ruby nods as they see Chimera huddled into himself on a stump as the shadows waving around him was now like a blanket for him.

"Who want to go first?" Yang asks.

Weiss pushes Ruby first. "She's the gentlest." She defended herself when Yang glared at her.

Ruby said nothing and started walking towards Chimera. In her mind, wondering if he would attack her or not at first sight. Ruby kept drawing nearer and with every step, she noticed he didn't budge an inch.

"Excuse me? Hello?" Ruby asks gently as she kept inching herself closer before seeing the shadows stop waving in the air like they were a cloak and the tips of the jagged edges actually turns toward her and she stops. "Excuse me?"

Chimera made no movement or even acknowledge her presence as he just laid there. Ruby gulped as she drew closer, expecting the darkness to do something, but it too didn't budge. Ruby moved herself to be right in front of his face and sees the truly dead eyes. A part of her wanted to say he was dead until she noticed he was breathing, but not doing anything else.

Ruby sighs and kneels in front of the stump and just sits on her knees as she waited for him. "Just so you know, I'm here for you." She said remembering what he was before all of this.

Chimera didn't budge as he was simply dead and unresponsive to the world.

Ruby shakes her head as she moves a bit closer and minds the jagged shadows before leaning in. "Being safe, doesn't always mean home. It also means with others." She whispered.

Chimera's eyes actually moved, hearing that. "…silence…nothingness."

Ruby reaches a hand up and the shadows moved in the direction of her hand as she stops before slowly placing her hand on his back. "But I'm here to make sure you don't feel that anymore." She said softly rubbing his back.

"Purpose…lost." Chimera says.

Ruby looks sadly to him. "So do we. But the best part is…finding a new one on your own. And if you want help, I can do that."

"Master…silent…nothingness…remains." Chimera says.

Ruby sighs and hugs him that makes the shadows stand on end. "And we have none either, but…we don't need one. We have ourselves and our friends to help us out."

"…me…want…forgotten." Chimera says sounding like he was unsure what to say.

Ruby smiles a bit. "It's okay. Just enjoy being warm like this." She said slowly rocking him as the shadows seem to have calmed down.

"Warm…what…warm?" Chimera asks confused as Ruby realized he was cold like a lifeless corpse.

Ruby tries to smile more. "It's being…it's a tough feeling to have, but you'll like it all the same. The hug I'm giving you…it's a warm feeling…isn't it?"

"Feeling…nothingness…pain." Chimera says.

Ruby looks sadly to him. "I'll make it go away. That one, you have my promise on. No one should feel pain, not even alone."

"Pain…all…have." Chimera says.

Ruby sighs. "I'll make the pain go away. Just wait and you'll feel better. That pain…it will go away in time if you let me and the others help."

"End?" Chimera asks.

Ruby smiles. "The pain will end and you will still go on."

"Want…end." Chimera says alerting Ruby he wants to die.

Ruby shakes her head. "No. Not after what happened to you. Because you ending…it'll give the same pain to me as you feel it."

"Master…came…here." Chimera says.

Ruby looked confused. "Master? Who's the master?"

"Demon…ruler…Grimm." Chimera says before flinching expecting pain and his shadows going crazy.

Ruby gently rubs his back. "Demon ruler?" She asks herself.

"Everyone…corrupted…they…end." Chimera says.

Ruby looks to him surprised at that. "Pain is corruption, right?"

"Darkness…engulf…twisting…breaking…ripping…pain." Chimera says.

Ruby hugs him tight as she kept rubbing his back. "It's okay. I won't let him get you anymore."

"Purpose…lost…purpose…kill…create…servants." Chimera says.

Ruby looks to him as she kept hugging him. "Servants?"

"Servants…kill…become…stronger." Chimera says setting off an alarm bell in Ruby's head.

Ruby gulps. "Please don't do that. I would actually hold the pain you have if you do that."

"Servants…bone…mask." Chimera says.

Ruby looks to him a bit afraid now. "Bone…mask?"

"Darkness…form." Chimera says.

Ruby takes a quick look around. "It's okay. You don't need to do that. A purpose is not needed now. Just this." She said giving a small squeeze on the hug.

"Purpose…lost…kill…no…servants." Chimera says confused.

Ruby gulps and moves into his view. "Do you want me to become a servant?"

"…can't…purpose…lost." Chimera says alerting Ruby to most likely meaning lost power to do so.

Ruby slowly reaches to his back again and start to rub it. "It's okay. You don't need to. Your purpose…is to just enjoy not feeling pain as I take it away."

"…mother…word…in…head…do...not…understand…see…servant…sinking…darkness." Chimera says holding his head.

Ruby looks worried as she reaches up and gently messages his head. "It's okay. Just relax. Let me take it away."

Chimera's nose then flairs out. "Blood…darkness…comes." Chimera says.

Ruby slowly looks back to the others at the corner. "Tell Qrow to get the military out of here." She hissed.

"Darkness…swallow." Chimera says sitting up and points to a building in the shade.

They all look to the building before it starts to crumble and then somehow get sucked into the darkness, leaving nothing as the shadow extends.

"Darkness…swallow…become…servant…like…me." Chimera says.

Ruby gets up and hugs him tight. "You're not a servant. You're not a servant. You're with me and you're going to be without pain."

"Run." Chimera says to her.

Ruby shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you. You don't have to be alone anymore." She said as the darkness starts to swallow the rest of the city.

"Return…to…nothingness…you…no…become…servant." Chimera says as Ruby as if seeing for the first time, what looking like chains in his back, leading to the darkness.

Ruby holds up a chain and pulls on it a bit. "You don't have to be alone. I don't want you to be alone. Not anymore." She said really pulling the chains now.

"I…damned…already…you…still…pure…do...not…become…servant…like…me." Chimera says as the rest of the team run up.

Ruby starts to push herself against the stump as she kept pulling. "And you won't be. Not on my watch." She grunts as the others start to grab a chain and pull.

"I…lost…cause." Chimera says before what look like snakes from the darkness shot out and wrapped around parts of his body.

"If you were a lost cause, I won't be here doing this for you." Ruby said almost mad as she pulls at the chains still.

"You…all…pure…hearts…save…yourselves." Chimera says before grabbing them and throwing them far away as the darkness overtakes the stump.

"Chimera. We are not leaving you." Ruby proclaims as she gets up and tries to get to him.

"I…already…lost." Chimera says as the darkness seemed to start to swallow him as Yang restrains Ruby from running into the darkness that was still approaching.

Ruby tries to reach out to him. "You said you were alone, not any more right? Why do you want to be alone when you were not alone a few moments ago? Because if you say that you want to be, then forget it! Because I am not leaving you behind like last time!" She yells as her eyes start to turn silver.

"I…happy…even…if…it…is…wasted…me…pure…one…saved." Chimera says before the darkness covers him whole.

Ruby becomes wide eyed as she starts to tear up. "Chimera." She calls and kept reaching for him as Yang starts to pull her back. "Chimera!" She yells as some silver streaks of light came out of her eyes. "Chimera!" She yells before her eyes exploded into a bright light and blinded everyone and sent Yang tumbling as she was forced to let go of Ruby as they hear screeching that sounded like something dying as the light covered up the whole city before it suddenly died down and Ruby stares at where Chimera was before collapsing unconscious.

"What happened?" Weiss asks.

Yang slowly shakes her head. "I don't know."

"The darkness that Chimera spoke of is gone at least." Blake says getting up and walks over to Chimera who was once again a little child.

Yang tilts her head. "Huh. Guess all of this spent his power."

"Um girls, I think the darkness is reforming." Weiss says.

Yang quickly goes over and picks up Ruby. "Then let's go. Blake, grab Chimera and let's get out of here."

"Already ahead of you." Blake says carrying the small child form.

Weiss nods as she started to run where they came from. "Let's go." She said as the others start to follow. "Guess it can never be stopped."

* * *

"What happened in there? Was there a fight?" Qrow asks.

Yang shakes her head as she carefully puts Ruby down into the ship's seat. "No. Just simple talking."

"Then why is Ruby unconscious and…is that Chimera?" Qrow asks seeing Blake carefully put Chimera into a seat.

"Yes and I think it's best you stopped with all the gunfire and explosions." Yang said.

"Forget Chimera for a second. We have more important matters like that darkness." Weiss says.

"Darkness? Sure, a little light in there, but that is no big deal ice princess." Qrow says.

Weiss actually stayed calm but held a frown before grabbing his head and showing what she recorded with her scroll. "No big deal?" She asks as the darkness spreads out of the trunk and into the forest.

"Get us airborne!" Qrow calls as they start to fly away before the darkness made contact with sunlight and there was a whale of pain before it retreated.

"Seems it can't handle light." Weiss said watching it.

"What was that?" Qrow asks.

"We don't know, but from what Ruby got out of Chimera, it turns humans into grimm." Yang says creeped out.

"That's almost nigh on impossible." Qrow said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but aren't we flying away from some oozing darkness?" Yang asks.

Qrow now frowns. "Just up."

"Same difference." Yang says as the airships flew away from the forest and start to make the long trip back to the island of Patch.


	4. Come Back

"Where the heck are we going to place him?" Yang asks as she carries Ruby back to their home.

"At the very least can we get him some clothes." Weiss says referring to his naked state.

Blake nods. "I think the shadows stuck with him are doing part of the job." She said carrying him on her back.

"Not right now." Weiss says covering her eyes.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Oh calm down. At least this whole thing is over…as long as uncle Qrow doesn't fire at him."

"You know; Chimera is unnaturally cold." Blake says.

Weiss looks to her. "Really…how cold?"

"Like…a corpse." Blake says after pausing, causing Weiss to come over.

Weiss slowly reaches out and touches Chimera. "Whoa…he is that cold."

"Taiyang, we are back!" Qrow calls.

Taiyang comes out of the house and sees the state of everyone. "Is she okay?" He asks coming over to check over Ruby.

"She is just sleeping after doing…something with her eyes." Yang says as Qrow starts to sweat.

Taiyang sighs in relief. "Okay. Get her to her room and get her to bed. I'll see about everything else and is that…?" He stops seeing Blake carrying Chimera.

"This is Chimera in all his naked kid glory." Qrow jokes.

Weiss frowns as she made a glyph appear under him. "Qrow?"

"Am I wrong…god, I need more booze to deal with all of this." Qrow says.

Weiss was still frowning as she crosses her arms. "Sit boy!" She yells and makes Qrow yell out as he crumbled and hits the ground face first. "Trick my sister taught me for guys like you."

"Damn you Winter! I thought we had something when we slept together!" Qrow yells making Weiss go wide eyed.

"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" Weiss kept repeating, making Qrow dig into the ground.

"Whoa, he is cold." Taiyang says feeling Chimera.

Blake nods. "I think it's time to warm him up. Got a spare room?"

"Yeah, follow me." Taiyang says.

Blake started to follow as Yang took Ruby to her room. "Do you know anything about his history?" Blake asks as Taiyang leads her to an empty room.

"What the rest know." Taiyang says.

Blake nods and puts Chimera down into bed before covering him up. "Got some clothes for him?"

"Not unless it is a very oversized shirt for him." Taiyang says.

Blake shrugs. "Maybe he'll grow into them. He did grow a few feet every few weeks while they were tracking him."

"Well let's let him be for now."

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Ruby asks waking up and rubbing her head.

"Chimera, that's what." Yang said beside her.

"He attacked?" Ruby asks holding her head.

Yang shakes her head. "No, he actually tried to save us."

"Is he…?" Ruby asks recalling everything.

Yang smiles. "You saved him at that moment. Not bad."

"Where is he?" Ruby asks.

Yang nods her head to the door. "His own room. You have been out for quite a while."

"Help me up." Ruby says.

Yang sighs and goes over and helps her out of bed. "Don't push yourself."

"Ruby, you awaken." Taiyang says running up the moment they were out the door.

Ruby smiles. "Hey, dad. Can I see Chimera before you kill me with hugs?"

"No, I will hug you." Taiyang says grabbing her.

Ruby giggles as she was captured in a bear hug. "Oh, dad."

"So…has he moved or even eaten?" Yang asks.

Taiyang shakes his head as he shakes Ruby around in a hug. "Nothing. He is still sleeping."

"It's been two days?" Yang asks.

Ruby tries to smile. "Can I see him now?"

"Alright." Taiyang says setting her down.

Ruby smiles as she fixes her clothes before heading to the door a bit down the hall. "Is he in here?"

"Yeah. I wonder if he is awake." Yang says as Ruby opens the door.

They peek in and see Chimera under the covers as he slept the whole time. "Wow. He doesn't look that bad when he's like this." Ruby said.

"Go on Ruby." Yang says giving her a push.

Ruby smiles and slowly walks over to the side of the bed looking to the sleeping Chimera. "I'm glad you're okay." She whispered to not wake him.

"Is he really asleep dad?" Yang asks.

Taiyang shrugs. "I have no idea. We have never had this before."

"Should we leave them alone?" Yang asks.

Taiyang nods and leads her away. "Come on. It's time to eat anyway."

"Are you really asleep?" Ruby asks leaning down to him.

A shadow tendril suddenly wraps around her wrist which came from under the blanket and stops her. "Warm…?" Chimera asks opening his eyes.

"I am glad your back." Ruby says before patting his head.

Chimera sits up a bit. "Shadows…gone…silence…"

"It's ok." Ruby says wrapping him into a hug.

Chimera seems to watch her as he tries to copy her motions. "Cold…warm…"

Ruby smiles as she held him like a small child. "No need to rush."

Chimera blinks and leans his head against hers. "Pain…?"

"No pain here." Ruby says.

Chimera looks to her. "You…pain…?"

"No, I will not hurt you." Ruby says rocking him.

"Hurt…pain…nothingness…" He said trying to rock with her.

"It's all ok. I am here for you." Ruby says.

"Mother?" Chimera asks.

Ruby blinks surprised and looks at him. "Mother…you think of me as your mother?"

"What…does…mean?" Chimera asks.

Ruby smiles gently. "It means someone who helps take care and guide you as you grow up. I promise to be the best one for you."

Chimera just leans on her as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Ruby sighs. "I'm so glad you are very okay. You worried me a lot."

"Mother." Chimera says as his shadows disappear.

Ruby giggles. "And I'll be a good mother. Don't worry. Now you wait here. I will be right back." Ruby says sitting onto the bed as she notices he was wearing a shirt far too big for him that completely covered him.

"Alone…?" He asks.

Ruby shakes her head. "Not for long. Be right back." She said getting up and leaving.

* * *

"Hey, dad, uncle, sis, Blake, and Weiss." Ruby greets.

Taiyang smiles. "How is he?"

"Well, he is awake and…well…" Ruby says trying to think of how to put it.

"What is it? Is he going to go crazy again?" Yang asks.

"No, he is calling me something new…how do I put this?" Ruby asks herself.

"Oh for love's sake, what did he call you?" Qrow asks angrily.

"Dad, what do you think of having a grandkid?" Ruby asks.

Silence met the room as Taiyang was in shock and dropped his spoon.

"He is calling me mother." Ruby adds.

Taiyang finally breathes in relief. "Ah good. I was having a different thought."

"Yet, I think you are still having a heart attack." Qrow says putting down his flask.

"I'm going to go take some pills." Taiyang said getting up and walking away.

"Are you serious Ruby?" Yang asks.

"Oh completely. I am the closest thing he has to one and he started to call me it after I told him what it meant." Ruby says.

Weiss smiles. "Isn't that sweet. So…does he still has trouble with all the grimm stuff and everything or is it gone?"

"It's still there. He has the darkness still." Ruby says.

Yang sighs. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No…I don't think he controls it at this point. It might be a defensive instinct." Ruby says.

Blake looks worried. "You think it would turn on him?"

"Maybe. I mean the darkness tried to swallow him up." Yang says.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Didn't he ordered it?"

"No, I think what happened there was another source…so, sis, I think this means you're an aunt now." Ruby says smirking.

Yang chuckles. "Guess I am. Oh boy. Better find a man if I'm going to keep the title of aunt." A loud coughing sound was heard as Taiyang choked on the water he was drinking for his pills as he heard that. "Oopsy." Yang said grinning.

"Go on. Go spend time with your nephew." Ruby jokes.

Yang laughs as she walks away. "Sorry dad." She calls.

"Where is the strong stuff?" Taiyang asks.

Qrow clears his throat as he holds up two flasks.

* * *

It had been a week and to Qrow's interest, Chimera was still the same size as he just sat on the couch while team RWBY practiced outside.

Chimera tilts his head as he watches out the window as the girls practiced away in a nearby clearing.

"Is it creepy he hasn't moved for hours to you?" Qrow whispers to Taiyang.

Taiyang nods. "He just keeps watching them practice."

"And sometimes it is just staring off into space." Qrow says.

Taiyang sighs. "What do you think it's thinking about?"

"I wonder if he is at times." Qrow says.

Chimera doesn't move until he spies the girls coming back in.

"Okay, that should be enough. But we don't know how much since the school is gone." Ruby said walking in first.

"What about the rest of the students? You hear what they plan to do?" Yang asks.

"Not really. I think team CFVY are going to try and make it as huntsmen, though." Ruby says.

"Well, they do have enough years." Qrow points out.

"How is he uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

"Still staring out the window." Qrow says pointing to him still sitting on the couch.

Ruby smiles and goes over to him before sitting by him. "You okay?"

Chimera says nothing as he keeps watching, not necessarily looking for anything.

Ruby sighs. "Of course. Yang, spend time with your nephew."

"What should we do?" Yang asks walking over.

Ruby hums. "Don't know. He doesn't eat so I don't think dinner would work. Girls, what do you think?"

"Has he even eaten before?" Blake asks.

Yang blinks. "I don't think he does. Come to think of it, he hasn't even eaten the whole time we knew him. Maybe…he is part grimm. Do grimm even eat?"

"Studies show they don't need to, but eat humans for the heck of it." Qrow says.

They look to Chimera as he kept staring at nothing. "So…what do you think we should do with him?" Weiss asks.

Ruby smiles as she rubs Chimera's head. "Let's let him open up to us." Ruby says.

Yang sighs. "Wonder when that will be."

"Ruby, does he even know how?" Weiss asks.

Ruby hums. "Know what exactly?"

"How to open up." Weiss says.

Ruby shrugs. "No idea. I mean…we just talked a bit."

"I thought he would grow more than this." Yang says walking over and hugs Chimera from behind.

Chimera blinks at that point and slowly looks to her. "Look. He moved." Blake said smiling.

"Hey, you ok?" Ruby asks.

"…Yes." Chimera says.

Yang smiles. "Good. Now how are you feeling?"

"…no…pain." Chimera says.

Ruby smiles. "Good. I'm glad for you."

"Ruby, do you mind if I ask him a few questions on what he told you when we found him again?" Weiss asks.

Ruby shrugs. "Go ahead. Just…gently."

"Chimera, you mentioned servants before? Do you remember this?" Weiss asks.

"…yes." Chimera says as Ruby holds him now.

Weiss smiles. "Okay. Do you know anything about the leader?"

"Demon…ruler…Grimm." Chimera says flinching slightly.

Ruby rubs his back to calm him down. "And who's the ruler?" Weiss asks.

"Demon…ruler…Grimm." Chimera repeats flinching again.

Weiss sighs. "Okay, did he make you?"

"Corrupted." Chimera says.

Ruby looks up. "He called the world corrupted and us pure. You don't think…"

"Were you once a human? Is that what you are saying?" Qrow asks paying full attention now.

"Was…once…pure." Chimera says.

Everyone looks at him sadly as Ruby hugs him tighter. "It's okay."

Everyone was silent till Weiss continued minutes later. "You mentioned servants. Who are they?" Weiss asks.

"…Bone…mask." Chimera says.

"Okay. That has to be grimm." Yang said.

"Grimm…is…the…master." Chimera says.

"Which grimm?" Weiss asks.

"Is the demon named Grimm?" Blake asks.

"Yes." Chimera says.

Ruby kept hugging him tight. "Are you free from him?"

"So what we call them is the name of one that created them?" Taiyang asks Qrow.

"That raises the question, how the grimms got started." Qrow said.

"The…master…wanted…servants…to…spread…influence…to…enslave…world." Chimera says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Spread and enslave huh? What's the first thing you remember?"

"Twisting…bone…tearing…flesh…master…laughing." Chimera says letting them know it was happening to him at the time.

"Shh. No more talk of that." Ruby says rocking Chimera.

Chimera leans his head on her. "Mother…"

"Yes." Ruby says smiling to him.

"You mentioned you lost your purpose. What was it?" Weiss asks.

"…spread…influence…kill…all…from…them…new…servants…born." Chimera says.

"That sounds like forced changed to maybe grimm." Qrow said.

"…Purpose…lost…dead…no…become…servants." Chimera says.

Ruby rubs his back. "Can you do this now?"

"…no…power…gone." Chimera says.

Ruby smiles a bit. "Then don't bother. You don't need to. Now anymore."

"…servants…smell…weakness…consume…me…become…stronger." Chimera says,

Ruby keeps rubbing his back. "I won't let that happen."

"Is it common for servants to turn on those like you?" Qrow asks.

"If…smell…weakness…yes." Chimera says.

Ruby looks worried. "Do you think we would have to let him feed if that's true?"

"He means the grimm that are not like him will devour those like him if they are weakened to become stronger right?" Taiyang asks.

"Yes." Chimera says.

"Ok one last question. You sang a song while absorbing the dragon do you remember it?" Weiss asks.

"Yes." Chimera says.

Blake hums. "What does it mean?"

"…song…about…my…pain…every…servant…knows…it…master…found…amusing…we…forced…to…sing…during…changes…while…we…hurt." Chimera says.

Ruby rubs his back. "It's okay."

"I have a question. What is the hierarchy of the servants?" Qrow asks stopping them all.

Ruby didn't look happy hearing that. "Uncle Qrow, I think he has answered enough for one day don't you?" Ruby asks.

Qrow leans forward in his seat. "But we have to know."

"Bone…mask…bottom." Chimera starts.

"Now what could that mean?" Blake asks.

"…corrupted…like…me…above…them." Chimera says.

Qrow started making a list of what he was hearing before Chimera spoke again. "…above…me…Deadra…warriors."

"A what?" Yang asks.

"Demons." Chimera says.

Blake blinks. "No, you said something different before that."

"…Deadra…demon…same." Chimera says.

"Wonder what that means." Taiyang said.

"Demon…leader…Grimm above them." Chimera says.

Taiyang raises an eyebrow. "Why would he do this?"

"Grimm…demon…of…domination." Chimera says like it was a natural thing.

Taiyang nods. "So just because." He said to himself.

Chimera says nothing else as Ruby puts a finger over his lips. "No more for now uncle Qrow."

Qrow frowns as he stopped for a bit. "He better talk later."

"He will talk when he is ready." Ruby says hugging Chimera tighter.

"Just like her mother." Taiyang said.

"Uncle, don't you have a meeting to get to?" Ruby asks.

Qrow frowns. "He better be talking when I get a back." He said getting up and walking away.

"I have a question. Why isn't he growing like when he was after the bomb?" Blake asks.

"Silver…eyes…power." Chimera says.

Ruby looks confused. "Silver eyes?"

"Mother's…eye." Chimera says.

Ruby subconsciously reaches to her own eyes. "Mine?"

"Mother." Chimera says closing his eyes and starts to breath slower.

Ruby sighs and hugs him close. "It's okay. Just sleep."

"Aw, you two are so cute." Yang says.

"I am his surrogate mother." Ruby says smiling as she held him. "By the way, we need a new name. Chimera just won't work with him."

Blake smiles. "Well does anyone have any ideas?"

"As long as it is nice and a good idea…knowing uncle, he would try and name him after a drink." Ruby says.

Yang chuckles. "Let's see. How about…what describes him most?"

"Quiet." Weiss says.

They look to her before looking at Chimera who was still leaning against Ruby. "Maybe." Blake said.

"I think he is sweet." Ruby says.

Yang laughs. "Maybe Candy?"

"He isn't a stripper." Ruby says nearly making Yang break down laughing.

Blake shakes her head. "We have a friend named Coco."

"Oh man, I can't believe you watch that movie I gave you." Yang says as she laughed.

Blake was prepared to hit her over the head. "Can't you have some level of decency?"

"Especially around your nephew?" Ruby asks.

Yang smirks. "I can be the crazy aunt then. The one that always talk like crazy and raunchy."

"Did you need an excuse to be that before now?" Weiss asks.

"Oh looks like Yang is not the only one that can burn." Blake says smirking.

Yang frowns. "We'll see who can burn who."

"Girls, not in front of him." Ruby reminds.

Chimera looks to them as he tries to figure out what they are say and mean.

"See, you woke him up." Ruby says.

Yang smiles and pats his head. "It's okay. Just sleep."

Chimera looks at her for a moment before laying his head back down on Ruby.

"Drake?" Taiyang asks.

"Well he did absorb a dragon. Wonder if he still has his powers if he absorbs regular grimm." Weiss asks out loud.

"I would rather not find out when he absorbed them. It hurt him last time." Ruby says.

Yang smiles and pats her head now. "Only if the time demands it. Besides, I don't think he is mostly a child anymore. I mean…he grew into like a full grown man when he absorbed the dragon."

Ruby frowns as she holds him close to herself like a mother does.

Yang smiles. "Ruby…he's going to end up in a situation like in the future. You can't keep him away. Especially since children sometimes protects the parents."

"You know looking at him he might be closer to Yang's looks with that blond mop of hair." Weiss says.

Yang hums. "Cool. Then he might be like me one day."

"Yang, look at your father." Blake says looking at Taiyang who was just frozen in horror over the prospect.

Yang chuckles. "Oh calm down dad. If anything, he might be like Blake."

"Moody?" Weiss jokes.

Yang waves a hand in the air. "A bit stricter."

Blake just puffs her cheeks in response as Ruby gets up with Chimera.

Weiss smiles. "Bedtime for real?"

"I'm just getting a blanket and pillow for him…maybe I will get Yang's stuffed turtle she sleeps with." Ruby says smirking.

"Don't you dare touch Mr. Shell." Yang warns.

"Meh!" Ruby says sticking her tongue out at her.

Yang keeps frowning. "Ruby." She warns.

"What? Won't it be cute?" Ruby asks tauntingly.

Yang growls as Ruby giggles and carries the sleeping Chimera off.

"I'll be right back." Ruby says walking out of sight.

Yang huffs. "Touching my animals. No one does that but me."

"Yang." Ruby calls.

Yang sighs. "What?" She calls back.

"Zwei is sleeping on your stuffed animals again." Ruby calls.

Yang yelps and rushes off. "Zewi, get off my animals!" She yells bursting into her room.

Zwei doesn't respond as he is sleeping on Mr. Shell.

Yang kept frowning as she pokes Zwei on the head. "Zwei, as your owner, I am telling you to get off the animals."

Zwei lazily opens an eye to look at her for a moment before closing it again with as much laziness.

Yang growls. "Okay lazy boy, out." She said pointing to the door.

Zwei just yawns and stays where he was.

Yang growls more before Ruby walks in and lifts Zewi and places him next to Yang's dog stuffed animal wearing a little firefighter hat before taking Mr. Shell. "Good luck." She said walking out.

"Ruby, don't take Mr. Shell! Zwei, don't drool on Hotdog!" Yang calls torn which to go after.

Chimera was staring at Ruby as she walks into the room and places the turtle stuffed animal next to him as he looks at it. "Just sleep with it. He'll keep you safe."

Chimera blinks at Mr. Shell before Ruby kisses his forehead. "Sleep well." Ruby says before having him lay down.

Chimera blinks as he reaches out and grabs Mr. Shell and hugs it as he watches Ruby leave and closes the door behind her.

"Mother." Chimera says before going back to sleep.


	5. Ghastly Explanation

"Ok, I am back." Ruby says.

Chimera stares at the line of books on the table as Ruby drops another one on an empty spot. "You read all this in that amount of time?" Ruby asks organizing the finished ones to the side.

"…read?" Chimera asks confused.

Ruby hums. "When was the first official grimm contact?" She asks thinking he didn't get the meaning but knew the books.

"Mother…what…reading?" Chimera asks.

Ruby sighs and sits by him. "It's when you learn something by reading these. Words." She said picking up a random book and opening it to a random page. "You read the words and you learn whatever they are saying. It helps so much in the long run. It's like talking…only on these."

"…why…when…can…talk…without…using…mouth?" Chimera asks.

Ruby puts the book down. "Because some can't speak at all and it's only by this. It's also used to send messages across great and vast distances. So helpful in many other ways as well. Besides, it'll help with your talking as well."

'Like this?' Ruby hears in her head.

Ruby blinks and looks to Chimera. "Did you…say something?"

"Yes." Chimera says.

Ruby smiles greatly and looks excited. "Oh my gosh. You can use telepathy. Well, it isn't that much of a shock since you use those powers of yours. That means we have an easier time with this."

"Can't…you?" Chimera asks.

Ruby stops and looks to him gently. "No sweetie. Mommy can't use it. That's why you're my special little boy."

'This is how master talks to us.' Ruby hears in her head.

Ruby hums. "Make sense. Can you talk with anyone else?"

"Yes." Chimera says.

Ruby smiles. "Good. Makes things easier for everything, including you."

'I just thought you didn't want to speak like this.' Chimera says in her head.

Ruby shakes her head. "Either way works. It doesn't matter as long as you can talk to us because that's the important part. Tell us what's wrong if there is anything you feel is wrong…why aren't you talking in full sentences?"

"Body…not…strong…enough…yet." Chimera says.

Ruby became worried and hugs him. "I'm sorry. And I wish I can get you a dead grimm power, but I can't."

"Mother…enough…for…me." Chimera says sounding very tired all of a sudden.

Ruby blinks and looks at him. "Are you okay?"

"Talking…mind…drains…power…quickly." Chimera says.

Ruby shakes her head. "Then it's time for you to rest up."

"Mother…stay?" Chimera asks.

Ruby smiles and kisses his forehead. "Mommy will stay with you."

Chimera nods and just lays on her as she lays down with him on the couch.

"Isn't that cute?" Yang whispered to the rest as they watch around a corner.

"You're still miffed he has your turtle huh?" Blake asks.

Yang huffs. "He was one of my favorites."

"Yang, I think Ruby is trying to signal you." Weiss says.

Yang looks over and sees Ruby waving at her before she quietly walks over. "What?" She whispered.

"You think you can switch with me while I go into town to see Coco and Jaune's teams like we planned?" Ruby whispers.

Yang looks to Chimera and sighs. "Okay, go."

Ruby smiles as she switches with Yang who Chimera now holds onto with Mr. Shell.

Yang frowns a bit as she sees how he holds him. "You better take care of him, mister."

Ruby came back with a blanket and pillow before tucking the two in together. "Have fun you two." Ruby whispers.

Yang rolls her eyes as Ruby walks off. "He will."

"Mother." Chimera says in his sleep as he snuggles into Yang.

Yang looks to him and smiles. "Just rest up." She said softly.

"Mother." Chimera says moving Mr. Shell onto her chest.

Yang giggles and hugs them both. "Such a good boy."

* * *

"You sure your dad won't mind having us over?" Jaune asks as Ruby leads them to her home.

"He won't mind if I invited you." Ruby says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "And you sure he won't shoot us?"

"He won't shoot you." Ruby says as she remembers she hadn't told them about Chimera as Coco opens the door.

"Quiet. He's sleeping." Yang harshly whispered to them as she still held Chimera under the blanket.

"Who, your pet dog?" Velvet whispers.

Yang shakes her head. "Didn't Ruby tell you?"

"I kinda forgot to mention it." Ruby admits sheepishly.

Yang frowns. "Oh, Ruby."

"Mention what?" Jaune asks confused.

"You remember what we protected at Beacon before it was bombed?" Ruby asks.

They all nod. "Now we do." Coco said.

"And how it was a small child?" Ruby asks.

They go wide eyed as Yang sits up and moves the blanket to show Chimera still sleeping away. "He's docile right now."

"And how he calls Ruby mother which is adorable." Weiss adds.

Pyrrha looks to Ruby. "Mother huh?"

"Yeah…you know…I am the closest thing he has to one and when I explained what it meant, he started calling me it." Ruby says.

Velvet smiles. "Aw, that's so cute…wait…didn't your uncle try and hit him?"

"Hit nothing, he was trying to kill." Yang says as Zwei waddles in.

Zwei keeps waddling in until he reaches the couch and jumps onto Chimera and sleeps on him. "Aw, that's so cute." Velvet said taking out a camera and takes a picture.

"Say that when it is smashing through concrete if it's bare fists." Coco says.

Velvet frowns to her. "Can you be more cynical?"

"Drop kicking their uncle into a pillar, making it collapse on him." Coco says.

Velvet keeps frowning. "Look at him. You think he can do damage now. Even the little dog here is not barking at him like crazy or attacking him."

"Actually, he isn't that strong. He has the strength of a small child until he absorbs the power of a dead grimm." Yang says.

"He had trouble picking up a box. It was so adorable." Weiss says.

Coco blinks confused. "So…he can't hurt us?"

"Zwei can outwrestle him." Yang says.

Zwei yawns at that as he snuggles into Chimera's grasp.

"You all might want to gather around. We learned a few things from him…Weiss, Carther just doesn't fit him." Ruby says.

Weiss slouches. "Oh come on. It's a handsome name."

"Focus girls." Nora says getting looks from everyone.

"When are you going to focus?" Ren asks.

"What? I am." Nora says.

"Ok…how should I say this?" Ruby asks looking at Weiss as Yang laid back down, covering Chimera.

Weiss sighs. "Chimera…our 'kid', is now docile because he lost all purpose. We're trying to give him another on his own. While Ruby here is the acting mother. And she is working hard on this."

"I meant telling them he was once a human." Ruby says.

Most of them looked shocked at that. "Yeah, we learned that he was actually a kid before all this. A normal human boy. But that's as far as we got. The best of what we can tell of who or what did this to him is a creature or demon named Grimm." Blake says.

"Tell them about that oozing darkness that tried to swallow all of us." Yang says running a hand through Chimera's hair.

Weiss sighs. "Yeah. Somehow, this whole darkness thing came alive and started to eat everything and literally dissolve it like acid. There's an old city, that is now gone, that was his home city and he wanted to die there, but we got him out in time. Seems to us that the darkness has a mind of its own."

"Ok, I have to know…are you fucking with us?" Fox asks.

They heard the door being knocked on before Fox goes to the door and opens it to get hit in the head by a rock. "Ow." He groans as he holds his head as there was no one outside.

"So he could know the origin of all grimm." Weiss says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Would he even remember?"

"He might one day…go on, he won't bite." Yang says.

Coco looks at Chimera wearily before walking over and slowly reaches out and rubs his head. "At least he's sleeping…he's cold." Coco says surprised.

"Yeah. We try and keep him warm, but we have no clothes in his size." Yang says wrapping the blanket around him tighter.

Chimera snores quietly as he snuggles up more. "Mother."

"Aw, how cute." Nora says.

Ruby smiles and walks over and rubs his back. "We've been trying our best but it's looking like we don't need to feed him like a Grimm."

"Wait, he doesn't eat?" Nora says gasping.

Ruby shakes her head. "Not like we do. In fact, he hasn't eaten since we found him."

"Ren, think of all the things he is missing out on!" Nora calls shaking Ren back and forth.

Ren tries to stay still as he was shaken around. "Nora, please stop shaking me."

"Is he always as cold as a corpse?" Coco asks getting their attention.

Yang nods. "Always. We're still trying to get him warmth, but nothing seems to work up to now."

"So any of you help us think of a real name for him?" Ruby asks.

"Cutie." Nora offers.

"Would you name a boy that?" Ruby asks.

Nora blinks. "Handsome."

"Does she literally name a pet that?" Ruby asks.

Ren raises an eyebrow. "She named a few squirrels and birds like that."

"He isn't lying." Jaune says as Pyrrha scratches the cast.

Blake looks worried at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha says trying to give a reassuring smile.

Blake shakes her head a bit. "Pyrrha."

"…I guess I should thank him…if he hadn't attacked her when he did…I have no illusions I wouldn't have been killed by her." Pyrrha says.

Weiss smiles. "Why not tell that after he wakes up?"

"So…have the doctors convince you on a surgery?" Blake asks.

"I…uh." Pyrrha says unsure how to answer. Jaune puts a hand on her shoulder seeing this. "…I haven't decided." Pyrrha says after a bit.

Blake sighs. "Well, I hope you get better."

"The surgeons say it may or may not help…my days fighting might be over." Pyrrha admits.

Ruby frowns. "Fighting is never over. You're still fighting to stay alive, aren't you? Just by your injury alone."

"They say my ankle may never be as good after the arrow through it." Pyrrha says.

"So you just have to overcome this handicap with tactics and technique." Taiyang says walking in from the garage.

Yang smiles. "Yeah, who knows, maybe you can be back up and fighting again."

"Hey, dad, working on the car?" Ruby asks looking at the grease on her father's face.

Taiyang nods. "Yep. You always need to keep working at my age."

"You are an old grandpa." Yang jokes as she pets Chimera's head.

Taiyang frowns. "Shut up."

Ruby, seeing all of this, giggles.

Yang chuckles. "Come on dad. Just take the jokes."

Taiyang just huffs and pouts like how Yang does at times before Coco spoke again. "So you name for him right?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Got any ideas?"

"How about Alexander?" Coco asks.

Ruby hums. "What do you think girls?"

"Alexander huh?" Yang asks thinking on it.

Weiss smiles. "Sounds like a good name."

"You're suggesting we name him after the legendary warlord that helped carve out the territories for us to be safe to live from grimm?" Blake asks.

"Ooh, someone studied history beyond class assignments." Coco says.

Blake frowns. "Can we stay on topic?"

Coco just gives her the slow clap.

Blake shakes her head. "Anyway, name sound good?"

"I will call you Alex for short." Yang says to the one sleeping beside her.

Alex snores as he cuddles more with Mr. Shell.

Yang smiles as she scratches Zwei who was asleep on him.

"Now next issue needs to be done is getting him some clothes that he can wear besides one of dad's shirts that are around his legs." Ruby says.

Alex snores more as loud as Yang sometimes.

"We sure Yang didn't have a kid?" Nora asks.

Yang grins. "Still a virgin."

"Yeah, right. I mean he sleeps like her and even looks like her a bit." Nora points out.

Yang hums. "Or maybe just spends time with me."

"I mean look at him. Does anyone else see the resemblance?" Nora asks them.

"Nope."

"Not here."

"A little." Velvet says.

"Actually, a lot." Ren said.

"Who Yang?! Who is the bastard that took your virginity?!" Taiyang called seeing red.

Yang eeps. "Dad, I'm still a virgin."

"Mother." Alex mutters in his sleep.

Ruby smiles and leans towards him. "I'm here." She said softly and rubs his back.

"The cuteness. The cuteness is too much." Nora says acting like she was having a heart attack.

Ren chuckled. "And now he has an aunt."

"Heart killing me. Also Ren, up yours." Nora says on the ground now.

Ren shakes his head. "And it's a crazy aunt."

"I thought that was Yang's role." Weiss says looking to Blake.

"There is always more than one crazy aunt." Ren said.

"You know from experience?" Fox asks.

Ren smiles. "Try at least four with me."

"Ouch." Velvet says as Alex seemed to hug Yang in his sleep. "So he can talk right?" Velvet asks.

Weiss waves a hand in the air. "So and so. It's more very simple words with breaks in between. I don't think he has ever spoken in his life."

"Actually, he can speak in full sentences…he has telepathy, though it used up his energy very fast." Ruby says.

"Run that by me again." Yang requests.

Ruby smiles. "He can speak in our mind."

Yang blinks a few time. "Then why didn't he do so earlier?" Yang asks.

"He spoke in my mind a few times before having to sleep. Apparently, doing it is the same as you firing all the shots in your Ember Celica all at once." Ruby says.

"So he ran dry and needed to sleep from only doing it a few times." Weiss says.

Ruby nods. "I'm thinking that the grimm, is literally his only food and energy besides sleeping…do grimm sleep?"

"Yes, actually." Velvet says.

Ruby smiles. "Then he only has enough to get by the day."

"So if he can talk in full sentences, why does he only say one word at a time?" Weiss asks.

"He said his body isn't advanced enough to handle it." Ruby says.

Yang sighs and pets Alex's head. "Then he has never really interacted with anyone."

"I haven't asked that, but we know he could talk much easier after absorbing the dragon grimm so…I just realized for a moment, he was naked as a guy our age." Ruby says blushing.

Yang stops and looks to Alex. "Oh boy."

"Did either of you three even catch that?" Ruby asks as Coco lowers her glasses hearing that.

"You kidding? We catch 'naked' like a grimm." Coco said raising an eyebrow.

"He had mostly a human body…maybe a faunus if you think about it." Ruby says as Blake's face goes red.

Blake groans. "You had to put the image in our heads. Dragon faunus. Great."

"Says the one blushing like crazy." Yang says.

Blake frowns. "Oh shut up."

"So he was naked. That must have been distracting." Coco says as Velvet joined Blake in blushing.

"Only for a moment. His darkness covered him…not sure if it was for the protection of a weak point or for decency." Weiss says.

Ruby hums as she kept rubbing his back. "And the fact that it will protect him. Makes you wonder what happened for him to get this."

"Ruby, he told us what happened. I think you should fill them in on the details that were so important that scared us at the prospect." Yang says.

Ruby sighs. "Ok, I told you all he was once human already. He told us what changed him into what he is." Ruby says.

Jaune nods. "Yeah, we got that part."

"He called it Demon Ruler Grimm. Apparently, we were using this creature's name whenever we refer to the things that he created to serve himself." Ruby says.

"That's…sounds bad…right?" Nora asks.

"The thing is Qrow asked about the Hierarchy. Alex and what we call Grimm are on the bottom half of that." Ruby says.

"So I'm guessing on top is the kind demon." Velvet said.

"Yes, and what he calls Daedric warrior which are demons according to him. Maybe it is another language's way to say it." Weiss says.

"Think about that. How strong was he when he fought and something out there is stronger?" Yang says.

"Makes you wonder of what would happen if he gets almost all of them." Blake said.

"I think she means the Daedric warriors." Ruby says.

"I think he would almost evenly match. And I say almost." Weiss said.

"After absorbing how many other grimm. Remember, he only won after absorbing two and they were an alpha beowulf and a griffon higher tier grimm." Coco reminds.

"And able to take on Qrow and Ironwood at the same time without trouble." Jaune points out.

"Oh, he had trouble, it is only he can regenerate at such speed." Ruby says.

"And yet he held up. Heck, he took down that dragon." Ren said.

"What I am saying is…how strong is he right now?" Coco asks.

"Small child strength." Yang says.

"How much power does he gain from every grimm he absorbs I wonder." Coco asks.

"Ok, the second thing is…he remembers the process of being turn into what he is." Ruby says.

Silence held the room a bit. "That has to be…scary." Velvet said.

"From what little he can say, it basically is torture." Ruby says.

Everyone looks sadly to the sleeping Alex as he still snored and makes Mr. Shell squeak with a tighter hug.

"Also, he had a purpose that the one that turned him gave." Ruby says.

"What was it?" Coco asks.

"To kill everything. Somehow, when he did, they would become grimm or their bodies would. Maybe even if they just died in his presence, they would become Grimm. He has lost the power to do so, though." Ruby says.

Blake frowns. "And he could only get it back if a grimm dies and he's nearby to take their power."

"No, I doubt it. He made it sound like the power was more initial that what you are saying. Like a dominant power he has despite the form." Ruby says.

"But he's weak at the moment. You said telepathy was enough to make him go to sleep." Nora said.

"Yeah, but if he didn't, he would have been looking to absorb grimm and not be in misery. Saying he lost his purpose." Ruby says.

"So…what's the purpose now?" Coco asks.

"We are giving him one." Yang says.

Coco points to him. "Being a child for you?"

"Would you rather him being like other grimm?" Ruby asks.

Coco sighs. "No. So when should he wake up?"

"I don't know." Ruby says sweating.

"I think he also has confused Yang's chest for a pillow." Fox jokes.

Nora smiles and holds up her hammer before swinging it behind her. "Oops." She said after hearing a wall break down.

"Not my house!" Taiyang yells dramatically.

Alex groans and rolls over in his sleep.

"Anyone else wants to make that joke?" Yang asks menacingly.

Every single guy holds up their hands in surrender.

"Good." Yang says as Taiyang starts working on the wall while in tears.

Weiss smiles. "So…who wants to eat?"

* * *

"Hey there, have a nice nap?" Yang asks as Alex wakes up.

Alex blinks. "Mother?"

"Ruby, he is asking for you." Yang calls.

"Coming. One second." Ruby calls back.

"She will be here soon." Yang says smiling as she ruffles his blond hair.

Alex blinks and sits up while holding Mr. Shell close. "Hungry."

"You are?" Yang asks surprised.

Alex looks to her. "Hungry."

"Ruby!" Yang calls.

Ruby suddenly rushes in and makes the wind blow past them. "What's wrong? Is he hurt?" She asks worriedly.

"He is hungry." Yang says holding him up to her.

Alex blinks and holds up Mr. Shell. "Hungry."

"Oh come here." Ruby says getting him and holding him in her arms. "Let's get you some food." Ruby says.

Alex keeps blinking. "Food?"

"Yes." Ruby says taking him to the kitchen where the rest were.

"Hey, look who's up." Blake said smiling as she holds up a plate of sandwiches.

"He is also hungry. This is a first." Ruby says.

Everyone stops at that. "Hungry." Alex said again.

"Do you remember me, kid?" Coco asks as Ruby gives him a sandwich.

Alex just hits her in the head with Mr. Shell.

Fox, seeing this, just starts to snicker.

Coco smiles and rubs her head. "He's a cutie."

"He is." Ruby says as he just stared at the sandwich.

Alex tilts his head before starting to take a bite and just chews away. "Nothing…same."

"So he really has to take a pause with each word huh?" Velvet asks as Ruby just smiled as Alex tried the sandwich.

Ruby nods and puts him down on the table as he kept eating. "Yep. Guessing he doesn't have that much of a use for speaking when he doesn't have anyone to speak with. So, girls, you mind coming with me to do some clothes shopping for him?" Ruby asks.

Coco smiles. "I'd be happy to."

"Any excuse to shop huh?" Fox asks.

Coco holds up her bag at him without looking at him.

"I'm unsure if I can handle the cuteness." Nora says.

Alex stops biting and looks up at her with a blank look.

Yang chuckles and ruffles his head. "Yeah, he's a cutie alright."

"You have a good nap with Yang?" Ruby asks.

Alex nods a bit and goes back to eating.

Fox looked like he was going to say something but stops himself at the last moment.

"Hey kid, remember me?" Coco asks.

Alex looks at her confused a bit before holding out the sandwich for her.

"She was there before you attacked the maiden." Ruby says.

Alex tilts his head a bit at that as he kept looking at Coco.

Coco morphs her bag and Alex starts to remember. "Oh…the…one…servants…were…scared…of." Alex says.

Coco hums. "Scared servants huh?"

"You mean those that we fought?" Ren asks.

"Yes." Alex says.

"Then that means the white fang or grimm were servants." Phyrra said.

"The grimm. Alex refers to them as the servants." Ruby says rubbing his hair.

Alex moves his head along with her rubbing. "Servant…"

* * *

"A level nine bomb and it lived." Ironwood said in disbelief during the assembly of all the councils and headmasters.

"The strange is…it walked for almost a week and got all of its strength back and then spent all of it and is now back to what it started out as." Ozpin said.

"This is the biggest threat we have." A Vale councilman says.

"Is it? We have it with the student hunters right now, having breakfast." Ozpin points out.

"It is still a grimm." Another councilman says.

"There is something more you all should know." Ozpin says.

"And what would that be?" Another councilman asks.

"He can speak and gave me information. He was once human." Ozpin says, practically sending shockwaves that statement sent through all that heard that.

"How can that be? You told us he is pure grimm." One reminded.

"We only assumed, but he is far older than we thought…he knows the origin of grimm." Qrow says.

"Impossible." One said in disbelief.

"No, it isn't. Remember how long he has been frozen and then think of his regeneration powers." Qrow says knowing he had the floor completely.

"This is neigh on impossible. It has been a grimm and even controls them against us. Even costing Ozpin some years off his life to just contain it. How can this one know the origin? Did it tell you point blank?" One asks.

"Yes. I asked it. He said something that scares me now. Demon lord Grimm created them to serve him." Ozpin says scaring them.

"No. Those are stories to tell kids to get them to behave." One disagrees.

"It isn't. He has no reason to lie and he is one the lower half of the hierarchy of them." Ozpin says.

"Which is why the grimm are trying to kill him. Gain his power and it would make them more powerful and higher up on the social ladder." Ironwood points out.

"Correct, but something he said is a good or bad thing. The master no longer talks to him. It may be dead or banished from our world." Qrow adds.

"Except something has to take its place to hold the order. Which means we might have another demon lord ready to start making chaos all around again and need I remind everyone what attracts grimm the most?" Ozpin said.

"Could it be they are just acting on instincts or the basic commands they were given. This grimm itself killed white fang trying to fulfill his without realizing he no longer had the power to." Qrow asks.

"So all we know is that he could potentially get the orders and turn on us." Another points out.

"Councilmen, I think you are missing a much more serious point." Ozpin says sending them the images the people Qrow took to go after Alex recorded. "Even if the demon is dead. It's power and influence remains or it might still be alive and look for a way to return."

"So what…we wait?" One asks.

"What about this creator grimm? Can we not study its physiology and learn more about the grimm species itself and develop weaponry to bring them down more easily or something to defend against them?" Ironwood asks getting much attention.

"That isn't a half bad idea, but if we want that, we will also have to protect it from other grimm. Say if a grimm does absorb his power, could they obtain the regeneration and ability to turn human and faunus into grimm?" Qrow asks.

"Or even control them?" Ozpin adds.

"Better a tame and domesticated grimm than one that brings our end huh?" A head councilman asks.

"Better to make a friend than make a weapon." Ozpin said.

The room went quiet as everyone thought this over.

"Let's see what comes of this." One finally says.

"It makes sense. I mean can we even kill it if we tried?" Another asks.

"After that kind of bombing? I doubt it." One said.

"So in truth, getting rid of it was never an option." One says.

"Also from what he has told us about the same orders hardwired into him. The first, kill maidens we know of." Qrow says.

"If that's first, what's the second?" One asks.

"The second creates more servants which he can't at this point." Qrow adds.

"And the third?" Another asks.

"We are unsure of this one. He might have a command to defend himself if attacked." Qrow answers.

"Doesn't everyone?" Another said offhandedly.

"That is why we are unsure of it. Most of the grimm is still unclear to us. After all, we can't dissect one that is dead as they become particles instead of decomposing. Also, one last thing I want to add. The reason why the demon did this was revealed to us by him." Qrow says.

"And it is?" One asks.

"His full title is Grimm, the demon lord of domination and enslavement. I didn't get it at first, but it might be in its very nature." Qrow says.

"Makes sense with how the grimm sometimes operate." One said thinking out loud.

"And there is something else. Later I asked more about the demon lord and his response was which one." Qrow says.

"So more than one is acting around." One said thinking on it.

"I asked how many and he told me there was seventeen." Qrow says.

"Which means we got around seventeen generals so to speak, ready and waiting." Ironwood says.

"Would the council like to know what he told me of each?" Qrow asks.

"Go ahead." A councilman says.

"First is Azura. The demon lord who maintains/draws power from the balance of night and day, light and dark. She seems to be good from a moral standpoint, but we cannot say with certainty." Qrow starts.

"Of course, we can't. We just learned about them." One says.

"Next is Boethiah, the demon lord of deceit, secrecy, conspiracy, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. So an anarchist maybe." Qrow says.

"Then there is Clavicus Vile. A shape-shifter, who grants power and wishes through ritual invocations and pacts, but they always come with a price and he tries to twist them as much as possible. Like a story he told me is a group of vampires begged him to lift their curse and he manipulated a powerful warrior to find them and slay them. They lost their vampirism, though." Qrow says.

"I wonder why?" One said sarcastically.

"Hermaeus Mora. The formless Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory seeks to possess all that is knowable." Qrow says.

"Hircine the demon lord of the hunt, sport, the Great Game, and the Chase. I can only guess the latter are events that fall under the former two." Qrow says.

"Jyggalag, the demon lord of logical order and deduction, upholds strict order above all else. This one is the most interesting as he seems to be opposed to most of the other demon lords, so possible good one." Qrow says reading his notes.

"There is always a catch." One points out.

"Apparently law above everything else like execute a criminal even if all the subjects beg for mercy. Some of his servants even formed an order of knights. I am sure most who know history are familiar with. The knights of order." Qrow adds.

"So some legends are true." One says thinking back to the legends.

"Next is Malacath, the demon lord whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse." Qrow says.

"Then one of the worst. Mehrunes Dagon, the demon lord of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He also attempted to invade our world, but was thwarted from even entering it by a hero." Qrow says.

"Who?" One asks.

"Name was lost to history. Even when the creator grimm was a human, it was an old legend." Qrow informs.

"So what now?" One asks.

"Then there is Mephala. This demon lord's sphere is unknown to us. Though she seems to love to see a scheme we come up with fall to pieces. So maybe only looks for amusement in such things." Qrow says.

"And trickery."

"Then there is the most unusual of all the demon lords, Meridia. She is considered the kindest of the demon lords. Though little know her sphere of influence involves, but she hates undead with a passion." Qrow says.

"It's a just a question of what else she hates."

"She seems to favor humans and blessings come with the power of light." Qrow adds.

"Or maybe what she likes."

"The next is Molag Bal or as we know him, demon lord Grimm. The demon lord of enslavement and domination." Qrow says.

"Our problem."

"Next is Nocturnal, the demon lord of night and darkness. She is also known as the patron of thieves. She will greatly influence their luck." Qrow says.

"For which side."

"Neutral. After her is Peryite, the demon lord of persistence and weakest of the bunch." Qrow responds.

"Gee, wonder why?"

"The next is Sanguine, the demon lord of hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. Basically, an example of his authority would be over is…a whore house and brothel." Qrow says blushing a bit.

"Why are you blushing?" Ironwood asks raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been to one bef…what am I asking? Of course, you haven't." Qrow says.

"Continue." Ozpin says rubbing his head.

"The last one is Vaermina, the demon lord of the realm of dreams and nightmares and from whose realm issues forth evil omens." Qrow says.

"Wonder if he placed any on you?" Ironwood thinks out loud.

"Vaermina is she." Qrow says.

"Whatever." Ironwood said nonchalantly.


	6. Hold the Candy

"Oh, he looks so cute." Nora says seeing Alex in his new clothes.

Alex looks to himself as the shadows under his clothes still seem to work. "It's strange, but the shadow on him might see all this as a threat." Yang says making sure the clothing was set on him.

"Oh don't be silly." Ruby says picking up and holding Alex.

Alex starts to lean and hug her. "Mother."

"How hard will it be to live with her now?" Weiss asks.

"I doubt by much." Blake says carrying a take-out bag.

"So what are you to him?" Weiss asks.

Blake shrugs. "Maybe the aunt who teaches him."

"Is that why you got some clothes for him on the side?" Weiss teases.

Blake rolls her eyes. "At least I got normal clothes."

"A suit is nice." Weiss defends.

"At his age where he can't be anywhere formal?" Blake asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. You don't think it will be cute?" Weiss asks.

Blake stares at her before smiling. "Yeah. It's a little cute."

"…so I wonder what will we do when we have to leave to work as huntresses?" Weiss asks concerned.

"Maybe we can each watch over him when we are taking breaks. When one goes, the others watch over him." Coco says giving him a sandwich.

"Coco, are you volunteering?" Ruby asks.

Coco chuckles. "I can treat him like my own kid. Heck, maybe teach him a thing or two…like hitting Fox in the head when he says something bad."

"Hey!" Fox calls.

Ruby smiles as she slowly rocks him. "Anyone else wants to volunteer if Coco isn't available?"

"Me! Me!" Nora calls waving her arms.

Ren frowns a bit. "You will just feed him candy if he's hungry."

"Candy?" Alex asks.

Ruby sighs. "I'll get you some in a bit. Just eat your sandwich hon."

"What…candy?" Alex asks making Nora gasp in horror.

"No candy? I must fix this. Be right back." Nora says before rushing off to a nearby store.

"Nora! Stop right there you crazy candy addicted girl!" Ren yells as he runs after her.

"Mommy…what…candy?" Alex asked again confused.

Ruby smiles. "It's a sweet. Gives you a bit of a rush, but you can be tired out later. Which is why we barely eat it."

Alex was still confused but chose not to inquire any further.

"Okay, now that's just sad." Yang says looking him over. "He really needs to learn daily life."

'What about?' Yang heard in her head.

Yang blinks and looks to Alex looking at her. "Um…well…what do you know about what people do on a normal day?"

"Humans…confusing." Alex says with Ruby getting he talked to Yang with his mind.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah, but that's what makes us special. If we weren't confusing, we wouldn't get much of anything or anywhere."

"You…going…somewhere?" Alex asks.

Yang blinks confused. "No. We aren't going anywhere…are we?" She asks looking to the others.

"You confused him with your statement." Ruby says.

Yang smiles to Alex at that. "Only if we have to go somewhere. But we don't right now. Now, we just want to focus on you."

"You want to hold him?" Ruby asks.

Yang smiles and holds out her arms and Ruby gives Alex to her and Yang holds him close. "He's so cute."

Alex lays his head down on her shoulder, making Ruby smile. "You know; we may be able to get him to call you mother as well." Ruby says.

Yang chuckles. "In time. Let's stick with an aunt for now."

"I insist. Alex, can you call Yang mommy?" Ruby asks.

"Mother…" Alex says wrapping his arms a little tighter around her.

"Alright." Yang says holding him.

Blake smiles. "And Alex has gotten another mother."

"I think Yang is really liking this." Coco says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow to her. "Want to be his third mother?"

"I think you do." Coco observes.

Weiss sighs. "Kinda."

"I think you have a good shot." Coco says.

Weiss shrugs a bit. "I would. He knows me quite well. Still need to work on what type of mother. Maybe one of a formal type. Fancy."

"Does he even understand what fancy is?" Coco asks.

Weiss shakes her head. "I doubt it. But we can teach him."

"Go right ahead." Coco offers.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "You are his teacher too."

"No, I will just be mostly looking after him." Coco reminds.

Weiss sighs and walks over to Alex. "Want to start learning my way?"

'What do you want to teach me?' Alex says in her mind.

Weiss blinks for a bit before smiling. "I'm going to teach you how to be a proper gentleman."

"Gentlemen?" Alex asks confused.

Weiss nods. "Yep. Once I'm done teaching you, you are going to be very nice, handsome, and able to talk to anyone without trouble."

"Body…prevent…that." Alex says a little tired.

Weiss smiles sadly to him. "You will get it one day. These things…they are not going to happen immediately. It will take time. Why don't you rest up?"

"No…talking…deemed…not…necessary…over…other…things." Alex explains.

Weiss smiles a bit more. "There's more to it than just talking."

"Okay. Let's give him a break. I think he's getting too tired with all the mind talking." Ruby says rubbing his back as Yang rocks him gently.

"I…don't…need…sleep…yet." Alex says.

Ruby looks worried. "Are you sure? You are pushing your telepathy."

"Three…times…is limit…without…sleeping." Alex says, the girls catching the lack of pauses between two words.

"Did you hear that?" Coco asks bringing her glasses down a bit.

"One less pause?" Yang asks.

Coco nods. "He can't be getting stronger without a grimm…is he?"

"Maybe." Yang says hugging him.

Alex blinks and throws Mr. Shell at Coco and hits her in the head and makes it squeak.

Yang, seeing this, froze, before starting to smirk and tries to hold in laughter.

Coco just had a raised eyebrow as she brings her glasses back up and picks up the stuffed animal. "Ha ha. very funny." She said unamused giving Mr. Shell back to Alex who then uses him to bonk her on the head with it.

"He is halfway to getting Fox." Yang says trying hard not to laugh.

Coco immediately pushes Fox in her place and Alex proceeds to hit Fox in the face with Mr. Shell.

"There we go." Yang says now letting herself chuckle.

Alex keeps hitting Fox as he looked unamused. "Okay kid, that's enough."

"Take it like a man Fox." Coco says now amused.

Fox glares to her as Alex kept hitting him and almost everyone laughs. "Okay, I think we have enough right now at Fox's expense of his manliness." Yang jokes smirking. "Shall we get to eating? I'm sure he wants to eat."

"Let's have him eat before Nora drags an entire candy shop here." Ruby says.

Coco grabs Blake's food bags and walks off toward the park. "Then let's disappear. I think she already has a construction crew working on moving an entire shop."

"What?!" Ruby yells looking out.

Jaune and Pyrrha point to Nora talking to a crew with Ren pleading nearby.

"Run." Coco says.

Everyone immediately runs off after Coco as Ren was now pulling away Nora.

"So an unexpected camping trip." Yang says continuing to hold Alex.

Coco nods. "Might as well treat him. He deserves it."

"Fox, any nearby grimm?" Velvet calls up the tree.

Fox shakes his head as he looks around. "None that I can see."

"Alright then, come down." Velvet calls.

Fox sighs as he jumps down and starts to walk with them. "So what do we have?"

"Well…" Coco stops thinking about it and they had nothing but what they took to Ruby and Yang's house.

"Well,…at least we got something." Fox said after a while.

"Someone has to go to town and get some food." Ruby says.

"I got it." Jaune said holding his hand up.

"Jaune, you can't carry all of it yourself." Coco says.

Jaune shrugs. "I can try."

"I will help." Yatsuhashi says getting up.

Jaune shrugs. "Let's go. The faster we get it, the faster we all eat."

"Fox, go with them." Coco instructs.

"Why am I the pack mule?" He mutters as he walks back with the two and Alex hits him with Mr. Shell as he passes by.

Coco smiles seeing this as she liked the kid more now that he amused her so.

Ruby hums happily as she skips along. "So…you think he's going to be of this size and age forever? Without grimm absorption of course."

"He is a little taller now." Yang says.

Ruby looks back at him and tries to measure his size. "I guess. How long did it take before he was fully grown when we met him at his home?"

"A week or two?" Yang asks.

Ruby hums as she keeps checking him over. "By the looks of it, he might be back to full size maybe in half a year."

"Maybe more." Blake says.

Alex turns to them and hits Yang in the face with Mr. Shell.

"Hey, no more of that, ok?" Yang asks sweetly.

Alex slowly looks to her before hitting her in the face with Mr. Shell.

Yang pouts at that.

Alex hugs Mr. Shell now as he starts to lean against her and rest up a bit.

Yang smiles as she pets his hair.

"Maybe Yang can be the motherly one and you can be the teaching one." Coco said smirking a bit.

"No way. He is calling me mommy." Ruby says.

Coco holds up a finger. "But you teach better."

"Still a mommy." Ruby says.

Coco shrugs. "So…what's going to be the big plan with him? You know you can't keep him hidden for long."

"Um…" Ruby says unsure.

Coco sighs. "We'll help."

"I am unsure." Ruby says.

Coco pats her back. "We'll help out if need be. He's our responsibility as well."

"We need in that case…school?" Ruby asks.

Coco hums. "I don't think so. Not yet. Considering what he is."

"I don't think he ever will." Ruby says.

Coco nods. "Well we can try our best teaching him until he gets enough of a knowledge and control and we can start placing him in a public school."

Ruby didn't appear sure as she thought on it.

Coco sighs. "Calm down. That's a long way away anyway. We will deal with it when it comes."

"Ok." Ruby says.

"Geez, you really are taking the role seriously." Coco says.

Ruby looks to her. "I have to. I'm his mother now."

"Ok. Calm down." Coco says holding up her hands.

Ruby blinks to her. "You are really caring about us, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Coco says.

Ruby smiles a bit. "Thanks. I'm sure he would like that there are more people that trust him now."

"Does he trust himself, though?" Coco asks freezing her.

Ruby now looks worried. "I don't know."

"You might want to watch that." She says.

Ruby nods. "Yeah. I should."

"So…what does he mostly do?" Coco asks.

"Mostly sleep and just sit and watch." Ruby says.

Coco sighs. "And I assume the fighting will come naturally with a grimm?"

"Yeah…he just doesn't seem to know what to do with himself." Ruby says.

Coco looks to her. "Do we?"

"Truth be told. I don't know." Ruby says,

Coco nods. "And that's the beauty of it. Not knowing. Heck, you didn't know you were going to be a pseudo mother and now look at you."

Ruby smiles hearing that.

Coco chuckles. "Who knows, he might be able to grow up normally now…considering he's got the darkness protecting him for very bad evil people and grimm."

"That is right…he attracts grimm greater than anything maybe." Ruby says.

Coco sighs. "Well, we just have to make sure he's okay. That's the important thing. If we kill them before they get close, we have a chance of him not reacting badly."

"He has no feelings about killing grimm, that is sure." Ruby says recalling how he used one as a shield to kill it during that night or the griffon and dragon he slew.

Coco looks back at him. "And the one thing that started it off was Ironwood attacking. Just think if a grimm attacked him in public again."

"The thought is scary." Ruby says.

Coco smiles to her. "As a mother, you will always be fearful for the child you care for. It's normal. It means you care."

"Thanks." Ruby says.

Coco chuckles. "What are friends for?"

Ruby grins. "To get in trouble with."

Coco looks at her with an amused raised eyebrow. "You sneaky…"

"Be nice." Ruby giggles.

"Not going to even give you the satisfaction." Coco says.

Ruby giggles and takes Alex's hand. "Come on. We have to all eat. I'm sure this one here would like to try more food."

* * *

Qrow sighs into his hands as he rubs his head.

"Still nothing?" Taiyang asks.

"Yes, we are looking for stuff older than our recorded history." Qrow says.

"And I'm guessing it's tough to find some scripted texts, right?" Taiyang asks looking over what he had on the table.

"I'm wondering right now if they were destroyed on purpose so we can't bring the demons back to our world." Qrow says.

"That might be a pretty good guess. Who wants all the demons from another dimension to take over our world?" Taiyang said digging through the papers.

"I bet we would be surprised as he got in somehow the first time." Qrow says.

"Maybe it's like a call that lord gives out. Could be that he traveled between the two a lot of times." Taiyang thought out loud.

"So what about Chim…I mean Alexander. How are the girls with him?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang looks to him. "They are doing fine. Seems they got him under control. Which is why I recommend you don't approach him with weapons drawn or soldiers."

"It is a hard time keeping the politicians to do that. Man, I miss Ozpin." Qrow says.

Taiyang sighs. "So do I. He would know the best course of action with this."

"He would." Qrow says before the door opens and in walks Yang carrying Alexander on her back.

"How was the shopping trip?" Taiyang asks seeing Alex eating some chocolate.

"It went well. They thought he was our little brother." Ruby says.

Taiyang chuckles. "Guess that makes me the dad in public and a grandpa in private…I want to stick with public." He said frowning now.

"Yeah yeah grandpa." Yang says.

Taiyang frowns at her. "You are getting close to not getting your sweets tonight."

"I know all the hiding places." Yang says smirking as she reaches back to rub Alexander's head.

Alex keeps biting into the chocolate as he chews slowly.

"He has your sweet tooth grandpa." Qrow says smirking.

Taiyang frowns to him. "Why are you joining like that? Pretty soon, I will be kicking your ass all over the place."

"Nope. Ruby won't let you be setting a bad example for Alexander." Qrow says.

Taiyang rolls his eyes. "And I would be teaching Alex on how to be a proper man."

"Yep and borinnnng." Qrow says holding the boring longer than necessary.

Taiyang frowns to him. "Shut up you."

"Ok Alex. Come here. Time for bed." Ruby says getting him.

Alex keeps eating as he gets off of Yang and onto Ruby's back.

Ruby smiles as she walks away with him as Yang sets the bags on the table.

Taiyang sighs. "So you got enough clothing and everything?"

"For now." Yang says starting to show them the clothes.

Taiyang smiles. "Good. Can't have him being not normal around in public."

"Yeah, we have enough weirdness from uncle Qrow." Yang says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Qrow asks offended.

"Where to even begin?" Yang asks making Taiyang smirk.


	7. Night Shroud

Ruby smiles as she sets Alex down in bed and covers him with the sheets. "There we go. Now you just rest up for tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Alex says as Ruby leans down and kisses his head.

Ruby sighs. "You're very lucky. Now get some sleep. Love you, sweetie." She said taking the chocolate bar away and walks away as she turns off the lights and closes the door.

Alexander starts to close his eye when his eyes widen. "They are coming."

His shadow tendrils act up as they pose around him and aims toward the window as he gets up and goes to it and looks outside.

Alexander then jumps up and down to try and get the ones downstairs attention as he watches and his eyes turn black with red iris.

"Alex, is something wr…?" Ruby stops as she sees his shadow tendrils in the air as they all look towards the window with him seeing to have an aura of fear.

"They are coming." Alexander says.

Ruby blinks. "Wh…who dear?"

"The servants." Alexander says.

Ruby goes wide-eyed and rushes downstairs. "Grimm! Incoming!" She yells frantic.

"What?!" Qrow yells sitting up.

Ruby looks very afraid. "We might have grimm coming. Alex is acting like when you attacked him."

"How can that be? I don't sense them at all." Qrow says.

Ruby shakes her head. "I don't know. But we have to stop them from getting close. Can we go now?"

"But where are they?" Yang asks activating her weapon and Taiyang put his on.

Ruby looks incredibly worried. "He was staring out of his window. Maybe that direction."

"Where are the rest of your team and that one from earlier?" Qrow asks.

"Still in town." Ruby says.

Taiyang digs around a metal case. "I know it's here somewhere ah ha!" He cheers getting out a flare gun. "Okay. Let's go kick some ass." He said heading outside.

"You worried uncle?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I still can't sense them which is not good." Qrow says.

"And if they hide like this if they are close, it might worse than we think it is." Yang said punching her hands together.

"Yeah. He attracts grimm so his presence might awake dormant ones as well." Qrow says.

"Then let's go." Taiyang said shooting a flare into the air. "There. Now they are alert. Let's go." He said as the flare also lit up the area.

"Where are they?" Qrow says fully serious letting all of his senses become razor sharp.

Ruby rushes outside with her scythe held close to her. "He was looking out his window so…that way." She said pointing to the side into the forest.

"Something is wrong. They are close, but I see nothing." Taiyang says getting in a defensive stance.

Qrow frowns. "This does not bode well."

"Then just go wide." Yang starting to shoot at random.

Taiyang and Qrow look to each other before shrugging and starts to shoot widely as Ruby didn't know where to start before the front door opens again and looks to see Alex walking through. "Alex, please go back inside. We can take care of this."

"They are circling around to attack from their sides." Alex says as his eyes move incredibly fast.

They all look to him at that point as they stop shooting a bit. "Alex…?" Ruby asks unsure of what to say.

"There." Alex says pointing.

Yang immediately shoots in that direction and a screech came out as something heavy lands on the ground from the shot seemingly hitting air. "What is it?" She asks trying to see it.

"A stealth lizard!" Qrow yells in shock tensing greatly.

"A what?!" Yang asks shocked and confused as Taiyang frowns.

"Kill it while we know where it is!" Qrow orders starting to fire with Taiyang without ceasing.

Yang immediately starts shooting at where she remembers it landed as Ruby goes to Alex to keep him covered from anything.

"Four more are charging us." Alex says and Ruby's eyes widen as she grabbed Alex and use her semblance to jump away with him at high speed as the front porch and wall are obliterated by what appeared to be nothing.

"Not my house!" Taiyang yells as he fires onto the porch and hits a few things that make a screech before the side was exploded outward showing they got out as the one they were shooting at wasn't yelling in pain and they were sure it wasn't dead.

"Where are you?!" Qrow yells trying to watch the grass.

"Alex, you can see them?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, they are circling and keeping their distance right now." Alex says as his eyes started darting back and forth.

Ruby leans down to him and holds his shoulder and a shadow tendril wraps around her wrist. "You can't take them on, can you?" She asks knowing he isn't that powerful.

"I can hurt, but not kill the hunter servants." Alex says watching them carefully.

Ruby frowns a bit before sighing. "Where's the nearest?"

"All are the same distance they are doing it on purpose. They are testing the defenses as they are confused." Alex says.

"How many?" Qrow asks.

"Five in total." Alex says.

Taiyang frowns. "Then we might be dead."

"What?" Yang asks in shock as she knew her dad was no quitter or coward.

"One is a major threat to a team of veteran hunters. Five like this deserves a scorch earth solution." Qrow says.

"Their stealth is incredible and they are highly intelligent." Taiyang asks.

"Well, that's not helpful!" Yang yells frustrated.

"These ones are far beyond your level." Qrow says.

"One is moving in, slowly probing from drunk's left." Alex says.

Qrow gets a tick mark at that. "Drunk?! I'll show you drunk!" He yells shooting to his left.

The grimm yells in pain as Yang smiles. "That's my boy."

Alex blinks. "To aunty's right."

"Got it." Yang says shooting and a cry of pain are heard.

"They are backing up. They are unsure. To stay here is death. Breakthrough to the right where only one is the best chance." Alex says.

Ruby turns and fires and creates an explosion as something seems to have gone flying and they run away as Yang grabs Alex and carries him.

"They are chasing. In a straight line." Alex informs as he looks over Yang's shoulder.

Ruby spins and fires behind her and hits something as it makes dirt kick up from the ground as they kept running and ruby sees an outline of the grimm.

"Are they mad?" Yang asks.

"…yes." Alex says taking a moment to think that one over.

Yang sighs. "Great. Now they might be bolder."

"The one who has taken the most damage is in front." Alex informs.

"They are sacrificing it?" Qrow asks.

"Looks like it. They will overtake us soon at this speed." Alex informs.

"Any ideas?" Ruby ask all of them.

"If we could be able to see them ourselves we would be able to win this. As it stands, the only reason one of us isn't dead is Alex can." Qrow says.

"Would one that draws blood be enough one each?" Alex asks.

Qrow looks back at him. "What?"

"If each one has a wound that bleeds, would that be enough?" Alex asks.

"I get what he's saying now. Draw blood, we can see the mark." Taiyang said looking behind them.

"Is it?" Alex asks.

Yang sighs. "It might if we can make a scratch on them."

"Understood." Alex says before jumping out of her grip and shoots for the grimm he saw.

"Alex!" Ruby yells stopping and running for him.

Alex gathers his shadows to his hand, forming into a claw before slicing and the next thing they heard was what sounded like a death scream and blood flying as Alex lands.

"Qrow, go up close. Hold them off if you can." Taiyang orders taking aim as he stops.

"I see it!" Qrow yells charging in with scythe mode as Alex jumps and avoids something only to get smacked into the ground in the air.

"Alex!" Ruby yells going to him.

Alex suddenly shot his clawed hand up and another scream like before was heard before blood sprayed him before he was smacked away and more blood sprayed from a larger wound. "You should have just crushed me. Now I tore this out." Alex says as a chunk of flesh slowly became visible in his claw.

Ruby stops for a moment. "Alex…"

"Three more." Alex says as Ruby sees the blood from the wound charging him and it was like something snapped.

"Get away from him!" Ruby yells charging for it, scythe ready to slice.

Alex slowly holds out his other hand and looks toward the approaching blood-drenched chameleon grimm before Ruby slices into it and pins it to the ground and some dark dust flies from the wound into his hand as he drops the flesh.

"Now die!" Ruby calls before she actually slices off its head, making it fly off and revealing it to everyone.

Alex catches it and holds it as more dust flies off and into him. "Behind me."

Ruby turns and flies past him as he starts to absorb all the particles.

Yang looks a bit worried. "How much more?"

"Four!" Taiyang calls just firing wildly to try to find the last ones they didn't know where they were.

Alex's eyes glow brightly for a second. "Left of drunk."

"Got it." Yang calls using her weapon's shots to kick up dust so they could see movement as the dead one started to evaporate more and more as Alex absorbed the particles.

Ruby yells out as she stabs into the air and hits something that makes blood spill before slamming it into the ground near Alex. "Keep going, hun." She said taking her scythe out quickly and slices off its head.

"Three…power sufficient." Alex says stopping as a black line appears on his face and runs down from his eyes to his jaw.

Ruby stares at him as he walks a bit away to where most of the grimm is. "Alex…" She said worriedly.

Alex suddenly disappeared in a swirl of rose petals and slams into something and keeps running with his claw in it pushing it along as the grimm screams in pain.

Yang looks to see Alex coming towards her and reels back her weapon and throws a punch to whatever he was holding and hits something and makes it separates as blood spurts from the cut area.

"Two." Alex says slowly turning to look at what looks like a vacant spot.

Yang, seeing this, smirks as she cracks her knuckles and turns to look at the spot as well.

Alex bears his now two claws as he prepares to run before Yang beats him to it and rushes ahead before he follows and heads toward the area as Yang fires into the ground to kick up dirt to let them see and covers some things in the area.

Seeing its view obstructed, Alex's claws recede and become one shadow tendril coming from his back and shoots it forward before halfway to it the tendril formed a wolf head and tore off the grimm's upper body with its fangs before swallowing it whole.

Alex blinks as a bright energy travels along the tendril and goes into him as Yang goes for the other one and keeps punching it and throws it into the air before jumping herself and slams it into the ground. "Alex sweetie. Time to eat."

Alex didn't hear her as his vision became blurred and he struggled to stand up. 'Head injury from earlier. Greater than though.'

Yang looks worried and punches the grimm into the ground again. "Alex, you okay?" She calls.

Ruby, seeing this, runs up to him and grabs him as his darkness disappeared and his eyes and face return to normal. "Honey, rest up. We can take care of the rest." She said as Qrow slices the grimm's head off.

"Mom, head hurts." Alex says perfectly.

Ruby nods. "Rest up. You did well." She said looking him over before stopping. "Did you just…?"

"Body is strong enough now." Alex explained before collapsing in her arms.

Ruby stares at him shocked as Taiyang walks up. "So he's talking now huh?"

"Yes, that grimm must have given him enough to talk normally." Ruby says as the grimm particles started to be absorbed by him.

Yang hums as she walks up. "And he's still going."

"He isn't doing it consciously." Ruby says knowingly.

"Must be a defense that his powers are doing for him." Qrow thought out loud.

Taiyang sighs as they see gunship heading for his house. "Seems they finally got here, but after we finished them." Taiyang says before laughing.

Qrow grins. "You going to brag we got five chameleons?"

"You better believe it. The guys are going to be so jealous we got all five." Taiyang exclaims happily.

Qrow smirks. "You mean your daughters and their kid?"

"Hey, we took out one. Though the kid is the hero here. Without his eyes or wounding them we wouldn't have been able to find them and might be dead." Taiyang says as Ruby smiles as the grimm blood evaporated thankfully.

Ruby sighs. "At least it's over and we got him grown up now."

"You know shouldn't he be getting bigger?" Yang asks as Ruby noticed he wasn't growing any.

Ruby hums. "Maybe they were just weak. We just need a stronger one like the beowulf alpha."

"Ruby, don't tell me are planning something crazy without me." Yang says frowning.

Ruby chuckles nervously.

"So what about your house, will it still be stable?" Qrow asks as Taiyang's face became horrified.

"My home!" Taiyang yells running off.

"So anyone else notices he used your semblance?" Qrow asks Ruby.

Ruby blinks and looks to him sleeping. "That is strange."

"Could he somehow have copied it?" Qrow asks.

"Or is he taking after his mother?" Yang jokes.

Ruby playfully frowns to her. "Shut up."

"Oh, look at that pride beaming face." Yang says as Ruby was starry-eyed at the thought.

Ruby blushes and waves an arm menacingly at her. "Oh shut up!"

* * *

Alex yawns as he rubs his eye. Looking around he saw Blake sitting nearby on a couch he was unfamiliar with.

"Aunty neko?" Alex calls.

"Oh, awake are you?" Blake asks looking over and puts down her book.

Alex looks around. "Where are we?"

"A hotel." Blake says getting up and pats his head.

Alex blinks. "Hotel?"

"It's like the room you rent to stay temporarily." Blake says.

"Where is mom?" Alex asks.

Blake smiles. "She is out getting some food and everything. We're going to have package meals."

Alex blinks a bit before just looking around similar to how he did when they first brought him to Taiyang's house.

Blake sighs. "Anyway, they told me you grew up…in a sense. And now you can speak full sentences."

"My body is now strong enough. I diverted a good portion for this." Alex says.

Blake smiles. "Good. Now it would be very easier than ever to talk to you and the others will enjoy it."

Alex blinks a few more time before noticing the water was running in the bathroom and it turned off.

Blake looks to the door. "Oh. It's Yang. She stayed here to make sure nothing comes back after us."

"And Weiss?" Alex asks.

Blake smiles. "With Ruby. They going to be getting a good meal."

"I see." Alex says as the door opens and Yang comes out in just a towel.

Blake hums. "So Yang, what do you think of Alex now?"

"He takes after me. Now let me get changed before he wakes." Yang instructs.

"He's awake." Blake said smirking a bit.

"What!?" Yang calls before seeing Alex looking at her.

Blake chuckles. "Yep. The little guy's awake. Better take some clothes and dress in the bathroom."

"Dang it Blake." Yang growls slipping back into the bathroom.

Alex slowly looks back to Blake. "Why did she act like that?"

Blake smiles. "You know I like that innocence about you." Blake says making his head tilt in confusion.

Alex blinks. "What?"

"We are back." Ruby calls opening the door.

Blake smiles to them. "Alex's awake."

"Alex!" Ruby calls happy as she rushes over and hugs him.

"Mom." Alex says.

Weiss smiles as she walks in with large bags. "How is he?"

"He just woke up and Yang walked out in nothing but a towel." Blake comments.

Weiss chuckles. "Oh, Yang?" She calls.

"I know!" Yang yells back.

Weiss laughs as she puts the bags down. "So he didn't know at all huh?"

"He is a little too innocent to get it." Ruby reassures.

Alex blinks confused. "Why is aunty mad?"

"Don't worry about it. So how did you use my speed?" Ruby asks getting Weiss and Blake's attention.

"Oh that. I have a unique ability amongst all the creators." Alex says.

Ruby smiles. "And what is that?"

"I can copy non servants special abilities from touching them." Alex says.

Ruby blinks. "Okay. Keep him away from Yang."

"But I can only copy one at a time and I can't use it for long." Alex adds.

"That makes sense." Weiss said thinking on it.

"How long?" Blake asks.

"Sixty seconds." Alex says.

"Now that makes good sense." Blake said thinking of what he can do.

"It also isn't as good as the one I copy it from. Maybe half or less effective." Alex says.

Ruby hums. "So if you took from someone powerful, would you be able to channel it into your growth?"

"Not possible. I only have it for a short time. After that, it's gone." Alex says.

"So absorbing Ruby's semblance won't increase your speed. You gain as you grow then." Weiss says.

"Correct. It also takes more than a moment of touching for me to absorb the power." Alex says.

"Well, that sounds tough enough." Blake said thinking of all the limitations.

"Sounds like a big pain, but something that potentially powerful has to have major drawbacks." Yang says coming out this time fully clothed.

Weiss smirks to her. "Have fun embarrassing yourself?"

Yang just glares at her before Blake starts bursting out laughing.

Ruby smiles as she holds Alex. "You hungry?" She asks looking to him.

"What is so funny?" Weiss asks.

"It's nothing. I just pictured Yang and Alex both using her semblance together. Think of the resemblance." Blake says snickering.

Ruby snickers. "Ah. The mad duo. Fighting crime with the anger of a thousand wounds." She dramatizes.

"And Alex can take a real beating. If he had Yang semblance that night, even if it wasn't at the same level, think how much stronger he would have been." Blake says shivering.

"And just think of the level he had at first when we met him." Weiss said remembering how he took on the dragon.

"Speaking of which, how did you kill that dragon?" Yang asks.

"Wyvern." Alex says.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Wyvern. How did you kill it?"

"You should know how I can extend my shadow correct?" Alex asks.

Yang nods. "Yep. Made a wolf and everything."

"I focused it with my claw and spread it out like a tree's roots. Not even the most powerful of the servants can survive that kind of internal damage." Alex says.

They became a little shocked at that. "Whoa. So you just covered the whole area huh?" Blake asks.

"Mostly I spread it out except for one aimed at the chest area." Alex says.

"And you can get all this power immediately huh?" Yang asks remembering how the energy traveled along the tendril to him.

"It is instantly absorbed by that, but my defense at this level drops greatly when I use it like that." Alex informs.

Weiss hums. "Makes sense as you need to divert all your energy to make such a powerful attack."

"So it is malleable?" Blake asks.

"Yes, though it is best at being used in defense." Alex says.

Ruby nods. "Now that makes more sense since you're covering up an entire area."

"As such, to attack anything, I have to weaken its defences." Alex says.

Ruby hums. "Want some help next time?"

"Aunt Yang was helping. That is why I could use that if I had without her obscuring its vision, it would have killed me." Alex says.

Yang smiles. "You're welcome kid."

"You sound so sure." Weiss says.

"If it had missed, it would have kept going until it extended its maximum range or hit something and shooting it straightforward. There was nothing for it to hit and it would take a while to fully extend and then have to come back which would have taken longer and I took more damage than I thought by that point with no defense and such damage. The only outcome without assistance would have been destroyed." Alex says.

They all stopped as they listen to it. "But at least you didn't die." Ruby said rubbing his back.

"So as long as it doesn't hit anything, it is a major weakness if used as an attack." Weiss says thinking it over.

"Well, it has to recover from that. It only makes sense that you have to condense the attack back into yourself so you can have the energy to attack or defend again." Blake thought.

"It also takes minimal energy as a defense so, attrition wise, it is an incredible usage." Alex adds before Ruby carries him to the table.

"Okay. Time to eat." Ruby said getting some bags and drops some takeout boxes in front of him. "Just take and eat whatever you want."

"Yes, mom." Alex says.

"So where is your father anyway?" Blake asks.

Both Yang and Ruby sigh at the same time. "Mourning and fixing up the house." They said.

"And the drunk?" Alex asks making Yang laugh.

Yang snickers. "He's forced to help out and make a small tombstone for the loss of the home."

"Was it necessary to teach him to call your uncle that?" Weiss asks.

Ruby giggles. "Dad calls him that sometimes. It's really funny."

"And annoys him to no end." Yang says getting her own food.

Blake rolls her eyes and smiles. "Does he still get that much ticked off?" She asks getting her own.

Ruby chuckles. "Yeah. And he still wants to prove that he's not a drunk."

"Why does he lie?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles at him. "He lies because he doesn't believe it's true. The first step, admit it and he's not going to do that for a long time."

"Humans are still strange to me." Alex comments.

Yang smirks. "You want strange? Try to deal with friends who will be coming by to make sure you're okay."

"You get what I requested?" Blake asks.

Weiss holds up a whole bag. "Fish and sushi."

"Yay!" Blake calls before jumping for it.


	8. Finding A Place

"Is he okay?" Coco asks concerned as everyone was spending time at the local park.

"Yes, he can also talk normally now." Ruby says as she watches Alex who was sitting in a tree.

Coco looks up at him. "Normal huh? Did he say anything interesting?"

"He told us of a possible semblance. He can copy other semblances for a certain amount of time." Ruby says.

Coco hums. "So he finally absorbed more grimm now. But he doesn't look like he grew in size."

"We got hit by the chameleons. Dad says they have barely more power than a beowulf but are so highly specialized they are very dangerous." Ruby says.

Coco looks to her. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, his semblance, if it is one, also has a lot of drawbacks. He can't copy the semblances exactly as such they are a lot weaker. It needs extended physical contact as well." Ruby says.

"Makes sense to you then if you said that he copied yours." Coco said looking back to Alex.

"Yes and I never noticed so it could be without our notice." Ruby says.

Coco hums. "Wonder what would Yang's be like on him?"

"You have seen Yang use hers right?" Ruby asks.

Coco waves a hand. "So so."

"Imagine them side by side activating it together with the same motions." Ruby says.

Coco snarks. "Okay, that would be a good sight to have."

"He also might be able to use it better. He can really take a beating." Ruby reminds.

Coco nods. "Expected. He's not a normal human anyway."

"So what is your team planning to do now? Going to look for an area to hire you or you going to just take contracts?" Ruby asks.

Coco shrugs. "Whatever we can. The school's down so it's all contracts galore. We just hope we can find the right good one to hold us out for long."

"Yeah, I think most of the surviving students are the same way." Ruby says.

Coco smiles. "Are you? Going to take some contracts or stay and look after him?"

"Well…I am unsure." Ruby says.

Coco sighs. "You'll make the right choice. What mother doesn't?"

"Part of me wants to take him with me and hunt grimm as he can get stronger and also…he turned invisible." Ruby says watching Alex.

Coco blinks. "Really? Makes sense seeing as how he absorbed that kind of grimm."

"You getting used to it?" Ruby asks leaning forward and Alex appeared.

"How did you know?" Alex asks confused.

Ruby smiles at him. "You turned invisible for a bit while we were getting here. Yang almost dropped you at that point."

"No, how did you know I was in front of you?" Alex asks.

Ruby giggles. "I didn't. I just knew." She said petting his head.

"So this is what you took from them huh?" Coco asks.

"Yes, but I am trying to figure it out." Alex says.

Ruby smiles greatly. "Yep. My boy is growing up."

Alex, hearing that, climbs up and sits beside her and leans on her.

Ruby smiles and wraps an arm around him. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"He is cute. So what was the damage?" Coco asks.

Ruby grins. "My dad's home. He's way too devastated."

"So you want to continue our discussion later?" Coco asks.

Ruby hums. "Want to stay with him for a bit? Maybe you can be the momma for a bit."

"Nah, I am not mother material as I am." Coco respectfully declines.

Ruby shakes her head. "Anyone could be if they put their minds to it. I'm sure you would be a great mother."

"You also need to get married and get Alex a father." Coco teases.

Ruby laughs. "Yeah, but I won't. It might be fun to be the badass single mother that can fight grimm but also deal with this little guy."

"I think he is taking a nap." Coco says.

Ruby looks to Alex to see him sleeping against her. "Aw. The little guy is tuckered out."

"I think he is using his powers too much is the reason." Coco says.

Ruby hums as she watches Alex. "He's changed a lot. From the kid that walked out from the school to now."

"He actually seems more alive now." Coco says.

Ruby nods. "And talking fully. Not broken at all."

"Admit it. You found it cute." Coco says.

Ruby giggles. "Yeah. It was very cute. So…going to take off for a bit and deal with some contracts after this?"

"Yeah, going to see if there is any nearby." Coco says.

Ruby looks to her. "I thought you might be going for far-off contacts? The news of the school hasn't spread that far and you are part of a powerful group."

"Yeah, but I want to stick close to you guys." She says.

Ruby smiles. "Aw. You love him too."

"I want to watch over him. That is all I said." Coco says.

Ruby leans over and grins. "Admit it, you found him attractive when he was grown up."

"I missed that, remember." Coco says.

Ruby chuckles. "No. But we did describe it. Why don't you go? I'm sure your team is missing you."

"Don't worry. I left Velvet to keep order." Coco says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Really? Her? You sure she can do it?"

"She may look weak, but she's tough." Coco said getting up.

"And I will take Alex back now." Ruby says.

Coco looks down to see herself holding Alex. "Sorry." She said giving him back to her.

"You want to be a mother." Ruby says in a sing-song voice.

Coco frowns. "No, I don't."

Ruby smiles taking Alex and gets up and walks away.

Coco stares after them and sighs. "Now we just have to fear politics…and hope we don't get an order." She said to herself as she stared at Alex.

* * *

"So what do you girls think?" Ruby asks.

Yang hums. "Well, it doesn't sound too bad to do contracts around here." Yang says.

Blake nods. "The place does need repairs too."

"But I don't to leave him alone." Ruby says.

Weiss smiles. "I'm sure he will be fine. He can take care of himself pretty easily. Right, Alex?" She asks looking to periodically eating.

"I want to go with you." Alex says.

Ruby looks concerned. "Alex, it might be good to stay away most of the time."

"But I can see things you can't." Alex asks.

Ruby looks concerned to the others. "Do you think we can even bring him?"

"He is useful, but look at him." Yang says.

They all look to see Alex staring at them while eating only a little. "I really don't want him to go." Ruby said worriedly.

"Could we stop him from following?" Blake asks.

"I doubt that." Yang said shaking her head.

"Especially since he can…he did it again." Weiss says.

They look back to him and see him gone. "Aw come on." Ruby complained as she starts to feel around.

"My point, he could follow us without our knowing." Weiss says before Ruby feels something hugging her legs from behind.

Ruby reaches around and sighs in relief. "Got him." She said turning around and hugging him.

"Only after he got you." Yang says.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Okay. Time to stop being invisible."

Alex becomes visible and smiles.

Ruby smiles. "Good job, but don't do that around us again. We might be worried dead for you if you go away."

"Yes, mom." Alex says as Yang picks him up.

Yang sighs. "We might let you join if you let us do most of the work. Deal?"

"You just use my eyes in senses then?" Alex asks.

Yang nods. "I think mommy Ruby doesn't want to see you hurt."

"But I can regenerate within a moment if I lose a limb." Alex says confused.

"No! That is not happening!" Ruby proclaims pointing at him.

"You're talking about when the drunk cut off your hand?" Yang asks reminding Ruby who writes something down.

Alex nods. "I got it back in seconds and was able to send the drunk away."

"What are you writing Ruby?" Weiss asks.

"Plans for uncle Qrow." Ruby said frowning.

"Oh someone hurt her baby." Yang says.

Ruby growls as she scribbled harder. "Goddamn right."

"Mom mad?" Alex asks.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah. Mommy is mad."

"What about you?" Alex asks making Ruby slowly turn to Yang to hear her answer.

Yang hums. "I'm mad." She said calmly.

Ruby turns away and starts writing again.

Alex blinks. "You don't look mad."

"I am holding it all in." Yang says so Ruby remains unaware.

Alex slowly nods. "Okay."

"So you trying to learn how to use your new powers still?" Yang asks.

Alex nods as he tries to go invisible again and they just see an outline of him where the light was hitting.

"Still working on it?" Yang asks.

Alex nods as he reappears.

"Come on you. Time for a bath." Yang says.

Alex blinks as he was carried off. "The question is now is what contract to take." Weiss said thinking on it.

"Ruby, you realize that Yang is taking Alex to take a bath right?" Blake asks.

Ruby blinks before disappearing in a swirl of petals.

"Good move." Weiss says.

Blake smiles. "I have my moments."

"So how much do you lose track of him?" Weiss asks.

Blake sighs. "Not by much. Maybe once he perfects it, he could get out of my senses."

"Also what do you think of his possible semblance?"

Blake hums. "It's kinda cool. Does have its limitations, but if he was a hunter, he could do some damage. He just needs to spend time with us."

"What about his tendrils?" Weiss asks.

Blake shrugs. "Main damage. He doesn't need a weapon. Those things are a weapon themselves with them acting on their own."

"They are more defensive or an absolute attack I think." Weiss says.

Blake looks to her. "So a glass cannon or a hard rock and only one at a time?"

"Right. It might seem incredibly powerful, but it is also very defective." Weiss says.

Blake hums. "Then that means we are going to need to protect him for a while until he gets strong enough."

"Yes." Weiss says.

* * *

"Why are we here mom?" Alex asks as they walk into a building.

Ruby smiles. "We are getting some jobs. So stick close since this place can be packed."

Alex stands behind Ruby as he walks in between her and Yang.

Yang chuckles. "So you think they will accept him? He looks young enough under the age limit."

"We can just tell them we are watching our little brother if they question it." Ruby says.

Yang looks to him. "Little brother, huh? Well, it would be crazy if you called him your son. You're too young."

"Sis, don't joke about that." Ruby says knowing people were listening.

Yang snickers as they reach a crowded poster board. "See anything good?" She asks looking over people's heads.

"No. Anything jump out at you?" Blake asks.

Weiss shakes her head. "Not really."

Alex merely walks up to the board through the sea of legs before reaching up and grabs a paper and looks it over before walking back and holds it up to them.

"What is this?" Ruby asks looking it over and sees it was a low level predicted extermination job.

Yang smiles and pats his head. "Not bad Alex. You got a great pick for now."

"Though it is a bit low paying." Weiss notices.

"Well, we have to start somewhere." Ruby says.

Blake smiles. "And Alex can get something to eat."

"I am alright." Alex says.

Blake smiles to him. "I mean grimm." Blake whispers.

"Alright." Alex says before Yang picks him up and they walk to the exit and spot a few faces they recognized from Beacon. Seeing them, they briefly wave before heading out seeing they were busy.

"I see we are not the only ones from the academy here." Blake says as they walk down the street.

Ruby nods. "It makes sense. This is the closest town to live in since the school went down."

"Besides Vale itself. I hear a lot of the students were hired on to help defend it with the destruction of Beacon." Weiss says.

Yang hums. "Well, we need to defend ourselves as best we can. Which reminds me, keep yourself defended, okay?" She asks tapping Alex's nose.

"I am not to attack." Alex says.

Yang smiles. "Very good. Stay behind us and keep your defenses up. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Come on. We got a long ride as the contract is on the other side of the island." Weiss says.

Weiss sighs. "Maybe that's why no one took it."

* * *

"Well, the car wasn't a bad ride." Ruby says sitting in the back with a sleeping Alex.

Yang chuckles. "That's because he's sleeping soundly against you."

"This also isn't a bad rental car." Blake says getting out.

Weiss looks to her as she gets out. "When did you get a license anyway?"

"Who said I have one?" Blake asks.

They all stare at her as they all get out and Yang carries Alex. "Not questioning." Yang said walking past.

"I guess we will talk to the mayor. Blake, can you go see what food you can get us while Yang watches the rental and Alex?" Weiss asks.

"And no fish for everyone." Ruby teases.

"Alright. Geez, one time." Blake says frowning.

Ruby giggles as she follows Weiss. "And now she's warned."

"It's you and me, Alex." Yang says holding Alex.

Alex wakes up and looks to her.

"Hey, have a nice rest?" Yang asks.

Alex nods and rests his head on her as he looks around a bit.

"Don't worry. Momma Yang is here for you." Yang reassured.

Alex wraps his arms around her more and sighs.

Yang smiles as she leans her head down and kisses his head.

Alex looks up to her for a bit before putting his head down. "What are we doing?"

"Ruby and Weiss went to inquire for more details on the grimm, while Blake went for food." Yang says.

Alex blinks. "Servants?"

"Yes, them." Yang answers.

Alex looks around. "There are servants."

"We know. We killed one with a drive-by on the way in. Our job is to exterminate them all in the area." Yang says rubbing her fingers through his blond locks.

Alex blinks. "Close by."

"Yeah, they are mostly outside the walls. Now don't worry, we are going to have fun here." Yang says trying to lull him back to sleep with running her fingers through his hair.

Alex blinks as he slowly closes his eyes and starts to lean his head against her again. "Aunty."

"It's just us Alex." Yang says.

"Mommy."

Yang smiles and keeps running her fingers through his hair. "Ruby is so lucky to have you."

"What about you?" Alex asks.

Yang chuckles. "We all are lucky to have you. Consider yourself a very lucky kid." She said hugging him tightly.

"The servants seem restless." Alex says.

Yang nods. "Because it's maybe you or the negative emotions running around this place. We have to be careful since they might view us as killers of people."

"No, it is something more. Like something was disturbed." Alex says.

Yang hums. "Do you know where?"

"Have to search for that, but that is the feeling I am getting as they are also mad." Alex says.

Yang nods. "I see. Then we need to be careful."

"Yeah." Alex says.

Yang sighs. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"I am good here." Alex says.

Yang nods. "Not hungry or anything?"

"I'm fine." Alex says making her smile.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah, you're a good boy."

"I love you, mommy." Alex says.

Yang nuzzles him. "I love you too honey."

"That is what aunt Weiss told me to say when I am happy with you." Alex says.

Yang laughs as she spins him around a little. "That's Weiss."

"Are you happy?" Alex asks.

Yang chuckles. "Of course I'm happy."

"Good?" Alex asks.

Yang smiles. "Of course. I'm always happy for you."

Alex sighs in relief and lays on her.

Yang giggles and rocks him gently. "Rest up. It's going to be a while."

* * *

"So when did this start?" Weiss asks.

"Over a month ago. We can't even get things done at night with these things and it's hard to calm the citizens down to stop the grimm from being attracted to us." The mayor said.

"What happened? Did something cause this or did grimm get too close and a fear gripped the village?" Weiss asks making the chief a little nervous.

"Well?" Ruby asks leaning in.

The mayor clears his throat. "We have an old temple. They converge on that area and we think it might be the treasury left behind."

"So let me guess, you tried to get in there?" Weiss asks facepalming having heard of such cases and people usually let them alone as the more grimm that sat around that meant less to attack surrounding villages.

The mayor nods nervously. "Yes…we…um…well…"

"So that is the reason." Ruby says looking to Weiss.

Weiss sighs. "We'll look into it. Just don't be so greedy again." She said rubbing her head.

"Shall we go?" Ruby asks.

Weiss nods. "Yeah. Let's go. Which way is the temple?"

"It's to the northeast about ten miles." The mayor says relenting.

Ruby nods. "Don't mess up like this again. Come on Weiss." She said before walking away.


	9. First Job

"Here is a juice for you." Blake says giving Alex a juice box to his confusion.

"Juice? This is a box." Alex says looking it over.

Yang chuckles. "The juice is in the box. You have to use the straw on it and poke the hole on top."

Alex looks confused and forms a claw on his hand and was about to stab through the top, but Yang stops him.

Yang chuckles nervously. "Not that way." She said letting him go and takes the straw off and pokes it into the box for him. "There. Now just suck on the straw."

Alex takes it as they hear a giggle.

Ruby smiles. "So you were able to teach him well. Not bad."

"We found out why the grimm are here. The village tried to force their way into a site the grimm were surrounding." Weiss explained.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Are they idiots?"

"No, they got greedy." Ruby says walking over and sitting with Alex.

Alex looks to her as he keeps drinking.

"What do you think Alex?" Yang asks.

"…a nest or they are keeping others from something inside they hate or fear." Alex says.

Weiss blinks. "Something they fear huh? Then we might want to get it and use it if we can."

"What do they fear?" Ruby asks.

"Powerful magic, daedric…and silver." Alex says surprising them.

"Silver?" Weiss asks thinking on how to make a weapon out of that.

"It burns and causes us great pain when we are cut by it." Alex says.

"So keep Alex away from silver, noted." Ruby said writing it down.

"Only very pure silver works, though." Alex says.

Weiss sighs. "Good. Explains why silver didn't work

"Alex, you sound like you know from experience." Blake says.

Alex blinks as he looks to them with a knowing look. "It is worse than losing an arm." Alex admits.

Ruby leans down and hugs him. "Don't worry. We won't let you touch it."

"Wouldn't a pure silver sword be very brittle?" Blake asks.

"Not if made right." Yang said tapping her chin.

"But silver is rare and harder to forge." Ruby says.

Yang shrugs. "That's why I said if made right."

"Being so rare, it is not plausible to make ammo out of it." Ruby says.

Blake tilts her head. "Not if you make a sword."

"Yes, and making it into a weapon is far more useful than just ammo." Weiss says taking the food she was offered.

Ruby pets Alex's head. "You know, there might be a way for you to use a silver weapon and you to not get hurt."

"It only hurts if it cuts. Just touching it doesn't affect me." Alex says leaning on her.

Ruby hums. "I might get a few ideas with that."

"Planning on making him a hood like your own?" Blake teases.

Ruby smirks to her. "Maybe I will. You just gave me more ideas."

Alex ears suddenly stood up and his eyes turned red. "They are coming to attack." Alex says.

They all drop what they were doing and grab their weapons at that. "Which way?" Blake asks looking around.

"The gate. Scorpion leading." Alex says.

"Scorpion huh?" Yang asks as they look to the gate and whatever was beyond.

"You don't think he means a death stalker do you?" Ruby asks as alarms start to sound.

Weiss frowns. "I don't think it matters. We better get over there and defend and get to the temple."

"Alex, remember, stay out of the fighting when you can." Ruby says before taking off.

Alex blinks as they all run off and he looks to his clawed hand as he watches them for a bit.

All the town's militia gathered and started firing guns and even bows if they had to. As the girls fought their way through the beowulfs, they saw the death stalker start bashing the gate.

"Ideas?" Blake asks as she kept firing.

"Kill it!" Yang yells charging.

Blake groans before jumping over a beowulf and running towards the death stalker as she tries to help Yang while Alex walks calmly through the fight as he looks around.

"Alex, what are you doing her…" Weiss stops when Alex points to the sky. Looking up she sees a giant nevermore flying around. "Oh."

Ruby looks up as well. "Oh man. I'll try to clip the wings. You girls try to hit it." She said heading up to the gate and starts firing.

"Great, we got that and a death stalker." Blake says.

"More scorpions are coming." Alex informs.

"Even more…great." Blake said trying to fire at the nevermore.

"It's favoring its left wing more. Must be an old wound on the right." Alex says.

Ruby immediately shifts to the right wing and starts hitting it and makes it stiffer in the air. "It's working."

"It's the joint." Alex says.

Ruby aims carefully before firing and makes it screech as it seems it's wing locks up. "Got him!"

"It's coming right at us…it will slam onto the scorpion." Alex says.

They watch as the nevermore screech and slams into the scorpion as Blake and Yang jump away from it.

"You called that." Weiss says.

Before the head of the nevermore was cut off by the death stalker's claw.

Alex tilts his head as the particles start to fly into the air before he holds out his hand and brings it to him.

"Alex?" Ruby asks.

"My shadow is hungry." Alex says.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "How much longer do you need?"

"He wants to devour the Raven." Alex says as the beowulfs were being absorbed as well.

Blake looks around as the particles kept going to him. "How much time do you need?"

"Don't worry about me. There are four more scorpions coming and the one in front of us has had his exoskeleton cracked by the Raven." Alex says as it pulls itself out of under the nevermore.

"Got it!" Weiss yells rushing towards it as Yang comes up as well.

"Mom, I will be fine." Alex says.

Ruby groans before quickly going to him and hugs him. "Be safe." She said before letting him go and rushes off.

'Make it quick.' Alex thinks restlessly before the particles started coming faster.

* * *

Team RWBY fought desperately against the grimm. Taking out the beowulfs and creeps best they could, making their way to the death stalker that was nearing breaking down the gate, despite the arrows and gunshots being hit with.

"Okay, we need to kill that thing now." Yang said frowning as she kept firing.

"Forget firing Yang. Weiss, comet slam!" Ruby calls.

Weiss makes a few glyphs appear in front of them and Yang immediately jumps and lands on it before running through the multiple glyphs and reels back a punch before hitting it straight into the eyes and makes it slam back into a few trees before stopping.

"Is it dead?" Blake asks.

The stinger shakes itself before slowly getting back up and snaps its claws at them. "Nope." Yang said ready for another.

"Again, this time from above." Ruby orders cutting through more beowulfs.

Weiss sighs and makes more glyphs appear, this time heading up and then heads down before Yang runs across it and starts to become faster as she readies a punch as the stinger snaps it's claws and gets ready to snap at her as it reels a claw back before Yang starts to head down and keeps running before jumping off and flies by the tail and slams onto its back and makes it dig into the ground as it chitters before she quickly jumps away.

"Did that do it?" Blake asks as the grimm tried to move, but they saw it was starting to dissolve.

Yang laughs. "Yes!"

"It seems to be trying to just hold itself together from that one." Weiss says stabbing a grimm through the mouth.

Ruby smiles. "Then let's stop it. Yang, open it up."

"Got it." Yang says slamming her fists together activating her semblance and charges forward with her fist ready to punch.

Ruby smirks as she activities her semblance and rushes forward just behind her as she readies to strike while reading to swing her scythe.

The death stalker, seeing this, uses the last of its strength to try and impale them on its claw or to at least catch one of them with it.

Both sisters grin before a green every ball flew in and hits the stinger in the face before more came in and started to pelt it in smaller forms as the sisters stop for a bit. "Who…?" Ruby turns and stops as she sees Alex on top of the wall with his arm in the shape of a raven as it kept firing the energy balls.

"That is new." Yang says as the death stalker was instantly turned to particles.

Alex jumps down and calmly walks over as he starts to suck at the particles into his arm.

"What happened?" Blake says.

Alex looks to his arm. "He was hungry and scorpions." Alex reminds pointing to the woods.

They all turn and resides their weapons again. "We can't keep this up. We have to finish them off at the temple." Weiss said trying to map themselves through the forest.

"Give me a Kir Royal!" Alex calls as an emerald green ball of energy gathers in the raven's head.

"Kir Royal?!" They all ask looking to him.

Alex then fired the ball and the next they saw of it was a part of the forest was engulfed in the green light.

"What just…?" Ruby stops as an explosion from where the ball hit and a few stingers went flying and lands upside down as they still chitter and move.

"Kir. I unlocked the power from the raven and the energy." Alex says.

They all blink at him as he looks at his arm as it changes back to normal.

"And now my energy is nearly completely drained." Alex says.

Ruby smiles gently. "Then rest up."

"Those two are about to die." Alex says walking over and holds Ruby's leg.

Ruby smiles and pats his head. "Girls. Go handle the rest. I'll stay here with him."

"How hurt are they?" Blake asks.

"One is missing half it's exoskeleton." Alex says.

"Got that. And the other?" Yang asks leaning to him.

"Just as bad." Ruby says.

Yang hums. "Leave it to us. Come on girls." She said running away with Weiss and Blake.

"Did I do good?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles. "Yes, you did. You did great." She said kissing his forehead.

"Good." Alex says starting to go to sleep.

Ruby smiles as she holds him. "Rest up. You did amazing."

"I am too tired to even absorb more." Alex says before his shadow lashes out and eats the upper half of a beowulf charging.

Ruby watches as the energy travels to him and sighs. "Just keep resting. We can handle the rest."

"Mommy the best." Alex says.

Ruby giggles. "That's right. Mommy's the best." She said hugging him.

* * *

"Thank you for saving us." The mayor says.

"Don't thank us yet. We still need to deal with the temple." Weiss said as repairs went on around them.

"At least the front gate is still standing." Blake says.

"One heck of a semblance your little brother has there." The mayor comments.

Weiss clears her throat. "Yeah…semblance. Any case, we are going to be heading out soon. Just let us rest up a bit and eat and we'll finish off the temple."

"We are more than happy to do that." The mayor says.

Weiss blinks. "Excuse me?"

"To set you up with a room and food." The mayor says.

Weiss looks to Blake who looked a bit surprised before looking back at him. "Sure."

"Please lead the way." Ruby says.

The mayor nods and leads them as Yang carries Alex to their inn and drops them off in a room. "I'm sure you can relax here until you are ready to go." He said letting them enter.

"Thank you." Yang says.

The mayor nods and closes the door behind them as they start to explore the room. "Well, at least we know who's sleeping first." Ruby said looking to Alex.

"Alex is ahead of us." Yang says.

Alex snores quietly as Yang puts him down on one of the beds and covers him up. "I think we need to prepare for tomorrow. I'm taking a bath." Ruby said going into the bathroom.

"So what was that?" Weiss asks.

Blake looks to her. "What do you mean?"

"His Raven like thing." Weiss says.

Blake shrugs. "No idea. Maybe he just got it from the nevermore."

"Who is watching him?" Weiss asks.

Yang holds up a hand. "Here."

Weiss stretches. "Then we better prepare some food."

Yang smiles and lays down with him and wraps her arms around Alex while the other two leave.

Alex keeps snoring peacefully as he snuggles up to Yang. "Mommy."

* * *

"This the place?" Yang asks as another emerald green ball flies across the field.

Weiss hums as she checks the maps. "Yep. This should be the spot. Looks old enough." She said looking up to the crumbling building of what could be a temple.

"It goes underground." Alex says letting his shadow dissolve.

Weiss packs away the maps. "Make sense. It does seem too small out here. Where else would you keep silver anyway?"

"It isn't necessarily silver. it could be powerful magic or one of his Daedra is sealed away here." Alex says.

Blake sighs. "Either way, we aren't going to figure it out standing out here." She said walking into the broken down temple.

Ruby was about to walk forward when she noticed Alex actually steps away from it. Ruby turns to him and stops as well. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to go in there." Alex says sound scared.

Ruby became worried and goes up to him and hugs him. "It's okay. You don't have to go in."

"Then who will stay out here with him?" Weiss asks.

"And he has to be low on energy." Yang says concerned.

Ruby sighs. "I'll stay."

"No mom…I'll go." Alex says.

Ruby looks shocked at him. "No. You don't have to go. It's okay if you don't want to go."

"They will need you, mom, if it goes wrong." Alex says taking a shaky step forward.

Ruby grabs him. "You don't need to go."

"Mom. Please, let's go." Alex says holding her.

Ruby looks worried at him. "But…"

"Please." Alex begged.

"Looks like he wants to go." Yang said smiling sadly.

Ruby sighs as she picks him up and walks towards the entrance.

Weiss shakes her head a bit. "Let's hope we end this quickly."

"It'll be ok." Blake says trying to reassure Alex as they descend the stairs.

"Um…anyone got a light?" Yang asks.

"Here." Blake said holding up a lighter and flicks it on. "Not much, but it'll do."

"I can use it." Weiss says creating a glyph that magnifies the light.

Blake holds the lighter away a bit. "Careful."

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." Yang repeats every so often as they kept descending.

Ruby hums as she and Alex look around. "Nothing here."

"We haven't even reached the bottom of the stairs." Weiss says annoyed.

Blake frowns as she kept the lighter away. "How far would this go?"

"We have passed that same mark seven times." Alex says.

They stop and look to a flame mark from when Weiss enhanced the lighter. "How…?" Ruby tries to ask.

Yang kicks a loose rock down the stairs and they listen to it before they see a rock flying down the stairs past them. "It's repeating." Yang said slouching.

"Spell." Alex says.

Weiss sighs as she looks around. "So where's the spell then?"

"Fire." Alex says.

They look to him. "Fire?" Blake asks.

"You mean it activated from it?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Alex says.

Blake looks to her lighter before blowing it out and puts the lighter away and waits. "What now?" She asks in the darkness.

Alex says nothing as Ruby felt his shadow solidify and they hear an explosion from the wall before the entire corridor lit up with bright blue runes.

"You have to be kidding me." Weiss said looking around as everything was lit up in a blue glow before fading.

"Spell nullified." Alex says.

Yang smiles to him. "You're getting brave."

"Second defenses will be activating now." Alex says.

"What second defenses?" Blake asks looking around.

"Run." Alex says as they heard something shift.

They all immediately run down the stairs as more rocks fall down the stairs. "What's following us?!" Weiss asks.

"Ramp!" Blake yells as they ran.

They look ahead and see the stairs with a ramp at the end. "Jump!" Yang yells grabbing Alex and carries him on her back.

As they jump, the rocks crashed through the ramp destroying it as they saw a platform of rock come into view.

They all land and look back and saw a spiral staircase that drops into a cavern with an end close to the ceiling of the cavern. "I wonder what stopped construction." Weiss said looking back to it.

"Intentional." Alex says before gripping his head in pain.

Yang quickly puts Alex down and looks him over. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"Wolfram, what are you doing there?" A woman asks.

"Mom, why are our most powerful people buried in such complicated tombs?" Alex asks.

"For fear of us and what lies beyond of what we have." She said.

"Also to protect them and the ancient and powerful weapons from Grimm." A man says sharpening a silver sword engraved with runes.

"But why hide? Why not go out and face your fears? You said so." Alex said.

"Listen, son, not even the sanctity of death is safe from Grimm. He enslaves, destroys all the living and the dead." The man says.

* * *

Alex groans as he opens his eyes and looks at the girls looking at him. "Mom…?"

"I'm here. Are you ok?" Ruby asks.

"…I remember something. Before the pain." Alex says.

Ruby looks to him concerned before slowly hugging him. "It'll be okay."

"It was to keep who and what is buried here from grimm and the servants. We can not navigate the traps without help from a pure one." Alex says.

"Well, where are we going to find a pure one?" Ruby asks looking at him.

"He is referring to us, Ruby." Weiss remembering what he called them in the village.

Ruby blinks. "But…we don't know this place."

"Yet, you are not affected by the traps made especially for us." Alex says, his eyes now looking blind.

Ruby looks at his eyes. "Oh, Alex."

"The further something like me goes into this place, the more of my sense I will lose till we leave, but it was made to have one way in and one way out." Alex says.

Yang looks around. "Well maybe if we find the end of this, we might find the way out."

"That is how they were designed. Make it to the innermost chamber and you can leave." Alex says.

Yang picks up Alex and carries him. "Hang on. Let's go girls." She said walking on and trying to find a way.

"Leap of faith. There should be an arrow showing the way." Alex says.

They all look around. "Anyone see anything?" Weiss asks.

"Let's see. Here is one." Blake says pointing to a craving.

They all look and Ruby looks over the edge of the platform. "Leap of faith…?" She asks before walking back and then runs and jumps off the cliff.

"Well, it is exciting." Yang says following with Alex in her arms.

Both Weiss and Blake look to each other. "We're okay!" Ruby calls and they both jump off and dive toward where they went.

"We are literally walking on a wind current?" Weiss asks landing.

Blake blinks and tries to touch the ground where they are standing and feels her hand go through. "This is a strange way to travel."

"Come on. Alex is getting weaker." Yang says as they rush forward.

Alex sighs as he weakly wraps his arms around Yang. "Should be there."

"His voice also sounds weak." Blake says taking note.

Ruby frowns. "We have to hurry. Anyone see anything?"

"All we can do is…" Blake stopped as she ducked under an arrow.

"The heck…?!" Yang yells dodging to the side from an arrow.

"It has to be another trap." Weiss says as they kept running and avoiding them as they noticed a doorway.

"Though there!" Blake yells rushing to it and bum rushes through it and slams into it. "Ow. Yang!"

"What?" Yang asks.

"Ruby, take Alex. Yang, follow these!" Weiss calls placing glyphs in front of her.

"Got it." Yang says handing off Alex before Yang lets out a battle cry and runs towards the door as they run behind her and Yang punches through the door as the arrows fly by them.

"We made it!" Ruby cheers as they stop for a bit on stone floors.

"What next?" Blake asks cautiously before lamps started to light themselves showing a stone casket.

Yang blinks and turns to Alex. "Hey Alex, you okay?"

Alex says nothing as he tightens his grip. "What's this? I recognize this. It's an early version of our language." Weiss says.

Ruby carefully carries over Alex and looks at it. "Anyone recognize this?"

"I die with many regrets, but my greatest is not being able to save my beloved and my child Wolfram. The future white wolf of my life." Weiss reads.

They stop. "Wolfram?" Ruby asks confused.

"It is an old word for a name meaning wolf." Weiss explains.

"Yes, mommy…?" Alex asks partially asleep.

"Alex?" Ruby asks.

"If possible, I wish someday he will find peace from what the grimm has turned him into. A monster that creates his servants." Weiss continues to read.

They all slowly look to Alex as he tries to keep his eyes open. "He's…Wolfram?" Blake asks shocked.

"If someday, it is needed, open my casket and take my sword. One of the hundred silver swords that saved the world from grimm." Weiss finishes.

Yang looks to the casket before slowly walking over and pushes the lid over. "Okay. Silver sw…" She stops as she slowly reaches in and takes out a clothed wrapped sword. "Looks preserved."

"Let's take it with us." Ruby says as a circle of runes forms off to the side.

"Let's go." Weiss said walking over and places a hand on the rune and the wall falls as Blake takes a picture of the inscription before they all walk out of the new hallway.

"What's that?" Yang asks.

"Maybe our exit." Weiss said looking around.

"I mean what Blake grabbed." Yang says.

Blake holds up her scroll. "Took nothing. If what that thing says is true, this might be answered by Alex."

"I see." Ruby says before they all yell as they are shot straight up and out of the ground into the sky by a blast of air.

"Weiss!" Ruby yells as they all start falling.

* * *

"It seems it has collapsed." Weiss says looking at the entrance.

Yang sighs as she kicks at the rocks. "Looks like no one is getting back in."

"You think the grimm will return here?" Ruby asks.

Blake shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Is Alex ok? He still hasn't moved." Weiss asks.

Ruby sighs as she looks at Alex. "I don't know. He feels like he's sleeping."

"I am awake." Alex says.

Ruby smiles. "You okay?"

"That name…my memory…a woman called me that." Alex says.

Ruby looks concerned. "Anything else?"

"It was brief, but that sword, it was in it as well." Alex says looking at the hilt.

Yang looks at it and takes apart the cloth. "Huh. Guess it's yours then."

"I prefer you all." Alex says hugging Yang's leg.

Yang looks down to him and smiles. "Aw. It's okay."

"So…um…what about the grimm?" Weiss asks trying to hide her reaction to that.

"They are dispersing. They are fleeing in terror from the sword." Alex says.

Yang chuckles and unsheathed the sword. "Fear us! Fear the sword!" She dramatizes.

"I smell the blood of Daedra. That's why they are afraid." Alex says.

Yang blinks and looks closely at it. "Nothing on here." She said holding one eye open at it.

"If it has the scent, it has been drenched in their blood so many times it might as well been forged with it." Alex says.

Yang hums and sniffs at it. "You're the expert."

"It needs a sheath or the more powerful servants will just attack us. Drawn by the scent thinking they will devour a Daedric." Alex says.

Yang quickly puts the sword back in its sheath. "You know what, I think it's better off with you." She said holding it out for him.

Ruby gives her an angry look as he said the sword would attract strong grimm.

Yang looks to her. "What? He said it needs a sheath and I did that."

"A real one. Not a clothe." Alex says.

Everyone facepalmed at that. "We better get to a weapons maker." Blake said rubbing her head.

"One that won't steal it." Weiss says.

"After we get the money and our rental." Ruby says.

"Let's go." Yang said quickly walking away back to town.

Ruby walks up to Alex and picks him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have mom." Alex says.

Ruby taps his nose. "Yes, you do."

"She took the sword without realizing." Blake says.

Weiss shrugs. "As long as he's safe, I don't think it matters."

"What if the mayor wants it?" Blake asks making her and Ruby take off, leaving her alone with Alex.

Alex looks up to Blake with a simple expression. "Aunty Blake?"

Blake smiles and leans down and picks him up. "I got you."

Alex blinks. "Mommy."

Blake chuckles and hugs him as she continues to walk back to town.


	10. Time Off

"Back on the road." Ruby says as they rode in the car.

Weiss smiles as she counts through their reward. "This can hold out a normal group for two weeks."

"Only two?" Yang asks as she drives.

Weiss nods. "No wonder no one took this job. But…we did get another reward out of this." She said looking back to Alex as he slept against Ruby while holding the sword.

"I am still uncomfortable with him holding it. It will hurt him badly if he even gets a scratch." Ruby says.

Blake hums. "Well, that's why we are heading back home and finding a weapons maker first thing and get it over with. He won't need it immediately so it can stay with them until they finish."

"So what next Ruby?" Weiss asks.

Ruby shrugs. "Don't know. Guess we just take another job when we have a chance."

"Word will spread though. Alex gained a power that obliterated two death stalkers and nearly crippled two others in sight of many with one barely missing it from his Kir cannon." Blake says.

Ruby looks down to Alex worried. "Well, what's the best way? I mean we can't keep him hidden forever."

"Can we still pass him off as your little brother?" Blake asks.

Ruby sighs. "I don't know now." She said rubbing his back as he slept.

"No one knows about him being a grimm but a select few so it is possible." Yang says.

"For a while. They would notice his powers and make a connection soon enough." Weiss said watching him.

"Then we keep them in the dark as much as possible." Blake says.

"That means we have to forget about bringing him along missions every once in a while and forget about taking him to a high population mission spot." Yang said thinking on what missions they can do.

"I am interested in what else he will gain." Weiss asks.

Ruby hums. "Maybe it will be simple, maybe it will be one where it knocks him out for using it."

"Could it be energy consumption?" Weiss asks.

Blake nods slowly. "Maybe. He does need energy from the grimm and darkness."

"With that much power, it has to burn energy quickly so I wonder if he uses the power he takes from grimm to enhance himself or was just using it to restore energy?" Yang asks.

"Could be both. He actually spent the energy from the first time just to speak fully to us without trouble." Ruby said.

"Now he has something that can be on par with Coco's weapon possibly." Weiss says.

"I wouldn't go that far. She did hit one in the balls before knocking it away." Yang said chuckling.

"Her minigun." Ruby clarifies.

Yang shrugs. "He still hit things."

"Like his aunt." Blake says.

Yang grins. "Dang straight."

"Yes and still not letting him get your semblance." Weiss says.

Yang gives them a hurt look. "Now why do you want to deny him a chance to learn all he can?"

"Because he can take a worse beating than you and even with only a fourth of your semblance efficiency and his power, we might lose a few towns." Blake says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Not without teaching him. We can teach him control."

"You, control?" Blake asks.

Yang smiles. "I am a great teacher."

"But you can't control yourself." Ruby says.

Yang tries to defend herself but didn't say anything and turns back to the road.

"This is a nice car. How much does it cost?" Ruby asks.

Yang clears her throat. "The week's pay and we still have to fill up the gas."

"I mean to own it?" Ruby asks crying a bit.

Yang blinks to her. "What?"

"How much to buy a car like this one?" Ruby asks.

Yang hums. "About twenty k for something simple. But it's trouble to deal with it."

"Long-term plan?" Ruby asks.

Yang nods. "We have to buy it and everything. Make sure we have no loans against us. Dad told me that you can go into bankruptcy just with interest alone."

"No thanks for loans." Blake says.

Yang nods. "We can't take chances with loans and everything. It would drain out whatever contract rewards we get. Best to stick with a rental for a bit until we build up enough for a new simple car and we can last up to ten years with it." She said getting looks. "Dad taught me ins and outs of big machines and how you are supposed to treat them. Like get a warranty for your washing machine, but not for your computer software. Money laundering assholes."

"What about your bike Bumblebee?" Ruby asks.

Yang shrugs. "Don't use it that much. Besides, I don't think he's ready for that yet."

"Oh, who are you kidding? I saw that new helmet." Ruby says.

Yang groans. "You have to hurt my mood huh?"

"You have permission to take him for a ride on it." Ruby says.

Yang grins now. "Thanks, Rubs."

"Just be back for dinner." Ruby says.

Yang chuckles. "Oh, the places we'll go."

"Taking him to that ice cream shop you always tell me about?" Ruby asks.

Yang nods. "Might as well treat him."

"Yang, watch the road." Blake reminds.

Yang chuckles as she looks back to the road.

"So Weiss, you know what culture the silver sword came from?" Yang asks.

Weiss hums as she looks over what they had. "No idea."

"It doesn't look like any sword I have ever seen either." Ruby says.

Weiss shrugs as she looks over the sword as well. "Me either."

"Oh, unknown." Ruby says starry-eyed.

"Ruby, calm down or no sweet chocolate for you." Yang said smirking.

"Alright." Ruby says rubbing Alex's hair.

Blake smiles to her. "You know, you became a great mother."

"I know." Ruby says.

Weiss sighs. "You know, maybe once he's rested up, we can give him really small ones. Get his own pay to do what he wants with it."

"We are getting him something." Yang says.

"Still, his own pay doesn't sound too bad. It'll be really small things he can do." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah, but not this time ok?" Blake asks.

Weiss nods. "Yeah, maybe later."

"Potholes ahead. Hold Alex." Yang informs.

Ruby grabs onto Alex and the car jumps a little. "Mommy…?" Alex mumbled.

"Right here." Ruby says making sure the sword didn't come out of its cloth.

Alex yawns and slowly looks up to her. "Is it over?"

"We are still driving home sweetie." Ruby says running her hand through his hair to send him back to sleep.

Alex sighs as he puts his head back down leaning against her. "Longer?"

"Yeah, get some more sleep sweetie." Ruby says.

Alex hums quietly as he closes his eyes again.

"He asleep again?" Yang asks.

Ruby nods as she rubs his back. "Yeah. He's asleep."

"Ok. I see somewhere to get food. Who is hungry?" Yang asks.

Blake raises her hand a bit.

"Backseat?" Yang asks.

"Here." Blake said quietly.

"Rub?" Yang asks.

Ruby sighs. "Sure. Why not?"

"Get something for Alex when he wakes up?" Yang asks.

Ruby nods. "We might as well get a doggy bag."

* * *

"We're back." Ruby calls.

Qrow looks up from his drinking. "Hey…how did it go?"

"We found something." Ruby says.

Qrow blinks. "What?"

"Silver sword." Ruby says.

Qrow stops. "What?"

"Ancient silver sword." Ruby says.

"Excuse me?!" Taiyang asks leaning into the room.

"You heard us." Ruby says holding up the sword.

"How…?" Qrow tries to ask as he takes a quick drink.

"It turns out the job involved us getting rid of grimm that were surrounding one of those sites where grimm congregate." Yang says.

"And the sword…?" Taiyang tries to pry.

"We took a look in the temple." Ruby says.

"Where's Alex?" Taiyang asks looking around.

"Weiss has him." Yang says.

"And the little guy is hungry." Weiss said walking in with Alex who was mindlessly eating out of a bag.

"What have we unleashed?" Blake asks.

Yang grins. "Hey. He's taking after me." She said a little giddy.

"Once more, what have we unleashed?" Blake asks.

Alex's only answer was to snack on another chip.

"How is your income again grandpa?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang groans. "Not good enough."

"Best start getting some more." Qrow says.

Taiyang groans in dismay.

"Also dad, you have friends that forge right?" Ruby asks.

Taiyang looks to her. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Can you get them to make a sheath for this?" Ruby asks holding up the sword.

Taiyang blinks. "Um…sure."

"Good. We want Alex to have a weapon of his own." Ruby says.

"Excuse me?" Qrow asks raising an eyebrow.

"What? We can't leave him so defenseless." Ruby says.

Taiyang hums. "I'll see what I can do."

"Are we seriously doing this?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang gives him a deadpan look. "Do you seriously want to argue with the girls who act like a mother to Alex?" He asks as Alex stares at Qrow as he kept eating.

"I…" Qrow stops seeing two weapons in his face.

Alex crunches on another chip. "Is the drunk so dumb?"

Qrow holds up his hands in surrender and backs off.

Ruby sighs in relief as she goes Alex and rubs his head. "Yeah, he is. Though he does have his moments."

"What use is he?" Alex asks.

Yang snickers at that as Ruby sighs. "Simply, historical advice."

"And how well is he at that?" Alex asks making Yang start to laugh.

Ruby smiles. "He's…passable."

"I like him more every minute." Taiyang says.

Qrow groans in distaste at that.

* * *

"Aunt Yang, are you sure we should be doing this?" Alex asks as Yang puts a helmet on him.

Yang grins as she puts hers on. "Of course. Mommy Ruby agreed to it so it's okay." She said making sure his helmet was on.

"Is it safe?" Alex asks as she cranks the engine after sitting behind her.

Yang smiles. "Of course it is. Now here's the important part."

Ruby bites her nails and makes a chattering sound as she watches from the window as Alex wraps his arms around Yang before she takes off at high speeds and makes Alex fly off before his shadows caught her again and were dragged through the air as Ruby yelps before fainting and fall to the ground.

"Should we have left them go like that?" Qrow asks watching from the couch.

"That's why I sent Blake on their case." Weiss said looking through some contracts she picked up.

"This is black cat calling." A walkie-talkie says.

Weiss smiles and flicks the switch. "This is white princess. What's the situation?"

"They just jumped on a ramp." Blake says.

Ruby yells as she jumps up and heads for the door and slams into it before falling to the ground. "What else?" Weiss asks.

"They stopped at an ice cream restaurant." Blake says.

Ruby sighs in relief at that. "Okay good. Anything wrong with Alex?" Weiss asks smiling at the show Ruby was putting on.

"No. Yang held on tight as she drove." Blake says.

Ruby sighs in relief as she slides down the wall. "Good. You can relax for now until they leave." Weiss said chuckling.

"…he has ice cream on his nose. It is too cute." Blake says.

Ruby giggles at that as Weiss smiles. "Easy kitty. Don't need to cuddle up and rub your tail against him. Just watch and relax and make sure Yang doesn't take him somewhere else."

"Huh? What did he just call Yang?" Blake asks confused.

Ruby looks up at that. "What is he saying?" Weiss asks.

"Did he just call Yang mommy?" Blake asks.

Ruby looks surprised. "Really?" She asks coming over next to Weiss.

"Yeah and Yang looks very happy." Blake reports.

Weiss smiles. "Anything else?"

"She doting on him." Blake says.

"Of course she is." Weiss said shaking her head amused.

"Ok looks like they finished and Yang is getting him on the bike again." Blake says.

"Please be careful." Ruby pleads as she paces anxiously.

"I can't keep up with them at that speed. I'm going to lose them." Blake says.

"Which way are they headed?" Weiss asks worriedly.

"East to the coast." Blake says.

Weiss groans as Ruby begins chewing on her teeth again. "Try to follow. You'll get them soon enough."

* * *

"So have a good day?" Yang asks as they sit on a cliff watching the sunset.

Alex nods and looks to her. "Thank you, mommy."

"Here." Yang says giving him some watermelon.

Alex takes it and starts to bite into it.

"This is the life right?" Yang asks holding him.

Alex nods and leans against her as he kept eating.

"My little boy." Yang says smiling.

"I'm sorry. Who's little boy?" Alex asks confused.

Yang smiles softly. "You are."

"Care to repeat that?" Ruby asks.

Yang stops and turns behind her. "Oh…Ruby."

"Uh huh." Ruby says waiting.

"Well, you see…" Yang starts trying to think up something.

"Mommas, please don't fight." Alex says.

Ruby stops and smiles. "Sure sweetie."

"Join for watermelon?" Yang offers nervously.

Ruby stares at her before smiling. "Okay. Move over." She said walking over and sits down beside Alex.

"So how did you know?" Yang asks.

Ruby smiles. "We've been tracking you."

"How?" Yang asks.

Ruby chuckles. "Secret." She sang.

"Why is aunt Blake hiding?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"I can see her bow over there." Alex says pointing to a foliage very far away.

They both look over and sees Blake's bow disappear into the foliage. "It's over Blake." Ruby calls.

"Who are you talking to?" Blake asks behind them.

Ruby blinks and looks behind them. "Still good."

"How did you do that?" Yang asks.

Blake shrugs. "I just walked over here."

"But we just saw your bow…" Yang stopped noticing Blake was missing her bow.

Blake reaches up and feels around her head. "My bow?"

"Decoy?" Alex asks making her smile.

Blake chuckles. "Nice one Alex."

"What did you tie it to?" Ruby asks.

Blake smiles. "A branch."

"So you ok with both being his mother Ruby?" Weiss asks.

Ruby sighs. "Might as well. Can't keep him from calling us mommy every time."

"So why did you follow us?" Yang asks holding Alex close.

Blake smiles. "Weiss told me too. We have to make sure you don't hurt the little guy."

Yang just puffs her cheeks up in response.

"You're a good mommy." Alex said looking at her.

"At least someone has faith in me." Yang says.

"Good at breaking rules." Alex finished.

"And you will be too." Yang happily proclaims.

Ruby frowns. "No, he won't."

"Yes, he will." Yang says.

Ruby leans forward angrily. "No, he won't."

"He will." Yang says as Blake takes Alex without their notice.

Blake sighs. "They're going to be a while."

"Want to go to the beach?" Weiss asks walking to.

Alex nods as he looks back to Ruby and Yang arguing.

"Let's go have fun." Yang says.

"And teach you manners." Ruby said frowning.

"Good luck." Yang says.

Weiss shakes her head. "Come on guys. Let's go enjoy the day away." She said walking away.


	11. High Pay

"And we are here again." Ruby says looking at the noticeboard.

Yang hums. "What should we take this time?"

"At least it isn't as crowded as last time." Weiss says.

Blake nods as she looks around. "Maybe we are just on a slow day today."

"So who wants to pick?" Ruby asks.

Weiss smiles. "Since Alex picked out a pretty good one last time, let's let him choose."

"I think he is preoccupied." Ruby says as they look to him as he watches the fish.

Alex taps the glass slowly as he teases the fish with the shadows in the tank and makes them move around.

"Ok cute, but back on track." Weiss says.

Ruby hums as she looks them over. "Another extermination?"

"But which one?" Yang asks.

Ruby looks around the board. "How do you girls feel about beowulfs?"

"Kill them." Weiss says.

Ruby takes off one flyer. "Then this might do."

"Alex." Yang says picking him up.

Alex blinks. "What is going on?"

"We have a new assignment." Yang says.

Alex nods and wraps his arms around her neck. "Where?"

"You will see." Yang says.

* * *

"And that is that." Yang says blowing apart a beowulf's head.

Alex blinks as he sucks up the particles. "Anything else?"

"No." Weiss taking a seat.

"That was the fifth job this week." Blake says.

Alex looks to himself as sucked up the last particles.

"What are you use the energy for anyway?" Yang asks picking him up.

"Trying to increase my energy reserves." Alex says.

Yang smiles and boops his nose. "Make sure you get a large amount. We don't want you falling over knocked out."

"Yes, mom." Alex says.

Yang smiles and kisses his forehead. "Good boy. Now let's get our pay and head home."

"You think we should try some harder jobs?" Ruby asks.

Blake hums. "Maybe. I guess it's time to do those anyway."

"You sure?" Alex asks.

Weiss smiles. "Yeah. Plus it might give you a chance to get more energy."

"His Kir cannon could also help there?" Blake says.

Ruby nods. "And that too. Might even get more moves."

"Don't team CFVY get back this week?" Weiss asks.

"They should be. Should we go see them at the hunter center?" Ruby said.

"Let's go. I would like to see them." Weiss says.

Yang chuckles. "Don't you mean to see the kid?"

"I mean see them. Not them see Alex." Weiss says.

Yang smirks. "You just don't want to let them hog Alex here." She said hoisting Alex up a bit higher.

"No, he is apart of our team." Weiss says.

"Oh. Such a mother." Yang teases.

"Yang, stop." Ruby says.

Yang smirks and looks to Alex. "Do you want me to stop teasing her?"

"Missed one." Alex says pointing to one that was trying to crawl away.

Yang smiles. "You want to get it yourself?"

Alex, hearing that, holds out his arm and his Kir cannon formed. Yang turns away and holds him out before she hears a scream and then sees the particles fly around her and into Alex. "Good boy."

"It still looks like it's spine is attached to Alex's arm." Blake says.

Alex looks to his arm and sees the feathered spine on the back of his arm before he changes it back to normal.

"Is it a little creepy to anyone else?" Blake asks.

Yang slowly nods as she gives Alex to Ruby. "Here. Come on, guys. Let's go home for a bit and meet up with a team."

"Payment Yang." Ruby reminds.

Weiss sighs. "I'll get it." She said walking away.

"So I have heard rumors and some are starting to recognize us in towns we passed through. Though most of them are hunters that try and keep up to date." Blake says as they walk back to their car.

"Is it going to be trouble for Alex?" Ruby asks looking to him.

"No. They think he is a young hunter with a unique semblance so far." Blake says.

Ruby nods. "Good. Let's try to keep it that way."

"But we are becoming known." Blake reiterates.

"We are. He isn't that much. They probably think he's a hunter in training and won't give a second thought." Ruby said ruffling Alex's hair.

"Have you been listening to me?" Blake asks.

Ruby hums. "What?" She asks still messing with Alex's hair.

"Were you listening to what I said?" Blake asks.

Ruby looks to her confused. "What?"

"I said that already." Blake says annoyed.

Weiss sighs. "Let it go, Blake. Alex is too good at making distractions."

"She is saying more are taking notice of our group and could start coming to us with offers." Yang says.

"Would that be good or bad?" Ruby asks.

"More offers means exclusive jobs and more money." Yang says.

"How about Alex?" Ruby asks thinking of him doing solo missions.

"He is part of our team." Weiss calls.

Alex blinks. "Can I?"

"You earnt yourself the cookies." Ruby says making him smile.

Yang chuckles. "Don't try to shove a large one into a small glass."

"One time." Ruby growls.

"And dad had to help clean up your dress of milk." Yang said snickering.

"Twelve years ago." Ruby reminds.

Yang snickers as Alex looks to Ruby. "Milk dress?"

"It's nothing." Ruby assures.

* * *

"Finally home." Ruby says entering the house.

"And look who's back. Had fun?" Taiyang asks cleaning his weapon.

"Yeah, as much as we could." Ruby says as Alex walks over and climbs onto the couch and sits next to Taiyang.

Taiyang smiles to him. "And did you have fun?"

"He did for he was rewarded with cookies." Ruby informs.

Alex reaches behind him and takes out a cookie and starts to bite into it.

"He seems to be flipping back and forth on taking after you or Yang more." Taiyang says.

Ruby shrugs as Alex keeps biting into the cookie. "Well…might be a good…might be bad. But at least we are getting some reputation out there."

"I have heard. Five jobs in a week?" Taiyang asks.

Ruby nods. "And we got enough credits for another surprise."

"What is that?" Taiyang asks.

Ruby smiles and opens the front door. "Yang pushed it into our garage."

"Pushed what?" Taiyang asks getting up.

Ruby smiles as he looks outside and stops. "Yeah. We figured it's time to stop getting a rental."

"You bought a car?" Taiyang asks.

"Call it a long-term investment." Ruby says.

Taiyang looks to her with a deadpan look. "Do you even know how to deal with a car?" She opens her mouth. "Yang's motorcycle doesn't count."

"We took classes on it. But you will help fill in the blanks, right daddy?" Ruby asks giving the puppy dog pout.

Taiyang reels back a little as he tries to hold a straight face. 'She has the tricks of her mother.' He thinks before sighing. "Alright." He relents.

"Yay! Thanks, dad." Ruby calls.

Taiyang frowns. "But that means I'm treating you like it's school again, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Ruby says mock saluting.

Taiyang sighs. "Now go see Yang and get the basics."

"Also we need your opinion. Did we get a good car?" Ruby asks as Taiyang notices it is a black color job of the car model he uses.

Taiyang hums as he looks it over. "If the year is only two or three years from now, then yes. You can hold that thing out for almost ten if you only use it locally and occasionally cross country."

"We bought one built last year and look, it has something yours doesn't." Yang says before the metal roof holds back revealing it could become a convertible.

Taiyang raises an eyebrow. "Lame. Impractical really."

"Someone is jealous they installed the function." Yang says before bringing the roof back up.

Taiyang points to it. "I mean you don't have that strong of a support for the roof now. With it being flexible, you might have trouble with the roof if you're attacked by grimm. They can easily tear it apart in less time than a full metal one."

"Chill dad. It would be a problem if we weren't huntresses we bought this one so we can get out fast." Yang informs.

Taiyang nods. "See that you do."

"Now then, is the house fully repaired? It has been over a month." Ruby says.

Taiyang sighs. "Yes. I was able to get most of the things replaced and fixed up. Heck, had an excuse to renovate."

"So we can finally move back in?" Ruby asks.

Taiyang nods. "Yes. You can. I even set up a proper room for Alex."

"Hora…" Ruby stops and smirks as Yang caught sight of Mr. Shell peering over the back of the couch and Alex was gone.

Yang frowns as she stalks the stuffed animal. "Okay, Mr. Shell. You are coming back with me." She said slowly reaching for him.

Mr. Shell then lowers below the couch line where Yang couldn't see him.

Yang frowns and jumps onto the couch and peers down over it. "Hey! Where'd you go?!" She demands looking around.

"Behind you mom." Alex says from behind her.

Yang quickly spins around and grabs him. "Gotcha."

"And him." Alex says making Mr. Shell kiss her nose.

Yang chuckles. "My boy got a sense of humor. Where did you learn that?"

"You mostly." Alex says.

Yang chuckles. "Good boy. Now give mommy Mr. Shell back."

"Here." Alex says giving him to her.

Yang smiles and takes him. "Good boy. Now go to mommy Ruby and go to bed. It's late."

"Alright." Alex says waiting to be put down.

"Yang, you're giving him a bath tonight." Ruby calls.

Yang smiles and carries him off. "Let's go, sonny."

* * *

"Hey, team RWBY!" Fox calls as Coco walks up with him.

Ruby smiles. "Hey, guys. How did your job go?"

"It went well enough. We got paid and got out. So how have you been?" Coco asks.

Yang smirks. "We got enough to pay for a car. Found an accident treasure. Oh, and Alex got a few upgrades." She said waiting to see their expressions.

"Upgrades? You mean he looks older now?" Coco asks raising an eyebrow.

Yang shakes her head. "No. Just that he got more attacks and more of an energy reserve. And he can talk fully too. No more problems with breaking his speech."

"Oh, but it was cute." Coco says disappointedly.

Alex walks up to her and holds out a cookie for her.

"Ok, he is still cute." Coco admits taking it.

"So what are you guys up to now?" Ruby asks.

Fox shrugs. "Finding another contract. It's tough when you're the team expected to do the toughest jobs."

"We have been sticking to the notice boards ourselves mostly. Though hoping for a harder mission." Weiss says.

Coco smiles as she eats the cookie. "Why? You feeding the little guy?" She asks with her mouth full.

"Of course. He is family." Ruby says letting her know they aren't letting on she is his mother figure to the rest.

Coco hums. "So have you had any trouble lately with him?"

"No. In fact, he has been going on all of our jobs." Ruby says.

Coco and Fox stop. "You have been protecting him…right?" Coco asks threateningly pointing the eaten cookie at them as Alex tries to figure out how to do the same.

"Of course, but with his Kir cannon, he dishes out a lot of destruction. Kinda like you." Yang says.

Coco blinks and looks to Alex. "That true?"

"One shot killed two death stalkers and nearly crippled two others from just hitting near them." Blake says.

Coco and Fox were surprised. "Really now? Well, that's something." Coco said thinking on how powerful Alex is compared to when she first saw him.

"But the energy it requires makes him only able to use it a few times before resting and restoring his energy." Ruby says hugging Alex.

Alex blinks and looks to Coco. "I can do more now."

"Yes, but you can't do more than seven right now even with recharging." Ruby reminds.

Alex nods. "It's enough to do more than enough of killing the servants."

"Yes, but you still don't have the stamina for a full engagement." Ruby reminds, making him stop arguing.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "You seem to be very motherly. And it's working."

"So find any jobs on the notice board?" Blake asks.

"We check the higher level listings from the job lists at the front desk. Not the notice board. They offer higher risk and reward jobs. The notice boards are more for newbies and for those in between jobs right now." Fox says.

Ruby chuckles nervously as Alex starts to wander around. "Well…I guess we'll take a lower level version of the high risk."

"Oh, so you officially registered in the hunter database?" Coco asks.

Ruby blinks. "Hunter database?"

"Yeah. It's so everyone can keep track of all of you in case you lose touch or your team goes its separate ways." Coco informs.

All the girls look to each other at that before looking at them. "Where can we register?" Weiss asks.

"See the front desk? They have to go through the process. like getting your driver license." Coco says before they notice Alex watching the fish again. "That is too cute."

Ruby giggles. "He is, isn't he?"

"We have to get him registered too, don't we?" Yang asks.

Coco nods. "If they want to find him in case of trouble."

"I mean as part of our team." Yang says.

Coco smiles. "Well if you want him to stick with you all the way legally."

Ruby sighs before calling. "Alex, come here."

Alex looks over before walking over. "Yes?"

"Come with us. We need to do a few things." Ruby says.

Alex nods and starts to follow them.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about it being just like it." Yang says groaning.

Alex blinks and looks at her and hits her head with Mr. Shell.

"It was so boring." Ruby says.

"Welcome to paperwork." Weiss said rubbing her head.

"At least it is over." Blake says sighing in relief.

Alex hits them all in the head with Mr. Shell.

"Ok, that is enough." Ruby says picking him up and setting him on her lap.

Alex hugs Mr. Shell as he sets his head on it and watches them.

"Now we can take higher risk jobs if we want." Ruby says running a hand through his hair.

Alex blinks. "Can I?"

"You are a part of our team." Ruby says as she kept doing that, not noticing Coco watching.

Alex tilts his head. "Can I choose?"

"Not this time. We have to look through them, unlike the notice board." Ruby says.

Alex nods and leans his head against her as he starts to close his eyes a bit.

"What is this now?" Coco asks.

Ruby looks up and smiles. "Hey, Coco. Alex is just sleepy so he's resting up right now."

"Uh huh and it's not the affection you are showing him?" Coco asks.

Ruby blinks. "What do you mean? He's like family to us."

"Yeah and the way you hold him isn't comforting to him?" Coco asks.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Coco…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just cute." Coco says smiling showing she was amused by this.

Ruby smiles. "He is cute, isn't he?"

"You are too." Coco says.

Ruby chuckles. "Me? Cute?"

"You and Alex together." Coco says chuckling.

Ruby smiles. "Thanks. You could be too."

"Nah. So what you thinking of, extermination, guarding, exploration job?" Coco asks.

Ruby hums. "Maybe do some extermination and guarding. We still have to feed Alex."

"Just don't make him pudgy." Coco jokes.

Ruby smirks. "Only if you don't treat him too much like a kid."

"He has two who do that already." Coco jokes.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "And they are fine enough. He doesn't need more later."

"I think you put him to sleep." Coco says.

Ruby looks to Alex and smiles as he sleeps while holding his arms around her. "He's amazing. In every way."

"I'll leave you to prepare." Coco says starting to leave.

Ruby smiles at her. "You want to be his playmate once you have a chance?"

"Hum…what if our teams work together for a big mission?" Coco asks getting an idea.

Ruby hums. "Yeah. That can work. But what is the mission?"

"Convoy guard through some very grimm infested terrain." Coco says.

Ruby nods and rubs Alex's back. "I can talk to the team and see what can be done. I'm sure we can agree. But the reward…how about we split it three ways?" She asks looking to Alex.

"Two." Coco says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Don't you want to help start his credits at least…in case he goes off on his own…for whoever knows how long…?" She asks lingering off.

"He isn't going anywhere and he doesn't even know how to use the money, does he?" Coco asks.

Ruby sighs. "He's learning. He's watching us pay and all that. We just need to teach him the basics of money…why does it feel like I'm going to have to go through elementary and preschool?"

"Take it slow. You act like he has entered high school already." Coco says.

Ruby nods. "With the way he grows, that might be a given."

"Never." Yang hissed.

Ruby frowns at her. "You do realize with every grimm he kills, he becomes stronger and bigger."

"He hasn't gotten any bigger." Yang points out making Ruby think.

"Yet though. But…what was he using all the grimm energy for again?" Ruby asks confused.

"Increasing his energy capacity." Weiss reminds.

Ruby nods. "Trying not to fall asleep, right?"

"The kir cannon." Blake reminds.

Ruby hums as she looks to Alex as she thinks on that. "Would it actually be better to keep increasing his energy or grow a bit in between?"

"I think he knows what he is doing." Coco says.

Ruby nods as she keeps watching Alex as he mumbles and nuzzles her a bit.

"Alright we will do it…how much is the pay?" Ruby asks.

Coco shrugs. "Somewhere in the few hundred range. I'm sure you can set aside some of your cut for him if you want. I'll talk to my team and have it set up and grab the job. We can head out when you're ready."

"Few hundreds?" Yang asks as it sounded a little light compared to the extermination missions rewards they were getting.

Coco smiles. "That's your cut."

"Come on girls. Time to go." Ruby says getting up.

Coco chuckles. "I'll get my team and supplies together. You can get your own things and supplies and meet out front?"

"We will be waiting." Ruby says.

Coco nods and walks off.


	12. Downtime

"Mom?" Alex asks as they rode in the car.

Ruby smiles. "Yes, honey?"

"What are we doing?" Alex asks.

Ruby chuckles. "We are going to guard a group through some grimm territory."

"To exterminate them?" Alex asks as he looks up to her.

Ruby hums. "Only if we need to. You can have their energy if you want."

"Mom." Alex says resting his head on her.

"Hey you three, we will be there soon." Yang says from the driver's seat.

Ruby smiles. "Better hurry up then. We don't want to disappoint our cogroup."

"Cogroup?" Alex asks as Weiss gives him his silver sword in its scabbard.

Ruby nods. "There will be a second group with us. They will help us with the escort."

"Ok." Alex says holding the sword in his arms now.

Ruby smiles and wraps an arm around him. "You'll be okay."

"Yeah, it will be fine." Yang says.

Alex tilts his head as he snuggles up to Ruby. "How bad?"

"Higher risk and reward." Yang says.

"Me too?" Alex asks.

"Don't worry about that." Weiss says patting his hair. "Ruby, what are we going to do about his hair. It is growing."

Ruby hums. "I guess we can trim it."

"When we get back." Blake reminds.

Ruby nods as she measures his hair. "Yeah. It's going to take a while anyway."

"But I like him with long hair." Yang says.

"Well, I like him with short. It's dignified and won't get in the way." Weiss countered.

"Come on Blake. Help me out here." Yang says.

"Better with short." She said crossing her arms.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks.

Ruby smirks. "Short."

"Aw." Yang whines as they come to a stop.

Ruby giggles. "Don't worry. You'll have a say in later haircuts."

"Come on everyone. Time to meet." Weiss says unbuckling herself.

Ruby smiles as she unbuckles Alex, but he beats her to it by unbuckling himself. "My smart boy." She said happily before getting out and leading him along with the rest by taking his hand.

"Nice ride." Coco says.

Yang smiles. "You can thank my father for helping make it cooler."

"The kid coming?" Fox asked.

Weiss nods. "Have to. Do you have anyone to watch over a grimm powered kid?"

"Your dad." Fox offers.

"Back home." Yang explains.

"Yeah. Why not leave him there?" Fox asks.

"Because he's stuck to Ruby's side." Blake said.

"Hey. I take my job seriously." Ruby says.

Blake smiles. "We know." They all said.

"And you three also see him as your child." Coco adds.

Alex leans on Ruby at that.

"I know Yang does, but Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asks.

They both smile. "We are all family." Weiss said.

"Blake, got anything to say for yourself?" Yang asks.

Blake smiles. "Family."

"Uh huh?" Yang asks suspiciously.

Blake sighs. "Mom."

"That is what I th…where is she and Alex now?" Yang asks. They were staring at the spot where Blake was and Alex missing. "I was looking right at her. How did she do that?" Yang asks blinking.

"Blake has gotten better." Coco says.

Ruby nods as she looks around frantically. "Alex?!"

"How did you do that?" Alex asks sitting in Blake's lap on the car.

Blake smirks. "The power of semblance."

"Alex!" Ruby yells before using her semblance to grab him.

Alex blinks as he is now being hugged tightly by Ruby as she glares at Blake.

"Explain." Yang says.

Blake smiles and shrugs. "It looked like he needed a hug."

"No. How did you do that!?" Yang demands as Ruby walks back with Alex.

Blake chuckles. "Semblance."

"As much as I would like to watch this, we have a job to do." Coco says.

"Then let's go before they start throwing punches." Weiss said walking her way.

"Yang, Blake, we are going!" Ruby calls.

Blake kept smirking as Yang glares at her. "Coming in a bit."

"Now or you can stay here and Alex will be with us." Ruby calls.

They both immediately rush off after them. "Wait for us!" Yang calls.

"Mom, what are we taking if we are leaving the car?" Alex asks.

Ruby blinks. "Um…Coco?"

"We are basically riding in all-terrain vehicles carrying supplies and people." Coco says.

Ruby smiles to Alex. "What she said."

"What sort of supplies?" Blake asks.

Coco hums. "Some military. A lot of general things."

"What type of military supplies?" Blake asks.

Coco shrugs. "Ammo. Some little basic guns."

"Sounds like something the white fang would hit." Blake says.

Coco nods. "That's why we are going through grimm territory. They won't dare strike in a grimm infested land."

"Actually, they sometimes do. It mainly depends on the branch of the white fang." Blake informs.

"You seem to know a lot." Coco observed.

"Don't ask." Yang says.

Coco hums as she stares at Blake before they continue walking.

"So where do we ride?" Weiss asks.

"We are heading south. There's a path made out a long time ago and we are taking that. It should be the safest through the land." Coco explains.

"Ok, but…no you are not getting to ride by Alex." Ruby says looking at Coco seeing she was looking at him.

Coco rolls her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Ruby on a protective mom mood." Yang says in a singsong voice.

Ruby huffs. "That's right." She said proudly.

"Ok, what did I miss?" Fox asks walking up with a bag of trail mix.

Coco rolls her eyes. "Dealing with many mothers."

"The pregnant women again?" Fox asks.

Coco and the others hit him with many rocks.

"Was he being serious?" Weiss asks.

Coco sighs and throws the rock away. "Yeah."

"How many?" Weiss asks.

Coco shakes her head. "Three of them."

"Ok then." Weiss says before pushing Ruby and Alex along.

* * *

Alex blinks as he looks to the passing landscape and turns his head to the others riding on their own vehicles around the large truck and carriage where he is sitting on the boxes in it. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Weiss asks.

Alex turns to her. "What do we do here?"

"We are here just to guard all of this from grimm and bandits." Weiss calls.

Alex looks to the boxes before turning his head to the front and turns his whole body toward that direction.

"If you need to, get some rest." Weiss says holding him in her lap.

Alex nods and leans against her as he closes his eyes.

Weiss smiles as she strokes his hair as the ride on the top of the vehicle.

Ruby stares worried at them as she rode with Yang.

"He is fine." Yang says as their vehicles bust through fallen trees.

Ruby sighs. "I hope so. We are going through tough territories."

"Blake is still on edge too." Yang says.

Ruby slowly nods. "Excepted. Her past sure is complicated."

"You think they are going to ambush us?" Ruby asks.

Yang shrugs. "Maybe. At this point, they'll take anything. Ruby, beowulf." Yang says pointing to the right before Ruby blows it's head off.

Ruby sighs as she locks her scythe. "Down."

"I expected much more." Coco says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "There might be. They always travel in packs."

"Yeah, but we have been in the territory for an entire day and yet no big horde. Something is up." Coco says.

"Maybe the white fang has got most of them and they are hiding." Fox said driving the truck.

"If there were the case, where would they keep them all?" Coco asks.

"I mean killed and are setting up an ambush." Fox explains.

"Hold on. I see something up ahead." Yang calls seeing smoke rising.

"On guard everyone!" Coco calls.

"Burning flesh. Death. A controller." Alex says opening his eyes.

"Controller?" Weiss asks looking to him.

"Coco, it looks bad." Velvet calls.

Coco frowns. "Everyone get ready. Two stays. The rest of us separate and go off to the sides."

"I'll stay with Yatsuhashi." Velvet says.

"I got Alex." Weiss calls.

"I know." Ruby growls as they ride ahead.

Yang smiles. "Don't worry Ruby. You'll be back with him."

"She already took off." Blake says.

Yang sighs. "Of course."

"Ruby, Alex keeps saying something about a controller." Weiss says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Where?"

"You know what that means?" Weiss asks.

Ruby frowns. "We got a big one."

"Care to share with the class?" Coco asks.

"Alex can sense when we got a special grimm. A very tough one in fact." Weiss explains.

"I mean what a controller is." Coco says.

"A servant who has evolved beyond initial limitations. They have the ability to dominate lesser servants and usually have a mutation that makes them stronger." Alex says.

"Like the chameleon's stealth." Ruby says.

Coco nods. "What do we got with this?"

"I can't sense anything else. Either it's out of range or hibernating right now." Alex says as what looks like a battlefield comes into view.

"What the…?" Fox asks as he slowly stops the truck.

"This is…white fang. All of them are white fang." Blake says.

They all stop as they stare at the scene of all the dead bodies and smoking ground. "What happened here?" Ruby asks.

"The controller did this." Alex says.

"Where is it?" Weiss asks looking around.

"I don't know." Alex says.

Coco sighs. "Alright. Leave the truck here for now. Fox, you and Weiss watch it. The rest of us are going to look for it. Keep the kid here."

"How bad?" Weiss asks.

"Well…one controller, but why are there no other signs of servants?" Alex asks.

They all look around at that. "That is weird." Yang said.

"Grimm hunt in packs. If this is a grimm that can dominate other lesser ones, where are they?" Fox asks.

"Hiding maybe. Or maybe killed." Blake said kicking a dead body.

"It is alive." Alex says.

"Then we have to hunt for it if it will cause trouble." Fox said getting out of the truck.

"And abandon the convoy?" Coco asks smacking him.

Fox frowns as he holds his head. "Ow. I mean a small group of us watch the convoy. Look, can we just separate now?"

"Not advisable." Ruby says holding Alex.

"Then how do you propose of beating this thing?" Fox asks.

"Our job is for the convoy protection. Not extermination." Ruby says.

"Alex is gone." Yang said looking around.

"Alex!" Ruby yells running around frantically searching.

Coco groans. "Great. Okay. Instead of extermination, we got a search. Half of us stay with the convoy, the other goes to find him."

"He isn't far." Blake says as they saw something being turned over.

Ruby gasps. "Alex!" She yells using her semblance to rush over.

Alex looks back as his shadow throws the vehicle to the side.

Ruby pants heavily as she reaches him and hugs him. "Don't run off like that."

"Survivor, at least most of him." Alex says.

Ruby blinks and looks to see a fang member groaning as he holds his stump of an arm. "Guys!" She yells behind her.

"How did you?" Coco asks.

"I could smell the fresh blood." Alex says.

Blake raises an eyebrow as she looks the member. "What happened?"

"Grimm came from nowhere and destroyed our mechs like they were playthings." The white fang says.

Yang hums as she walks around him. "And what did it look like?"

"An ursa, but different and a lot bigger." He says before spitting up blood.

"And where did it go?" Coco asks walking up.

"I don't…oh, I lost my left arm." He says.

Coco facepalmed at that. "Are they always idiots?"

"He is dying." Alex says.

Yang leans down to the member. "What else do you know?"

"Our weapons…our dust didn't work." The member says fading.

They all looked surprised at that. "Why?" Yang asks quickly.

"It's fur rust…" The white fang suddenly stopped.

"He's dead." Alex says.

Ruby sighs and pulls him away. "That thing is still out there."

"I don't like it. He said they couldn't use dust." Coco says.

"Which means we are going to have a heck of a time killing it if need be." Yang said.

"Which means we are avoiding it and informing the entire world. I don't think any of you get how bad this is. A grimm that can disable dust leave us basically defenseless. None of our weapons will work. None of our vehicles or defenses will work." Coco says.

"Then we have to take it out." Yang said thinking now.

"With what? What doesn't use dus…" Coco stops as almost everyone's eyes turn to Alex.

Alex looks at all of them. "Yes?"

"He does use a silver sword and no dust on it." Blake said.

"No!" Yang yells.

"Then you can use it." Fox said crossing his arms.

"We are going now." Ruby says firmly.

"And if we run into the grimm?" Fox asks.

"I'm sorry Fox, when were you in charge?" Coco asks.

"When it's the kid's life in question." He said looking to her.

"What was that?" Coco asks revving up her minigun.

"The kid is going to go in if we have to. We can't dodge this thing." Fox declares.

"Yang, knock his block off." Ruby says as Yang's eyes had already turned red.

"I can do it." Alex suddenly said.

"No Alex." Ruby says holding him as Yang grabs Fox and starts beating him.

Alex looks up to her. "But I can do it, mom."

"No, you can't. We know nothing about this thing and I don't want to lose you." Ruby says holding him tight.

"…it doesn't matter anymore. It has our scent." Alex suddenly says.

"Which way then?" Blake asks looking around.

"It disappeared. It's smart and a lot more evolved than I thought." Alex says sounding worried.

Ruby hugs him tighter. "Guess we have fewer options now."

"Mom, this is bad, very bad. It shouldn't be able to do…oh no." Alex says spotting something.

They all look to where he is now looking and instantly looked worried as they see a bubbling pool of black goo. "What is…?" Coco stops as it seems to rise.

"Pure concentrated Grimm energy." Alex says.

They all took out their weapons as Ruby pushes Alex behind them and stays by him as the goo still rises.

"It can't last long outside a servant, but it's not the energy that is the problem." Alex says.

"Then what is the problem? Dust not working?" Fox asks.

"No. There should only be two reasons why it can be here. One, it is badly hurt and barely holding itself together, but there wouldn't be that much and not in one place." Alex says.

"And the other?" Ruby asks worriedly.

"It's about to change and become stronger." Alex says.

"Then how do we kill it?" Yang asks.

"Kill it." Alex says plainly.

"How?" Yang asks checking her weapons.

"It can die like anything else. Just needs a lot of punishment?" Coco asks.

"Yes." Alex said simply.

"But?" Fox ask now with a black eye.

"It's hidden itself from my senses. Something it shouldn't be able to do even if it was a converter." Alex says.

"Wait, it shouldn't be able to?" Yang asks.

"No, it's different. It's different?" Alex asks thinking as the pool seems to screech.

All, but Alex look to the pool as it screeches and seems to boil in the rays of the sun and start to burn.

"Looks like we need sunlight if it hates it that much." Weiss said.

"Grimm's power can't take the light." Alex says.

"Let's get back to everyone. We are being hunted." Blake says.

Coco nods. "Let's go. We are done in this field." She said carefully moving backward.

"Kir royale." Alex says as he starts firing.

Ruby holds him. "We need to get back to the others."

"You are clearing the area to see, aren't you?" Coco asks before opening fire herself.

Everyone starts to fire themselves and tries to hit what they can. "What is he looking for?" Fox asks.

"Nothing. We are clearing so we can see and it can't sneak up on us." Coco says.

"Then what? It can disable dust." Fox points out.

"But it won't be able to take us by surprise like the white fang." Blake says before they start aiming the other way.

"And we can't hurt it like normal grimm." Yang said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Blake says as they cleared the tree line.

"What's going on?!" Velvet yells from the truck.

"We got a problem a big alpha level problem." Coco says getting on.

"A WHAT?!" Velvet yells.

"Alpha. Incredibly powerful commanding grimm." Coco says.

"You have to be kidding me!" Velvet yells.

"No, we are not and what is worse. It is close to evolving. Remember what we were briefed on about a grimm that can change people into grimm?" Ruby asks.

Velvet groans. "Great! Just great!"

"That is what it is close to becoming. The smoke was from an attack on the white fang. It was a massacre and there was only. It was no other grimm." Coco adds.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asks still watching the field.

"We call for backup." Coco says calling the hunter's organization.

Alex stares at where the black goo is and tilts his head.

"And that?" Velvet asks as they drive by.

"Pure grimm energy." Yang says.

"It's leaking energy which is a very bad sign." Alex said.

"How bad?" Fox asks.

"End of kingdoms at least." Alex says.

"He has a grim outlook, doesn't he?" Fox asks dryly.

"Think about it. A grimm that has the power to neutralize dust and can possibly turn humans into grimm on top of controlling lesser one. If anything, I think he is being optimistic." Blake says.

"So what the heck do we do?" Fox asks annoyed now.

"Hush. I am being connected to the council." Coco says still on her scroll. They kept waiting as half of them stayed on watch for anything before Coco sighs in relief. "Good. Okay. We got an alpha level grimm and it seems to be hunting us. We need a backup at our position now."

"Please repeat. Did you say alpha? Like an alpha Beowulf?"

"No, Alpha level sir. And it's a possible bear type." Coco clarifies.

"That isn't possible. You must be mistaken."

"It can disrupt and/or neutralize dust you stupid desk jockey!" Coco yells.

They all go wide-eyed at that outburst as Alex stared at her. "We need non-dust weapons."

"Now get me the council of the kingdom!" Coco yells.

"One second." A very tired voice calls.

"Yes?" Coco asks.

"What is this about? An alpha grimm?"

"A grimm that can dominate lesser grimm to obey it and what we found out from a survivor before he died it disrupted their dust." Coco says.

"And you want a backup for something we can't kill?"

"Would you rather it raise an entire army of grimm and start attacking the kingdoms directly?" Coco asks and soon receives silence.

"Fine. But it will take some time to get to you."

"Just pray we kill this thing because, with that kind of power, no bomb will work." Coco says and the line goes dead again.

"So what now?" Velvet asks unnerved by all of this.

"We watch out for anything wrong." Coco said.

"Alright." Velvet says.

"Alex, you alright?" Weiss asks.

"I can't figure it out. Why didn't it have more grimm?" Alex says.

Weiss hums. "That's true. It should have more grimm on its side."

"And yet it didn't. Why?" Alex asks himself trying to think.

Ruby sighs. "Maybe it thinks it's too tough and wants to do it alone."

"No. It is smart and knows it can control." Alex says starting to pace back and forth on the moving vehicle.

"Wow. He's really getting smart with this. More so than these assholes." Coco said pointing to her scroll.

"Why doesn't it have followers? Why can I not sense any other servants? Why have we only encountered one other servant so far?" Alex asks himself before going silent and pacing back and forth.

"This might take a while." Yang said

Days later, most of the passengers were on edge as many hadn't slept. None was even sleeping now around the campfire.

"We can't keep this up." Weiss said tiredly.

"Can I see a flashlight?" Alex suddenly asks speaking for the first time in days.

They looked surprised at him before Fox gives him one. "What do you need it for kid?"

"I had an idea." Alex says shining the light at the foliage.

They look to where he shining the light. "I don't…" Ruby stops as they see a bright red glare shine at them from behind the tall bushes. "Is that…?"

"I can't sense you, but now I see you." Alex says before the red light disappeared and they heard a lot of movement in the foliage.

"So it's been there the whole time? I'm getting tired of this." Yang said slouching.

"Ah, crap. It's stalking us. Keeping just close enough to make us feel threatened without actually seeing it. It's trying to wear us down." Coco says.

"This is taking too long and it's taking a toll on us. We have to end this somehow." Blake said.

"That is what it wants. It's smart and wants to wear us down it must have some…very…experienced. THAT'S IT!" Alex yells.

They all jump at that and jolt awake. "What?" Ruby asks getting tired.

"It's too smart and has too many abilities. It's not one servant. It's many fused into one." Alex says.

They all blink at that. "Wow. That…makes sense." Velvet said.

"But that should be impossible. Servants have a built-in limitation not to do that on their own to remain numerous and keep them in control as the more there are in their heads, the harder it is to control. Even a Daedra warrior can't control some when they did that. Which me…" Alex says stopping at the end.

"Which means?" Yang asks raising an eyebrow.

"They were forced to bond. Someone wanted a weapon." Alex says.

"Could it be the white fang?" Coco asks out loud.

"If it was, they wouldn't have been taken by surprise like that. No. We have a third party." Blake says.

"Then we might have a big problem with this." Fox said.

"One problem at a…Alex, you're smiling." Yang says.

Alex smile just grows as his sharpish teeth show.

"He's got a plan." Weiss said smiling a bit.

"How do you deal with a dangerous group that isn't truly unified?" Alex asks.

"How?" Fox asks.

"Get them to fight one another." Alex says.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Fox asks.

"Notice how it ran when it was spotted?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" Blake asks.

"Why would it do that if it was stalking us and many grimm knowing that we are tired and not at our best and can disrupt dust?" Alex asks.

"That is a goo…they aren't cooperating with one another." Coco says now smirking.

"Which means we just need to make it fight itself, but how is the question." Blake said.

"We set a trap." Alex says.

"We need bait." Yang says looking to Fox.

"We need me." Alex says.

"No!" Ruby yells standing up.

"Mom. I am the obvious choice to lure it into a trap. It needs more power to evolve and I am the only one left in the region most likely now." Alex says.

"No, you will not. We just send someone who has a large collection of dust crystals." Ruby said definitely.

"Everyone, shall we leave them alone?" Yang asks.

"Let's go." Coco said getting up and walking away with everyone else.

"Mom?" Alex asks.

Ruby frowns. "I am not allowing you to put yourself in danger like this. Do you know how much you make me worry?"

"Mommy?" Alex asks moving closer to her.

Ruby shakes her head. "You are not risking yourself."

"Mommy?" Alex asks hugging her.

Ruby starts to tear up as she looks to him. "I can't let you go."

"Mommy, you know it is the only way. It will sense me and know something is wrong." Alex says holding her.

Ruby slowly shake her head. "I can't."

"Mommy?" Alex asks before kissing her cheek.

Ruby hugs him tight. "I don't want you to die again."

"I'm not mommy." Alex says hugging her back.

Ruby sobs quietly. "Not again."

"Mom, I am right here." Alex says.

Ruby sniffs and hugs him tighter. "I know. Just don't die, okay?"

"I won't as you will be there watching over me." Alex says.

Ruby smiles slowly. "Yeah. I will."

"I won't be in true danger if Mommy is watching over me." Alex says.

Ruby smiles and sighs. "Okay."

"Thanks, mommy." Alex says sitting in her lap.

Ruby smiles greatly. "Just be careful."

"You should rest. I will watch over you." Alex says.

Ruby smiles and starts to close her eyes. "Okay."

"Lay down mommy. We going to have a lot to do." Alex says before shining the flashlight again looking for the red reflection.

Ruby nods slowly and kept hugging him. "Okay."

As Alex searched, he found it again and just kept shining the light and glaring at it, his own eyes turning red.


	13. Trap Set

"I don't like this." Ruby says watching Alex waiting alone.

Yang hums as she hangs onto her. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"No. She has a right to be worried." Weiss says.

"Considering this is the first biggest one we are facing and letting him take the lead." Blake said.

"I was mostly thinking about its ability to negate dust." Weiss says.

"That too." Blake adds.

"We got to take it out…where is his sword?" Yang asks.

Ruby gasps as she prepares to run out, but Yang holds her. "Don't tell me he forgot."

"No. He wants it to appear he is as vulnerable as possible. He is challenging it." Coco whispers.

Ruby looked immensely worried as Alex stood still the whole time.

"He is taking after Yang with this gutsy move." Blake says as the six look to her.

"Now I'm afraid for the kid." Fox said.

"Do I need to reintroduce you to my weapon?" Yang asks.

"None here." Fox said quietly.

"Everyone, there is movement." Velvet whispers.

"Okay, now shut up." Coco orders as they all watch as bushes rustle in front of Alex.

"So you finally came." Alex says.

They watch as a huge bear-like ursa rises, knocking over trees, it's electric blue fur sparking.

"That's a big bear." Ruby said fearfully.

"Ruby, do it. We have a shot. If you can blow out its brain, Alex will be safe." Coco says.

Ruby fumbles with her weapon and aims and fires as the shot fly by Alex and hits the bear in the head and makes it roar in pain.

"It knows. It's a trap. Open fire!" Coco yells bringing out her minigun.

Alex jumps away into the air as everyone starts to unload what they have at the bear and makes it swipe the air and roar at them.

"What? Don't like it when you don't have the surprise?" Alex asks cockily.

"Too much like Yang." Blake said raising an eyebrow.

"He does have her hair." Velvet says using her weapon to create a duplicate of Coco's and aides her.

Yang smirks. "That's because he knows I'm cool."

"Then go punch the bear in the nose." Fox says sarcastically.

"I got a bear right here." Yang said slightly glaring at him.

"Yang focus, it is attacking Alex." Ruby says.

Yang sighs before shooting again at the bear.

"Yang, get in there and help him close range." Ruby instructs.

Yang rushes up and hurries up to Alex and starts to fire at the bear up close as she moves around it.

"It's left eye is damaged!" Alex calls to her.

Yang smirks and runs up before getting onto its head and starts to punch and fire directly at its eye.

"I meant it was blind at the moment but that work too." Alex says running towards it when Yang is thrown by it and hits Alex, sending them both skidding.

"Ow. Sorry kid." Yang groans getting back up.

"It's temporarily blind in an eye, not stupid mom." Alex says as Yang picks him up.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Want to keep hitting it in the head?"

"Mom, it's inhaling more than it should need to." Alex says warningly.

"What is it doing?" Yang asks not looking around.

"Mom, run." Alex says.

Yang looks to him before starting to run and carries him along.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby calls.

"Running! Take cover!" Yang calls.

"From what?" They call.

"Fire." Alex said as Yang carries him over to the rest and takes cover.

The grimm then unleashes a torrent of flame from its mouth that starts sweeping over the area.

Everyone immediately ducks at that point as the flames wash over them before it stops and they look up to see most of the forest on fire. "Relocate." Coco orders moving away.

"It looks like it is breathi…no, having trouble breathing." Alex says as they hear an airship.

"Looks like we got help." Velvet said looking up to see multiple gunships.

"It's doing something." Fox says.

They all look back at the grimm as it back seems to spark heavily before it starts to collect into an orb on the top of it. "What is…?" Coco tries to ask before the orb bursts and it sends out a shockwave of sparks that flew past them and make them freeze for a moment before they watch the wave travel off into the air and hits the airship and it shakes in the air before falling to the ground.

"Oh, crap." Coco says.

Alex raises an eyebrow as he still watches the bear. "Not bad. Learns how to take out anything electrical and running on dust."

"And he's Weiss now." Blake said.

"Less talk more sho…" Coco stops when her weapon wouldn't fire.

Everyone starts to check their own weapons and sees it won't fire as well. "Um…this hasn't taken out the dust, did it?" Weiss asks.

"It did." Ruby says trying to change her weapon into scythe mode, but it wouldn't budge.

"This is bad alright." Yang said thinking on how to fight with her weapons stuck the way they are.

"What about semblance?" Alex asks as Yang was still holding him.

Ruby blinks before trying to run and flies over to the other side of the group. "Still works."

"So we have semblance, but no working weapons." Velvet says, no longer having her own weapon.

"Anyone with useful semblance for attacking?" Coco asks putting her minigun down.

"Yang." Team RWBY says.

Yang smirks as she punches her hands together. "I can do a good job at punching things hard."

"Kir Royale!" Alex calls shooting at the grimm.

Everyone backs off as the grimm roars as it was hit and Alex moves up a little. "Heading to the side." Yang said running off.

"It took damage?" Velvet asks.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Aura attacks maybe. So dust based are not going to work. We just need aura to kill it."

"No. He uses grimm energy with his power." Weiss says.

"Grimm energy?" Coco asks looking to them.

"Remember what Alex is?" Blake asks.

Coco slowly nods. "I see."

"It is having trouble breathing his fire attack. While powerful it hurts it too." Weiss says.

"How bad?" Coco asks.

Weiss frowns. "Halfway. Maybe a stagger and gives time to move in."

"Weiss, what about your summoning? Can you use it?" Ruby asks.

Weiss goes wide-eyed before she holds out her hand and a large spell circle appears before a small beowulf grimm appears and growls heavily. "Okay, let's see if this guy works." She said before the grimm runs off and jumps on top of the bear and starts clawing at it.

"I was thinking the sword and arm actually." Ruby says.

"Can none of you do anything else?" Fox asks.

"Not by much." Blake said.

"Great." Fox says before charging.

Alex looked closely at the damage they were doing and stops as he realized that besides the eye, the damage was superficial. "Yes, they have more work for me. Better deal with it." He said to himself before starting to charge the Kir cannon.

"Need some more help!" Yang calls.

"Going to use most of my remaining power for this shot." Alex says.

Yang goes wide-eyed and jumps away before Alex fires and bathes the bear in the green energy beam before it stops and the bear weakly growls as Alex drops to the ground sweating greatly.

"There goes a huge chunk of the forest." Velvet says as the grimm moves forward greatly injured, but still alive.

"And the stupid thing is still alive." Coco said frowning.

Alex shakes his head as he tries to get up before his shadows pick him up onto his feet and hold up the sword in front of him.

"You are not getting him." Yang says stepping in between Alex and the grimm.

Alex weakly holds up a hand and grabs the hilt of the sword. "Mom, step aside."

"I won't. I will protect you." Yang says.

Alex frowns as he tried to lift the sword and couldn't even unsheathe it before his shadows start to move the sword and take it out by the hilt before pointing it at the bear. Alex looks at it before looking at the bear and holds out his hand and it shoots forward and stabs the bear in the head before the shadow drop him to the ground as it lets go of everything.

The grimm roars a death roar as it thrashing uncontrollably in pain on the ground, smoke rising from where the sword was.

Alex smiles as he lays on the ground as he hears and feels it's thrashing. "Go." He whispers before his shadows out and wraps around the bear as it slowly stops and starts to dissipate into dust and gets sucked into his shadows.

"Hey there." Ruby says leaning down to him.

Alex smiles softly up to her before closing his eyes. "Sleep."

"Go ahead." Ruby says picking him up.

Alex smiles into his sleep as he starts to snore quietly.

"Did you see what happened when that sword pierced it?" Coco asks.

"Yeah. It was like it burned it." Blake said walking over and grabs the sword now lying on the ground.

"That is what pure silver does to grimm, huh?" Weiss says retrieving the sword.

Blake hums as she looks it over. "Then we have a reason to use silver weapons but these things are hard to make."

"Um…shouldn't we go check the gunships?" Velvet asks.

They all go wide-eyed and start to run. "Hang on!" They all yell as Ruby slowly shakes her head amused as she holds Alex.

"He ok?" Yang asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah. He's fine. Just exhausted."

"He used up a lot with that." Yang says before noticing his hand where his Kir cannon was slightly burned.

Ruby sighs as she moves his hair aside a bit. "He was amazing, wasn't he?"

"I think he hurt himself as well." Yang says to bring up his hand for Ruby to see.

Ruby sighs and shakes her head. "He better take it easy then."

"He must have fired it too soon or did something wrong while firing." Yang says before rubbing his hair.

Ruby shrugs. "Maybe too much power."

"What you think will happen this time?" Yang asks.

Ruby shrugs again. "We'll see when he wakes up."

"So what do you think this will do for our rep?" Yang asks.

Ruby hums. "Possible make it rise up in rank."

"So we going to be well known?" Yang asks.

Ruby smiles and points to Alex. "With him and what we face, we just might."

"Let's get him back to the convoy." Yang says.

Ruby nods and starts to carry Alex and leads Yang back to the convoy. "You think he will sleep the whole ride now?"

"Not sure." Yang says.

* * *

"We there yet?" Alex asks waking up groggy.

Ruby smiles as she looks to him. "Almost sweetie. You can rest more if you want."

"I'm tired of sleeping." Alex groans out moving over to her.

Yang smiles from a bit away. "Then get up lazy bones."

"He's acting like Blake. Wanting to get up but still half asleep." Weiss says.

Ruby smirks as they see Alex fixing up his hair and clothes. "And Weiss on preparing."

"Hey!" Weiss calls before helping fix Alex's hair.

Alex smiles up at them. "So…we did win?"

"Yeah, the bear is dead and luckily no one in the gunships was killed, but most of them are trashed." Yang says.

Alex hums. "I see. So what can I do now?"

"We will be arriving in Vacuo soon. So just rest for now." Weiss says rubbing his head.

Alex smiles. "Not tired."

"Go on join Blake over there." Weiss says pointing to the sleeping huntress.

Alex looks over before walking over and sits down beside Blake.

"Go on. Hug the sleeping kitty." Yang teases.

Alex smiles and reaches over and hugs Blake who hugs back in her sleep.

"Oh, that is just cute." Velvet says as she drives the vehicle.

Coco smiles. "I have to admit, when he's not kicking grimm ass, he's really adorable."

"How are Fox and the others in the other vehicles?" Yang asks.

"Fine. They are following close behind and keeping a lookout for anything else." Coco explains.

"Any of the weapons working yet?" Yang asks.

Coco checks her weapon and tries to make it spin. "No. Guess we need to see a weapons master."

"What about changing them back?" Yang asks.

Coco frowns as she tries to do just that. "No. Must have fired everything related to dust."

"At least the vehicles were out of range. I don't think we could have hauled everything." Ruby says as Blake pulls Alex to be laying on her as she slept.

Coco nods. "I'm sure you and the others will be living happily now. Besides, we fed him too."

"He hasn't had dinner or even lunch yet." Ruby says.

Coco looks to her. "I saw how he sucked up those particles of grimm. I assume that's what you meant by feeding."

"No. That is absorbing energy. He eats like we do." Ruby explains.

Coco blinks. "So what does he use the energy for?"

"Not sure." Ruby says.

Coco sighs. "So…he's doing well as of now. All rested up and ready for another."

"Yes, he should be fine. Now, what do we have for working weapons?" Ruby asks.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Well, we have these to bonk them on the head." She said holding up her minigun.

"What about our backup?" Weiss asks.

Coco digs into her boots and pulls out a small handgun. "You mean these?"

"I mean those from the gunship." Weiss says.

Coco sighs. "They are fine. Now they are just walking back to the nearest city to grab a ride."

"I thought they were with Fox." Yang says.

"They are. We are just close enough to our destination so Fox offered to bring them back to the nearest port." Coco explained.

"They going to search the area after telling our suspicions?" Ruby asks.

"Half of them. Mostly the uninjured." Coco said.

"Well, that area is clear of grimm for now so time to build up don't you think?" Weiss asks as they notice Alex fell back asleep on Blake.

Coco nods. "We have to. Can't be brought down easily again."

"Oh, this is cute. Who wants to wake them?" Yang asks before smirking. "Oh, Coco."

"How do you want me to do it?" Coco asks.

Yang chuckles. "Water."

"Water bottle." Coco says holding the bottle.

Yang snickers. "Do it."

Coco smiles as she sneaks over and starts pouring the contents onto the sleeping pair.

Blake screeches and jumps away at that and glares at them as she prepares to attack. Alex yawns as he slowly turns his head and looks around before looking to Coco. "Why?"

"Blake, look into your arms." Coco says.

Blake blinks and looks down to see she's holding Alex. "Oh." She said letting go of him.

"You were holding him like a stuffed animal as you both slept." Yang teases.

"Shut up." Blake said frowning.

"Mom, please. Can we eat?" Alex asks Blake.

Blake smiles to him. "Sure. We can."

"You can feed him?" Weiss asks.

Blake just keeps smiling to him as she throws a rock and knocks Weiss down. "What do you want hun?"

"Just some food." Alex says as Blake picks him back up.

Blake nods and leads him to the box where they store their food. "So just anything huh?" She asks digging inside it.

"Oh, how precious." Coco says.

Yang smirks. "You just want to be his mother too."

Ruby, hearing that, hissed.

Coco smiles. "Only a bit."

* * *

"Last stop. Everyone out." Coco calls.

Alex climbs down off the truck and looks around the sparse base. "Small."

"Good job everyone. Let's get our payment and catch our ride back home." Ruby says.

Coco smiles. "We'll ride back as well. Just let us cut the pay for you."

"Which team gets the payment and which gets the transportation?" Ruby asks.

"Flip for it?" Coco asks.

"How about you get the airship and we get the payment?" Ruby asks.

Coco shrugs. "Either way." She said before walking off.

"We also need to see someone to check our weapons." Yang reminds.

"Yeah, yeah." Coco said waving over her shoulder.

They hear a crunch and look behind them to see Alex munching on a large cookie. "Yes?" He asks with his mouth full.

"Cookies?" Ruby asks.

Alex looks down to the cookie before holding it up to her. "Mommy Blake told me I can have all of it."

"You are a good boy." Ruby says patting his head.

Alex blinks each time he was patted and notices Ruby is now eating the cookie as she kept patting him. "Mom?"

"I am going to buy you a bag after we get the payment." Ruby says.

Alex smiles as he starts to enjoy the petting.

"See you at seven P.M. you lot." Coco says.


	14. Down Below

Alex kept tapping the tank as the girls were looking over the board. "So what should we do tomorrow at least?" Ruby asks looking to them all.

"I'm going to work on the cars with dad." Yang says.

"Shopping and getting some supplies." Weiss said.

"I will be training." Blake says.

Ruby sighs. "Guess I'll watch Alex." She said as they look to him as he kept tapping the fish tank.

"He hasn't grown bigger even after absorbing that grimm months ago." Yang says.

"'Must have sent it to something else then." Weiss thinks out loud.

"Alex, we are going now." Ruby says.

Alex turns to them as his shadows snatch a fish and he walks over to them.

"Put it back." Ruby says.

Alex blinks as his shadows do it for him and drop the fish into the tank and it quickly swims away from the grabbers into the castle.

"Good boy." Ruby says before taking his hand.

Alex smiles a little as she leads him away as the others follow.

"So what are we aiming for next with our budget?" Yang asks.

"I don't know. I think we have most of what we need." Ruby said.

"I was thinking a small airship. For when we need to get off of the island." Weiss says.

"Maybe a boat if needed." Blake said.

"Oh, what if we took our dad and uncle fishing." Yang says.

Blake shrugs. "Or maybe a mission on the ocean."

"Come on Blake. Lighten up or Alex will take after the no fun thing." Yang says elbowing her playfully.

Blake rolls her eyes. "At least he learns about seriousness."

"And he is our smart little boy." Weiss says happily.

Alex tilts his head at that.

"Like how you have been sending him to piano lessons?" Ruby asks.

Weiss smiles. "It builds culture."

"Oh…what songs has he learned?" Blake asks.

"Just the classics, as he should." Weiss said slightly miffed.

"What is wrong?" Ruby asks.

Weiss frowns. "Yang here thinks he should learn something else other than classics."

"Let him be an all arounder I say." Yang says.

"Let him be a classical and proper man." Weiss countered.

"Ok girls. Stopping you there. No fighting like what you were about to in front of Alexander." Blake says.

Alex tilts his head as he raises an eyebrow at them.

"Point taken. It is not proper to." Weiss says.

Alex smiles greatly at them.

"Now back on topic, boat or airship?" Blake asks.

"Well, the airship is both. We might as well try that." Ruby said.

"How do we see about that?" Yang asks.

"Ask the smartest here." Ruby said pointing to Alex.

"I am not the smartest mom." Alex says.

Ruby smiles at him. "You are to us. What do you think we should have?"

"Day off." Alex offers.

"He takes after me." Yang said grinning.

"Why do you want that sweetie?" Ruby asks.

"To spend time with all of you." Alex says.

"Aw. That's sweet." Blake said smiling.

"Not taking after Yang in that case." Weiss says.

Ruby giggles and hugs him. "Of course sweetie. Where do you want to go for our day off?"

"Food?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles and pulls him along. "Let's go. We do deserve a break."

"Hooray." Yang cheers.

Blake rolls her eyes. "And the only one excited for food other than Alex."

"Fish and chips." Yang offers.

"Let's go." Blake said eagerly following them.

"That was easy." Yang says smirking.

"Shut up." Blake grumbles as Weiss chuckles as she follows.

* * *

"So Jaune's team hasn't reported back in a week?" Ruby asks Qrow.

Qrow nods. "Yeah. No noise out of them or anything. The last thing they went to do was investigate the disappearance of a village. The village was completely intact."

"So no sign of them here huh?" Yang asks as she watches Alex stare out the window.

"No, nothing. They vanished like the villagers. We fear the worse." Qrow says.

"So who's going to find them now?" Weiss asks.

"That is the question. The council wants to either cover this up or send several teams in." Qrow says.

"Then let us go." Ruby said.

"Alright, I will send you as an advance recon team." Qrow says.

Ruby smiles to the others. "Ready to go on a rescue mission guys?"

"Yeah, let's go." Yang says.

Alex slowly looks to them at that point.

* * *

Alex stares ahead as they ride towards the town. "So what's any of the initial reports?" Blake asks Weiss.

"No. Nothing. The entire town is just deserted." Weiss says.

Yang hums. "Maybe a surprise grimm attack."

"No. No damage." Weiss says.

"Then we have a problem." Ruby said as she looks to Alex. "What do you think?"

"Servants not that good at being inconspicuous." Alex says making Weiss smile.

Weiss chuckles. "Our boy is growing up quite well."

"Someone has been teaching him more words." Blake says.

Weiss smirks. "I do my best."

"Tell me you haven't made him have a tea party as well." Yang says.

Weiss smirks more. "Maybe."

"Tell me you at least didn't put him in a dress." Yang says.

Weiss chuckles. "Of course not."

"Oh good." Yang says.

"It was a cute little tuxedo." Weiss says.

Yang groans and drops her head onto the horn and makes it honk constantly as Ruby takes over the steering a bit.

"That explains the little tuxedo I found." Blake says.

Alex looks to his own clothes at that. "Do I need it?"

"Unless you're going into a spy type mission, no." Yang grumbles as she brings her head back up and takes back the driving.

"What you want Alex to be, a James Bond now?" Blake asks smirking.

"At least he would be cooler than going to tea parties." Yang shot back.

"Alex, you want a shake?" Blake asks.

"Shaken, not stirred." Alex says.

Yang snickers at that. "Give him time and he'll be going on secret missions soon."

"Have you been watching those movies?" Ruby asks.

Alex looks to her. "Mommy Yang wanted me to learn from them."

"Blake and Weiss sat beside him and watched." Yang adds.

Ruby sighs. "Why did you make him watch those movies?"

"They were good movies." Yang defended as they parked.

Ruby huffs as she gets out and stops at the sight. "Whoa. Talk about creepy."

"Ghost town. Only no damage." Yang says.

Alex gets out of the car and starts to walk toward the town at that point.

"Stay together and check." Ruby says.

They all rush up to Alex and start to walk with him as they look around. "No lights, barely any sound. What kind of mission did we walk into?" Blake asks.

"Footprints, not human." Alex says staring at the dirt road of the village.

They all look down and sees the marks. "They look human." Weiss said before they lean closer. "Or maybe not. The thinness is off by a lot."

"The heel also is not indented enough. Showing it isn't supporting as much weight." Alex says.

"Maybe something that runs constantly and likes to stay silent." Blake thought out loud.

"Humanoid, though." Alex says.

Blake nods. "We might be dealing with something else then. Something human-like then. Maybe they lead the people from this town away."

"I sense something, but don't kno…" Alex stopped when his shadow sprang out and started hissing with teeth but no eyes.

"Creepy. What's going on?" Yang said as they back away a little.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks looking at the shadow.

Yang points at the teeth. "That." She said as it growls slightly.

"What do you mean you don't like it? You don't like most things." Alex says.

Yang blinks. "You talking to your shadow again?"

"Wait, back up. You know this energy?" Alex asks.

The shadows all close in on him at that.

"Slow down I can't…wait. This is the information you were created with. This is older than me." Alex says.

"You have to kidding." Weiss said slouching.

"That can't be possible. You yourself said they were destroyed." Alex says pointing at it.

The teeth snap at him.

"Search. You have to know something else." Alex instructs.

The teeth snap at him more before stopping for a moment.

"They worshiped something. Strange powers. Not dust, but not Oblivion energy either." Alex says.

"So what do we have?" Ruby asks as they all kept watching.

"What did you call them again?" Alex asks the shadow.

The teeth snap at him once.

"A Dunmer?" Alex asks.

"Weiss?" Blake asks.

"I have no clue." Weiss says.

"Look, stop babbling. You babble constantly with your opinions and you're griping. Now is time to focus. We got the impossible here. Now narrow down the search." Alex instructs making it stop.

The shadows stop before laying down into the ground shadow and start to move away from him.

"Ok, now we are getting somewhere. How many of their holy sites you know of?" Alex asks before it expands. "Five huh?"

"He's good." Blake said and Ruby smiles at that.

"Ok…all five were destroyed? How many gods…" Alex stops before facepalming.

"And this means?" Ruby asks.

"Six. They worship six…yeah, you can say that again." Alex says to the shadow.

"Okay. We need to find him more friends." Weiss said looking closely at a shadow and it hisses at her and she backs off.

"I agree with you. Six deities, six sites at least. So these are dormant one, but why now why…lead me there now." Alex says.

The shadow pulls him in the direction as the girls follow close behind. "Where's it taking him?" Yang asks.

"He senses the energy nearby." Alex says before it tears off a door and leads them into the house and through it to a hidden chest in the basement.

"Huh. Well, we have to…" Yang stops as it rips off the lock on it. "Or we could do that." She says and it opens the chest for them before reaching inside and takes out a necklace.

"What is that?" Ruby asks.

"Jewelry, but what is it doing here. The town is far too poor and would have sold this for food and supplies if the rest knew." Weiss says.

"Someone found the site of the last holy place of the Dunmar and started digging for treasure. Oh, that's it. The Dunmar must have put themselves into some sort of stasis like how we were imprisoned and then someone broke the seal." Alex stopped and the shadow hissed as if finishing it.

"So…are they related to you?" Blake asks.

"More than related. This is evidence." Alex says before the shadow started hissing again. "What was that? There are memories of them unleashing legions against the Daedra when there was no way their entire populace could match the number? Show me." Alex says.

They watch as nothing happened between them before Alex blinks. "So?" Ruby asks.

"They have a way to breed legions of magic-wielding warriors and they see humans and faunus as livestock. Beasts of burden." Alex says before they heard movement upstairs.

They kept themselves quite as Alex looks to his shadow before his shadows disappeared and walks up the stairs before stopping and shrinks himself and shakes before trying to climb up. "H…hello?" He calls frighteningly.

"Alex, what are yo…" Ruby tried to whisper but Blake covered her mouth and gave a silent shh.

Alex walked alone upstairs looking scared and looks around for anything. "Mummy?"

There was no answer, not a sound, as something tried to move behind him. Alex smiled as he kept acting out the part.

The others kept watching on the bottom of the stairs as they watch him disappear. Then a scream was heard. "You thought you snuck up on me?" Alex's voice asks and they all rushed upstairs to see Alex back to normal with some ash skinned humanoid speared through the shoulder with the shadow.

"The heck are those?" Yang asks as they come back up carefully.

"A dunmer warrior. Now, do you know what I am? I will give you a hint." Alex says before bringing out his claw.

The warrior stiffens as he stared wide-eyed at him.

"That's right. We still exist and so do the servants. Can't hear him, though. He is gone. I am free and that scares you, doesn't it?" Alex asks tapping his head with the nonclawed hand.

The dunmer tries to nod quickly.

"Now start talking. What have you done to the villagers? Where are the humans and faunus?" Alex asks.

The dunmer starts speaking quickly and in a whole different language that confused the girls, but Alex just stared at him with a non-changing expression.

"What are this springs of fertility?" Alex asks.

The dunmer speaks again as the girls look to each other. "Springs of fertility?" Ruby asks.

"Beg your pardon? What did you say about the four I see as my mothers?" Alex asks blankly but Ruby could feel the rage.

The dunmer glares and starts speaking again before he yells out as another tendril stabs through his other shoulder.

"You know, I am barely keeping my friend here from tearing you apart. You want me to stop holding him back?" Alex asks as a new one rises up with teeth.

The girls back a bit away as the dunmer strain to talk.

"Ok, now we are getting somewhere. What do you think and exclude the thoughts of eating his heart, brain, or any part of him?" Alex instructs.

His shadows hiss as it drools a bit.

"Right, we can backtrack…hang on, why is he here?" Alex asks before they both turn towards him.

The dunmer frowns before speaking again angrily.

"You buying he is alone?" Alex asks the shadow and it shakes its head. "Me either."

The girls back away more as they watch it all.

"Right. Then, mom, I think we can call the drunk." Alex says changing tones as the shadow wraps around the Dunmer and restrains him.

Yang snickers as Ruby takes out her scroll and starts to call Qrow. "Yeah. We might have a problem."

"What is it now?" Qrow asks before being shown the Dunmer and it yells at them.

Ruby sighs. "Apparently make made some remarks to me and the other girls. Even his shadow didn't take it well."

"What is that?" Qrow asks.

"Something…I don't know. The thing is speaking in another language." Ruby explains.

"It's a Dunmer and it keeps going on about them taking their rightful place as rulers of the world." Alex says.

"Well, that's not happening." Qrow said as they hear some dialing in the background.

"They have a plan so we have to do something." Weiss says.

"I'll get some teams over and some military too." Qrow said.

"Drunk. The servants have a memory of them raising a legion of warriors after losing half their population and settlements. This one speaks of springs of fertility and it is related to some sort of deity of theirs." Alex adds.

They can feel Qrow frown at that nickname. "Well, those numbers don't sound right."

"The springs may have something to do with it so you might be looking at a huge threat." Alex says.

Qrow sighs. "Alright. We'll be there momentarily."

"Hope you're ready because it is NORA SMASHING TIME!" A voice calls outside.

Everyone stops and leans over to the doorway and sees a body fly past the door. "Huh. Could be only one thing." Ruby said before they rush out and Alex simply walked out dragging two bodies.

"Ruby!" Nora calls before glomping.

Ruby groans out as she falls with Nora hugging her. "The land is spinning. Stop it." She said dizzily.

"Hey, you guys are here." Phyrra said walking up with her sword drawn.

"We were sent to look for you." Yang says as Alex comes out with the prisoners.

"Wait, you got two of them?! We could barely make a dent in one." Phyrra said looking shocked to him.

"Alex got tricky and pretended to be a lost kid and the other…well he got Nora smashed." Blake says.

Nora grins as she knocks her hammer on the second's head and knocks him out again. "Nora smash." She said calmly.

"So what happened?" Weiss asks.

Phyrra sighs. "We came here, checked it out and found nothing. No people, no life, not even grimm. So we went into the forest and searched around. Only found ruins and a few of their kind walking around. Friendly at first, until they try to grab us and we ran. Ren and Jaune didn't make it by buying us time to escape."

"They aren't dead." Alex says.

Both girls looked surprised. "How do you know?" Nora asks knocking the head again.

"Alex can understand them." Weiss says.

Nora looks to the one she was knocking. "Oh. Guess I should stop."

"Go ahead. We only need one." Alex says.

Nora grins and keeps knocking its head.

Phyrra frowns as she puts her sword away. "We need to get Jaune and Ren. Any idea where they took them?"

"The ruins you spoke of, did they look excavated?" Yang asks.

Phyrra looks to her. "Now that you mention that, yeah. It was weird. It doesn't look much was excavated."

"Could it be the wrong place?" Weiss asks.

Phyrra shrugs. "Maybe. Would these idiots know?" She asks looking at Alex as he toys with the one wrapped up before Nora somehow chains both of the prisoners together and to a steel post.

"You ok?" Blake asks.

Phyrra nods. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about the guys."

"Is there anyone else?" Blake asks as Alex reverts to being more childlike.

Phyrra shakes her head. "Haven't seen anyone else as we searched except for those things."

"What now?" Ruby asks getting up.

"We search. We find out where these bozos came from." Yang said looking to the dunmer.

Alex then hides behind Yang's legs as he spotted someone.

Yang looks to him. "What is it, Alex?"

"Someone is there." Alex says.

They all look to where he's looking and sees something move from around the corner of one of the buildings. "Come on out or we're firing!" Blake orders as they all aim their weapons at that point.

"Okay, take it easy." They heard and saw someone come out with their hands and frown at the sight. "You got me." Adam said smirking a bit.

"You." Blake growls aiming for his head.

"Hey! Easy. We are here for the same thing you are." Adam tries to relay and gets more weapons pointed at him and hears animalistic hisses.

"He isn't alone." Alex says like a child and Blake moves him behind her protectively.

Adam chuckles other white fang members come out from the dark assault rifles trained on them. "Yes, well…I have to go somewhere with protection in this place."

"I got eight." Ruby said aiming carefully.

"Alex, stay behind me." Blake says.

"Oh, what is this kitten? Gone soft on me?" Adam asks.

Blake growls as she makes sure her weapons were loaded. "Just back off. I'm not a kitten anymore."

"Oh?" Adam asks.

Blake huffs. "Yeah, I just went soft on my kitten."

"Whoa, what?" Adam asks.

Blake smirks. "Yeah. You got pushed aside for the little one." She said as Alex leans over from behind her legs.

"Well, that is a surprise." Adam says.

Blake chuckles. "Yeah, so I'm not a kitten anymore." Blake says before picking up Alex protectively.

"So who'd you bang?" Adam asks bluntly.

Blake hisses at him sharply before he recognizes Alex from that night. "Someone has to take care of the survivors after you tried to murder everyone with grimm in Vale."

Adam tries to look innocent. "I did no such thing."

"You were there and you tried to murder a student in front of me." Blake reminds.

Adam stops before holding up a finger. "Okay, maybe I have…" He stops as a shot hit the ground in front of him. "That was uncalled for."

"Not another step." Blake threatens.

Adam huffs. "Well, then you won't find your friends."

"Blake, hold that thought." Weiss says lowering her weapon.

Blake huffs and puts her gun down, but doesn't let up on the trigger.

"So what do you know?" Ruby asks.

Adam sighs and puts his hands down. "Just that they took down my friends and took them away to a certain spot in the ruins. I can lead you to them and your friends if you let me lead."

"Oh right. Why don't I trust you?" Blake asks.

Adam hums. "If you don't want help then I can leave your friends when I rescue mine."

"Huddle." Ruby calls.

They all start to huddle up as Alex kept staring at Adam as he smirks.

"We can't trust him." Blake whispers.

"But he's the only one who knows where the others are." Phyrra said worriedly.

"We also have a backup on the way. Where will they know to go?" Ruby asks.

Blake frowns. "And if he leads us to a trap? For all we know, he could be leading us to these things."

"Someone has to stay with the prisoners and direct the reinforcements." Yang says.

"And then there's us watching the members." Weiss said.

"Who stays and who goes?" Ruby asks.

"Well…Alex may need to come with us." Yang said. "He can be useful if we need to sneak around."

"Nora, you stay. You are the most injured." Pyrrha says.

"Aw." Nora slouches.

"We will get Ren back." Pyrrha says.

Nora sighs. "Fine."

"Make sure they don't get away and you can smash them if they make a run for it." Ruby says.

Nora now salutes happily. "Aye aye."

The group walks up to the white fang, weapons holstered though Blake still glared at Adam.

"Well?" Adam asks smirking.

"A temporary alliance." Ruby says stressing temporary.

Adam chuckles. "Alright then. I can agree…if you agree to my terms."

"And they are?" Ruby asks as Adam notices Blake hadn't put down Alex.

Adam points to their guns. "No shooting us."

"That all?" Ruby asks.

Adam hums. "On the way to the ruins, you have to follow. No deviating."

"And if you want our help, then you listen to our rules which will be called out at a later date." Ruby said.

"And the kid?" Adam asks.

"He comes too." Ruby said sternly.

"Really? You want a little kid to come with us?" Adam asks.

"This little kid can kick your ass more than you." Blake countered frowning. Adam was about to respond when Alex whispered into her ear. "That is a very good question. Why are the white fang even doing here?" Blake asks.

Yang hums. "What are you looking for here?"

"What's that?" Blake asks as Alex whisper to her again. "Oh, I see. Having financial troubles again?" Blake asks.

Adam frowns. "I don't."

"Then how did Alex lift this off one of your men?" Blake asks as Alex shows a necklace.

Adam frowns. "We don't know anything about that."

"Your mask twitched." Blake points out.

"Which one of you let that kid get that from you?" Adam nearly shouts at his men.

Alex smiles as he pockets the necklace. "Idiots." He whispered.

Blake smiles as they all fumble around now. "Shall we get going? We may not have time for your men."

"In other words, Alex tricked you." Yang says smirking.

Adam stops and turns back to Alex and sees him smirking at him. "You did birth him…right?"

Blake just raises an eyebrow before lifting her gun and fires closer to his foot again. "Let's just go."

"Blake." Weiss says motioning to Alex who had his hands over his ears.

Blake quickly looks to him and puts her guns away. "Oh. I'm sorry hun." She said holding him tighter.

"Let's go." Phyrra says.

Adam shakes his head before walking off. "Come on guys."

"Now what to do with you two?" Nora asks making the dunmer sweat.


	15. Chain Unchain

"How much farther?" Ruby asks frowning.

"Please stop asking." Weiss says.

Ruby frowns to her. "I'm just worried for Alex here." She said as Blake kept holding Alex and glares at Adam.

"Then you shouldn't have brought him." Adam says.

"Shut up already." Blake grumbles.

"Mom?" Alex asks.

Blake sighs and looks to him smiling. "Sorry, sweetie. Just rest."

"Thank you." Alex says calming her immediately.

Blake smiles as she rubs his back as they kept walking.

"So your digging unleashed them right?" Yang asks.

"Wasn't us that did anything." Adam responded.

"You already admitted to it, Adam. Why lie now?" Blake asks.

"But we didn't dig." Adam clarifies.

"But you disturbed the site. Maybe open a door or something." Alex says.

"Kid's smarter than he looks." Adam shot back.

"Looking for treasure or valuables to steal and sell to make money." Blake says.

Adam tries to look innocent. "Now I will do no such thing." He lies.

"Because after attacking Vale, many are not willing to join and less to donate." Blake says.

"Okay, you're bumming me and the others here out." Adam said pointing to the members behind him.

"Is it not the truth? So was it worth it to work with them?" Blake asks.

"Oh yeah. Gave us a huge boost for the group." Adam said grinning.

"And the after effects?" Blake asks making his smirk falter.

"Well…" Adam starts.

"Idiots." Alex mumbles.

"He has your mouth." Adam grumbles.

Blake smirks. "Just the way it should be."

"Adam, we see something up ahead." A white fang whispers.

They all stop as they slowly get into cover and hide behind trees and bushes. "What do we got?" Adam asks peeking over.

They all look to see humans and faunus of all genders and ages in chains being forced to work.

"Geez, well there they are, but where's our new friends?" Adam asks looking around.

"Look up there. They are there with bows." Blake says.

They all look and sees they are on a cliff's edge walking around watching everyone below. "Well, that explains the layout. Now we just need to find our friends." Phyrra said.

"Wait, eight of our guys are missing." A white fang says.

"That is strange. Maybe another room?" Ruby suggested as they kept looking around.

"You know how many were in the village?" Weiss asks.

"Around a few hundred." Blake said.

"Too few then as well." The white fang says.

"So the question is, where are they holding the rest?" Yang said trying to find a way to move around.

"Must either be forced to work inside or they were killed to show them who's boss." Adam says.

"Then we better find those other rooms or we might join them." Phyrra said looking with Yang.

"Jaune and Ren." Yang says pointing to the two.

They look and see the two working along with the others in chains. "Well, we could grab and run, but then we leave the others to their fates." Adam said raising an eyebrow.

"Hold it. Anyone else a little suspicious of so few guards?" Blake asks.

"Yeah. Where's the rest?" Ruby asks.

"They have to be hidden somewhere. They must be a trap." Alex says.

"Watching for anyone running. Which means we can't sneak around easily." Ruby adds

"Do they know they didn't get you lot?" Blake asks.

Adam nods. "Yeah. Got one of them right in the face too."

"They lived?" Blake asks.

Adam nods. "Yep. Probably is hunting me right now."

"So the trap is for you." Blake says as one of the captured white fangs was hit with the shafts of the crossbow.

Adam sighs. "Looks like. But we are going to need another way."

"How can we do this?" Weiss asks.

"Someone we need a group to distract." Adam says.

"Who's the unlucky group?" Yang asks looking to the members.

"White fang here." Weiss says.

Adam looks back to his group and they groan quietly. "You better." He warns.

"You yourself said they are hunting you none stop." Weiss says smirking.

Adam groans. "Fine. Fine them all and get them out or I will come back and make sure I finish what I started at the school."

"Try and free as many as possible, but you need to get captured." Blake says reminding Adam of a mission long ago.

Adam huffs. "Don't worry about that. Now then, shall we? But one thing." Adam says.

"What is it?" Blake asks rolling her eyes.

"The boy." Adam says.

Blake looks to Alex as he stares at Adam. "He'll be fine. We went through worse."

"What could be worse then…?" Adam starts.

"Ursa grimm, alpha level." Ruby said still watching.

Adam stares and blinks as Alex tilts his head. "Okay…let's go and he comes with us." He said before he and the rest of the group walk off along the walls as a member stayed for Alex before he climbs off Blake as she tries to hold onto him before he makes her pull away.

"I'll be fine." Alex said smiling to her before the member takes his hand and leads him to the faraway group.

"Minda, take the kid to the randevu. We will meet you there with anyone we free." Adam says.

"You got it." Minda said taking Alex ahead of them and into the woods.

"Okay, girls. Let's go save our teammates." Ruby said moving the opposite way.

* * *

"It has been hours." Alex says.

"Well, we will still wait for them, kid." Minda said watching the area.

"Could something went wrong?" Alex asks looking to her.

Minda looks to him before sighing. "Maybe. But we can't go back with you."

"We should have at least heard fighting." Alex says.

Minda frowns. "Look, kid, we should just where are you going?!" She yells as Alex runs back into the cave. "Fuckin…" She curses before running in after him.

Alex leans against a wall before they heard someone rush into the clearing and then into the cave.

"Who…?" Minda stops as she leans out a bit and sees Adam and many white fangs with a few freed members of them and Jaune and Ren breathing hard.

"Did we lose them?" One asks holding his assault rifle close as he peeks out the cave.

"No idea." Adam said panting hard.

"We barely got out of there." Jaune says breathing hard.

"No shit." Adam grumbles.

"There are no others?" Minda asks.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the ravenous point." Adam warns.

"This is part of it and the kid didn't like being out in the open." Minda says.

Adam groans. "Okay, one minute and then we run the hell out of here."

"What about the rest?" Jaune asks as Alex looks out.

"We will come back for them later." Adam said frowning.

"I think we have company." Alex says beside the white fang peeking out.

They all look his way before they all try and take cover along the walls and crevices.

"How many?" Adam whispered to the two peeking out.

"About ten…fifteen." The member said.

"And a female one with bandages all over her face." Alex whispers.

"Oh. Maybe I ticked another off by accident." Adam said to himself.

"She is yelling and they don't seem to know where we are." The member says.

"Good. Now keep quiet." Adam orders.

"Actually, looks like they are going." Alex says pointing up.

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Didn't notice that part."

"He's right. Some are now missing." The member says.

"Then where did they…?" Adam asks before many of the Dunmer drops in and start to grab them and pull them away. "Run!" Adam yells holding off two of them.

Alex inwardly smirked as he tried to run as Adam cut one of the dunmer in half. He dodges a grab from a nearby dunmer but is then grabbed by another and runs off as Adam frowns as he held by two dunmer. "You the idiot I cut?" He asks the scared dunmer.

"Take them away. Get most of them to the springs. The rest, get them back to work." The scarred woman says smiling cruelly,

"Oh fuck you asshole." Adam grumbles as he is lead away.

"This one will be one of the first into them." She says before noticing Alex struggling against one of the warrior's grasp. "Hello, what do we have here? None of the children were freed."

Alex just stares at her as he tilts his head. "Let amin auta lle Dunmer." Alex nearly spitting at her making all the Dunmers looked to him.

"Ro sinta. Sana ho away a' i' chamber. Lye shall deal yassen ho later. Amin always magha y' quel mool." She said looking Alex over before they start taking him away.

"Hey! Let the kid go!" Adam yells.

"No' second nowe brien ho yassen lye. Amin merna a' elea i' umbar ro has anide." She says.

They stopped Alex from moving as they forced everyone to walk on back out the caves.

* * *

"Ok. We are in, but was it necessary to slit those two's throats?" Ruby whispers.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "We have to get in somehow."

"Now we have to find the rest of the prisoners and free them before the attack." Ruby whispers.

They all walk past the dead bodies as they stay quiet and low as they pass by the captured townsfolk and dunmer patrolling around as they head in deeper in the ruins. "How far does this go?" Weiss asks.

"Wait, something is up ahead." Blake whispers before they slip into a room before a patrol walks passed.

"Okay. Let's go." Ruby said sticking her head out into the hall.

"Ruby." Yang whispers tapping her shoulder.

Ruby blinks and looks back at her and stops at the sight in the room. "What the…?"

They all were looking at a pregnant woman at least eight months lying on a table unconscious, hooked up to something.

"They got pregnant women?" Blake asks walking over and looks her over.

"She must have been a villager expecting." Weiss says as they avoid touching anything in case it sets off an alarm.

"Well it's strange they are keeping her healthy like this." Yang said looking at what she is hooked up to.

"Slave maybe or maybe one of them took a fancy to her?" Weiss whispers.

"I doubt that with the way they treated them in the mines, the way they were repairing the top, and what Alex and his shadows told." Ruby said.

"Either way, we have to try and find the others before the guards that were lured away come back so they can't use them as human shields when the military attacks." Blake whispers before they checked one last time for a patrol outside and head out.

"Where the heck can we take them down if any?" Weiss asks.

"We just need to free them and get them running or hold up somewhere so they can't just grab them." Ruby whispers before they came to a catwalk overlooking many crystal clear blue pools surrounded by ceremonial designed walls catching all four of their attention.

"Where the heck are we?" Yang asks as they kept looking around.

"This is supposedly a holy site, right? Then wouldn't it make sense for them to have some sort of rituals and ceremonies for this place?" Weiss whispers.

"Yeah but…bathing?" Blake asks looking over a pool below.

"Springs of fertility?" Yang whispers repeating what Alex said earlier.

"Would that mean…?" Weiss stops as they look toward an open hole in the wall and immediately take cover behind the ordainments as they hear footsteps.

"For you to understand, we have a special use for you." A female says.

"Oh yeah, mining. Such a good way to get ripped." They heard Adam say and Blake facepalmed.

"No. You are too much trouble for that and repairing and obviously, you are the leader of this group." She says before they spy a female Dunmer in a very ceremonial outfit.

"Who are they?" She asks as those not restraining the prisoner's bow.

"The new prisoners. We want to show what would happen if they disobey and we need more of the livestock." The female dunmer says near Adam.

"And the reason you are holding a child?" She asks.

"He knows our language. He cursed us in it when he saw us." The female said.

"Then he may know what happened to our brethren before the great sleep or at least provide a clue?" She asks looking at Alex who was looking like a scared child.

The dunmer nods. "He might. He seems to know us just by looking. But we want to show him what happens if he disobeys."

"You intend to make him into a servant then?" She asks.

"Yes, Archduchess." The Dunmer replies.

"Then let's begin with this one." The dunmer said pushing Adam forward.

"No. No special treatment. Put all of them in at once. Let him see them all turn." The Archduchess says.

The dunmer smiles and they all push everyone forward as they reach the pools. "We have to do something." Ruby harshly whispers to Yang.

"Wait. If we rush in there now, we will just be captured." Pyrrha whispers biting her finger seeing Ren down there, but before any of them could act or argue, a barrier came up, sealing the walkways from the floor below.

"This time, let's not have one of the warriors nearly fall into the springs as they gaze at the naked livestock." The Archduchess says.

Ruby facepalmed. "Now we'll never get them."

"Not unless Alex does something." Blake said watching him.

Alex stares at the many shadows the flames were creating as he leads the shadows to catch the dunmers' shadows as they were about to push everyone into the water.

"Tul a no' lets get lle y' better view." The dunmer holding him says before pushing him towards a platform the Archduchess was, messing up his shadows and making him cancel it so the Dunmer' wouldn't notice. As he was walking, Alex spotted them casting a spell that vaporized all their clothes.

Alex watches as everyone is almost held over the pools as Alex moves a foot carefully into the Archduchess's shadow before everyone was pushed and splashed into the pools. "This is what happens when you don't listen." The Archduchess says calmly as she watches with a smirk.

Soon the magic started to flow from the platform from either the archduchess or the platform itself, Alex nor even his shadow was sure. "Don't look away. Sometimes it takes the springs a bit to analysis the occupant before beginning." The dunmer says making Alex wish she would stick to one language.

Alex shakes his head a bit before everyone in the pools looked confused. "Um…it's just warm." Adam points out.

The archduchess smiles at that. "That means it's working."

Adam raises an eyebrow at her. "Yeah…it's not…" He stops as he feels himself getting a bit smaller and have the water level rise up a bit. "The hell?!" He yells as everyone starts to experience the same thing as some of them start to groan and Adam soon follows and holds his chest. "Damn! Feels like my lungs are on fire!" He yells and feels something pushing his arm away and slowly looks down and goes wide-eyed at the sight of himself actually growing breasts. "The hell!" He yells again as most of the dunmer start to laugh at their reactions.

Adam groans and tries to push his breasts back down before stopping as he felt a tighten around his waist and leans over to see his only sign of being a male shrink in size before going into himself and his skin starts to split and show an actual female part that he starts to panic internally over. "A gender changer?!" He yells and makes Alex frown as he tries to make the shadows rise up the archduchess's back, but something was blocking it making him very cautious.

Adam groans more as he heard a lot of bone cracking and then his own crack out loud as his body shape was soon twisting itself into a smaller and more slender frame as his legs and arms start to follow as well before he ends up with an hourglass frame and feel himself rise up a bit and painfully reaches down and feels his rear. "I got a big ass." Adam said quietly as he kept groaning.

Alex sighs carefully as he prepares to strike and makes the shadow rise out a bit. "You'll…pay!" Adam yells as he realizes his voice became a higher pitch and frowns more to her.

"Mani naa lle umien?" Alex asks.

"These are the springs of fertility. A male can't bare a child so the springs adjust." The Dunmer says as the springs start to turn pink as it gets to Ren who had a hard time hearing as everything outside sounded muffled.

Alex sighs and tries to look at something, but in the direction of all of them. He then hears Ren groan and slightly looks in his direction and see his face crack and creak with every bone shifting to make him seem more feminine. Ren blinks as he tries to get his senses back seeing the water start to turn pink on his pool.

"Pink." Alex said pulling his shadows away a bit seeing that Ren was shrinking a bit and holding his chest.

"Keep watching." The Dunmer says making him look forward.

Alex frowns as Ren as his body shape is changing as well and becoming a bit slender and more thin on his arms and legs as his hair starts to grow longer into the pool and neck level ground.

"We have to get down there." Ruby says before they rush off.

Alex blinks and looks up quickly and sees a red cloak fly off somewhere before looking back down to the pools and sees most of the changed males groaning in pain as they lean on the sides of the pools as the female members were getting worried about what was going to happen to them next. 'That better be all.' Alex thinks frowning as he kept trying to reach other shadow sources.

"Huh, seems one isn't done. Is the livestock over there doing anything?" The Archduchess calls to the Dunmer watching Ren's spring.

The dunmer shakes her head as they watch Ren and the others slowly change as they completed going from a he to a she.

Alex continues to watch as the water started to shift through light colors from the pool to pool. Everyone start to watch as the colors start to slowly change into a pinkish color and wash over them and make their bodies glow slightly in a pinkish glow.

Alex grits his teeth a bit as he didn't have enough shadow to work with and tries to find all he can in the area he can reach. "Such a glorious image, many that will soon be with the child of our kind or at least half-breeds but work with what you have. The springs of fertility give those who soak in their waters the gift of baring one of the superior race for our liberation of the world." The archduchess said. "You will join soon unless you tell us…" She stops as they all turn towards the door and hears some banging. "Now who is that?" She asks before the door burst opened and showed four girls standing there.

"Get away from my son." Ruby says angrily, scythe already ready to propel her.

Yang looks down to the floor and sees Alex's stretching towards whatever sources it could and turns to Blake and Weiss. "Get every single flame in the room snuffed out. We are going to need a lot of help."

Ruby didn't hear her as she launches herself at the platform.

The archduchess frowns and holds up a hand to her and sends out a blast that sent propelled Ruby into the wall. "Weak. You're better as livestock."

She hears hissing behind her and looks to see Alex glaring at her. "Did you hurt my mommy?" He asks lowly as Blake and Weiss took out the last flame, dimming the room.

"Oh, now you have done it. My little boy is very special." Ruby says as Alex reverts to his normal form as the tendrils with teeth came out of his shadow and his energy formed a claw onto his hand, alerting all the dunmer to what he was and sending a chill down their spines.

Phyrra rushes over and throws a rope down, lassoing Ren and pulls her out of the water and frowns at her form now as Yang, Blake, and Weiss hurry to do the same for the rest. "Hey, you okay?" Phyrra asks snapping her fingers in front of Ren.

"lle race naa ilya, nan' extinct ar' lle caela been suspicious sut amin quena lle lammen." Alex says before swatting the dunmer away and blocks the Archduchess' magic attack with the claw.

The archduchess glares at him as she and the others treat to fire their own magic, but each weak one was getting picked off by the tendril as Alex kept blocking as he held a sharp glare at them. "Doesn't matter anymore." She angrily said.

"Oh and one last thing. I can't hear him anymore. I am free." Alex says before forming the Kir cannon.

"Everyone duck!" Ruby yells and everyone gets down as most of the dunmer was confused before Alex holding up the kir cannon and starts to fire and blows away most of the dunmer as the archduchess makes a shield and kept having it battered from the energy.

"Oh, tough huh?" Alex asks sounding a lot like Yang before jumping away and starts charging the Kir cannon. The archduchess huffs as she kept up a shield and tries to send more magic into it before Alex yells. "Give me a Kir royale!" Before firing off a beam of energy and hits the shield dead center and makes it not budge before it starts to crack.

"What such power." The archduchess says before Alex opens up, engulfing her and the platform in the emerald green energy.

"No!" The archduchess yells and the platform starts to crack and break before she fell into the rubble and the shield disappeared and Alex stops firing as he walks up to her.

"You exhausted most of your energy powering up that didn't you?" Alex asks as the colors of the pools quickly die.

The archduchess frowns as she sits up and pushes the rubble out of the way. "You'll never stop me from finished our plans."

"You were doomed from the start. I can sense them now. Thousands of servants are being drawn and massing for an attack. Most may not have intelligence, but instinctively can sense the power of this place now that it has been activated. The war still rages only without the creators, Daedra, and the one above all of them apparently. You are far older than me, but you still know nothing." Alex says.

The archduchess was about to speak before a scythe blade was placed at her throat and makes Alex smirk. "So…you want to try to change genders?" Ruby asks glaring at her.

"Mom, remember what I said about the memories in town?" Alex asks.

Ruby stares at her before sighing and puts her scythe away. "Deal with her as you see fit." She said before walking away.

"These springs were made to impregnate females to create artificially grown…slow down. I can't repeat all of that to her so fast." Alex says to his shadow.

The tendril hisses to him harshly. "Hey! Take it easy on him!" Ruby yells and the shadow actually shrinks back from her.

"Ok, thank you. Artificially…you sure that is the right word?" Alex asks and the shadow nods. "Ok, artificially grows and most likely has an accelerated growth. Meaning they could breed an army very quickly." Alex says ringing a bell in Ruby's head.

"Wait. We saw a woman already pregnant back there." Ruby said pointing down the hall.

"Then they already had started most likely…ha, I beat you to it for once." Alex says to his shadow.

The tendril hisses to him harshly and turns away.

"Now as I was saying. They most likely have already started and did you notice one was a little boy they got to do this too as well?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks around a bit. "Sort of, yeah. Guess these guys are harsher than we thought. The question is what to do with them."

"Consider they are…" Alex suddenly stops before spinning around and kicking the duchess in the temple as she was charging a spell, knocking her out. "Hard to surprise when you watching my back." Alex says and the tendril seemed to smirk.

Ruby sighs. "Do what you can, okay? I'm going to check on the rest." She said walking away.

"Mom, need I remind you how much more are out there and they had to have heard that." Alex says.

"We can take them. Just need the others to recover a bit and we can hurry alone." She said looking over a now female member of the white fang.

"They are all out?" Alex asks walking up, freaking out Pyrrha a bit.

"Easy Phyrra. They're fine little man." Yang said beside her as she looks over Adam. "Damn. He…she has got a better look. Would he…she still be a bitch though?"

"That goes without saying." Blake growled.

"Oh shut up already." Adam grumbles rubbing her head.

"Oh look, Adam is awake." Blake comments.

"And can still kick your ass." Adam grumbles.

"Maybe in a beauty pageant the way you are now." Blake says.

"I can finish what I started at school." Adam said sitting up.

"How long till Adam recalls the condition?" Yang asks.

"Give her a few moments." Weiss answered with a smirk.

Adam groans before stopping and pokes her chest. "Dammit."

"By the way, where is the scared one?" Alex asks looking back to where he had originally knocked her.

They all look to the fallen dunmer and sees her with a heavy colored bruise on her head. "Knocked out." Ruby said.

"So does this count as her getting you back?" Blake asks.

Adam frowns. "Not if I kill her first."

"Her revenge wasn't done according to Alex. These are the springs of fertility. They were trying to breed an army here." Ruby says.

"And I'll still kill them all." Adam said trying to get up.

"Adam, think, why would they need an army?" Blake says.

"Take over?" Adam suggested.

"Right. They plan on ruling the world. We have to stop them." Blake says.

"Well, we're going to need clothes and our weapons back." Adam said trying to get up.

"I saw what happened to the weapons, but can you fight like that physically? A lot of things have changed from center of gravity to redistribution of weight, size, and arm and leg length." Alex says as Ruby kept his eyes covered.

"Shut up kid. I can still do a lot of things." Adam said frowning as she tried moving now.

"He is right Adam. You also lost a lot of physical strength from this most likely." Weiss says.

"Oh fuck you." Adam grumbles trying to control herself.

"You can't even walk straight." Pyrrha says.

"I can still hit others." Adam countered.

"Just shut up already." Ren said on the ground. "We can't fight in any condition right now. Just let them try and fight any way they can."

"So Ren you look…um…different." Yang says to the now awake friend.

Ren sighs. "Feel different alright."

"Yeah, you're…quite the loli." Yang offers unsure what to say.

Ren looks to herself at that. "No wonder I feel small."

"Yang, I think it is time to stop." Blake says.

"Alright, fine." Yang said backing off.

"May I continue?" Alex asks.

"Yes please." Blake said checking over the rest.

"The process was incomplete and I don't think they were impregnated before the process was stopped." Alex says.

"Good. Labor does not seem fun." Adam said leaning against a wall.

"But they already started and one of yours said some of your members were not spotted so they may be." Alex stops as Adam realized what he was getting at.

"Ah hell." Adam said finally resting on the ground.

"Now how many have they impregnated with this already?" Alex asked.

"Can't be more than a hundred at most." Weiss says.

"Then we caught them early in their plans. If we had caught them a few years later, they might already have an army." Alex says.

"Well fuck them." Adam said trying to rest.

"But now we should prepare as I hear armored footsteps running towards us." Alex says.

Ruby frowns. "Well, what are we going to do? All of them can't fight right now."

"Mom, please remove your hands." Alex requests starting to charge his Kir cannon.

Ruby quickly backs off and Alex turns toward the door. "He certainly is ruthless." Yang said.

"He hasn't killed anyone yet…oh, I get it. Tell me, would anyone running into their own base expect a cannon shot at them running into a door?" Blake asks smirking getting what he was up to.

"Not a one." Weiss said smirking as well.

"Kir royale." Alex says as the door flew open and he fired.

They all watched as the warriors were decimated by the energy shots and sent into the wall or away from the blasts as body parts even flew off. "Well, this is fun." Adam said smiling.

"Come on. We have to move. They are circling around." Ruby says spying them on the catwalks above the barrier.

"How are we going to move all of them?" Yang asks pointing to the tired group.

"We are going to have to carry." Ruby stopped when an explosion happened behind them and a crashing was heard.

They all turn and looks to Alex who is standing in front of a statue that covered the entrance. "Always another way." He said.

"He is very smart." Weiss says with pride.

"Now we just need another way." Yang mentions.

"Only one way." Ruby says starting to help up the changed victims.

Alex sighs as he walks back. "We need to get them all out before coming back for the rest."

"Lead us to where the weapons they took are." Pyrrha says.

Alex tilts his head before running off and some of them went with him down another hall.

"We need something." Pyrrha says helping Ren along.

"How much of it?" Alex asks heading down another hall before stopping in a room as they caught up to see the crates and racks of weapons and armor.

"This is their armory." Pyrrha says.

Alex shrugs. "Take your pick. Can't be picky here."

"My Wilt and Blush." Adam says going for her sword.

Phyrra snarks at that. "Blush."

"There is a story there and I won't say." Blake says.

Phyrra keeps snickering as they collect what they can. "So what's the way out?" Ren asks putting on a robe and grabbing her guns.

"Only one way in and out." Alex says.

"Ok, I got to ask. Will Ren ever blossom into a woman?" Yang asks smirking and trying not to laugh.

Ren frowns before Alex spoke up. "It's permanent."

"I know, but you might blossom to have bigger assets." Yang jokes.

Ren scoffs and checks her weapons. "Can we get on with this?"

"Forgive her. She finds it too amusing." Ruby says.

"I bet." Ren said finally looking toward the entrance.

"Here. Let me help." Yang says before tightening the robe enough to show off her figure.

Ren frowns to her. "I had it right."

"No. Now it is right." Yang says chuckling.

"And she likes to show off." Blake said passing them as she had a bundle of robes.

"What about the kid?" Adam asks.

"He will be our scout, but stays out of the fights." Ruby said.

"So that is his semblance?" Adam asks looking at his Kir cannon.

"More than that." Ruby said proudly.

"Alex is very unique." Blake says as Adam was messing up with the robe and her breast was hanging out.

Yang chuckles. "Let me help." She said walking over with a grin.

"Ok, we got a few things. Now what?" Weiss asks.

"Now we have to stop them moving further. Anyone got explosives?" Ruby asks.

"No." Adam says as Yang tightens her sash, showing her waist.

"Then we need to…anyone know how to make one?" Ruby asks.

"No." Adam says.

"Nora would." Ren says.

"Wonder how she's doing?" Phyrra asks.

* * *

Nora sips away happily at her juice box and knocks the dunmer on the head again before stopping and doing a spit take. "Oh my gosh! I need to get Ren another dress…and underwear!" She yells before knocking the dunmer on the head again as she returns to drinking.

* * *

"I'm sure she's fine." Ren said shivering.

"I'm betting she will want to play dress up with you when she sees the new you." Yang says.

Ren scoffs. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Now, where do we go for safety at least?"

"Ruby, call uncle to see how long till the reinforcement arrive." Yang says.

Ruby nods and tries her scroll. "Okay, give me a bit." She said walking a bit away.

"Come on Alex. Let's go look." Blake says walking up to him.

Alex nods and walks off with her.


	16. Dark Effects

"We are back. Any word?" Blake asks dragging in a warrior with Alex.

"Yeah. They need around thirty to come in. Hold out that long and we might have a chance." Ruby said walking up and hugging Alex. "You okay honey?"

"I am fine. He is missing teeth, though." Alex says.

Ruby giggles and kisses his forehead. "Good boy."

"If it is only thirty minutes, let's attack them from within. We have their armory." Adam says.

"And where do you suggest we go first?" Blake asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Look, their leadership has been knocked out and we have the armory…wait…let's set it ablaze." Adam says.

"Can't. If it spreads, it could kill your people who were turned and impregnated." Alex says.

"Damn. You really know how to kill plans." Adam shot back to him.

"And just saved you from killing your own." Blake adds.

"We are sitting ducks and we all want to do something." Adam argued.

"I can destroy the room with my Kir cannon." Alex says.

"Yeah, let's wait until there are enemies and we need to do it." Ruby suggested.

"I get it. Take what we need and destroy the rest so they can use it." Adam says.

"That I can do." Alex said holding up his hand.

"Jaune's Crocea Mors." Ren says grabbing the sword and shield.

"Wait…where is he?" Yang asks looking around.

"He was chained back up outside and told to get back to work. He did a good job repairing and they didn't want to give him up yet." Ren says.

"Well, shall we get him before this happens…?" Phyrra asks pointing to Ren before stopping. "Come to think of it. What would he look like as a girl?"

"He has several sisters so just look at them and use your imagination." Ren says giving the sword and shield to her.

Phyrra smiles and takes them. "Yeah. He would look good. But let's not have that happen."

"I think we already did that unless there are more springs." Alex says as everyone grabbed what they could or what would be useful before heading out, leaving Alex able to fire the Kir cannon into the room several times.

Ruby smiles as he comes back out and she pats his head. "Good boy."

"To the front?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods. "Come on. We have a lot to do." She says leading him along.

"So how are we going to do this when we get outside?" Alex asks.

"Well…we are either going to have to blast our way out way out quietly. Maybe a mix." Ruby suggests.

"The only way out is the front and without a distraction, all the guards would be back in place." Adam reminds.

"Then give them one." Yang said.

"The moment we get out of the entrance is the moment we will be swarmed. How long?" Weiss asks.

"We got around a few minutes at best with the time we got." Ruby said.

"Then let's let them know where we are." Yang says.

"Can you just give us support?" Blake asks Adam.

Adam sighs. "Fine."

"Well, at least she isn't acting like you back then Blake." Yang says.

"Don't remind me." Blake angrily said.

"She?" Adam asks.

"You idiot." Blake said rolling her eyes.

"Better get used to it, madam." Yang says.

"Shut it!" Adam yells.

"Can we save that till after we are out of danger?" Alex asks making Weiss smile.

Ruby chuckles. "Let's go." She said as Alex walks off.

"Alex, the moment we get out, start firing on the upper areas. Smoke out the hidden ones." Blake says and Alex starts charging.

"Got it." Alex says before they all rush out.

* * *

It was chaos. One second, I was back chained to my work area chiseling the stone from earlier. The next, the areas above my head started exploding. I took cover and looked around hoping it was another rescue attempt, then I saw her. "Pyrrha." Jaune calls.

Phyrra looks over before kicking a dunmer away. "Jaune!" She yells running to him.

"Please tell me this is a rescue attempt." Jaune says.

Phyrra smirks and puts his sword and shield in front of him. "What do you think?"

"You mind?" Jaune asks showing her the shackle.

Phyrra smiles. "Go ahead."

"I mean, can you cut me free." Jaune says sweat dropping at Pyrrha's cluelessness at times.

Phyrra sighs. "Oh, how I missed you." She said before cutting his bounds. "Now go kick some ass."

"Thanks." Jaune says taking them.

"Alex, you mind helping the drunk find us?" Yang says.

"Very well." Alex says before firing straight up, sending the emerald light shining to be seen for miles the more it climbed into the air.

"Not bad a signal flare." Yang said before punching one straight in the face.

"Was that good enough?" Alex asks.

"Oh, it should." Ruby said blocking a shot for him.

"Should I shoot another in case the drunk got lost like he does trying to find the bathroom?" Alex asks.

Ruby and Yang laugh out loud at that before Yang pats his back and pushes him forward. "Go ahead, little man." Yang said laughing.

"Cover your eyes. Give me a KIR ROYALE!" Alex yells as he starts to charge.

They all duck and cover their eyes before Alex fires again and makes a bigger and longer charge and the emerald beam rises, shining like the sun this time in a beam, not a sphere.

"That would work." Yang said still blinded as she closed her eyes before he stops. "I'm sure he won't miss that." She said opening her eyes.

"Gah!" A dunmer yells holding his eyes along with most who didn't close their eyes before Alex fired his Kir royale.

Ruby chuckles and backs off with Yang. "My good boy, you want to finish them off?" She asks with an accent.

"Energy less than thirty percent." Alex says as his Kir cannon dissolved.

Yang rushes up and punches a few away. "Ruby, get him to the back. Give him a breather." She said before punching more away.

"Hey, more you know, they called you ugly, a cow, and without any womanly appeal." Alex says as Ruby moves him away.

Yang stares at him before punching one harder than ever and sends her into a large group of them and knocks them down. "I'm starting to feel better."

"Also, they said one word I didn't understand. It started with w." Alex says.

Yang growls as her hair starts to glow. "Alex, you know which buttons to push." Ruby said before Yang yells out and sends out a shockwave and starts to punch every one of them in sight. "A bit too well."

"You taught me how." Alex says as Yang's hair started to glow golden.

Ruby chuckles. "Yeah. I did. Now just rest up your energy for a bit and then you can go back in." She said watching all around them.

"Thanks, mom." Alex says as the hunters and huntress that weren't in the springs took advantage of the dunmer being temporarily blind to take them down.

Ruby sighs as she kept watch. "How are you feeling Alex?"

"Tired and a little relieved it wasn't their leader that was blocking my shadow." Alex says as they started to hear it. It starts low and far away, but gradually got louder.

"What do you mean it wasn't her?" Ruby asks concerned.

"I, nor my shadow, are sure what was causing it, but it wasn't her. She wasn't nearly strong enough. If she wouldn't have been so easy to beat me and might have even realized what I am." Alex says.

Ruby frowns. "Then we might have a bigger problem."

"We have a theory. To alter the biology and then imbue life takes a lot of power. So the site itself may be the cause and mom. I hear an engine." Alex says.

Ruby blinks. "Must be uncle Qrow."

"Drunky?" Alex asks trying to be cute.

Ruby giggles. "Yes. Drunky."

Alex smiles as the sound of engines become clearer.

Ruby sighs. "At least it's almost over."

"Mom, will we tell them about the white fang?" Alex asks.

Ruby stares at him. "May have to sweetie. Can't lie about it."

"But they helped us." Alex says looking up to her.

Ruby nods. "I know. We'll place in a good word."

"Mommy?" Alex asks trying to play her.

Ruby hums. "Yes?"

"Please?" Alex asks.

"Please, what?" Ruby asks smirking a bit.

"Please don't turn them in." Alex says.

Ruby smiles. "I won't."

"Thank you." Alex says as the airships come into view.

Ruby giggles as drones drop to the ground and start to fire and grab at the dunmers and knock them out.

* * *

"I would say that is utterly ridiculous, but with how many pregnant women we are finding in there, it is becoming more believable." Qrow said.

"Welcome to our life." Ruby countered frowning.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Blake asks.

"Imprison them and keep them separated." Qrow said.

"I meant the victims." Blake says.

"Treat them well and hope they come out of trouble. And maybe look at the babies for anything wrong." Qrow said as an afterthought.

"What about Ren? Will the now she remain a hunter or huntress?" Yang asks.

Qrow looks over to Ren trying to move in her new body with Phyrra teaching along. "Ren's choice. Not ours. Can't really stop a hunter or huntress when they want to."

"So mom, is Nora going to play dress up with her?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles. "Yep."

"REN! Where are you!?" Nora was heard.

Ren goes wide-eyed and tries to run and hide.

"Hey Pyrrha, have you seen Ren…who's the loli?" Nora asks.

Ren stops and blink. "Um…yeah. He went that way." Phyrra said pointing the opposite way.

"Really?" Nora asks.

"Hey Pyrrha, you done helping Ren!?" Jaune calls as he exited the medical tent.

Phyrra chuckles nervously as Ren facepalmed. "Oops."

"Ren?" Nora asks.

Ren sighs and looks to her. "Hey, Nora."

Nora breathed in deeply, but Phyrra but a hand over her mouth. "Ok Nora, I need you to take it back a bit."

Nora blinks to her before nodding and Phyrra takes her hand away. "I need to get you dresses." She said suddenly.

"Nora, come with me. I will explain." Phyrra says taking her hand and drags her away.

Ren sighs in relief and finally sits down. "I need a vacation."

* * *

"Finally back." Yang says plopping herself onto the couch.

Alex yawns and sits down before falling face first into the other couch. "Tired."

"Come here." Yang says before pulling him to where his head is now on her lap.

Alex yawns again before snoring quietly.

"You think we will be allowed to talk about that mission?" Ruby asks.

"Probably not." Weiss said sitting down.

"And Adam and the other white fang members will slip away when they can thanks to us not saying anything." Blake says.

"We'll see them again one day." Yang said petting Alex's head.

"Well, I am going to the shower then to bed." Weiss says heading upstairs.

Ruby yawns and leans on her arm. "We need to keep feeding Alex somehow. We need more extermination missions."

"He doesn't need more grimm. He just needs groceries like we do." Yang says running a hand through his hair.

"Then we better give him a big meal once he wakes up." Ruby said sitting down.

"But for now, sleep." Blake said tiredly.

"Go take your cat nap." Yang jokes.

"Yeah, and you know what, forget it. Too tired." Blake says.

"Damn straight. Let's all get some sleep. We need it." Yang said staying with Alex.

"I'll get the pillow and blanket." Ruby says getting up.

Yang smiles as she looks to Alex snuggling into her. "Good boy."

* * *

"Ok, so this is the catalog. I have been looking through this and I have circled them." Yang says showing them.

Ren frowns. "I am not choosing those."

"So um…nice outfit. It really shows off your legs." Ruby says unsure what to say.

Ren rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. "My mom wanted a girl a long time ago."

"Oh, so she picked it out for you?" Ruby offers still unsure.

"No. She is gone so I decided to dig in the closet for this." Ren said.

"Oh well." Ruby stops when Alex spoke. "Why the pink leggings?"

Ren looks down to her pink stockings. "Phyrra's idea."

"You look cute." Alex says.

Ren blushes at that as everyone stares at him. "Um…thanks."

"What?" Alex asks obviously.

Ruby clears her throat. "Right. So how's Nora dealing with this right now?"

"She is out buying clothes for Ren. After she got her new measurements, there was no stopping her." Pyrrha says.

"Then why are her chest and rear are now bigger?" Alex asks.

Ren blushes harder. "Did you ever keep the kid away from stuff like this?" She asks embarrassed.

"We tried." Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss said together.

"She does look better." Alex mentions.

Ren groans and looks away embarrassed still blushing.

"It's not in that way. He is just very keen on details." Weiss says.

"Too many details for his age." Ren grumbled.

"Can we please not get into that." Pyrrha says.

"By the way, where is Jaune? Nora drag him off to help carry the bags?" Yang asks.

"Oh yeah." Phyrra said smirking.

"She taking him underwear shopping?" Yang asks with a cheshire cat smile.

"Yes, she is. Ren is still trying to get used to living a life like this." Phyrra said chuckling.

"Speaking of underwear. Alex is right. How do you have larger measurements?" Yang asks.

Ren shrugs. "I don't know. This is still new to me."

"Was Nora involved?" Yang asks.

Ren frowns and nods. "Yeah."

"Nailed it." Yang says smirking.

"Shut up." Ren grumbled.

"So can we ask a favor?" Ruby asks.

Ren raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We have to go purchase one of these and can't take Alex, so can one of you watch him?" Ruby asks.

They both blink before they look to each other before they both raise their hands.

"Good." Ruby said pushing Alex to them before they rush off as Alex looks to them.

"What can we do?" Alex asks.

"Pyrrha, I can take care of him. Please go delay Nora." Ren asks.

Phyrra frowns. "No. You go delay her."

"Can Ren stay?" Alex asks looking to them.

"You get to be with Jaune." Ren adds.

Phyrra blinks before running off as Ren looks to Alex. "What can we do?" Alex asks.

"What do you want to do?" Ren asks.

Alex blinks. "Things."

* * *

"Ok, we are here." Nora says entering.

Phyrra sighs. "So what plans you got?"

"Oh, we are going to play, eat cookies, Ren is asleep and holding him." Nora says before backtracking with a beeping noise before stopping in the doorway.

They lean over to the side of the doorway and look to see Alex being wrapped around Ren's arms as they slept. "They are so cute." Ruby whispers smiling.

"Aw. They must have tuckered themselves out." Yang said chuckling.

"Nora, where did you get that camera?" Blake asks.

Nora grins as she takes pictures. "Velvet." She said trying to get closer.

"And the scrapbook these are going into are called?" Weiss asks.

Nora chuckles. "Alex's family. Alex's love life. Ren's new life. Ren's future men." She lists off.

"How about Ren's wedding night?" Yang jokes.

Nora chuckles. "Only if she's wearing a wedding dress."

"I know you can somehow put her in one without waking either." Yang says.

Nora grins. "It's what I do best."

"Do it." Yang says.

Nora giggles and carefully wakes over before taking a dress from out of nowhere and quickly slips it on Ren. "There." She said taking a few more pictures.

"Ruby you can stop steaming. It is all in the name of fun." Yang says.

Nora giggles before backing off as she kept taking pictures. "This is so going in all the scrapbooks."

"Also Nora, how did you increase her measurements?" Yang asks.

Nora giggles knowingly. "My secret." She sang.

"Come on. Tell me how you made her a little more womanly." Yang says.

Nora hums. "Well, it all starts with…"

* * *

Ren groans as she started to awaken.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex suddenly asks her.

"Yes. How long did I sleep?" Ren asks.

"A few hours." Alex said getting up.

"Oh, good." Ren says touching her face with her hand but feels something odd.

"You okay?" Alex asks getting up.

"What's on my hand?" Ren asks.

"Gloves. You are wearing a wedding dress." Alex says.

Ren blinks and looks at herself. "Um…how long were we asleep?"

"Ten hours." Alex says.

Ren became confused. "You wouldn't happen to know how I got into this…do you?"

"No, but I am guessing Nora." Alex says.

Ren groans. "That girl will be the death of me."

"You mean your lesbian wife?" A voice asks.

They both look to see Phyrra smirking at the doorway. "No Phyrra." Ren grumbles out.

"Oh, so you like younger men?" Yang asks.

Ren blushes hard and glares at her. "No, I don't."

"Oh, you will like guys eventually." Yang says.

Ren just held a scowl on her face Alex tilts his head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Ren, have a good wedding night?" Nora jokes.

"Just shut up already. Joke's over." Ren kept grumbling.

"Oh, I would think you would like it shows off less than your dress." Yang says.

Ren growls under her breath at that.

"Breakfast?" Alex asks.

Ren scoffs. "Fine."

"Oh, you cooking?" Nora asks.

Alex blinks. "What's cooking?"

"Preparing and making of food. Now come on. Let her get changed." Yang says.

Alex nods and starts to follow her as Ren was left slouching on the couch.

* * *

"Thanks for making the food." Ruby says to Ren wearing her dress and pink apron.

Ren shrugs. "Anything to get away from them."

"Admit it. You like spending time with Alex." Ruby says.

Ren sighs. "Can't deny it that much."

"Go give her a hug." Ruby says and Ren soon felt someone hug her from behind.

"Is that better?" Alex asks.

"Ruby, what are you and Yang up to?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing." They both said smirking.

"Girls, can I talk to you alone?" Blake asks.

They both sigh before following. "What is it?" Yang asks.

"Tell me the truth. Is your love for Alex still maternal or do you at times feel differently?" Blake asks.

Ruby blinks. "Of course, I feel like he's still my son."

"Though he was hot the second time we met him." Yang quipped.

"Yang." Ruby says.

"Being honest." Yang said smiling.

"Ruby, think about it hard. Is there any moment you had an odd thought?" Blake asks.

Ruby blinks and stops. "Um…well…there were a few times."

"And you Weiss?" Blake asks.

Weiss sighs. "Teaching him, fun. But the thought of him as more…it still bugs me."

"Please tell me how it makes you feel." Yang says.

"Warm and fuzzy." Ruby and Weiss said.

"Oh, then you may be in love." Blake says.

"Obviously." They both said.

"Alex doesn't hear about this till we sort it out." Blake says.

"Deal." They all said.

"Ok…what about Ren?" Ruby asks.

"We'll have to talk to her now so get her away." Blake said.

"I meant did she do a good job sitting?" Yang asks.

"Well, she did take care of him. Maybe we should hire her as the babysitter." Ruby said.

"How long till it goes from sitter to lover?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe two months. Or maybe until he uses the energy to make himself bigger." Yang said.

"And how long till we walk in on them?" Blake asks.

"Maybe a month and a half." Yang said grinning.

"Yang, please don't." Ruby says.

Yang chuckles. "I'll try my best."

"Yes please." Ruby says.

Yang keeps chuckling before they all peek into the kitchen and sees Ren hugging Alex back. "Maybe a month." Yang reiterates.

"Yang, no, bad." Ruby says bopping her lightly in the head with a ball.

Yang keeps snickering as she kept hitting her in the head.


	17. Role Models

Alex blinks as he lightly moves his hand and makes the shadows move around in his room. "Alex, time for bed." Ruby said walking in and stops at what he is doing.

"Mommy, what are we doing tomorrow?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles a bit. "I don't know. We just went through hell with that last mission. On top of that, we have to deal with the others getting used to their new bodies. I think we should take a break for a bit and let everything calm down."

"Can you sleep with me tonight mommy?" Alex asks.

Ruby stops and stares at him. "You sure?"

"Yes." Alex says looking to her.

Ruby sighs. "Okay. Move over." She said walking over and gets into bed with him. "Any reason or you just want mommy here?"

"I just want to spend time with you." Alex says laying his head on her.

Ruby giggles. "Well…you can spend all the time you want. You are my little boy." She said stroking his hair.

"Mommy? How long will this peace last?" Alex asks.

"What peace?" Ruby asks curiously looking to him.

"This peace. One of the ma…" Alex suddenly stops.

"Alex?" Ruby asks shaking him a bit.

"Mai…must…kill…" Alex mutters as if struggling.

Ruby looks worried and sits up. "Alex?"

"Must…no. I refuse to listen to you now." Alex says gritting his teeth and having his eyes shut tight.

Ruby got out of bed and holds him up. "Alex?" She calls very worriedly now.

"Mom…slap me." Alex struggled to say.

Ruby became wide-eyed before bringing up a hand and slaps him across the face. "Alex?"

"Ok. It has subsided." Alex says holding his head.

Ruby was crying now. "Alex?"

"His original commands are still there. I triggered it trying to bring that individual up." Alex says.

Ruby sniffs. "Don't do it again. Please."

"Mommy, I don't know what commands were imprinted in me." Alex says as Ruby holds him.

Ruby sniffs and hugs him tight. "Well please think of us at least. I don't want to hit you again."

"Thank you, mommy." Alex says.

Ruby sniffs and nuzzles his head. "Please…do not make me hit you again."

"Mommy, you helped me overcome it." Alex says hugging her.

Ruby sobs. "And I had to hit you to do it. I don't want to do that again."

"Mommy, you saved me." Alex says petting her.

Ruby sniffs and keeps hugging him. "Promise me you won't let this happen again."

"Mo…what?" Alex asks looking to his shadow who rose up.

Ruby looks at his shadow out of the corner of her eyes. "What does it want?"

"Really?" Alex asks giving it a Weiss disapproving look.

Ruby looks between them. "What is it?"

"No. I am not going to say that. You really know how to ruin the mood don't you?" Alex asks.

"What did he say?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow.

"Something about raiding the fridge." Alex says.

Ruby stares at him an unimpressed look. "Alex."

"He is spoiled on eating things other than energy. He and I share the sense of taste at least on my end. No taste buds in him." Alex says.

The shadow hisses at her.

"I am not raiding the fridge like some unclothed barbarian." Alex says.

The shadow hisses before huffing and turning away from them.

Ruby, seeing this, starts to giggle at the two's antics.

"No. You are not extending yourself. You can't even taste anything without me." Alex warns.

The shadow hissed and seems to make a motion for rolling its nonexistence eyes.

As they continue, Ruby starts to laugh, making them look at her. "Well, one good thing. Your endless appetite did make mom feel better." Alex says.

The shadow stares at her before hissing a bit and goes up to her and seems to nuzzle her cheek.

"Oh, who is a good boy?" Ruby asks.

The shadow hisses approvingly and nuzzles her more.

"Tell you what. If you wait till breakfast, you get pancakes." Ruby says.

The shadow hissed surprised at that before it seems to grin.

"So you agree?" Ruby asks.

The shadow hissed and nods.

"Then bedtime." Ruby says poking its nose.

The shadow hisses disapprovingly.

"Will you disobey mommy?" Ruby asks.

The shadow stays silent before Alex pokes where its nose should be. "Bed."

The shadow seemed to relent and dissolve and Alex moved back over for Ruby.

Ruby smiles and sits in bed with him again. "You're a good boy Alex."

"Mommy, don't be sad. It makes it stronger." Alex says.

Ruby sniffs and hugs him. "I'm not sad. I'm just happy you're back."

"Thanks, mommy." Alex says resting his head on her.

Ruby smiles and keeps hugging him. "Rest up Alex. It's still a big day tomorrow."

"Mommy will be there. That is what makes it worth it." Alex says.

Ruby giggles as he starts to fall asleep. "Rest easy." She whispers kissing his forehead.

"Mommy angel." Alex mutters, his breathing slowing to show he drifted off.

Ruby smiles and starts to rest up. "More days to come."

* * *

"Behave." Alex says to the shadow as it was practically bouncing for joy.

The shadow hisses at him and goes back to bouncing in the air.

"Well, it existed." Qrow says as it bounces across the table.

Alex raises an eyebrow to him. "Why is the drunk here? Shouldn't he be sleeping?"

"He had to work last night." Taiyang says.

"Aw, thanks, grandpa." Alex says making him twitch slightly.

Ruby giggles as she walks up. "Cheer up dad. You can take him fishing one day." She said putting a plate of pancakes in front of Alex. "Don't let him eat too much."

"Too late." Alex says as the shadow starts to circle around them like a shark.

Ruby puts a fork in his hand. "Better eat up quickly then."

"Are we going to ignore the fact we have a second entity roaming around the house?" Qrow asks keeping an eye on the shadow.

"It's a part of Alex." Yang says as one of the pancakes was snatched by the shadow.

Alex smacks it over the head and steals the pancake away and starts to eat it. "Lose." He said muffled by the pancake.

"Why do I feel like the music from that old movie jaws would be appropriate?" Qrow asks as the shadow goes back to circling the pancakes.

Yang chuckles. "Because they are both kids and having fun."

"And the airship. How is it?" Ruby asks.

Taiyang sighs. "She's working. Just need to get her inspected and you're good to go."

"You can't?" Blake asks.

"No, he knows cars, but not airships." Ruby says.

"And that's why I never bought one." Taiyang tries to defend.

"Do you know someone who does?" Ruby asks.

"A few. They can help. Just make sure you take care of it." Taiyang warns.

"We won't crash it into the house like you did with your car through the garage that one time." Yang says.

"One time." Taiyang grumbles.

"And you will never live it down." Yang says.

Taiyang groans as Alex kept trying to eat what he can from the shadow's stalking.

"Come on grandpa. It isn't that bad." Alex says.

Taiyang slams his head on the table. "Not bad enough."

"Admit it, Alex has grown on you." Ruby says wrapping her arms around Alex from behind.

Taiyang sighs. "Of course, he is."

"Watch it. The shadow is circling your food." Yang warns.

Taiyang picks up a spoon without looking and smacks it and makes it hiss at him. "I can take you out just as easy so you better not try anything." He said not looking still.

"Check your food." Yang says.

Taiyang looks up and sees it gone. "Well, I'm going out." He said getting up and leaving.

"Take some of the bacon before it shifts its attention to it." Yang says.

Taiyang snatches the bacon she is holding and walks away.

"Where is Blake?" Weiss asks.

"Getting some things from the garden." Ruby said.

"Oh. That might end well." Yang says.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruby asks.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"Well, dad recently planted catnip." Yang says.

"She knows…right?" Weiss asks cautiously.

"I…do not think so." Yang says.

They all look to each other before heading a throat clearing and looks to see Alex pointing at something and sees that Blake is on the floor chewing the catnip happily and with wide eyes.

"Oh boy." Ruby says as Alex walks over.

Alex tilts his head and looks her over as she kept licking the catnip before Alex pinches her nose and makes everything stop. Then Blake wraps her arms around Alex and starts rolling with him all over the place.

Alex blinks. "Mom?" He asks a bit confused.

"This is too cute." Yang says snickering.

Alex kept blinking as he is rolled around. "Mom?" He asks again.

"The kitty has started playing with her kitten." Yang jokes.

Alex rolls his eyes as Blake hugs him tightly. "Mom." He said poking her side.

"Rub her stomach." Yang calls.

Alex raises an eyebrow before starting to rub her stomach and makes her purr.

"Got her." Alex says as she lays on her back and enjoys the rubbing.

Yang chuckles. "Good. Now keep doing that and she'll calm down."

"We have to do something about the catnip." Weiss says facepalming.

Yang laughs. "Or maybe keep it. She likes it." She said pointing to Blake purring happily.

"Say that after she has her wits back." Weiss says.

Yang keeps laughing Ruby helps Alex and rubs Blake stomach too.

* * *

"Feeling better kitty?" Yang asks.

Blake groans as she rubs her head. "Okay, that's bad."

"It was funny. You grabbed Alex and rolled all over the floor with him."

Blake frowns. "Did I really? Can't believe it."

"Mom, you have stuff from the floor still in your hair." Alex says.

Blake blinks and starts to mess with her hair. "Oh man. I just had it washed."

"Mom, do you like having your stomach rubbed?" Alex asks.

Blake stops and blushes. "No!" She quickly yelled.

Alex smirks and rubs her stomach.

Blake eeps before smiling and purrs as she falls onto her back again and lets him rub her stomach more.

"You were saying, mom?" Alex asks.

Blake keeps purring. "So nice."

"Kitty and kitten." Yang says smirking.

"Shut up." Blake said happily leaning into his petting.

"Oh just hold him." Yang says.

Blake smiles and hugs Alex as he kept rubbing her stomach.

"Now Blake, catnip? What should we do about it?" Weiss asks.

Blake hums happily as she still enjoys the rubbing. "Keep some."

"Ok Alex, time for your piano lesson." Weiss says.

"She's still holding me." Alex points out pointing to Blake.

"Blake." Weiss says looking to her.

Blake purrs unhappily but Alex scratches her behind her ears as he gets up and walks over to Weiss.

"Be back for lunch." Yang instructs.

Weiss nods and takes Alex away. "Just make good food." She calls over her shoulder followed by a hiss.

"Alright, girls, time to clean up the house." Ruby says.

"Aw." Yang whines and Ruby pulls her to the closest to get the supplies.

* * *

"Have fun cleaning?" Weiss asks as they sat down for lunch.

Yang groans as she laid her head on the table. "Be quiet and let me rest."

"Mommy did a good job." Alex says patting her back.

Yang smiles into the table. "Thanks, kid."

"Now how much did you get done?" Weiss asks.

"Just our rooms." Ruby said putting some food in front of them.

"Who's was messiest?" Weiss asks.

"Yang." Blake said frowning.

"What was on the floor?" Weiss asks.

"Mostly food and drinks. Sticky drinks." Blake said huffing.

"You take a shower afterward?" Weiss asks.

"Yes." Blake said putting her head on the table.

"Come on girls. Eat. We still have more cleaning to do." Ruby reminds.

"Aw." Yang and Blake said.

"Come on you two. Be good role models." Ruby says.

They both look to Alex as he tilts his head at them. "Fine." They said.

"Weiss, you will help right?" Ruby asks.

Weiss hums. "I have to. Set a good model for Alex to follow."

"Alex, you can take a nap." Ruby says petting his head.

Alex smiles and gets up and walks off.

"Ok Weiss, we have to tell you what happened last night." Ruby whispers to her.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Last night, Alex had trouble. It seems he does have commands in his mind." Ruby says.

Weiss stops. "What commands?"

"Remember what he kept repeating that night?" Ruby asks.

"You mean…?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah. Don't say it out loud." Ruby says.

"So…what do we do?" Weiss asks.

"Don't mention the m word that we call a young girl." Ruby whispers to her.

Weiss nods and sighs. "So…what now?"

"I don't know." Ruby says.

"Then we need to figure before it happens again." Blake said picking her head up.

"It was triggered by trying to say that word." Ruby whispers.

"Then we need to come up with a new word for him to follow at least." Yang said picking her head up.

"How can we undo what was programmed into him?" Blake asks groaning.

"Maybe start him on a new word? It is an old order. Maybe give him something else to work for." Ruby suggested.

"It's nothing he can control." Blake reminds.

"But it can soon be a part of him. He is making that shadow of his listen to us even." Ruby points out.

"Yes, but this isn't something easily done and might not even be doable." Blake says.

"It can with time. Just like anything learned." Yang said.

"Well, for now, we clean and let Alex nap." Weiss instructs.

"Then let's go." Yang said getting up.

"Oh, he is already asleep." Blake says.

"I mean cleaning." Yang said raising an eyebrow.

"Look at him." Blake says.

They all look over and peeks in to see Alex already in bed and resting up. "Aw. So cute." Ruby said.

"So who is going to tuck him in?" Yang asks inching towards him.

Blake holds her back as Weiss carefully walks in and starts to tuck him in. "He's so cute when he's sleeping." She said as they hear a snoring hiss and looks to see a shadow on the other pillow. "Aw."


	18. Another Bout

"Ok. So we have to go on a new mission." Ruby says.

"The question is, what are we going to do?" Yang asks looking at the post board.

"Nothing really all too good right now." Ruby says looking through the official jobs that the representative gave her to look through.

"Then we need to find some pretty good ones or else or team up with another team." Blake suggested.

"Well, we have an airship now so we could start checking jobs further away and not local ones." Weiss says.

"Should we go now or later?" Ruby asks looking up.

"Ruby, ask for any jobs outside the local range. That is what Coco invited us to help with." Blake says.

Ruby nods and walks away to the representative and starts to ask.

"He looking at the fishes again?" Yang asks.

"Maybe we should get a tank." Blake suggested as they look to Alex tapping on the glass.

"I don't think he is ready for a pet." Yang says.

Alex taps on the glass hard and makes all the fish swim away.

"Alex, you shouldn't do that." Blake says walking up and puts her hands on his shoulders.

Alex keeps tapping lightly now as the fish came back.

"It is far louder in the water than it is to you." Blake says rubbing his head.

Alex tilts his head as he kept tapping away. "Funny."

"Come on. We have work to do." Blake says picking him up.

Alex blinks as he is now carried away and the fish stares at him.

"Girls, I have us a job." Ruby says smiling.

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"We are going to help Vale take down a self-proclaimed warlord." Ruby says.

"Oh. Fancy. Where are we going?" Blake asks.

"The same area we took down that bear." Ruby says.

"Oh boy. Any other teams?" Weiss asks.

"No. We are the only ones that are signed up for it so far." Ruby says.

"Then let's go get ready." Alex said suddenly.

"So what are we taking? The car or our new airship?" Yang asks.

"Airship. We can get an idea of where to go." Ruby said.

"Right. So you got your license for flying?" Yang asks.

Ruby taps her finger together nervously. "Um…"

"Blake?" Yang asks.

Blake smiles. "You guys are lucky."

"Oh thank goodness." Weiss says.

Blake chuckles. "Well, we have some time to kill at least."

"Sushi?" Alex asks.

"Aw. He wants more fish." Weiss said smiling.

"I have taught you well." Blake says.

Alex smiles as he gets carried out by Blake.

"When did you have time to do that?" Yang asks.

Blake smiles. "Last week."

"When last week? We were with you nearly the entire time." Yang says.

Blake smirks. "At night."

"Hey, can I carry him?" Ruby asks.

Blake smiles and gives him to Ruby. "Here you go."

Ruby smiled as Alex found himself being hugged tightly.

Alex sighs as hugs her back. "Are we going to do anything else?"

"Well, we should double check our weapons. Maybe see if we can upgrade them." Ruby says.

Alex blinks and looks to himself.

"What about Alex?" Weiss asks.

Ruby hums. "Well…most of the upgrade he would get is by eating."

"And from the love he is getting from you." Blake says smirking.

Ruby smiles as she looks to Alex as he rested on her. "Yeah. He's still amazing."

"Now let's get going before the other gets impatient." Yang whispers.

Ruby nods and they all hurry to rush ahead.

* * *

"We have everything?" Weiss asks.

Blake nods as she checks the bags. "All there."

"The drinks secure?" Weiss asks.

Yang hums as she looks over the packs and bottles. "Yep. Good here."

"The snacks?" Weiss asks checking them off.

They hear a crinkling and looks to see Ruby already biting into a cookie packet before she sees them looking at her and stops. "What?" She asks muffled by the cookie.

"Ruby, don't eat them all yet…where is Alex?" Yang asks.

Ruby points over and they see Alex with his head in the snack box.

"Ruby, did you pack Alex into the snacks?" Blake growls.

Ruby smirks. "He was hungry?" She offers shrugging.

"Do you expect him to ride in there the entire way?" Weiss asks.

Alex looks at them over the edge of the container at that point.

"Well…it is cute." Ruby says.

Alex slowly backs down into the basket now.

"Ruby." Weiss says shaking her head.

Ruby giggles as she walks away. "It's cute."

"Come on you." Yang says taking him out of the box.

Alex smiles a bit as he is carried out.

"Strap him in well." Blake says.

Yang smiles as she carries Alex to a seat.

"Now Ruby, no more snacking for now." Weiss says.

"Aww." Ruby whines.

"Sit you." Weiss instructs.

Ruby kept whining as she sits down.

"Keep Alex company while we fly." Weiss instructs.

Ruby looks to see Alex right next to her.

"How about reading to him? You always like it when mom read to you." Yang suggests.

Ruby slowly smiles as Alex tilts his head. "Yeah. Maybe I should."

"What will you be reading mommy?" Alex asks.

"Something sweet." Ruby said looking through the books they had brought.

Alex tilts his head as he looks through them. "This one?" He asks grabbing hold of one on the grimms.

"That isn't sweet sweetie." Ruby says.

"But it is about servants." Alex mentions.

"Maybe so, but this one is about a lot of different foods." Ruby says.

"But I want to know what you know about servants." Alex insisted.

"Alright. Since you are a good boy." Ruby says.

Alex smiles as she takes the book out.

"Everyone secure?" Blake asks.

"Set here." Yang calls.

"Yes, and everything is secure." Weiss calls.

Blake smiles and starts up the ship. "Here we go." She calls back as they took off.

"Someone did tell grandpa where we are going right?" Alex asks.

"I thought you did?" Weiss asks Yang.

"I thought Ruby did." Yang says.

"I thought Blake did." Ruby said.

They all look towards Blake as she looks at them worried. "Uh oh." Alex said.

* * *

"Why do I hear the airship taking off?" Taiyang asks.

* * *

"Well, no time to think about it now." Blake quickly said trying to increase the throttle.

"Ruby, you are calling dad." Yang says quickly.

Ruby quickly takes out her scroll and tries to type quickly and holds it up to her ear. "Um…hi dad."

"Ruby, why is the airship taking off?" Taiyang asks.

Ruby chuckles nervously. "Um…you see…we have a job and we are taking the airship and Alex along with us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taiyang asks.

"Busy?" Ruby offered.

"Blake was supposed to tell you!" Yang calls.

"I was getting ready!" Blake yells back.

"We were kinda in a rush and didn't get to you." Ruby says.

"Not excusable!" Taiyang yells.

"Well, we have to go. Our job is to provide backup to some military that was sent against a self-proclaimed warlord." Ruby says and the other end was quiet for a bit.

"Make sure your toothbrush is packed." He said calmly.

"I did." Ruby says as Alex's shadow moves to look at the scroll.

"Good. And watch Alex." Taiyang warns.

"Seems like his shadow is interested in the scroll." Ruby says.

"I am not getting him one." Taiyang said.

The shadow pokes it's 'nose' against the scroll.

"What's it doing?" Taiyang asks.

"He thinks you're trapped in a small mirror grandpa." Alex says.

"Well, I'm not. Still at home here. Don't you two share a brain?" Taiyang asks.

"No. We are tied to each other, but we are two different individuals." Alex says.

"Get that thing to learn." Taiyang orders.

"Dad, do not talk that way to Alex." Ruby says starting to get mad.

"I meant that shadow." Taiyang clarifies.

Ruby didn't seem to like that and starts giving him a glare he hadn't seen since his late wife.

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off." Taiyang relents.

"That what I thought." Ruby says.

Alex blinks. "Mommy is scary." He said to his shadow.

The shadow looks to him and nods.

Ruby smiles. "Now then we have a job to do and I have to read this kid a story." She said before ending the call.

"Well done." Yang says.

Ruby smiles. "I am getting used to being a mother. I have to start getting assertive."

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" Alex asks.

Ruby smiles at him. "Later Alex. You already had some snacks and we need it for the trip."

"Yes, mommy." Alex says.

Ruby giggles and hugs him. "My big boy. Now let's read you this book." She said opening it to a random page.

"Ok, now I am shocked. Ruby, didn't you used to say 'Cookies are love. Cookies are life.'?" Yang asks.

"I have a kid." Ruby simply said trying to find a good place to start reading.

"So cookies no longer important?" Yang asks.

"Only at dessert." Ruby said cheekily.

"And main course." Alex adds.

"That too." Ruby said patting his head.

"I would worry about Alex's health, but his biology isn't normal." Weiss says.

"Yeah, he is my healthy boy. Right?" Ruby asks hugging him around the neck with an arm.

"Yes, mommy." Alex says.

Ruby grins and looks to the rest. "How long would this trip take?"

"Hours." Blake says.

"Think we have enough time to rest up? Alex might need it." Ruby asks.

"He is fine now. Continue, Alex is waiting." Weiss says.

Ruby hums as she starts to read and Alex leans in to see the book better.

* * *

"So Blake, how long have you had a license?" Yang asks.

Blake smiles. "Last month Yang. It's not that big of a deal and you already asked this."

"Are you afraid of flying Yang?" Weiss asks as Alex and Ruby were snoozing.

Yang frowns. "No."

"Then why are you gripping the seat like that?" Blake asks smirking.

Yang growls. "Shut up."

"Oh, if only they were awake to see this." Weiss says smirking.

Yang huffs and looks away angrily.

"Alright. Enough teasing. We will be entering the airspace soon at this rate so I am setting her down." Blake says.

Weiss sighs. "I'll go wake up Ruby and Alex." She said getting up.

"Ah, what? I swear Bumblebee isn't on the bottom of the river." Ruby exclaims in panic.

"What?!" Yang yells behind her.

"Nothing." Ruby squeaks as Alex latched onto Weiss when she tried to wake him and wouldn't let go.

Yang growls. "You better make sure what you say is not true."

"Help." Weiss says lifting Alex barely off the ground with her arm.

Ruby quickly moves over and helps her as Yang kept glaring at her.

"His grip is like Yang's and he is asleep." Ruby says struggling.

Yang smirks. "As he should be."

"Help, he won't budge." Ruby says.

Yang sighs and walks over. "Fine." She said trying to help out.

"He has quite the grip." Weiss says.

Ruby frowns and pokes his back. "Alex, time to wake up and let go."

"Mr. Shell." Alex mutters in his sleep.

Ruby blinks before running off to the back.

"Oh, she better not have…" Yang says.

Ruby suddenly skids back and places Mr. Shell in between Alex and Weiss and Alex let go of Weiss and grabs onto Mr. Shell.

"Ruby." Yang says neutrally.

Ruby tries to smile. "Um…I thought he might get lonely."

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Yang asks.

Ruby giggles nervously.

"Ruby?" Yang asks.

Ruby clears her throat. "I…also brought some of the other stuffed animals for Alex."

"Please repeat that." Yang says making Ruby eep.

Ruby gulps as she backs away. "I brought all the stuffed animals. Or most of them." She squeaks.

"Landing." Blake says.

Ruby suddenly runs away as Yang kept a glare on her.

"Yang, you want to carry him as his grip is too great for the rest of us?" Blake asks.

Yang scoffs. "Yeah. Sure. I can deal with sis later."

Yang went over to pick up Alex who in turn latched onto her with his tight grip.

Yang raises an eyebrow as she tried pulling him off. "Geez. Kid's got a better grip on last time."

"Aw, he has his mommy." Blake says.

Yang reaches over and flicks her ear and makes her hiss. "Shut up."

"At least he is holding onto your torso and not your arm." Weiss says.

Yang hums as she makes sure she has a good grip.

"Mommy shells." Alex says.

"Aw. He thinks you're Mrs. Shell." Weiss teases.

"No. He is having the dream where I am a turtle again." Yang says.

"How do you know that?" Blake asks.

"He told me about it before." Yang says.

"Well, he's opening up about dreams. That's a better sign if he has a bad one." Weiss said.

"Yes now." Yang said holding him as she gets out and they get the weapons and supplies.

"So where to?" Weiss asks.

"Ruby!?" Blake calls.

"Just a bit this way." Ruby said walking past them with some bags.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yang asks.

Ruby stops and looks to her. "What?"

"Him." Yang says pointing to Alex.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "He's resting and you are holding him. What's the problem?"

"He is holding me." Yang clarifies.

"Yeah. And?" Ruby asks as she let an eyebrow raised.

"She wants to show him some love." Blake says.

"Well give him here." Ruby said holding out her hands.

"Try and get him." Yang says and Ruby tries to pry him off.

Ruby stops and blinks. "The heck?" She asks still pulling.

"Got quite a grip doesn't he?" Yang asks.

Ruby nods and keeps pulling. "Alex, wake up sweetie." She tries.

"Just give him a hug." Yang says.

Ruby starts to give him a hug and Alex moves to hug her as he lets go of Yang.

"Good morning sweetie. Have a nice nap?" Ruby asks.

Alex hums as he kept resting and hugging her.

"Come on now. Time for work." Ruby says as he hands her Mr. Shell and she gives it to Yang.

Alex sighs and gets off of her and lets go of the hug. "Okay."

"Good boy." Ruby says rubbing his head.

Alex smiles as he enjoys the petting. "Where to?"

"Follow me, sweetie." Ruby says as Yang puts Mr. Shell into the aircraft before Blake finishes locking it down.

Alex looks around at everything as they keep walking. "How long?"


	19. End of Life (End of Act 1)

"Why did you land us an hour's walk away?" Ruby asks groaning.

"In case the warlord had anti-air or cannons." Blake says.

"Makes sense. Anything special we need to worry about?" Weiss asks.

"Well someone declaring himself a warlord usually means they are either stupid or have a very powerful force or weapon." Blake says.

"Then we know who we are meeting?" Yang asks.

"Captain Johan Smitt." Ruby says.

"Sounds Atlas." Weiss says.

"Sounds militia." Yang said.

"It is a very common name in Atlas." Weiss says.

"Well let's hurry up. They could be planning an assault without us." Ruby said quickening her pace and making Alex catch up.

* * *

"That look like a militia to you?" Blake asks as they near a camp with the Vale flag flying over it.

"Huh." Yang said as they watch people in armor run around and train. "Talk about an army."

"This is just a company. I doubt there is more than two hundred." Weiss says.

"But still, a gorilla group of this size can do damage." Ruby said.

"Halt." The soldiers guarding the gate call.

They stop as some guards come over. "We are team RWBY. We are here to help." Ruby announced.

"You hear about this?" One of the guards asks.

"Nothing about it." The other said.

"What about your commander?" Weiss asks.

"I'll go check. You keep an eye on them." The first one said hurrying off.

"Tell him we have orders for his eyes only." Ruby says.

The guard quickens his pace as Alex keeps watching everything.

"The kid?" The guard asks.

"He's with us." Ruby said holding Alex close.

"No babysitter?" The guard asks.

"Oh no. He is a registered huntsman." Blake says.

Alex grins at that. "This kid?" The guard asks confused.

"Yes, don't let his appearance fool you. He has destroyed many grimm." Ruby says proudly.

Alex smirks at that and looks innocent.

The group and guard kept staring at each other, neither wanting to say anything till there was movement in the camp.

"What's this about?" Someone calls out as they walk up with a guard.

"They say they are a team of hunters here with orders for your eyes only." The guard says.

The new person raises an eyebrow as he looks to them. "I see. Well, you must be it." He said reaching into his coat pocket and takes out a paper. "Hunters, right?"

"Team RWBY at your service." Ruby says.

The man nods. "Finally. We really need to get moving. Don't just stand there." He said walking back to camp.

"Defiantly from Atlas." Blake says.

Weiss rolls her eyes as they follow him along. "So what's the situation?" Ruby asks as they look at everything.

"The self-proclaimed warlord has based himself a little to the north from here." The captain says.

"And the defense and forces?" Yang asks.

"It looks like they are about the same as us and have only made basic defenses. Nothing grand. Just some wooden fortification and some anti-air emplacements." The captain says.

"Doesn't mean they don't have something hidden away." Blake points out.

"Yes. The fact is the 'warlord' is basically an idiot who saw the destruction of Vale's academy as the perfect chance to make his own kingdom." The captain says.

"Yep. That's an idiot." Yang said frowning.

"Unfortunately, with all that has happened. The vale military is stretched thin." The captain says.

"Expected. We are still rebuilding and some cities are still grimm infested." Weiss said.

"What about the kid?" The captain asks.

"He's with us and part of the team." Ruby said tired of hearing that a lot.

"Really?" The captain asks skeptically.

Ruby frowns. "Yes."

"Moving on." Weiss says.

"As in, what do you need us to do?" Yang says.

"Sabotage. You will be with a small group and help them destroy some of the war machines up ahead in our paths. Try to keep it quiet." The captain said.

"So while you fight head-on, we destroy the anti-air or basically take out the warlord?" Blake asks.

"If you have a chance. You don't and he's too heavily guarded, then wait for our attack to reach and you can get during the confusion." The captain said.

"What are we looking for?" Weiss asks.

"The team can guide you on that. They have the targets in mind." The captain said.

"What about any armor that the enemy has?" Weiss asks.

"That would be simple ones. It's mostly captured armor from conveys the military use to use through here." The captain said.

"So if we capture them. Can we keep them?" Alex asks.

"All yours. The military isn't coming back for them." The captain said thinking on the loot they would get.

"Alex?" Yang asks.

"We could use it." Alex said.

"He is starting to want things. Is that a good thing?" Ruby whispers to Blake.

"If he starts taking things and then making sure no gets it. It's the 'mine' stage." Blake said.

"What can we do?" Ruby whispers.

"Let him go through it. I'm sure he's smarter then we all know. Including him." Blake advises.

"How will we get them ho…what if he captures a tank?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, that? We are pulling him out and dragging him away." Blake said. "Set boundaries."

"And if he can actually carry it?" Ruby asks.

"Then we stop him." Blake said.

"And when he looks sad at us?" Ruby asks.

"Try to be firm. We can't keep giving in." Blake said.

"You think that will work?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe." Blake said shrugging.

"Not so confident now are you?" Ruby asks.

Blake slowly nods. "Alex is getting tougher to deal with. But we have to be good parents and mothers."

"Yet, we have to try." Ruby says.

"Which is what we'll do." Blake said as they watch Alex.

"So since we will be sneaking, you are going to take the lead?" Ruby asks.

Blake nods. "Just where this group needs to go."

"So um…" Ruby pauses, waiting for her to tell Yang and Weiss to get changed.

They both look to her. "Yeah?" Yang asks.

"Both of you change into something less conspicuous and not as bright." Blake instructs.

They look to themselves and frown at her. "Can you please change mommies?" Alex asks as his shadow starts to seep between his clothes to make himself darker.

"Alright, but only for the mission." Weiss says after staying silent for a bit.

They both walk off as Blake looks to Alex. "He seems to know how to hide in this case."

"He watched you do it." Ruby says.

Blake nods as Alex checks over himself. "He learns from the best."

"Yes, me." Yang calls.

"You like to punch things." Ruby calls.

"Yeah. The best." Yang calls.

"Mommy doesn't know about hiding." Alex said.

"Which one?" Ruby whispers into his ear before giggling.

Alex smirks. "Mommy Yang."

"Good boy." Ruby whisper before taking his hand and leads him away.

Blake raises an eyebrow at them. "You think Alex is ever up the tasks we do?" She asks Weiss.

"I don't know about you, but I am raising him to be a proper young man along with that." Weiss says.

"I mean to kill someone with ease. We usually knock others out." Blake said.

Weiss says nothing as she kept doing what she was.

"By the way, when will he meet your family?" Blake asks.

Weiss stops a bit. "I don't know. But after this, I should really get in touch with them again."

"Their reaction?" Yang asks.

Weiss shrugs. "I should probably keep the idea of me being a mother out of the conversation until they come here."

"Go with being a mother like a figure or a role model." Yang says causing both to stare at her.

"And you had to hide it a bit, didn't you?" Blake asks.

"What is with the looks?" Yang asks.

"You lying is like trying to deal with a rabid dog. You either make it work or don't." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Yang yells.

"True." Blake said offhandedly.

"You take that back!" Yang yells shaking her fist at her.

Alex smiles as he kept walking Ruby. "Mom?"

"Finish getting ready you two." Ruby calls.

"Yeah, yeah." They both said.

* * *

"Ok, from here, there are patrols." The soldier guiding them says.

"Two or three in a group?" Ruby asks.

"We don't know. The captain said to avoid all contact." The soldier whispers.

"Well, our own scout should be able to lead us." Yang said looking ahead to Blake leading them as she keeps looking at a map.

"What should we do to any we encounter?" Alex whispers to Blake.

"Avoid them if we can. If we can't, take them out quickly and quietly." Blake whispers back.

"Alright." Alex whispers as he moves similar to a large feline in high grass.

Blake smiles a bit. "You're such a good kid."

"Please tell me he doesn't have a lion or tiger costume somewhere." Weiss says.

Ruby smiles. "I might have something stashed somewhere."

"What was that?" A voice asks.

They all shut up at that point and duck and stop as they keep an eye out. "You see anything?" They hear.

"Nothing Mike. Yo…Mike. Mike…where are you?" One call.

They peek over and sees two guards looking around for some reason. "Mike?" One calls looking around.

"Where is he? He was there not a moment ago." Another of the soldiers says.

"Maybe he went searching." One suggested.

"If that was the case, we would have seen or at least…" The other says turning around to see the other one gone leaving him now alone.

Ruby sighs and places a hand on her face. "Oh, Alex."

"Show yourse…" The soldier called before his voice was muffled out.

They look around to see the soldier's feet dragged into the bush nearby before it was silenced. "Alex." Blake said.

"Yes?" Alex whispers crawling out of it.

Blake sighs. "Get over here."

Alex sneaked over the beaten path by crawling like in a movie Yang showed him.

Blake shakes her head and looks to Yang crossing her arms.

"What?" Yang whispers.

Blake nods her head to Alex while frowning to her.

"What?" Yang repeats.

Alex pops his head up between them and looks between them. "Did I do well?"

"Are they dead?" Weiss asks and Alex shakes his head.

"Just knocked out." Alex said still looking between Blake and Yang. "Did mommy Yang start another fight?"

"Ok. Knock it off. Both of you." Ruby whispered before bonking both of their heads lightly with crescent rose's blunt part.

"Ow." They both said holding their head.

"Focus. We have work to do." Ruby whispers.

They both frown. "Sorry." They both said.

"Now back to work you two. We still need to find their camp." Ruby whispers sheathing Crescent Rose.

"We still need to get past everything." Weiss said.

"Then Blake, continue leading." Ruby says.

Blake nods as she rubs her head and sneaks with them.

"So were mommies fighting?" Alex asks.

"A bit." Ruby said.

"Are they in trouble?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said frowning.

"Mommy scary at times." Alex says.

Ruby smirks. "That I am."

* * *

"Will we wait till they are being attacked?" Weiss whispers.

"We have to unless the masters of stealth would like to place explosives and get ready for the main part?" Ruby suggested.

"Blake and Alex moved away while you were not looking." Yang says.

Ruby groans under her breath at that.

"Where are they?" Weiss asks.

Yang points to the large campment and Alex and Blake hiding behind some boxes on some tall grass.

"What are they up to?" Ruby asks.

They watch as they both start to lay low and move around through the grass. "They played the game." Yang said smirking.

"What game?" Ruby asks.

Yang chuckles. "A sneaking game. Even the AI sucks at times. But…these guys could be on the same level."

"Did Alex just suplex one of them…" Weiss observed before turning to Yang.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "He knows a thing or two from us."

"You taught him didn't you?" Weiss asks as Ruby on the other side of her lowers herself a bit.

Yang smiles. "I had to in case he got in trouble."

Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighs.

Ruby whimpers as she watches with baited breath as Alex comes close to a group together and crawls past them and gets behind some crates as Blake does the same. Ruby sighs in relief and slouches. "Next time, I teach him this."

"Hang on. What is at their feet?" Yang asks.

Weiss frowns. "Wait…is that my shock mine?" She asks as they crawl away.

"We will know in a moment." Yang says.

"When did you get those?" Ruby asks.

"Present." Weiss grumbled obviously mad.

"Did you give it to Alex you big softy?" Yang says.

Weiss growls as she blushes. "No. Blake took it obviously."

"So how long does it take before…" Yang stopped as something happened.

They quickly look as they see two guards walk over the mine before it explodes and starts to shock them both before knocking them out and fall to the ground. "That long." Weiss said.

"It is multiple use right?" Yang asks as Alex's shadow grabs it and slinks away with it.

Weiss nods. "A bit. It holds a few charges."

"Can it be recharged?" Yang asks.

Weiss shakes her head. "It has to be replaced. It's only the first of its kind so it frys out the electronics."

"Should we follow?" Ruby asks.

"Yep." Yang said trying to follow the tree line.

"Did I do good?" Alex asks.

Blake pats his back. "As always."

"Here is your thing back mommy." Alex says giving Weiss back her shock mine.

Weiss smiles. "Good boy."

"So what did you plant the explosives on?" Yang asks.

Blake smirks as she gives the detonator to her. "Use it when the attack starts. It should send them into a frenzy."

"Ok." Yang says pushing the detonator.

Blake sighs. "When the attack starts." She said as explosions at almost all the heavy artillery.

"That will wake someone up…mommy, why didn't we destroy the aa emplacements?" Alex asks.

Blake smiles. "We'll get it in the panic."

"Alex, you may take some things but not everything you want, ok?" Ruby asks.

Alex nods. "Okay, mommy…what don't I take?"

"You know what tanks are?" Ruby asks.

Alex nods. "Why?"

"You can't have one of them. We have no way to take it home." Ruby says holding him.

"Aw." Alex groans out as Yang snickers.

"Keep it to where it can fit on the airship." Ruby says rubbing his head.

Alex nods. "Okay."

"Now then, who wants to be mommy's little angel and beat down the bad guys?" Ruby asks.

"I do." Alex said smiling.

"Go get them." Yang says as Ruby let him go.

Alex rushes off into the fight and starts to beat down every single knight in the way. "Wow. That kid's a killer." One of the group said.

"Who taught him to break a leg like that?" Ruby says.

"Here." Yang said raising a hand.

"I admit, stomping on the knee at that angle, really effective." Blake says.

Weiss nods. "We have to teach him disabling moves soon."

"And who will do that?" Blake asks.

"Here." Ruby said holding up a hand.

"Really? You know the moves?" Yang asks.

Ruby smiles. "I have to. Dad didn't really support me fighting at first, remember that?"

"Oh yeah. I remember the first time you judo threw him onto his back. He was in complete shock." Yang says giggling.

"That could have been his back being thrown out as well." Ruby said smirking.

"Can we get in there and help Alex?" Blake reminds.

"I think he's fine." Yang said smirking.

"Someone just smacked him." Blake says.

"I'm coming, honey!" Ruby yells running into the fight with her scythe raised.

"Still don't want to get in there?" Blake asks Yang whose hair was actually on ends.

Yang twitches. "Don't you?" She asks trying to be calm.

"You can demolish the tank?" Blake asks as neither noticed Weiss was no longer with them.

"I can cause massive mayhem." Yang said still twitching.

"Go and show Alex how it is done." Blake says. Yang immediately runs off started to punch everything away as Blake looks around. "Where's Weiss?"

"Mommy, what is that?" Alex asks as he looks up at an unmanned Paladin mech.

Ruby stops right beside him and looks up. "A robot sweetie. A big one that is almost easy to pierce." She said looking it over.

"Robot?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods. "A tough one."

"What's a robot?" Alex asks.

Ruby sweat drops. "A mechanical person with no soul."

"Oh." Alex says.

Ruby tries to smile. "Can you…stab it apart?"

"Can I take one?" Alex asks.

Ruby blinks to him. "You sure?"

"It would look nice as a statue in the garden." Alex says making Ruby picture a sprinkler system installed in the paladin and watering everything.

"Um…okay…but you need wait until we deal with this guy." Ruby said pointing toward where the main force is.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asks landing next to the two.

"Alex wants the robot." Ruby said pointing to it.

"What?" Weiss asks.

Ruby tries to smile. "For a statue in the garden."

"And you agree to this?" Weiss asks.

Ruby shrugs and tries to grin. "Eh…"

"Ruby, I thought we agreed to…" Weiss stops as they heard explosions far away.

"What the heck was that?" Ruby asks trying to look in that direction.

"The attack begun?" Alex asks.

Weiss nods. "Seems like. We should probably get out of the way before they blow everything to shreds here."

"Yang, Blake!" Ruby calls.

They both look over and immediately rush over. "Yeah?" Blake asks before seeing the attack coming toward them. "Oh."

"Mommy, explosions!" Alex calls.

Ruby nods. "We know sweetie. Better get away before we are caught in the crossfire."

"Come on you." Yang says grabbing them both and dragging them away.

Blake and Weiss shake their heads as they follow them back to the stunned group they left. "Oh right. We forgot about them." Weiss said.

"What next?" Alex asks.

"Leader." The group leader said staring at the carnage they left.

"Which way mommies?" Alex asks.

Ruby smirks a little to the group before they point down the tree line. "Thanks." She said before they rush off.

As they all followed, they heard an ungodly roar and saw something huge. "What…is that…?" Yang could only ask as they looked up to the large beowulf…elf…thing grimm as it towers almost half the size of the castle ahead.

"It is big." Alex says.

"Too big." Ruby said slowly pushing Alex behind her.

"It has…oh no." Alex says as a blob of black liquid fell off it and it swipes an arm, sending trees, position, people, anything hit by or caught in the shockwave flying everywhere.

"Get down!" Weiss yells as she puts up a shield and everyone ducks down.

Soon, the shockwave hits, followed by debris that pummeled the shield, making it crack.

"How are we going to take it out?" Yang asks frowning as she covers Alex.

"It's limbs. They don't seem to have much mass connecting them to the…" Alex suddenly stopped as it just disappeared.

"Wha…?" Blake stops as it suddenly reappeared on the army before rampaging about.

"Hahahahaha." A man laughs hysterically.

They all glare toward the castle balcony as they see an armored man laughing like crazy as the grimm kept running around and destroying everything. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Ruby said frowning.

"Has he lost his mind?" Alex asks knowing that laugh.

"Yes." Yang said reloading before looking to the grimm. "The guy will be easy pickings…but the grimm…"

"It is close to taking the next step like the bear?" Alex says.

"Looks like. We might have to climb it to kill it." Ruby said reloading her scythe.

"The legs have the thinnest part." Alex says before firing his kir cannon at the castle.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The man yells as the balcony was hit and the man falls to the ground.

"Not bad. I wish I had a recording of it." Yang said smiling as she pats his back.

"He is right." Weiss says looking closely.

Blake glares to the grimm. "Then let's start kicking shins."

"Mommy Yang, can I use your power?" Alex asks grabbing her hand.

Yang smiles. "Don't hurt yourself kid. Mommy Ruby wouldn't like it." She said as their hands glowed yellow.

"We will draw its attention." Ruby says before the others of the team and her ran at the grimm.

Alex sighs before starting to glare at the grimm and shadow claws form on his hand. "D…" He only said before disappearing.

"Go get him." Yang says running after him as the grimm was trying to swat the rest of team RWBY as the army runs.

The grimm roars out loud as it brandishes its colossal claw hand and takes a swipe at them and makes a forest of trees fly away before a string of its grimm energy broke off from its left leg and makes it buckle before the other leg went away the same way and makes it bend over and growl heavily.

Alex looks up to it as his hair glows gold, his claws a lighter black than usual.

The grimm turns its large head to look at him and it's eye pupils sharpened at the sight of him before Alex disappeared again and then the grimm as all of team RWBY looks around for them.

"Where they…?" Yang stops as another roar howled out from behind them and they see the grimm at the top of the castle.

"It isn't teleporting or moving at high speed." Alex says as its arm fell off as the wounds ooze black blobs. "It is starting to evolve to the next level." Alex says.

"Well, that's not good." Blake said as she checks her gun which blade was cracked.

"It goes through portals. It has hastened its process by days. Not months in advance." Alex says horrified. "If it isn't killed now, it will become a creator." Alex says before looking around to the battlefield which had hundreds of dead strung all over from the grimm's rampage.

Alex then quickly turns to the girls and grabs all of their hands and holds them together as all of their hands glowed a different color. "Alex, what are you…wait…no Alex!" Ruby yells realizing what is he is doing.

"I have to stop it. I can't let it become a creator. I have kept a detail from you. When a creator is born, there is an explosion of magic and energy so great, nothing will survive but the creators or greater. I can't let you four die." Alex says as his body starts growing and changing.

"Alex stop!" Weiss yells as Blake's glowing hand starts to glow less before being snuffed out and Alex let's go of her.

"I have to do this." Alex repeats in a deeper voice as Weiss's and Yang's hands stopped glowing before he lets them go and now just holds onto Ruby's. "I'm sorry mom."

"Alex." Ruby says almost crying as her hand stops glowing.

"I love you all." Alex says before disappearing in a whirl of glowing rose petals.

Ruby starts to cry and sniff as they look to the grimm as it roars before large chunks of its body starts to disappear, making it appear as if a knife has been taken to it before they see Alex appear on its muzzle stabbing his silver sword into it and it roars loudly, making a loud whine before a glow starts to appear around it as Alex brings a glowing clawed hand up and smashes it down on its bony muzzle before shadows starts to creep over its muzzle and to its head before it starts to cover it up as the arms and legs slowly disappear as if the portals Alex who was talking starts to take over before Alex was able to rip his hand out and the head jumps as it becomes severed and then the whole grimm disappeared as it collapses in on itself and then silence.

Ruby stares at where Alex was, crying before letting her scythe fall and grabs the end of the handle and walk toward the castle as she drags the scythe tip in the ground behind her.

"He can't be." Weiss says tears rolling down her face as a ball of the same color of the portal started to form and grow bigger.

"Ruby, we have to go." Yang said as Ruby still walks to the castle before they see a crawling man coming towards them and Ruby stops in front of him and slams her blade into the ground in front of him.

"You killed him." Ruby cries as she lifts her scythe slowly and the man looks up and swears he can see Death in blood.

'Mommy, please remain pure.' Ruby remembers Alex saying to her once as she read him a story at bedtime.

Ruby cries and sobs heavily before collapsing as she drops her scythe and falls to her knees. "Alex…" She sobs.

"We have to go." Yang says picking her up and carries her away as Blake grabs the scythe as the ball got bigger.

Ruby sobs heavier as she curls up in her arms. "Alex…"

Soon the the ball burst, releasing a shockwave that annihilated everything in the vicinity and everything was wiped away from the force of it as team RWBY took cover.

Most of them look to see the land being blown off and the landscape being obliterated to pieces as the remaining stragglers of armies ran away from the blast before the sphere collapses on itself and just disappears, leaving only silence. The silence that could only come from a natural disaster.

Ruby sniffs as she leans her head on Yang. "Alex…please be…" She couldn't take it anymore and starts to cry more as Yang pats her back in reassurance as best she could as she cried as well with the other two.


	20. Purifying (Start of Act 2)

"It's been years and it still hurts." Ruby says slicing an alpha beowulf like it was nothing.

"He's still gone. Nothing can bring him back." Ruby continues as she brings her blade up and holds it to a beowulf's neck before firing point blank.

"But I can't stop. It would mean you won and I won't let that happen." Ruby says finishing it, making it join the rest of those she had killed.

Ruby brings her blade up and places her fingers on the trigger. "Yet he had left lasting impressions on us. It was the best he could do. Stay pure." She said firing past a civilian cowering on the ground and hits a beowulf in the head before firing another shot and sends it flying.

"Thanks for the backup." A hunter says walking up.

"Just give me my pay. I'll be on my way to the next one." Ruby said reloading her rifle and puts it away.

"You don't need to keep working yourself like this. You are doing job after job and you don't even have a team anymore." The hunter says.

"It doesn't matter. Staying pure…has to be done while keeping everywhere else pure." Ruby said bringing her hood up before walking away. "You can send my payment to the hunter guild's account."

"What's her problem?" A hunter asks.

"She lost her kid teammate years ago in a job where a colossal grimm appeared." Another said starting to clean up.

"Ouch, but what about the rest of her team? You said she no longer has a team." The hunter says.

"They drifted apart after that I hear. One day they just…went their separate ways." He says.

"Wonder if she will ever get back to her normal self?" The hunter asks crossing his arms before a box filled with broken wood was placed in his arms. "I know. Clean up." He said walking away.

* * *

"Come on dad. She has been depressed. You could at least try talking to her." Winter says.

"You want to talk to a mother who lost her kid, be my guest." He said looking at some papers. "Otherwise…it's best to let them deal with the pain."

"Like how you distance yourself from us after mom died?" Winter asks before closing the door behind her.

He sighs and looks over to the broken moon in the sky. "For good reasons." He says before looking at the frozen lawn below to see Weiss sitting in front of the frozen fountain as Winter walks up to her.

* * *

"Yang, dinner is ready." Taiyang says walking out to Yang just sitting on a stump.

"Not hungry." Yang said looking into the forest.

"Well, that's too bad. I made enough for one more." He said walking inside as Yang looks to him confused before feeling a hand placed on her shoulder and looks to see Coco without her hat or glasses on looking worried.

"Hey." Yang greets sounding sad.

Coco just leans down and hugs her tightly. "I miss him too."

* * *

"Wait, please. I'll talk." A terrorist says backing up till he hits a wall.

Blake lowers her katana as she kept glaring at him. "You have to say it in twenty words or less." Another female voice says nearby as she holds a sword to his neck.

"The bomb is at the faunus meeting area. Hidden in a goodwill statue. That's all I know. I don't know which it is." He says.

"You said more than twenty words." Blake heard Adam say before she slices his neck as she looks away before walking off. "Come on Blake. Let's get that thing quickly." Adam said rushing up to her.

"Yeah." Blake says not feeling any remorse for the dummar just killed.

Adam sighs and looks to her. "I know he wouldn't approve of my methods, but at least he would have you nearby so you can be safe. Why do you think I'm taking all the blood? For my health, heck no."

"I know." Blake says outrunning her.

Adam shakes her head and tries to catch up.

* * *

Ruby was walking along on a dirt road alone as she was with her thoughts when she hears a grimm cry out in pain.

"Damn. Another attack." Ruby curses before running off in the direction of the yell as she takes out her scythe.

"Waste of space." A voice says before a revolver firing sound was heard.

Ruby frowns and disappears in a swirl of petals and sees a clearing up ahead with a heavily black-garbed man wearing a black traveler's hat standing there with a revolver in hand as the dead grimm dissipates before suddenly feeling herself stopped and seems to hit an invisible wall.

"Great. I got company. How long has it been since I seen another human? Ten? Thirty years?" The man questions, taking off his hat revealing his blond hair and, using the same hand, scratches his head.

Ruby frowns. "Who are you? I might let you go if you are really taking out a pack." Ruby warns.

"Hum?" The young man says, his head shooting up straight before turning around as he puts on his hat.

Ruby glares at him before her gaze softens to the sight of the face. "Al…Alex?" She asks stopping as she stumbles as the invisible wall falls away.

"Mom?" The young man says, the hat falling off from not being put on properly.

Ruby kept staring at him before slowly laughing and then chuckling and then full on laughter before cheering as she rushes up and hugs him. "Alex."

"Mom…is it really you?" Alex asks in disbelief, touching her as if to make sure she was really there.

Ruby cries and sniffs as she hugs him tight. "Always remain pure."

"Mom, it is you? I…I had almost given up hope at ever seeing you again." Alex says starting to break down a bit.

Ruby cries and laughs and she holds him tight. "And I'm not letting you go ever again. Please don't let go either."

"I won't. Just don't let this be another dream." Alex says pleading.

Ruby smiles. "I remained pure."

"You didn't become a grimm. That is good for my soul." Alex says before pointing his gun and shoots and from the tree, falls a chameleon-like grimm as he hears another shot at the same time and looks to see Ruby holding her gun scythe up and a beowulf grimm that slid down to them. "You've gotten better."

Ruby smiles slightly. "I had too. I couldn't lose another." She said before kissing his forehead. "My little boy."

"Not so little anymore, am I?" Alex asks as she noticed he had nearly a foot on her even with all she had grown.

Ruby chuckles and hugs him again. "I love you, Alex."

"Shall we go. I have a cabin nearby." Alex says.

Ruby looks at him surprised. "Um…sure. Alex…how long has it been since…?"

"Around five hundred years give or take." Alex says thinking about it.

Ruby was shocked and lets him go. "Five…hundred…?"

"How long has it been for you?" Alex asks.

"Four." Ruby says in shellshock.

"Well, it did travel through time. That explains so many things." Alex says nonchalantly much like Yang did when she was raising him.

Ruby facepalmed. "And you still got everyone's attitudes."

"Well, you did raise and teach me huh?" Alex asks smirking like Yang.

Ruby smiles a little. "More so on Yang's side."

"Come on. The stew should be ready by now." Alex says grabbing her hand and leads her along.

* * *

"So what do you think? Any good?" Alex asks sitting on a wooden chair that looked carved long ago.

Ruby nods as she eats like crazy. "This is ten times better than the travel food." She said with her mouth full.

"I had hope after so many years of practice, it would be decent. I can no longer tell after eating the same thing for so long." Alex says.

Ruby smiles gently to him. "Want to learn more recipes?"

"I rather spend time with you mom. So when are we leaving?" Alex asks quickly reminding Ruby of herself.

Ruby smiles and sighs. "Truth be told Alex…I haven't been back home in a long time."

"Let's go then." Alex says quickly in what Ruby was about to dub the rose mode.

"Wait, Ale…" Ruby tries to say as he grabs her hands and they disappeared in rose petals.

* * *

"Thanks for the food Mr. Taiyang." Coco says waving behind her as she leaves the house.

"No problem and thanks for trying to cheer up Yang." Taiyang says.

Coco nods as she walks out onto the path. "You forgot the height!" She hears and looks up before yelling as something falls on her and brings her to the ground. "I'm teaching you very heavily mister."

"Still learning your landing strategy?" Alex asks poking Ruby with a stick.

Ruby rolls her eyes and pouts like Alex remembers she used to do.

"Shouldn't you get off her?" Alex asks before going wide-eyed and disappeared in the rose petals before reappearing moments later with his hat on.

Ruby shakes her head as she gets up before looking down. "I'm very sorrCoco!" Ruby yells as she quickly picks her up and dusts her off. "Sorry about the rough landing and you're in trouble mister."

Alex just laughs as leans on a nearby tree.

Coco groans and rubs her head. "What hit me?"

"Ruby Rose falling on top of you from the sky." Alex says in between laughing.

Coco quickly shakes her head and glares at him. "Hey. This isn't a joke and…Ruby?" She asks turning to her.

"Um…hi Coco." Ruby greets sheepishly, remembering last time didn't end well.

Coco stares at her before frowning. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Ruby says as Alex was now juggling two balls and his revolver.

"And who's this jackass?" Coco asks jerking her thumb at Alex.

"Don't call him that." Ruby growls.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Why should I not?"

"Because I am just trying to have fun." Alex says holstering his revolver and popped the two balls.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." Coco argued with him.

"Boo. When did you become such a scrooge of fun." Alex says.

"When I…" Coco stops as she realizes something. "When did I change?"

"Well, you are taller now or is it just me." Alex says besides her, comparing their heights.

"Coco is there someone out her…RUBY!" Yang yells.

Ruby yelps as Yang hug tackles her and squeezes the life out of her. "Help." Ruby meekly calls waving a hand at them.

"Rock, paper, scissors to decide who angers her?" Alex offers.

Coco glares at him slightly. "Really? You want to face that?" Coco asks.

"One of us have to." Alex says.

"Then you do it." Coco said suggested.

"No thanks. That is like taking Mr. Shell from her and you're not a family member." Alex says.

Coco stops and stares at him. "Wait…Mr. Shell? But only…Alex?" She asks turning to him shocked.

"How do you know about Mr. Shell?!" Yang yells now having him by the collar shaking him back and forth.

"Yang! That's Alex!" Ruby yells as she gets up.

Yang just freezes as Alex's hat fell off. "Um…hi mommy?" Alex offers meekly like Ruby.

"Alex?" Yang asks in shock.

"I wish I had mom's speed still right now." Alex voiced.

Yang slowly drops him before suddenly hugging him. "My boy."

"Spine…broken…" Alex manages as there was a loud cracking and breaking sound.

"Sorry!" Yang yells letting go of him.

Alex flopped to the ground in pain. "That will take a bit to heal." Alex says.

Ruby goes up to him and checks his back before feeling it move. "Alex…?" She asks almost scared of what's going on.

Alex waves her off before his back cracked loudly. "Ah. So much better." He said before standing and stretching a bit. "That's a heck of a lot better than finding a grimm. I'll tell you that." He said smirking.

Everyone became surprised at that as his body seems to be looking tougher than usual. "Wow. How…?" Yang starts.

Alex groans as he tries to bend his back. "Can we talk inside? Might as well have a better meal. I do miss some things still."

"Come on. Let's surprise grandpa." Ruby said smiling as she takes his hand and leads him back to the house as everyone else follows as they stare at him.

"Mom, you're dragging me across the ground." Alex says.

Ruby giggles as she makes tracks with him sliding across the ground. "I know."

"Give me a few moments at least for my spine to reconnect." Alex says. Ruby drops him suddenly. "Ow." Alex simply said.

"Ok…my hat? Where is my hat?" Alex asks noticing it was missing.

"You mean this thing?" Coco asks holding up the large black hat.

"Yes, that." Alex says.

Coco looks it over. "What's so good about it? I'm sure you can get another."

"I made it with my own two hands." Alex says.

Coco hums as she tosses it to him. "Well, it's still the same."

"Thanks." Alex says.

Ruby smiles. "Ready to meet grandpa?"

"Spine still repairing…is the drunk crow here?" Alex asks.

Yang chuckles. "No Alex. He's out for a bit."

"At a bar getting smacked?" Alex asks.

"Best guess." Yang said grinning.

"Ok, spine is reconnected." Alex says starting to get up.

Ruby smiles as she uncovers her ears. "And that's the sound I don't want to hear."

"It's not something you get used to either." Alex says standing up.

"How long…?" Yang tries to ask before Alex holds up a hand.

"Let's wait until we are all inside." Alex said.

"He has been alone for five hundred years." Ruby says.

Alex nods. "And I would rather do this explanation when we are all settled."

"Five hundred?" Yang asks in shock.

* * *

"The grimm I took down back then time traveled. Every time it disappeared, it jumped into the future." Alex explained.

"And all this time…?" Ruby asks.

"It tried to escape by jumping into the past. But it was hurt by just jumping a few moments in the future. It couldn't withstand the jump into the past. It was destroyed by the trip and…it was like being hit by that bomb again." Alex says.

All of them looked worried at him at that point. "Alex…" Yang tries to say.

"So I was basically back to my base form when I landed outside of the time portal." Alex says.

"And when was this time period?" Coco asks.

"I don't know. Five hundred years I think. It kind of blurred together after a while." Alex says.

"For a while? You jumped through multiple ones?" Yang asks.

"No. Time just seemed to blur together. I only went back once." Alex says.

"So what did you do in the meantime?" Ruby asks.

"I just walked through the ages I guess. I didn't have a plan." Alex says.

Ruby looks worried at him. "And the whole time since you went back…did you ever think about us?"

Alex was silent, his despair almost being felt by them.

"I'm sorry Alex." Ruby said quietly.

"It's fine." Alex says putting on a smile.

Ruby shakes her head. "It's not. Not after what happened."

"No, it is. Because after all that, I am finally home." Alex says.

"And you are never escaping from my sight again so don't go time traveling again mister." Ruby warns playfully.

"Didn't get that power." Alex says laughing.

"Or go after such a big grimm without lots of help." Yang adds.

Alex continues to laugh a lot like Yang would, making her smile.

Ruby giggles and looks to Alex. "So…" She tries to say in between giggles. "Where's your little friend?"

"Please don't have me wake him. He has been going on for the last two hundred years about bacon." Alex says.

"Oh. I can do that." Yang said happily.

"I mean I haven't gone near a cow for the last hundred years because what he did last time." Alex says.

"What did he do?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow and giving a flat expression.

"It was very gory and he tried to eat the whole thing." Alex says.

"Well then. We just have to try and feed him and then smack him over the head." Yang said crossing her arms.

"Please, mom. Don't make me." Alex pleads.

"Alex." Ruby starts.

"Aw." Alex says sadly before going silent.

Ruby taps her fingers on the table. "Well?"

Soon something starts rising from his shadow and a single eye form and looks around.

Ruby raises an eyebrow as she stares back at the eye.

"He can't believe what he is seeing." Alex says.

"I would bet. What's this about eating a whole cow?" Ruby asks angrily.

The thing started to try and retract quickly.

Ruby glares at it more. "Don't you go anywhere, mister."

The shadow immediately stops.

Ruby leans forward. "Now what's this about a cow?"


	21. Back Life

Alex slept on the couch comfortably, his hat over his face.

"Now what?" Ruby asks quietly.

"He reminds me a lot of Yang." Taiyang says.

"Well, he did stick with me the most." Yang said proudly.

"That isn't a good thing." Ruby says.

Yang raises an eyebrow at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you t…" Ruby stopped as she got a message on her scroll for a new job.

Ruby stares at the message before looking back to the sleeping Alex worried.

"A new job?" Taiyang asks.

Ruby nods and sighs. "Should I?"

"I'll get my Ember Celica." Yang says.

Ruby shakes her head. "No. Someone has to watch Alex."

"I can do that." Coco said looking to him sleeping. "You two can go."

"Don't you have to get to your team?" Ruby asks.

"Busy on their own." Coco said shrugging. "They won't miss me for a bit since we are taking a self-proclaimed vacation."

"So when do we leave?" Alex asks putting his arms around Ruby and Yang's shoulders from behind and leans on them.

Ruby and Yang were surprised and jumps a bit. "Alex, no." Ruby said.

"Mom, I have been fighting grimm for centuries. A few will be a walk in the woods for me." Alex says.

"A walk in the woods for me is facing a giant beowulf pack." Ruby said raising an eyebrow.

"You too?" Alex jokes.

Ruby blinks before frowning. "You are not going. You just got back to us and we will not lose you again."

"Mom, you really think Coco can keep me he…" Alex stopped as he pulled a Blake.

"Where did he go?" Yang asks.

Ruby facepalmed before hearing barking as Zwei waddles in and looks around.

"Zwei!" Alex calls grabbing him and hugs him.

Zwei pants happily and barks.

"I missed you." Alex says.

Zwei barks and sticks his tongue out.

"Now there is the Ruby side." Taiyang says as Yang realized Hot Dog was in Zwei's mouth.

"Zwei, drop it, now." Yang orders and Zwei barks at her.

"Come on Zwei. Drop Hot Dog." Alex says scratching him behind his ears.

Zwei pants happily and open his jaws and drops Hot Dog as he leans into the scratching.

"Good Zwei." Alex says as Yang grabs Hot Dog.

"Don't touch him Zwei. Ever again." Yang warns pointing at him.

"So when do we leave?" Alex asks.

Ruby sighs. "A few minutes."

"Say thank you Zwei." Alex says holding him in front of her face.

Zwei licks her nose cutely as he curls up slightly.

"Ok. Go get some food you." Alex says setting him down.

Zwei waddles off as he gives a bark.

"So mom. Where are Blake and Weiss?" Alex asks.

Ruby looks worried at that as everyone seems to look away.

"They aren't dead, right?" Alex asks scared to hear the answer.

"No. It's just they went their own way." Yang said somberly.

"Oh, I see." Alex says a little relieved.

"We can't see them right now…but we can see them soon." Ruby reassures.

"That is fine." Alex says before leaning on her back to read the mission details.

Ruby raises an eyebrow and looks to him. "Alex."

"Yes?" Alex asks.

"Get off my back." Ruby said dryly.

"But I love you." Alex says.

"Alex." Ruby says in a hard tone.

"Yes, mom." Alex says getting off of her.

Ruby sighs as she starts reading again. "Simple clean up."

"We supporting or doing it ourselves?" Alex asks.

"Ourselves. Simple things." Ruby said walking away and grabs her scythe off the coat hanger.

"Well then let's make it quick then." Alex says checking his ammo.

Yang smiles. "Back together again." She said as she grabs her gauntlets.

"Mind if I tag along?" Coco asks.

Yang smiles. "Sure. It would be more fun too now with Alex back and up and running."

"You still got that minigun?" Alex asks.

Coco smirks. "Do I." She said walking past him and pats his side. "Great to have you back."

* * *

"One little, two little, three little grimm." Alex sings shooting his revolver, blowing off the head of each beowulf.

"It's strange seeing him like this." Ruby said aiming carefully. "He was actually going into the mine phase of kid life. The last thing he wanted was a robot in our garden."

"Seriously, are you grimm even trying anymore?" Alex asks.

"And now he's just blowing them away like…where did he get the revolver?" Coco suddenly asks raising an eyebrow.

"Where is his Kir cannon?" Yang adds.

"Didn't he gain a regeneration power?" Ruby calls as she blows away a grimm coming up close to them.

"You talking about me?" Alex asks walking up to Yang and Coco.

Yang turns to him. "What powers did you get and/or lose?"

"Oh, I lost everything I had when I regenerated. Major pain. Nearly got killed by one of these things." Alex says.

Coco looks to him. "And what powers did you get?"

Alex opens his mouth then closes it and looks like he is thinking on that.

Yang clears her throat and leans to him. "What is it?"

"I need to think on that. Haven't used any in so long I forgot what they were." Alex says.

"You seriously weren't having fun with them?" Yang asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"What can I do? What can I do?" Alex asks thinking as he snaps his fingers.

"Claws?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh, I remember." Alex says clapping his hands.

They all watched before Coco yelps as the claws grew out rapidly and came close to her neck. "Watch it." She warns moving back.

"Sorry. Been awhile since I used this and I am out of practice." Alex apologizes before sticking his claw to the side in time for a beowulf to impale itself on it.

Coco quickly turns her minigun back to a bag and then knocks an approaching beowulf away. "Then you better start practicing again."

"I will." Alex says before transforming the claws so they extend, impaling more.

"Wow. We got a new teacher." Yang jokes grinning.

"No thanks." Alex says, claw retraction and reforming to the original form.

"So you think I'm a terrible teacher?" Coco asks frowning as she hefted her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, I thought she meant me." Alex says crushing a beowulf's windpipe that he had caught.

Coco stares at him before kicking a beowulf at him and he slices it apart. "You still need to learn how we talk."

"I have been in isolation for a few years. Cut me some slack." Alex says.

"A few?" Ruby asks tapping her foot.

"I wasn't just sitting around for a few hundred years. I can't stand that." Alex says sounding like Yang.

"Sounds like Yang at dinner." Ruby said smirking.

"Do I sound like that?" Yang asks.

"Yes. Yes, you do." Ruby said smiling.

"Is this all?" Alex asks as the dust clears and the grimm were all slain.

"Should be." Ruby said looking around.

"Mission complete." Alex says. They hear harsh whispers and look around. "No. It's not the dancing with the ruler in the pale moonlight." Alex said over his shoulder.

"Your little friend talking again?" Ruby asks.

Alex nods. "He seems to really love dark humor now."

"Ah." Ruby says.

"So now what?" Alex asks.

"Now…I don't know." Ruby said looking slightly worried. "I would usually go to the next one or just go to a hotel and sleep off the day."

"What do you want to do mom?" Alex asks.

Ruby shrugs. "No idea. What do you want to do after all this time?"

Alex stares at them before humming. "Ice cream?"

"I…" Ruby started before disappearing in a swirl of rose petals.

"Wha…where she go?" Coco asks the obvious question.

"Nearest ice cream location?" Alex offers.

Yang sighs. "Let's go." She said before leading them away.

* * *

"So where are we heading to next?" Alex asks as they sail on a boat.

"We are going to Veil. Haven't been there since…well, that night." Ruby says.

Alex looks to them all as they all either stared straight ahead or to the side. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah." Yang says sounding more upbeat than in years.

Alex looks to Ruby who shrugs. "So nothing at all mom?"

"No one will even recognize you I bet." Coco says.

"What about you Coco?" Yang asks.

"I am meeting my team here." Coco says.

"How's Ren?" Ruby asks.

"Ren…well she got another guy proposing to her." Coco says.

Alex felt a shiver. "Really? How's that going?"

"So many restraining orders. So little time." Coco says.

Yang chuckles. "That's our Ren. Still a true fighter on the inside."

"And Nora?" Alex asks.

"Candy shop owner…and occasional eviction of grimm from the area." Coco said smiling. "She did want you to try every sweet there was."

"How is she still in business with the candy shop?" Alex asks.

"Turns out, she's a good business owner." Coco said chuckling.

"So Pyrrha and Jaune tied the knot yet?" Alex asks.

Yang and Ruby snark at that as they turn away to hide their giggles. Coco sighs. "More dates. Your…death…hit all of us pretty hard."

"And they haven't done it yet?" Alex asks.

Ruby stops and blushes as Yang snickers harder. "Um…no." Coco said slowly as she looks to him with her usual raised eyebrow.

"What? No wedding?" Alex asks surprised.

Coco shakes her head. "They are still dating kid."

"Man. Jaune is hopeless." Alex comments.

Yang couldn't take it anymore and laughs out hard as she falls onto the floor of the boat. "My sides!" She laughs.

"So what about Yatsuhashi and Velvet?" Alex asks.

Coco shrugs. "Yatsuhashi is doing his usual way. Helping out when the team gets together. Velvet really misses you, though she is still as good as ever."

"So they are not dating yet?" Alex asks.

"I don't think those two are an item." Coco said smiling a bit.

"Huh. Press for details and I bet Velvet will spill it." Alex says.

"She'll spill the beans for you." Yang said smirking.

"The port is in view." Alex says.

Ruby looks up and starts to steer the boat to the port. "Okay, we'll dock and find your team, Coco."

"I'm going to walk around a bit." Alex says getting up and pops his joints.

"Meet us at the Crossroad Cafe." Coco says.

"Right." Alex says before running off.

"And there he goes. He takes after you." Ruby says as they all got off the boat.

* * *

"Let's see." Alex says looking around aimlessly, just sightseeing.

"Come on. Move it." A dummer says as he and others push a statue into the park on a cart.

Alex stops at that as he stands still and listens.

"We have to get this into the park or else everything is ruined." One says.

Alex raises an eyebrow and looks to them. "Not again." He said to himself as he saw his shadow move and separates before entering the cart's shadow and Alex sits and waits on a nearby bench.

"This will work…right? They won't let us in easily." He hears one ask.

"We are to a work detail. Remember, they hired us." Another says with none of them seeing a shadow soon emerge from the cart and separate before returning to Alex who discreetly puts out his hand and a tendril with something in its mouth comes out and then dumps all the wires it had in its mouth into his hand.

"Good job." Alex says before stuffing them into a pocket and keeps sitting there, looking out to the sea.

Harsh whispers came to his ear. "No. I can't kill them that easily. Besides, that would bring unneeded attention to us." Alex whispers.

Alex sat there for several more hours as something involving Faunus and humans happened. Soon he saw the Dummar from earlier pushing something frantically but nothing was happening. 'How long till you figure out something has gone wrong?' Alex thinks as something snuck up behind the dummar.

"Now." He hears and the two drummer go down as Alex tries to look to find out what it is halfheartedly.

"Oh boy." He said to himself before starting to walk over. "Why do I put myself as the so-called good guy?" He asks himself as he looks over the two almost hidden in the shadows. "Excuse me, but…" He stops as he sees two black cat ears flop up from one of their heads. "You're Blake Belladonna, right?" Alex adds, making sure his hat was down so they couldn't see his face.

Blake turns and glares slightly at Alex. "If you're talking about these guys, don't worry about it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Their device is missing something important, but that is beside the point. Are you Blake Belladonna?" Alex repeats.

"What of it?" Blake asks grabbing her sword handle.

"I am acquainted with your friends Ruby and Yang. They are here and are or will be at the Crossroad Cafe." Alex says.

Blake stops and became surprised at that.

"You may want to go see them." Alex says starting to walk away.

Blake stares at Alex before she felt a tap on her shoulder and looks to Adam. "You okay?"

"I…it has been a long time…and stop staring at the guy's ass. When did you get so feminine?" Blake asks.

Adam shrugs. "All asses seem to have gotten better. Yours even."

Blake just facepalms. "Then why do you now have a subscription to Playbeta? A female faunus version of Playboy?" Blake asks.

Adam blushes. "That is not your concern."

"You imagine yourself with a male faunus huh?" Blake asks.

Adam growls under her breath.

"So what do you think? Is he legitimately telling the truth?" Blake asks.

"Possibly. These guys are running off of old techniques we made for bombs." Adam said frowning.

"Should I…" Blake says unsure stopping in the middle.

"Go. I'll handle this." Adam said walking away.

"Um Adam, what is that?" Blake asks pointing to her pocket.

Adam blinks and takes out the slip of paper and reads. "It's a phone number and…call me sometime? Fuck that." She said crumpling it up and throws it away.

"How many do you have in your pockets from going to that club yesterday?" Blake asks.

Adam frowns. "Shut up."

* * *

"What next?" Alex asks looking around.

"Relax and enjoy." Yang said relaxing in a chair.

"So you enjoyed seeing team CVFY?" Alex asks.

Ruby nods. "It has been a while."

"Um?" Alex asks looking at the clock.

Ruby blinks and looks to it too. "What are you watching it for?"

"I guess she won't show up." Alex says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Yang?" A voice asks.

Both Ruby and Yang stop before they slowly turn around and looks to see Blake looking worried and surprised. "Blake." Yang said quietly.

"Blakey. You made it." Alex says happily.

Blake was shocked at him. "Who are you?"

"Don't tell her. Let her figure it out." Alex says.

Blake was miffed as Yang and Ruby start to smirk. "Who are you?"

Alex just smirks as she still can't see his whole face.

Blake frowns. "You are not answering the question."

"I know." Alex says in a way that seems to strike a memory.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asks more calmly.

"You stumped?" Alex asks reminding her of when she was teaching Alex like a teacher.

Blake stares at him before stopping. "A…Alex?"

"Alexander Von Caldum please." Alex says.

"The name Weiss always wanted you to have." Blake said in shock.

Alex says nothing as Ruby and Yang chuckles.

"Alex!" Blake suddenly yells hugging him and happily laughing.

"Hey Blakey." Alex says.

"Call me anything for today! He's back!" Blake said happily nuzzling him.

Alex smiles and pats her head.

Ruby giggles. "That's three. One more to go." She said before sighing as she realizes Weiss is back at her home.

"One moment. Hey, Weiss, Alexander Von Caldum would like to meet with you." Alex says typing in an old model scroll.

Yang was surprised at that. "Where did you get the money for that?"

"I never forgot any details involving you girls." Alex says patting Blake's bow.

Blake frowns a bit playfully and pushes his hand away. "Don't do that." She said before hugging him again.

"How long till she gets it?" Alex asks smiling.

"After she stops fawning over that you are back." Ruby said smirking.

"You think so or is she assuming someone is using my name to screw with her?" Alex asks.

"No one else knows that name but us and we don't do that each other." Yang said smiling.

"Wait for it." Alex says before his scroll rings and he answers it.

"Alex?" Weiss asks carefully. "Is that you?"

"Alexander please." Alex says in a refined tone.

"Alex. It is so good to Winter?! Hey!" Weiss yells before the line was cut off.

"Tracking me. Disconnecting now." Alex says taking out the dust battery.

Yang smirks. "Winter is now going to hunt the ends of the earth for you."

"Off the grid." Alex says as Ruby calls Weiss.

"Doesn't mean she can't find you and you can bet Weiss is going to hunt for you too." Yang warns as Ruby puts her scroll on the table.

"You're on speaker." Ruby said smiling.

"Is Winter around?" Alex asks.

"No. Thank goodness I have a spare scroll. She's still searching for you now. Wait…this is Ruby's…I forgot. Winter brought me this spare one." Weiss said in realization.

"Hi, Winter…I don't think we ever met." Alex says.

"You made her feel happy. That's the important thing." Winter said calmly.

"Still trying to track my scroll?" Alex asks.

"Its dust is out, isn't it?" Winter asks dryly.

"You tell me." Alex says.

"You're smarter than Yang made you out to be." Winter said and they can feel the smirk behind the scroll.

"What do you mean Yang?" Alex asks looking to Yang.

Yang tries to look innocent. "I said you were a badass fighter like me."

"Badass fighter doesn't mean intelligent." Winter quips.

"Yeah HEY!" Yang yells as she blushes in embarrassment.

"How are you talking to us?" Alex asks sticking cable from his scroll into Ruby and starts typing with the now reactivated scroll.

"That is something I want to know." Weiss says.

"How do you think the authorities track criminals?" Winter asks. "If you can track it, you can access it."

"And counter hacked." Alex says pressing a few buttons on Ruby's scroll.

"The hell?!" Winter yells.

"You are on camera." Alex says.

Winter looks to the computer's camera as her image appears on Ruby's scroll. "Alex, did you take a few computing classes when they first came out?" Yang asks smirking.

"I was bored for so long. You would be surprised what skill you developed given enough time." Alex says.

"You are not a special…I just had a thought. Were you watching us the whole time when we met your younger self?" Ruby asks looking to him.

"No, and we can discuss that in greater detail later." Alex says as Blake realizes that his scroll is decades old.

"This is the first scroll model." Blake said looking over his scroll.

"Yes, it is." Alex says.

"Alex…you are still older fashion than grandpa." Yang said chuckling.

"The casing is the only thing that is the same of when it was made." Alex says.

"So you figure out how to change the internals…how much schooling do you have?" Winter asks calculatingly.

"None, I just had a lot of free time." Alex says.

"Weiss?" Winter asks.

"Where are you?" Weiss asks as the sounds of her heels clicking against the walkway was heard.

"Crossroad Cafe in Vale." Alex says.

"That's…I'll be right there." Weiss said before she ends the call.

Alex shakes his head before calling her again.

Ruby shakes her head as it kept ringing. "I don't think she wants to talk through it anymore." Ruby said smiling.

"Where do you want to meet when you arrive?" Alex texts.

"The docks." She texted back.

"I will be waiting. Look for the black traveler's hat." Alex texts.

"I will."

"How long should it take?" Alex texts.

"A few hours at least."

* * *

Alex sat in the wee hours of the morning on a bench. "Hey there. I was wondering if you were here really…Alex?" Weiss asks before walking up to him and shakes his shoulder before his head falls to the side and snores as he slept. "Oh, Alex. Just like Yang."

"What happened?" Alex asks opening his eyes tiredly.

Weiss smiles softly and sits down beside him. "You're still the same boy I helped raised."

"Ah Weiss, you are here." Alex says getting up.

Weiss pulls him back down on the bench. "Sit boy."

"I must admit, it still feels like a dream." Alex says.

Weiss smiles and hugs him. "I'm glad you're back."

"How did you get here so fast? No ship can make it from Atlas to here in sixteen hours." Alex says.

Weiss smiles. "Winter decided it's time for an experimental test to be run." She said chuckling.

"Either way, shall we head out. The others are waiting." Alex says taking off his hat and dusts it off, letting her get a good look at his face.

"You've changed." Weiss said looking at him carefully.

"I will explain while when we get to the hotel." Alex says.

Weiss smiles as she gets up and follows him. "It really hurts you know."

"I know. It pained me greatly." Alex says.


	22. Future History

"FIVE HUNDRED YEARS?!" Weiss yells.

"And learned about five hundred years of history too." Alex said shrugging as he sat on the bed.

"You have been away from us that long?" Weiss asks as Blake held him tightly.

"And the first hundred hurts before I actually started doing things." Alex explains wrapping an arm around Blake and hugs her.

"What did you do?" Weiss asks curiously.

"Started living with some of the old civilizations. Actually healing them up and helping them. Basically, like a merc and when the modern times came, I decided to take some classes on the tech and get a head start. How do you think I blocked our your sister?" Alex asks smirking.

"And that is all you have done?" Blake asks.

"Well, after a while, I would disappear as I didn't age and they would become suspicious. I would wait for a few decades then return. Anyone who recognized me basically just thought I was the child of the person they knew." Alex says.

"Wow…that's…smart." Yang said smiling.

"That's my boy." Weiss says.

"He's still my boy." Ruby said smirking.

"But not so little." Yang adds.

"True…guess we lost sight of many things when you went away." Ruby said looking apologetically to him.

"I'm just happy you all survived." Alex says getting up.

"Well, we did have to find ways to live after it all happened." Yang said smiling. "What are you getting?" Yang asks.

"Tell me, do you drink yet?" Alex asks.

"Tons here." Yang said frowning.

"Alex?" Ruby asks in disbelief.

"In the centuries I had only two things. I could drink water which was somewhat risky back then and alcohol…I can't get drunk. It doesn't affect me like that so it is basically flavored water to me." Alex informs.

"Alex." Ruby said warningly.

"Come on soda. Let me be lucky." Alex says opening the fridge and finds it empty.

"Alex." Ruby said starting to sound like a mother again.

"It's empty." Alex says disappointedly.

"Alex!" Ruby calls.

"Yes?" Alex asks.

"What's this about alcohol?" Ruby asks tapping her fingers.

"Everywhere you went a few centuries ago, they served wine or some sort of alcohol because it was safer than the water." Alex explains.

Ruby kept tapping her fingers as she stared at him.

"I can't get drunk mom. Seriously, an entire longhouse in what would become Atlas…" Alex starts but Weiss cuts him off.

"Please tell me you are not the person from the old legend that said his constitution was so strong he could never get drunk." Weiss says.

"…maybe." Alex says.

"Qrow is going to have a field day." Yang said.

"So you literally can't be affected by the alcohol?" Blake asks.

"Correct. My body neutralizes it far too quick for it to take effect. So it is basically flavored drinks…I am so happy sodas are now invented. I prefer them so much more." Alex says.

"Oh, course you do." Blake said rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me. It is the Yoohoos?" Yang asks as Ruby's ears perked.

"Oh yeah. They are very sweet and tangy." Alex said chuckling.

"My boy!" Ruby calls hugging him again.

"Ruby's back." Yang cheers.

"So who was that woman you were with Blake?" Alex asks making the rest look at her.

Blake blinks. "Oh…um…I rather not tell."

"Blake's got a girlfriend?" Yang asks smirking.

"No, I don't!" Blake yells at her.

"So you two aren't dating yet." Yang says.

"Not going to happen." Blake affirmed.

"Oh, so you skipped to just in bed." Yang says.

"Yang!" Blake yells blushing hard.

"I think that is enough." Alex says as Ruby was now scarlet.

"You seem calm about this." Weiss said.

"A gentleman doesn't pry." Alex says.

"Well, you may have learned some meanings now." Weiss points out.

"So what now moms?" Alex asks.

"Now…now we rest. It's been a long day and we just want to make sure you're really back." Ruby said looking to him.

"Alright." Alex says sitting on the bed.

Ruby smiles. "At least you're back."

* * *

"So this is Ren's place?" Alex asks.

Weiss nods. "It's very…traditional." She said trying to come up with the right words for such a foreign building.

"Who wants to go first?" Alex asks holding a candy bar in Ruby's direction.

"Got it." Ruby said ringing the doorbell and takes the candy bar and starts to eat it.

"Hello?" A female voice says opening the door.

"Hi, Ren." Blake said waving a hand as Ruby pokes Alex for another candy bar.

Alex hands it over as Ren looks them over. "What got the four of you together again?"

"This big lug." Yang said smirking as she points to Alex who waves at her.

"You get married or something?" Ren asks inviting them in.

"No. Just an old friend." Ruby said giggling at her cluelessness as they walked in.

"And here I thought my babysitter would recognize me better." Alex says removing his hat.

Ren looks to him before stopping in place. "Al…Alex…I thought that you were…?"

"I shall explain." Alex says taking a seat before regaling her with what had happened.

"So…all that…?" Ren tries to ask.

"Yep." Alex says.

"How did you live through that…?" Ren asks.

"I regenerate too quickly. That is what I had going for me that the other didn't. It wasn't at my level yet." Alex says.

"And now our kid is back." Yang said smirking.

"I should call the others." Ren says.

"Just don't have Nora get the whole store here." Yang said chuckling.

"Is it on wheels somehow?" Alex asks.

"Nope and that's the problem." Ren said starting to call everyone.

Alex smiles as he stretches before going back to drinking the tea Ren served to them as he explained.

"Okay. They would be here in a moment." Ren said before reaching up and pulling Nora out from somewhere. "And here's one."

"Ah, I wanted to surprise him wi…" Nora stopped and stared at Alex.

"Hi, NorWHOA!" Alex yells as Nora hug-tackled him.

"OMG, you are so hot now!" Nora exclaims before starting to talk a mile a minute.

"What did she say?!" Ruby yells holding up her scythe.

"Nora! Enough!" Alex yells pushing her off.

"Nora, down." Ren says pulling her away.

"Nora, pounce!" Nora cheers as she tries to claw her way back.

"Nora, see the ball." Alex says holding up a squeaky ball.

Nora stops and looks at it before panting and Alex throws it away and Nora chases after it like a happy dog.

"Lock the door quickly." Alex says trying to chain the front door.

Ren quickly joins him and starts to bolt the door as they hear scratching and barking from the other side. "Too use to it, huh?" Ruby asks Ren.

"I sometimes wonder why I don't move." Ren says going to close the curtains.

Nora suddenly plants her face on the windows and licks it like a dog before Ren closes the curtains.

"Quickly, upstairs and I'll get the back door." Alex says rushing past.

Ren rushes upstairs as they hear windows and doors closing. "She must be trouble." Yang said smiling.

"I think that is everything." Alex says coming back.

Ren nods as she comes back down. "Yeah. I think we're safe now."

"Where was I?" Alex asks.

"Explaining what happened while you are back in time." Ren said checking the room.

"Oh right." Alex says taking another seat. "Was at the vampire part or before that?"

"Vampire?" They all ask.

"Vampires and I guess not." Alex says trying to change the subject.

"Well?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow.

"Right. That night at the longhouse, I think it was more than twenty different alcoholic beverages." Alex says before a tendril came out of his shadow and shook that end with the teeth. "Really, more?"

The shadow nods.

"Really, how many then?" Alex asks and soon whistles.

"Alex, we are going to have a long talk." Ruby said frowning.

"Ok, I know you made that last seven up." Alex says poking the 'nose' of the tendril.

The tendril makes a huffing motion and looks away.

"I take that back, the last ten." Alex corrects.

"Alex!" Ruby calls.

"Oh, course you would remember the pig over the fire…why do you still remember how long it was over it and how many turns they did cooking it?" Alex asks.

"Alex!" Ruby call again.

"You even remember what the color and steam look like." Alex says facepalming as the tendril drools.

Ruby suddenly slaps them both. "Pay attention!"

"Huh, what?" Alex asks as the tendril move back and forth as if trying to face her but keeps missing.

Ruby grabs the tendril and makes it look toward her. "You guys need to concentrate."

"Sorry, this guy, when he gets started, it's like having ten simultaneous conversations." Alex says before the tendril loses the mouth and grows an eye.

Ruby just raises an eyebrow before smacking it again and makes its eye water.

"Ok, that was uncalled for mom. There, there. I'll get you some ham later." Alex says patting the tendril.

"You two need to learn control. Especially you." She said pointing to the tendril.

"Really, ten at once?" Blake asks.

"Fourteen is pushing it for us." Alex says.

"Want to test it?" Yang asks smirking.

"We have. Right now we are talking about my sword, the revolver, the phone, the…oh gods no." Alex suddenly facepalmed.

"What?" Weiss asks confused.

"Yeah, what is so bad?" A female voice asks.

"I left my scent all over and OH CRAP!" Alex yells looking to the side and they see a small girl in sleepwear or what can be counted as sleepwear with long blue hair that almost was as long as she was tall looking at him smirking. "Why?" Alex moans as the tendril seemed like it wanted to moan too.

"Come on. I'm sweet and fun. Why do you want to avoid me?" She asks chuckling as she snacked on chips.

"I am now recalling one of the main reasons we went into hiding." Alex says to the tendril as it seemed to nod sadly.

"Aw. I can make you feel better. Come on. I got lots of books." She said cheerfully.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Alex says partially switching accents.

She grins and shows off the sharp teeth. "No. And that's the best part of you."

"Don't make me get the salt out." Alex says as the tendril produced a salt shaker in it's newly formed mouth.

"Cute." She said chuckling.

"Um, Alex…who is this?" Weiss asks as Alex looked so agitated as he started pulling out his hair in frustration.

"Meet…oh boy…Konata." Alex said rubbing his head.

"Hi." Konata says happily though without as much pep as Nora.

"Hi…" Yang tries to say as she slides over to Alex. "Vampire?" She whispers.

"On that, she has had a disturbing fascination with me for going on three hundred years now." Alex says mostly directed at Konata as she kept snacking on the chips that suddenly appeared.

"Can I have one?" Blake asks reaching over.

Konata hissed at her and bared her fangs and the next moment, they saw Alex trying to wrestle her to the ground. "Fuck off!" Konata yells as Alex was having a lot of difficulties as the tendril looks for something to hit her with.

"Guys." Ruby tries to say calmly.

"Down Konata. I am not going to let you drain one of the women I see as a motherrr…" Alex yells before Konata kicks him off, sending him flying through the house.

"Ha!" She yells happily as she gets back up.

"She got a lot of strength." Ren says before the tendril shoots from where Alex was sent flying to try and be like a battering ram, but Konata backflips and lands on it after it passed below her feet.

"Oh boy." Ruby said taking out her scythe.

"So the rumors true vampires can't be killed by normal steel?" Blake asks.

Alex groans as he sits up. "Got that right."

"And the sun?" Blake adds.

"We aren't affected by it that badly. We just get sunburn very easily." Konata says casually walking atop the shadow to Alex.

"And it sucks when I get UV lamps on her. It's just another day at a spa for her." Alex said frowning.

"Ah, there, there." Konata says bending down and starts patting his head like a pet.

Alex bats her hand away. "I like her." Yang said smiling.

"So who is the girl acting like a dog outside?" Konata asks before there was a small tapping sound from the front door and it falls in as if there was no support.

"My teammate." Ren said watching her.

"I smell a loli." Nora says.

"And she's into crazy things." Ren said shaking her head.

"You mind?" Konata asks before the door flew up and reattaches itself, forcing Nora out.

"And now I have an asshole with me." Alex grumbles.

"Now where was I?" Konata asks.

"You were going to get off of me and go away." Alex growls causing Konata to laugh.

"Oh Alex, you have such a sense of humor." Konata says.

"And a killer on top of it." Alex said frowning toward her.

"Oh and this is why I hang around with you. I am so glad I found you first." Konata says.

"...first?" Alex asks not liking the sound of it.

"Biggest life question of kids, where do babies come from?" Konata asks giggling.

"I hate you soo…werewolf." Alex says pulling himself out of the broken furniture.

"Where?!" Ren yells looking around.

"Oh, first fight." Konata says smiling going back to her bag of chips.

"Shut up." Alex said crossing his arms at her.

"You should have known this would happen. After what you did." Konata says continuing on the chips before Alex pulls out his revolver and checks his ammo.

"Fuck you bitch." Alex said getting a new bullet and refills his revolver.

"How many bullets you think it will take?" Konata asks before Alex shoots three bullets through the curtain covered window and moans of a beast in pain were heard.

"Four." Alex says walking to the door.

"This is getting confusing." Weiss said rubbing her head.

"Thanks for coming." Alex says leaning outside before another shot was heard and it went silent.

"Got him?" Konata asks still eating.

"Greyback." Alex says starting to load his revolver with four new rounds as Nora finally entered with a vampire hunting cosplay outfit.

"Make peace with your maker!" Nora yells holding up a crossbow.

"That will only piss her off." Alex says.

"Die!" Nora yells firing off an arrow and Konata moves her head to the side and lets the arrow hit the wall.

"Nora, no crossbows in the house." Ren calls.

"The vampire will suck the life out of you!" Nora yells hanging onto her shirt.

"Say, got any sodas or anything?" Konata asks.

Alex just tossed her one as he walks inside. "Now fuck off."

"Nope. I'm sticking around." Konata says pulling out a pamphlet on what looked to be a video game convention.

"Oh! You too!" Nora yells holding up one of her own.

"You humans come up with the most amusing ideas." Konata says.

"Is anyone else weirded out by this?" Weiss voices.

"Oh yeah." Blake said.

"What did you do?" Ruby asks.

"He broke the leader of the werewolves back by slamming him onto his knee while the werewolf and others were out 'hunting'." Konata says.

"He was in my way." Alex said walking back to the busted couch.

"So yeah. Werewolves still pissy about that like the bunch of brainless animals that they are." Konata says.

"Like you are." Alex scoffs.

"Who did he get the tongue from?" Ruby asks.

"I'm guessing life." Yang suggested.

All but Konata and Alex looked at Yang.

"What?" Yang asks.

None of them said anything as Nora started whistling.

"Oh haha." Yang growls.

* * *

"Come on. You can sleep with me." Konata offers.

"No Konata." Alex says.

"I'll give you midnight snacks." Konata said holding up bags of chips.

"No." Alex says pushing down his tendril.

"So why are you so short?" Nora asks.

Konata sighs as she held her hand up and Nora's head stuck in the wall from smacking her. "I hate mortals."

"Still can't handle being called that?" Alex asks carefully.

"What do you think?" Konata said flexing her hand.

"So what have you been doing for the past century?" Alex asks.

"Running around watching you little Alex." She said with her mouth full.

"You mean before I was sent back in time right?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah. Such a cutie." Konata said chuckling deviously.

"Pedophile." Alex says in a singsong voice as he walks away.

"Same to you!" Konata calls waving an arm at him angrily as she follows.

"Oh ha ha." Alex says as he closes the door behind him.

"At least you aren't shooting me every minute." Konata said sitting on the couch and eating away still.

"Ok girls. We have to do something. A vampire is stalking Alex." Ruby whispers.

"Garlic? Silver? Stake to the heart?" Nora asks holding up each piece.

"What are we whispering about?" Konata whispers in the middle of the huddle.

"Ah!" They all tell as they back off and looks to the chip eating vampire. "The heck…?!" Yang yells.

"So if I see Alexander as my pet or property, should I call you four mothers-in-law?" Konata asks.

"Fuck that!" Weiss said glaring at her.

"So why are you wearing that?" Ren asks pointing out her outfit.

"It's comfortable." Konata answers.

"Can't argue with that logic." Ruby said looking her over closely and even measuring her.

"Four foot six." Nora calls.

"Any questions on that?" Konata asks biting into a chip once and pauses for any answer.

"I want to put her in a sailor fuku." Nora calls.

Konata doesn't move as she stayed still before Nora was hanging upside down by a rope. "Sailor fukus suck. They don't fit my style." She said poking Nora with a chip.

Soon the door Alex entered opens and out slides a picture that stops at Ruby's feet. Ruby, feeling it, bends down and picks it up to see Konata in a blue sailor fuku.

Konata looks to a Ruby as she looks to her and holds up the picture for comparison. "Don't say a thing." Konata said finished her chip.

Ruby says nothing as she passes around the picture to the others.

"Don't say it." Konata said digging for another chip before turning the bag upside down and realizes it's empty. "Alex! Another!"

Alex's door opens to the darkness before a card was thrown out and Konata catches it. "Thank you." She said walking away, spinning the card.

"Whose card was that?" Weiss asks as Yang laughs on the ground holding her sides.

"Alex was that yours?!" Ruby calls.

"Nope, my shadow took her's off her." Alex calls.

"Cat burglar!" Yang calls snickering.

"Watch it." Blake says getting the picture.

"It's the truth." Yang admits chuckling.

"She won't realize for a bit and now I am going to sleep." Alex says.

"Rest up." Ruby says.

"Don't be surprised if she returns with manga and games." Alex says.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." Weiss said smiling.

"So loli vampire?" Blake asks.

"I think she's cute." Nora said swinging around by a leg on the rope still.

"Come on Nora. Let's get you down." Ren says.

* * *

Alex was sleeping peacefully in one of Ren's guest bedroom, his shadow dreaming of ham.

A darker shadow starts to cover him as someone walks up to him and sits nearby on his bed. "At least I don't have to bother much."

Alex, feeling this, rolls over to the side.

"And you've changed a lot. Things never were the same." The voice said.

Alex made no indication he could hear the voice as a third person was there, hidden and watching.

"Thanks for coming back." Ren says getting up and leaving.

"What? No getting in his bed?" Konata asks.

"Shut up." Ren says passing her sitting on a couch next to the door. "I'm not as deprived as you."

"Humans. You take too long." Konata says continuing to read her manga.

"Because we value our time." Ren said rolling her eyes.

"As a vampire, I have nothing but time. Kinda like Alex." Konata says.

'It would never work.' She thinks walking off and closes the door behind her and leaves Konata and Alex in the darkness again.

"A real pain huh?" Konata asks.

"You can say that again." Alex says.

"You feel anything for them?" Konata asks putting her manga down a bit.

"Do you need to ask?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Because I need to know if I have competition." Konata said sighing.

"How are you even in the room? I thought the salt would keep you out." Alex says.

"Tasty." Konata said simply.

"You aren't supposed to eat off the floor." Alex says.

"But it's good." Konata said chuckling before stopping and looking to him. "Are you really going to go after them?"

Alex didn't answer, pretending to be asleep again.

"You can't hide from it forever. You will have to get with someone soon." Konata said going back to reading.

"Oh, so you have a wife now?" Alex asks.

"At least I have someone." Konata points out.

"Wait you ser…almost got me." Alex says stopping seeing her smirk.

"Just enjoy yourself." Konata said sighing.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Konata said smiling as she flips a page.

"Yeah, that isn't creepy at all." Alex says sarcastically.

"Be happy you have a girl stalking you." Konata said rolling her eyes.

"You're a girl? I thought you were a woman." Alex says.

"Says the guy that likes little girls." Konata said smirking.

"I'm sorry. Who felt up those two girls last century making us have to flee Vacuo which somehow a huge fire also got start?" Alex asks.

"I admit to that but they were pretty enough." Konata said giggling.

"They were only twelve." Alex reminds.

"So was I in looks." Konata said snarking.

"No comment." Alex says trying to go back to sleep.

"Got that right." Konata said sighing in relief.

"Don't you dare act like you're about to rip the throat out of my mothers." Alex says.

"Only if you get with someone." Konata suggested.

Alex points his revolver at her and pulls the hammer back, letting her know how serious he was.

"I won't if you do." Konata said.

"Good." Alex says putting it away.

"Momma's boy." Konata says in a sing-song tone.

"Prissy bitch." Alex sings back.


	23. Learning Again

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Weiss asks the half-asleep vampiress.

Konata yawns. "No princess. And I don't care."

"Take a shower for the god's sake." Alex says.

"Nope." She said crossing her arms.

"Yes." Alex says.

"No." Konata said again.

"No." Alex says.

"You can't tell me what to do. I say I am going to take a shower, I am going to take a shower." Konata says before storming off.

Alex just gives a high five to Nora and Yang who was smirking.

"Wait for it." Alex says leaning over to listen better and soon there was a girly shriek as soon as the water started running.

"Fuck you, Alex!" Konata calls.

"She forgot to let it warm up." Alex says smirking.

"Fuck you!" Konata emphasized with each word.

"Ren, any chance you have anything for her to wear?" Alex asks.

"Might have one. But Nora is already on it." Ren says looking to Nora digging through a pile of clothes.

"Sailor Fuku?" Yang requests.

"Got it." Nora cheers holding up the sailor outfit.

"Oh, this is going to get ugly." Alex says.

* * *

"How did she get this onto me?" Konata asks as Alex was busting a gut that the 'indomitable' Konata was forced into a sailor fuku by Nora.

"She's Nora." They all said as Nora hums happily.

"My spleen." Alex calls through the laughter.

"Why you little…!" Konata yells starting to wail on him as she rides his shoulders and keeps hitting him over the head.

"Someone take a picture." Nora says with a camera.

"Here." Ruby said taking a picture with her.

Konata freezes as she hears the sound of a camera going off.

"Now I have proof." Alex quips before feeling the aura that Konata was giving off. "Nora, run now." Alex says as Konata's head starts to turn.

Nora blinks before running off. "Will she be fine?" Yang asks as they all watch.

"Nora run!" Alex yells again as Konata's head finishes turning one eighty degrees with her hair covering her face.

Nora yells out in fear as she leaves a dust trail in her wake.

"Ten-second head start." They heard a quiet whisper from Konata.

They slowly look toward Konata before ten seconds pass and she disappears.

"Better her than us." Alex says.

They all nods.

"Kitten cannon, protect me!" Nora yells from far away.

"What?!" They all yell at her before explosions were heard.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Konata asks laying her head on the table.

"For Ren's other teammates to show up." Alex explains messing with his menu.

"Oh." Konata says as Ren was still trying to get Nora out of her full duct tape cocoon.

"So it might take a while so don't grab anyone." Alex said looking at her.

"Only if it is a waiter." Konata says looking through the dessert menu.

"Such a sweetheart." Alex said smiling.

Nora muffled talking was heard, trying to point out what she wanted with her nose.

"No Nora. That is your daily candy amount." Ren said frowning as Nora tries to lean her head toward the small pile.

Nora shakes her head and keeps poking the menu with her nose.

"Oh. We can do that." Ren said noticing the food.

"What does she want?" Alex asks.

"Good old meat steak with a salad." Ren said reading it as she forgets to untie Nora.

Nora's muffled yells were ignored as Alex looks at Ren. "But how would she eat like that?"

"Straw." Ren said shrugging.

Nora kept poking her nose on the double-decker five flavors layered sundae supreme.

"Still, at least we don't have to worry about her dying." Ren said still ignoring her.

"But how will she get steak through the straw?" Alex asks.

"She always finds a way." Ren said smiling before looking to him. "Tell me…what do you usually eat now?"

"Hum…good question." Alex says thinking on it.

"So you don't have a favorite meal?" Ren asks as Nora wobbles around in the duct tape cocoon as she tries to tear herself out of it.

"Mostly I just went out and hunted something every so often." Alex says.

'Like every few months.' Ruby thinks sweat dropping as Nora was reduced to crawling like a caterpillar.

"I still can't remember what you like before you left." Ren asks.

'Oh. Ren, you sly cat.' Blake thinks smiling.

"Well, your pancakes were always great." Alex says.

"Then I guess I would have to keep making those." Ren said smiling.

"How long till the caterpillar turns into a butterfly?" Alex asks.

"Three seconds." Ren said as they waited three seconds before Nora crawls onto the table and then back into her seat and sits down calmly. "See. Butterfly."

"Still in the cocoon…how many layers did you put her in again?" Alex asks.

"Twenty." Konata said looking between the two as the waiter set a double-decker five flavor layered sundae supreme before her.

Nora drools at the sight as the waiter sets a plate of steak and salad before her and she slouches in despair.

"Can you eat all of th…" Yang stops when as she blinked the entire thing was gone.

Konata only burps and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Who saw that coming?" Blake asks as all of team RWBY just stared.

Alex just raises his hand as he kept looking at the menu.

"That was good." Konata says.

"Yes. Yes, it was." Alex said shaking her head.

"So how are you p…is that my credit card?" Konata asks.

"Yes." Alex says as Konata checked for her card.

"You little…" Konata hisses as she bears her fangs with fire behind her.

"Just sign here." The waiter says and Alex signed, letting Konata know he had already used it and deflated a bit.

"I hate you." Konata slouches heavily.

"Hey, guys." A male voice calls.

They all look over to see Jaune standing there and, surprising to Alex, no armor.

"Jaune, you got taller." Blake says as Pyrrha walks up beside him wearing the same design of armor.

"Yeah. Time goes on." Jaune said looking to Alex and Konata and becomes confused.

"Who is the little girl?" Jaune asks as Alex looks horrified.

"Jaune…run." Ruby whispers harshly.

"I'm Konata. I am a friend of Alex." Konata says in a childish voice.

"Oh. I'm Jaune. This is Pyrrha." Jaune introduced smiling as Alex slides away.

"Is that bad?" Weiss whispers to him.

"Her height is a very sensitive subject." Alex says nervously.

"Hi. Tell me, do you bleed?" Konata asks sweetly.

"Um…yeah. Why do you ask?" Jaune asks before the waiter brings out a parfait and puts it in front of Konata, distracting her.

"Oh." Konata stares before digging in.

"Thankfully she won't do anything in public." Alex says as she eats this ice cream at a more leisurely pace.

"Good. I don't think we all want blood spilled everywhere." Weiss whispers.

Konata just smiles as she eats the strawberries from the ice cream.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asks.

"I see you had your ankle worked on." Alex says removing his hat and puts it on Konata.

"Alex…I didn't really believe that…" Pyrrha said surprised.

"And here is Konata the stalker." Alex says.

"Screw you." Konata said miffed.

"You wish." Alex says.

"At least I had someone while you kept looking for someone of your own." Konata said frowning.

"Yeah, underage girls were such great spouse material." Alex says sarcastically.

"At least they were interested." Konata points out.

"And she doesn't even deny it." Alex says.

"So were you with those girls." Konata said pointing her fork at him.

"Konata, this isn't like your yuri manga." Alex says.

"It can be. I just need a peppy girl and a simple girl." Konata said before looking to Nora.

"Ice cream." Nora moans.

"Peppy sighted." Konata said as she kept staring at her.

"Please stop." Ren says moving the steak to Nora.

Nora grabs it and starts to chew on it like an animal and even pulling at it.

"So Konata, breaking them up to date." Alex says taking out his revolver and checks the ammo.

"Well, I am a vampire." Konata says trying to be cute about it.

"But you will outlive them or until you drain them dry." Alex said looking to her.

"You're pulling my leg. You're out in the daylight." Pyrrha says.

Konata just bites down into her meal as sunshine lights up her skin and nothing happened.

"Vampire are not destroyed by the sun. They just get sunburnt very very easily." Sky informs.

"Ow." Konata said dryly as her skin started to sizzle.

"You have a sun hat for this reason Konata." Sky reminds.

Konata suddenly puts a sun hat over her head.

"It inconveniences them, but by midnight, it will be gone. Along with stab wounds, bullet holes, and wounds from ripping out shrapnel." Sky mutters.

"It's just a bite." Konata said shoving food in her mouth.

"What were those last thre…" Ruby starts but was cut off by the grimm attack sirens.

Alex looks up as he sends the roller back into the gun and gets up. "Okay. Time for some fun." He said starting to walk off as Konata follows while still eating.

"You feel like helping?" Ruby asks getting up.

"Yeah. It's still my home." Alex said pulling the hammer back as he walks out.

"And how about team J.N.P.R.?" Ruby asks.

"Can join if they want." Alex said spinning the revolver.

"So how about it?" Ruby says looking to the four.

"Well, we are hunters and protectors." Yang said getting up and following as she cracks her knuckles.

"The candy shop might be attacked." Ren said and holds out her arm as Nora gasps dramatically and grabs her arm and takes off.

* * *

"I got to make more ammo." Alex says looking to Konata.

Konata kept looking at a barely breathing grim and stomps on its head. "Weak." She said before looking to Alex and sees that his shadow was eating everything up discreetly as the grimm dissolved away.

"It has been awhile since we done this." Pyrrha says stabbing one through its mouth.

"And how. I heard none of you guys were together." Alex said looking at her.

"Well, I uh…" Pyrrha says stopping as the hoard was thinned to nearly nothing.

"No need to answer. " Alex said teasingly as he smirks.

"So when will you make me your wife?" Konata asks.

Alex just points his gun at her.

"You're out." Konata says making him check and frown.

"I would never thought." Alex says reloading.

"Whatever happened to your duster coat I saw you in last?" Konata asks.

"It got chewed on by a grimm." Alex said frowning.

"Aw. I liked it." Konata says as the last of the grimm either had fled or were being finished by the gunfire. Bring brought down like wheat to a scythe.

"Well, it's gone." Alex said shrugging.

"What was that about a duster?" Weiss asks.

"I had a cowboy duster a long time ago. Then t was eaten by a grimm. Did shoot it though." Alex explains.

"You wore a cowboy dust coat?" Weiss asks trying to picture it.

"Yeah. It was cool at the time." Alex said shrugging.

"A cowboy…duster…?" Yang repeats.

"Yeah. It was the only great outfit in the day." Alex said walking past them.

"Can you picture it?" Ruby asks before they all look to Blake in her duster coat.

Blake looks down to her clothing and looks back to them. "Um…"

"He gets it from you." Yang says bluntly.

Blake just gives them a blank look at that. "Really? Just because of that?"

"What are you wearing?" Ruby asks.

Blake rolls her eyes. "She does look cool in that." Alex says passing by her and gives her a pat on the head. "Still got the bow huh?"

Blake sighs. "It's me. Can't get rid of it."

"Well since we are done here, I am heading back to the room." Alex says walking away.

They all watch as he leaves and Konata tries to follow while eating something. "Um…where are you going?" Ruby asks frowning.

"After him." Konata says, mouth full.

"And to do what?" Ruby asks crossing her arms.

"Someone has to make sure he isn't lonely when he takes a nap." Konata says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow.

"What? Am I not cute enough?" Konata asks.

"You're old." Ruby says bluntly.

"Oh, that reminds me, let me show you where I have been staying for so long." Alex says before copying Ruby's power and takes his moms away.

Konata blinks before slowly looking to everyone else left behind. "Who wants to play?" She asks and Nora grabs everyone and… "They were right there…just right…how…?"

* * *

"So this is the house I built." Alex says sitting on his bed.

"Whoa…" Yang says looking around the simple building. "All this…yourself…no one else?"

"Yeah…though first few attempts of building a house…well, they collapsed on me while I slept at times." Alex admits tossing his hat, making it land on the hat stand perfectly.

"And all these books?" Weiss asks looking at the bookshelf overflowing with books.

"I have had a lot of time to read and write." Alex says.

"You wrote?" Blake asks raising an eyebrow.

"Eye of the Storm three." Ruby says reading the title of a stack of papers.

"So that's where it's coming from." Weiss said looking it over.

"Oh that. Yeah. Still, can't get inspired to finish the final book." Alex says.

"You're Ragnar the Red?" Blake asks.

"Guilty." Alex said grinning.

"Ragnar the Red?" Yang asks.

"Only the greatest author ever." Weiss said excitedly.

"I wouldn't say ever." Alex says sweatdropping.

Yang chuckles. "Such a fangirl. What's next? Boarding him?"

"I only published one hundred and seven books." Alex says.

"And soon eight!" Weiss yells excited.

"Um…I am having trouble trying to top the walrus killing the Jarl with a belly flop from the ending of the second." Alex says.

Weiss giggles excitedly as Ruby and Yang shake their heads at that antic. "Wait? Walrus belly flop killing someone?" Yang asks confused.

"He was the main villain in one and two." Blake explains.

"You read it too?" Weiss asks excitedly to Blake.

"It is a classic and highly recommended." Blake says.

Weiss laughs and hugs Blake as she jumps around with her.

"It hasn't had an update in eighty years." Alex informs.

"Amazing you had it going this long." Ruby said proudly.

"I had a lot of free time mom." Alex says taking off his boots.

"Well, I'm still proud." Ruby said chuckling.

"I'm going to rest for a bit." Alex says bopping what looked like a statue and then the girls felt weird.

"Um…what was that?" Yang asks confused.

"An alarm. Any grimm, vampire, or anything supernatural comes in the field, it will wake me up." Alex says.

"Just you?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, it will wake you. Trust me. I made it with the most annoying sound I could think of." Alex says.

"And that is?" Blake asks almost covering her ears.

"You will know it." Alex says closing his eyes to sleep.

"Well…time to sleep I guess." Weiss said looking around. "Um…any extra beds?"

"Oh right." Alex says getting up.

"Please don't tell me you will clap your hands and it will appear." Blake said.

"Oh no." Alex says going outside and they heard the sound of chopping wood.

"Is he actually…?" Ruby asks pointing to the door.

Soon Alex came back in bringing in bunk beds with mattresses in them.

"Okay…how are you doing that so fast?" Yang asks.

"Oh, I had a few unfinished out in the workshop so I just put the finishing touches on them." Alex explains.

"What were you waiting for?" Ruby asks a bit confused.

"I didn't feel like finishing them." Alex says showing Yang's influence on him again.

"Okay. It's official. He's gained laziness." Weiss said frowning to Yang.

"What?" Yang asks.

"It's you." Weiss said dryly.

"In the morning, you will show us all you have here right. I didn't get to see your workshop last time." Ruby says.

"You will. Now sleep." Alex said falling onto his bed.

"He sleeps like Ruby." Blake points out.

"So how do we decide who sleeps where?" Weiss asks.

"Like this." Yang said flipping a coin before she just moves into a bed and lays down in it. "Nighty night." She said as the coin landed.

* * *

"So you built your workshop underground?" Blake asks as Alex opens a hidden door.

"Yeah. Best way to hide what I am doing to my weapons and armor. Can't have the enemy spy on me too." Alex said walking to a bench and lights up a lantern. "Got to remember to tap into the city lines soon."

"Alex." Ruby says worryingly.

Alex sighs. "It's always tough you know. I do have a few accounts through the years. They can hold me out quite well if needed. I did make a few houses over the long years."

"Alex, can we get more light?" Yang asks.

"I think I have more lanterns." Alex said going to a shelf and starts to look around it. "Ah, here you are." Alex says before several lanterns were lit and the girls could see a lot of different old workshop machines.

"As you can see, time flies. You won't believe what I did to get my electric generator working with a river." Alex said chuckling.

The girls started splitting up to look around as Ruby was drawn to the weapon making section of the workshop.

"Oh yeah. I tried to remake your weapons as best I could. Those are the fails." He says pointing to the tool board and they see an almost good copy of their weapons. "It's hard to do it without modern materials and technology. My Shadow Caster here was one of my biggest successes." Alex says bringing out his revolver.

"You named it Shadow Caster?" Yang asks.

"He came up with the name." Alex said nodding his head to the side and his shadow tendril comes up and seems proud.

"Oh, aren't you helpful?" Ruby asks patting its head.

The shadow purred affectionately as Alex rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Alex." Weiss calls.

"Yes?" Alex answered not turning to her.

"To save our race from any grimm attack." Weiss starts.

"From vicious giant beowulfs who have once again come back." Alex starts to sing, not really paying attention.

"We'll unleash our forces and not cut them any slack." Weiss sing.

"The GDF deploys!" Alex said looking over his revolver.

"Our hunters are prepared for any grimm threats." Yang joins said smirking.

"The navy launches ships, the cavalry charges forth." Alex sings.

"And nothing can withstand our fixed bayonets." Blake joins.

"The GDF deplo…" Alex sings before freezing. "Oh, gods dammit. I thought I had stricken that song from my mind after a few centuries later." Alex complains.

Ruby giggles. "You're still my good boy." She said hugging him.

"GDF. That sounds familiar." Yang says now paying attention.

"Oh, no one special. Just the people just the ones that reclaimed Vacuo after it was lost to grimm for over a century." Weiss informs.

"And their singing is grating." Alex said rubbing his head.

"Whatever you say lieutenant colonel." Weiss says freezing Alex.

"Now that you mention it…" Blake said looking Alex over.

Alex chuckles nervously as the girls all go to the glass case to see his old cavalry officer's uniform.

"Explains a whole that's missing from the textbook. Asked them to omit it?" Weiss asks.

"No, I just decided to vanish." Alex admits.

"Oh, they might still look for you." Ruby warns.

"After over three hundred years, they stopped looking after two months." Alex says.

"How many identities have you had?" Yang asks.

"Um…you lost count too?" Alex asks his shadow.

The shadow nods.

"So why Ragnar the Red?" Yang asks.

"Well, I didn't choose that. Ragnar was a nickname someone starts calling me back then and red well. I wore red a lot and wrote in red ink." Alex explains.

"Too much red." Blake said.

"Oh, were you missing Ruby?" Yang jokes.

Alex just looks to them worried.

"Moving on." Weiss says starting to look through other outfits.

Alex sighs. "Don't question the army armor." He said rubbing his head.

"No, the Ragnar the re…now I that I think about it, the mother of Rothar reminds me of Ruby." Blake says.

Ruby blinks. "Really? Me?" She asks looking to Alex.

"Read the books." Blake advises as Alex tries to start making ammo for Shadow Caster.

Ruby looks around before grabbing one and starts to read a random page. "Um…Alex…how much did you miss us?"

"A lot." Alex says as Ruby remembers he broke down the first time seeing her since what happened.

Ruby smiles gently and goes over and hugs him.

"Hey, save room for me." Yang says walking over.

Ruby giggles as she moves aside and lets Yang hug him too.

"You make clothes too?" Weiss calls.

Alex looks up and smiles. "Have too. Some of my clothes are custom for a reason." He said chuckling as she looks over the many clothes on hangers.

"And let me guess, you learned all of this out of boredom?" Weiss asks.

"Too many years of it." Alex said smirking.

"So you learned things to keep boredom away?" Yang asks sweatdropping.

"No choice or end up sleeping for so long." Alex said shrugging.

"Ok, he isn't your level of lazy." Weiss comments.

"Hey!" Yang yells.

Alex smiles a bit. "I got mommy Blake's level of lazy."

Ruby giggled as Blake frowns.

"But I'm glad you're all here or rather I caught up in time." Alex said chuckling.

"So where are we exactly?" Yang asks.

"Somewhere southwest of Minstrel." Alex informs.

"Well, that explains a lot." Blake says looking outside briefly.

"Oh, that's right. We haven't eaten yet." Alex says.

"What do you have?" Yang says excitedly.

"Let's see…nothing. I will have to go hunting and see what I can find." Alex says checking a fridge hooked up to a generator.

Yang slouches. "Can I join?"

"Where did I put the hunting bow?" Alex asks rummaging around as Ruby looks beside her to see a metal bow with arrows in a pouch hanging from hooks.

"Um…Alex?" Ruby asks pointing to it.

"Hold on. It has to be here somewhere." Alex says starting to toss things aside looking.

"Alex." Ruby calls.

"A claymore? When did I get this?" Alex asks.

"Alex." Ruby calls more sternly.

"I know, I'll start organizing." Alex asks turning to looks at her sheepishly.

Ruby just taps her foot as she points at the bow.

"Oh…" Alex says before chuckling nervously.

Ruby sighs. "And blind as Yang."

"Ok, not cool sis." Yang says.

"At least he grew up." Ruby suggested.

"Give me a few…YOU!" Alex calls as something comes down the path to this.

"What?" They all ask and look over.

"Out Emu. I am not above collapsing the tunnel onto you!" Alex yells.

They see the large bird type animal squawk at them.

"Come here you overgrown chicken!" Alex yells before chasing it out of the workshop, shooting arrows all the while.

"Looks like we have our breakfast." Yang said as they watch him chase it down.

"I will catch you Emu. Even if it takes another five years!" Alex calls.

"Five?" They all ask.

"Oh, I'm not falling for that one again!" Alex calls before they heard a loud pained squawk. "How is that arrow in your rear?!" Alex calls tauntingly.

"He's gone mad." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Retreat!" Alex yells before slamming the door shut behind him before they start seeing imprints on the iron ore door start to appear.

"What is going on?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow.

"The Emu is fighting back…hand me the claymore please." Alex requests holding the door closed.

Yang tilts her head as she picks up the claymore and throws it to him.

Alex catches it as his shadow finishes the locks and stands to the side, claymore raised.

They hear squawks and then more pounding a larger dent on the door as it gets bigger before finally bursting through with its head and squawks at them. Then Alex swung the blade down and the Emu's head rolled across the floor.

"Emu is on the menu." Alex says happily.

They all just stared as he smiles widely and holds the bloody claymore.

"Works for me." Yang says.

All the rest of the girls just facepalmed.


	24. Love or Motherly

"Is it alright? He is abusing his power to copy our semblances on Ruby's speed to go get barbecue sauce and honey mustard for the emu meat?" Blake asks sweatdrop.

"He hasn't seen us for over half a millennium. Give him a break." Ruby defends.

"Yeah." Yang says covering her Emu meat with barbecue sauce.

"Besides, he is getting very efficient." Weiss said putting honey mustard on hers.

"Says the one who had him go buy a bottle of wine." Blake remarks.

"It's a classic." Weiss said smirking.

"It's abusive." Blake says.

"No. I do this sometimes to steal a cookie." Ruby said smirking.

"Ruby, I thought you wanted to set a good example for him." Blake remarked.

"Only if he isn't doing anything bad with it." Ruby admits.

"So Alex, is the queen in your trilogy supposed to be anyone in particular?" Weiss asks.

Alex hums. "Well…she is supposed to be based on what you told me of your sister Winter."

"Really? The Ice Queen?" Yang jokes chuckling.

"Why did you pick ice queen as her title?" Weiss asks.

"She's an ice queen because she has ice powers." Alex said pointing to Yang.

"Oh?" Yang asks.

"Yeah. Plus uncle Qrow always called her ice queen." Alex said grinning.

"And now we have to arrange you to meet her." Weiss says.

"Oh, she will be pissed." Alex said chuckling.

"Let's leave out that detail." Weiss instructs.

"Or leave it in and have fun." Alex suggested.

"Alex." Weiss says in a motherly tone.

"Ok, fine. I won't mention it." Alex says caving.

"That's a good boy." Ruby says happily.

"Do you need Zwei to make you feel better?" Alex leaning to Blake.

Blake frowns to him. "Keep him away."

Alex chuckles as he backs up.

"Don't you dare." Blake warns.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alex says wearing fake cat ears now.

"Alex." Blake scolds.

"What nyah?" Alex jokes as Yang, Ruby, and Weiss also now have the fake ears.

"Are you guys kidding?" Blake asks all of them.

"What are you talking about Nyah?" Yang asks jokingly.

"Cut it out." Blake complains frowning.

"Alright, enough joking." Alex says before going over and hugs Blake.

Blake sighs and hugs him back. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

"So what will you wear to meet her?" Weiss asks as Alex looked through the clothes.

"Don't know. It's been a while since I needed a formal meeting clothes." Alex says digging through the racks.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Weiss asks.

"Would this work?" Alex as pulling out a finely made business suit.

"Wow. That would work." Weiss says surprised.

"I thought of you a lot and how you taught me a certain decorum is necessary. I can't tell how many times being finely dressed and showing how smart I was gained me respect." Alex says smiling.

"Who did you get it from?" Weiss asks smirking to everyone else.

"I made it mom." Alex informs.

"I mean the respect. Who were you able to impress?" Weiss asks chuckling.

"Oh, a variety of people. No need to go into it now." Alex says before Weiss hugs him.

"You're a good boy." Weiss says smiling.

"Um…mom, what time did you schedule a meeting with her?" Alex asks.

"Three." Weiss says smiling.

"It's 2:50." Alex points out and makes them become wide-eyed. "Can you give a moment to change?" Alex requests.

Weiss blushes a bit and lets him go. "Sure. Go right ahead." She says and Alex walks off to another room. "That was awkward." Weiss says rubbing her head.

"A little, yes." Blake comments.

"I just realized, he's older…and we are still treating him like he's six." Ruby points out.

"That is true." Yang says begrudgingly.

"Ok. I'm ready." Alex says coming in wearing the suit.

They all smile at that. "You look…handsome." Weiss says.

"Thank you? Mom? Your hand so I can use your semblance please." Alex requests, outstretching a hand to Ruby.

Ruby smiles and holds out her hand and he takes it before their hands glow a bit before dying down. "Don't misuse…okay?" Ruby asks giggling.

"One minute is how long I have it." Alex says before holding all four and they seem to teleport away.

* * *

All five reappear at the Schnee estate in the garden.

"I'll never get used to that." Blake says shaking her head.

"So the lawn is frozen solid?" Alex asks.

"No…that's just the groundskeeper's way of making art." Weiss says shaking her head.

"Well, we are six minutes early. Should we go find her?" Alex asks.

"I got it." Weiss says going to the door and rings the bell.

Alex smirks before straightening out his suit and fixes his hair real quick to make a good first impression.

"Okay, who's stupid to…" Winter stops as she opens the door and looks to see Weiss and the others standing here. "Oh."

"You're late Winter." Weiss jokes.

"I was a bit caught up." Winter says before glaring to Alex.

"What? Another suitor arrived?" Weiss asks.

"Something like that." Winter says shaking her head.

"So Winter, allow me to introduce Alexander Von Caldum." Weiss introduces.

Alex chuckles as he waves and Winter just stares at him.

"Winter, don't you have something to say?" Weiss asks.

"Yes. Is this Alex? The same Alex back then?" Winter asks.

"Yes." Weiss informs.

"Well then. Come in." Winter says stepping aside.

"Don't you have something to say, sister?" Weiss nearly growled.

"No. What?" Winter asks not batting an eye.

"Ouch. I nearly get a warmer welcome from Grimm." Alex comments.

"At least you are still living from it. Proves you can last longer." Winter says crossing her arms.

"Winter, watch we you say to Ragnar the Red." Weiss scolds freezing her sister.

"He's Ragnar?!" She yells shocked pointing to him.

"Yes. Now show some proper respect." Weiss scolds.

"Um…sorry." Winter says.

"Forgiven. I am not vindictive against something so small." Alex says.

"Oh. Now that's a very good boy." Yang says chuckling.

"You may go a little fangirl on him sister." Weiss tells her sister, knowing her reaction.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Winter yells out and rushes to him. "You have to tell me your tricks!"

"Huh?" Alex asks completely surprised.

"Please. I want to know everything. Especially your new book." Winter says excitedly.

"It's half finished." Weiss says her smirk growing.

"This is for making you worry, isn't it?" Blake asks.

"Somewhat." Ruby says.

"It is amu…suitors?" Yang suddenly asks looking to Weiss.

"Oh yeah. Some men lined up for Winter's hand in marriage. They…didn't succeed." Weiss explains.

"And you?" Yang says making Weiss pale.

"They have also come for mine." Weiss admits after a long silence.

"Did you take any?" Alex asks.

"No, but they are relentless." Weiss informs.

"Oh. Good. You are too good for any of them I bet." Alex points out.

"...Alex sweety, can you do a favor for mommy?" Weiss asks sweetly.

"What is it?" Alex asks looking to her sweating.

"Would you play pretend and act as if you were my husband to scare off my suitors?" Weiss asks sweetly.

Alex blinks and really looks to her. "Um…sure…"

The rest of team RWBY and Winter looked at Weiss with an eyebrow raised.

"Weiss…what are you doing?" Winter almost scolds.

"Getting a deterrent for the suitors." Weiss says.

"And Alex is your best bet?" Winter asks tapping her foot.

"Yes. You will shoo them away, won't you Alex?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe…" Alex says unsure.

"You can sweetie." Weiss says smiling.

"Can I shoot them?" Alex asks smirking a little at that.

"Warning shots if they don't take the hint." Weiss informs.

"Yes." Alex cheers to himself.

"I don't approve of this." Blake states.

"Well, my word trumps yours." Weiss declares crossing her arms.

"Who says?" Blake challenging.

"Come now. No fighting." Alex says.

"Alex's right. We should take it easy and talk it through." Ruby starts before pointing to Weiss. "I side with her."

"And I am with Blake." Yang says making Alex facepalm.

"Then I will be the decider." Winter speaks up frowning to them.

"Please don't make this worse." Alex requests.

Winter looks to him. "Then choose. Can't have them all."

"What?!" All five yell.

Winter shrugs as she looks away. "Well, it's still your choice. Want to help my sister or not?"

"Ruby, please call the drunk." Alex requests.

Ruby blinks confused before taking out her scroll and dials in Qrow's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, uncle Qrow. I am here at the Schnee estate and Winter is talking about how much she misses you." Ruby says.

"What?!" Winter yells.

"Really?" Qrow asks.

"Yes and…" Ruby tries to say.

"I'll be right there!" Qrow yells as he hangs up.

"Best start running Aunty." Alex says teasingly.

"No." Winter says as her dust starts to glow. "You better start running." She says angrily.

Before they could continue, there was a knock at the door and Alex's smirk grew.

"I'll kill you later." Winter says as she flicks her hand and Qrow runs in and stops short and bows almost like a gentleman in front of Winter. "Because I need to kill this one first." Winter says turning to him.

"Have fun." Alex jokes walking away.

"Hello, my good madam." Qrow says smirking to Winter.

* * *

"Hey Blake, what happened to you?" Adam asks over the scroll as she read the latest copy of Playbeta.

"Met my kid and put down that smut." Blake says almost smirking Adam drops her magazine.

"Are you serious?" Adam asks looking at her scroll.

Blake nods. "Yeah. Alex is back. The same kid who was able to save you…somewhat…from the race who turned you into that." She says chuckling.

"Oh, speaking of which. You ready to talk yet?" Adam asks looking to the Dunmer that had several small cuts all over his arms.

"No." He groans keeping his head down.

"Continue you." Adam orders the white fang torturer.

"And he better do a good job." Alex says suddenly appearing next to Blake's head.

Blake hisses at him before stopping just as quick. "Oh. Sorry, Alex."

"It's fine. Hi pretty lady. Nice mask." Alex says smirking to Adam.

"So where is the kid?" Adam asks ignoring what Alex said.

Blake just points to Alex.

Adam raises an eyebrow before a message appeared on their screens reminding them of the towers were temporarily going down for maintenance.

"See ya, pretty lady." Alex says waving.

Adam didn't get to respond as the connection was lost.

Alex smirks to Blake. "Does she like me?"

Blake gives him a strange look as he lays on the nearby bed. "Really, you just did that?" Blake asks.

Alex smirks still. "I enjoy messing around. It's been boring for so many years."

"Still, you shouldn't encourage her." Blake says.

Alex grins. "Why not? I am being honest and she is cute."

"She was a man a few years ago." Blake says thinking Alex had forgotten that incident.

"And has gotten better with time." Alex says smiling.

"Alex, we need to have the talk." Blake says.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Alex asks paling.

* * *

"So sis, we have got to get you a change of clothes and do some maintenance on your weapon." Yang says.

Ruby frowns. "I'm fine. And I do maintain every day."

"Yeah, but not with good parts. Mostly spares." Yang points out.

"Yang. I know how to take care of my weapon." Ruby insists.

Before Yang could continue, Alex rushes in and hides.

"Um…Alex…?" Ruby asks looking to him confused.

"Shh." Alex says quietly before going back to hiding.

"Alex?" Yang tries.

"Shh. Don't let Blake find me." Alex whispers before disappearing from sight again.

They both raise their eyebrows at that. "Alex, you better come back." They hear Blake calling and then walks over to the doorway and looks to them. "Have you seen Alex?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Yang asks.

Blake frowns. "I have been trying to teach him the birds and bees."

"Why?" Ruby asks suspiciously of her now.

"He called Adam a pretty lady while not knowing about how to deal with girls." Blake says not liking it.

"He gets that teasing side from you." Ruby says looking at Yang.

Yang smirks and grins. "Well, I do have a flirty side."

"Well, I will move on then." Blake says walking away before they hear a ring.

"I thought the scrolls were down." Yang says.

"They are." Blake informs showing hers.

Soon the ringing stopped and Alex reappeared and walked out with a sense of urgency.

"What was that about?" Ruby asks worriedly.

"I don't know." Yang says getting up as Blake goes after him.

Ruby and Yang both run out after the two and hurries to catch up. "Know anything?" Ruby asks Blake.

"He isn't responding." Blake informs.

"Then I guess we'll find out." Yang says as they kept following Alex.

"No. Can't call him. He has been dead for two hundred years along with all the others." Alex says now pacing back and forth.

"Who has?" Ruby asks slowly walking to him.

"Captain Millfield served with me when I was a lieutenant cavalry officer." Alex says before dialing a number.

"And what about him?" Ruby asks watching the number.

"Oh, he's dead. Can't call him to help with this. Yes, hello Konata." Alex says the latter into the scroll.

"Alex." Ruby says trying to grab his attention.

"You got the message too huh? We are the only two left then?" Alex asks soberly.

"Alex?" Ruby asks worriedly.

"Right. Meet you there…no. I'm bringing backup. We won't be going alone with just the two of us." Alex says ending the call and turns to them.

Ruby had crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Want to explain?"

"Right. Who wants to go see one of my other houses?" Alex asks.

"Really? How much have you been hiding?" Yang asks frowning and tapping her foot.

"Alright. This is really to fix something some fool messed up. We are going to need an airship. The entire place has a barrier that prevents teleportations and anything going faster than two hundred miles an hour from entering." Alex says.

They all stare at him before Ruby sighs. "Fine. But you are explaining more as we go along." She warns.

"Great. Now, where is Weiss?" Alex asks.

"I'll get her." Blake says running off to find her.

"Were you serious about the barrier?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, quite so." Alex confirms starting to dial a new number.

"What is going on?" Ruby asks.

"Calling others. Hey Coco. Yeah, I can answer that later. Can you and your team do me a favor?" Alex asks.


	25. Past Life

"Ok, so want to have me explain now?" Alex asks.

"Yes!" Ruby yells impatiently after they have flown a bit now.

"Ok. So a few centuries ago, a new species emerged here." Alex says pointing to the northwestern continent. "They are literally humanoid lizard people. The reason they are not more known is because a few events happened when they surfaced. A faction of them emerged and they saw themselves as the only true rightful species to have sentience and as such started to purge the area of human and faunus life. This horrified many of their own species and by the point, when we learned this, we were already hunting down these purge warbands. Suffice to say, we were never able to take prisoners as they either fought to the last or committed suicide." Alex starts.

Alex looks around for any question and asks. "Now questions?" After a moment of silence, he continued. "Now, after a little talking with the kingdoms, they agreed to work with them and we were able to pin down the purists as they called themselves and attacked them. Most of them choose death over capture, but we captured one of their leaders and a few of their members. After that, the Ligorgans imprisoned them and I kid you not, stasis cells." Alex says waiting for the disbelief that never came. "Whoa. Really? No one questioning this at all?"

"We've been through your disappearance and origin." Coco spoke up.

"Ok then. Anyways, some moron set off the alarm, letting us know that someone is trying to break the seal so the Ligorgans messaged us." Alex says before taking a breath and continuing, "And as such."

"We are going to fix that." Konata informs.

"And who…?" Ruby asks waving a hand at her.

"Konata, don't look away from the sky. I don't want us to crash with you piloting again." Alex says.

"Yeah, yeah." Konata says looking back to the sky.

"Now this is usually a no trespassing zone because the Ligorgans aren't yet ready to show themselves to the rest of the world." Alex informs getting back on track.

"And how long has that been?" Velvet asks.

"Centuries." Alex informs.

"So why won't we be shot down or arrested?" Coco asks suspiciously.

"Oh simple, Konata and I are authorized and you are with us." Alex says.

"Even if we weren't, it wouldn't stop us." Konata informs.

"And why's that?" Yang asks.

"It has never stopped us before." Konata informs.

"Konata, why do you say such things…to just amuse yourself?" Alex asks.

"Duh." Konata says smirking.

"What sin did I commit to get stuck with you?" Alex asks facepalming.

"Meeting me and flirting." She added afterward.

"Ok, first, the latter was a complete lie. Second, missiles incoming." Alex points out.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Konata calls, sending everyone everywhere from the maneuvers.

"Take it easy!" Coco yells hanging onto the table.

"Konata, going to take a few shots. Don't fling me out this time." Alex says, opening the door of the aircraft.

"This time?!" Ruby yells before flying off into a wall.

Alex didn't wait for a confirmation before jumping onto the wing, his Shadow Caster already in hand.

"And he's at it again." Ruby remarks before flying off into the other wall.

Alex watched as several missiles were on their tail and fires at the nearest one.

"You're slow." A voice suddenly said next to him and he looks to see Velvet standing next to him and has a wireframe image of his arm on hers as she fires and hits one.

"Oh?" Alex asks as the one he shot starts to veer off course into another before exploding.

Velvet smirks to him. "Really? Hitting the fin?" She asks before firing her own and hits one before it explodes and the fireball hits two behind it and they explode in unison.

"Three, two, one." Alex says before several started exploding. "Shrapnel my dear."

"And then there's non-shrapnel." Velvet points out and fires ahead of them and they fly through the smoke. "What's is this? Amature night?"

"Says the girl behind even though she has fired more shots." Alex comments.

Velvet lets a sly smirk through. "You trying to ask me out?"

"No and…well, that is an old model of an aegis guided missile cruiser." Alex says spotting three ships.

Velvet hums. "You got something bigger for them?"

"No need. One shot." Alex says before firing.

Velvet raises an eyebrow before seeing the ship explode. "Munitions?" She asks aiming by herself and waits.

"Missile launchers have to leave their missiles uncovered to fire." Alex says as it looked like the crew was trying to put out the fire on the ship desperately.

Velvet smiles as the last two were flying side by side before one flies in front of the other and she fires before it explodes. "I win."

"Disabling the second ship." Alex says before shooting again, completely focusing.

"And smoke can do wonders on engines." Velvet points out before the second rides through the smoke and it wobbles before its engines explode and then the ship.

"Still have one more to take out and know they are starting to get wise." Alex says.

"Shall we do it together?" Velvet asks chuckling.

"Think you can copy what I did and impress your boyfriend in the ship?" Alex asks.

Velvet laughs. "What makes you think I have one?" She asks as she aims the shot.

"It's obvious. The problem is neither of you have the guts to make the first move." Alex informs.

Velvet rolls her eyes. "Look who's a casanova."

Alex smirks as he waits for her to shoot as the window was closing to pull off the shot.

Velvet sighs. "And you still don't know girls even when you were a kid." She says before firing a shot and looks to him.

Alex says nothing as he waits to see what happens.

Velvet shakes her head as the ship wobbles a bit in the sea before there was an explosion.

"Repairable and can be saved." Alex says.

Velvet sighs and walks back into the ship.

"Let's fix that." Alex says as Velvet heard metal shift and turns around to see Shadow Caster altar and a shining blue core could be seen before Alex holds it out as she could feel it power up before he shoots and a bright blue shot came from it heading for the ship. She watches before the blue shot hit the ship and it erupts into a fireball as it was split in half and sent flying away from each other in the opposite directions.

"Not bad." Velvet says.

Alex opens up the ammo chamber and all of the three remaining cartridges that should have been unspent were smoking. "Shadow Caster has piercing and destructive capabilities." Alex informs unloading them all and lets the six cartridges fall from it and fly away on the wind.

"I can see that." Velvet says eyeing the gun.

"The only problem is it needs a bit of reloading time and lots of ammo for that." Alex informs.

"Another thing expected." Velvet says looking to his ammo belt.

"Ok. We have routed some of the fools and sank three missile cruisers even though they are very old and obsolete." Alex says. "Konata, we are clear head for my villa." Alex calls.

"Copy. Bringing it to…port." She says unsure of what to call what he made.

"Just land the airship near it as you can." Alex calls.

"Got it. Come inside at least." She says as Velvet heads inside.

Alex nods and jumps from the wing into the door.

* * *

"And this is one of my homes on this continent. Please make yourselves at home." Alex says as the ship lands nearby a large building that is was a three-floor area with a river running alongside it and pooling a bit next to it.

"Oh, where are your pets around here?" Konata asks excitedly.

"Should be in the forest." He says walking out and points to the forest line and they look to see the leaves and trunks shake from a loud growl.

"Tricky!" Konata calls happily rushing off.

"Here we go again." He says as Konata hugs a rock and then it moves and out walks a big three horn creature which bellows at her.

"Alex." Blake says stunned.

Alex waves it off as he walks into the home. "Come on. I got some things to eat…if they haven't expired." He says in an afterthought.

"Is that a triceratops!?" Blake finally manages to yell.

"Oh yeah. Manage to save the animals around here and help breed them." Alex says nonchalantly.

"How are you Tricky? Have you been eating well my big cute girl?" Konata asks.

Tricky just growls and tries to nuzzle her.

"What are you five doing in here?! You know you're not supposed to be in here out." Alex calls.

Five little animals scurry out and hide behind everyone's legs. "Compys?" Ruby asks looking to them.

"And they ate my food!" Alex yells looking at the messed up kitchen.

"Well, it isn't your hunters at least or your big cat." Konata says riding on Tricky.

"I swear. I will eat them if they keep it this up." Alex swears glaring to the little compys who cower more. "Off with you. Now go back to your home I built you." Alex instructs.

The compys run off and squeak as they do so.

"Wait, hunters and big cat?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. They love to visit and even challenge me a lot to see how far we can go. But we don't go too far." He says looking to Konata.

"What?" Konata asks.

"Get off her. She isn't a platform for you to ride on." Alex says unamused.

"She likes me." Konata counters.

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean you can ride her." Alex argues.

Konata huffs and crosses her arms and looks away.

"Lover's spat." Nora says causing many to glare at her.

Alex sighs as he kicks an empty box away. "Damn. I was saving all that."

"So what now?" Konata asks.

"I'll be back soon. There will be a town a few miles away." Alex says.

"Alright, I will show them around." Konata informs getting off.

"Come on Tricky, I will need you for this." Alex says.

Tricky growls and waddles over.

"I'll be back sometime tonight." Alex informs as he and Tricky start walking away.

"Um…okay…" Ruby tries to say.

"A freaking triceratops." Blake says trying to come to grips with this.

* * *

"I'm back." Alex says walking in with what looked like groceries.

"What is going on Alex?" Yang asks sitting on the couch with most of them.

"Food and supplies. So they show up yet Konata?" Alex asks.

Konata yawns as she messes with her scroll. "Um…what?"

"The big cat and the hunters." Alex reminds going to get more groceries.

"Oh. They are here." Konata says still on her scroll.

"Where?" Alex asks looking around somewhere.

"Somewhere." Konata says trolling him.

"Konata." Alex says a bit angry.

Konata hums as she still messes with her scroll. "Resting for tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Alex yells putting the last bags down before heading to the kitchen and starts to put the groceries in the right places. "I need a break." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

Konata yawns as she walks past the living room with everyone sleeping where they can and hits a switch and makes the house pull down blinds all over before looking over to the balcony and sees Alex leaning against the edge. "Thinking of trying it again?" She asks walking over.

Alex hums and smiles. "Have to. Got to beat my personal record."

Konata chuckles as she steps up behind him. "Are you sure you chopped down the trees this time?"

Alex grins at her. "Now my dear Konata, what do you take me for? A fool?" He mocks in a bad accent.

Konata shakes her head as their talking wakes some of the others up. "Then you better get going." She says before pushing his chest and sends him over.

"ALEX!" Ruby yells seeing him fall overboard and gets up and rushes over as the others wake up and look at where she is heading as Ruby grabs Konata's collar and tries to lift her up. "What did you do?!"

Konata just smiles as she turns them around and lets Ruby stand by the side. "I would let go of me and relax." She advises before everyone sees Ruby lifted off as something passes by them upward from the edge of the balcony and rushes out to see Ruby and something with black wings flying straight up into the cloudy night sky.

Ruby gasps sharply as she looks down and sees the ground leaving faster than ever before seeing the arms wrapped around her waist and looks up and behind her to see, past the rushing wind, Alex smiling as he keeps looking upward. "Alex?" She tries to call over the wind.

Alex chuckles as he kept flying higher and higher and Ruby looks down again and sees that the island they were on is no more but a speck and then looks up to see the clouds coming at them before Alex goes through it and then keeps going as the rushing wind starts to lose strength as they get higher.

Ruby gasps quietly as she watches as more clouds were above them as Alex kept going, passing the many clouds around them and then sees one that stretched as high as it can go as Alex starts to fly close to it and Ruby reaches out and feels her hand go right through it before Alex slowly came to a stop and hovers near the edge of the top as Ruby coughs and gasps at the lack of air.

"Deep breathes." Alex advises as he hangs onto her and kept flapping his wings and Ruby gasps deeply and breathes out deeply before looking to his wings and notices they were shadow and then turns her head to him. "Like it?" He asks looking up again and Ruby looks to lose her breath at the sight of the clear night sky. "Personally, I try to come up here just in case I need to lose some missiles and see how high I can go. Though when I saw you at the edge, I figure of grabbing you and showing you." He says grinning down at her.

Ruby breathes in deeply and looks to him. "Every night?" She asks out of breath.

Alex shakes his head. "Only when I stay at my home on that island. The best place to fly up because of the updrafts." Ruby coughs and looks around before looking to the cloud and reaches out and tries to move her hand around it and doesn't feel anything but water. "Yeah. Sorry. But they are not puffy clouds you can sit on. It's mostly water and the best you can do is blow on it." He says before blowing and Ruby sees water drops fly off the top as they shine in the moonlight as they come back down into the cloud. "If you want to know, my best record for going up high is just around here as…"

"Alex?" Ruby tries to ask as she leans against him to keep herself up. Alex hums and looks down to her smiling tiredly at him as the lack of oxygen was catching up. "You've grown."

"I know mommy." Alex says holding her closely.

Ruby giggles. "And things still change. I…don't think mommy is going to last long. Blake did teach you birds and bees." She says trying to talk quickly.

Alex smiles. "That's just the lack of oxygen talking mommy. Now…how about we take the express elevator."

"Express…elevator?" Ruby asks breathing hard.

Alex chuckles as he lifts her up and then turns her upside down before dropping her and then flips and drops as he tries to catch up.

Ruby gasps as she realizes she's free falling and tries to wave her arms to catch something before then remembering there is nothing left to catch and then looks down to where she is headed and just sees the cloud. Ruby becomes afraid as she kept falling before looking ahead and sees Alex falling with her with his wings folded and arms limp. He smiles at her as he moves one of his arms slightly forward and starts to move in the air backward before moving his arm backward and spin and moves toward her before letting it go limp again and he shrugs.

Ruby looks to her own arms and moves them in opposite directions and starts to spin quickly before letting her arm hang limp and sees Alex laughing at her attempts and she laughs along as they both try to move their arms and legs together in opposite ways and match their movements before they see the last cloud cover coming up and they look to each other and smirk as they break through it and sees the island below them.

Alex quickly moves over to her and wraps his arms around her as he aims towards the direction of where his home is before slowly opening his wings and flaring them out and Ruby grunts as she was jerked in place from the forcibly slowing them down as they see the home coming up and everyone at the balcony looking to them as Alex lands them nearby and lets her go, making her collapse to the ground.

"That…was…awesome…" Ruby says breathlessly as she tries to catch her breath.

"Glad you liked it." Alex says.

"What…just happened and why are you wet?" Yang tries to ask a bit worried.

"Nothing. Just star gazing." Ruby immediately says.

Alex chuckles. "Ever since I figured these puppies out, I couldn't stop trying to fly high." Alex says showing his wings.

"He said he got as high as a satellite one time. I don't believe that." Konata says tossing an oxygen tank to Ruby and she grabs it and starts to breathe through it.

"Hey. I did. I even left my mark on it." Alex says grinning at the thought of what he left.

"Oh, is that why Vacuo tried to shoot you for vandalism?" Konata asks smirking, making him frown instantly.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Alex asks, crossing his arms at her.

"I keep your ego in check." Konata says cheekily.

Alex just stands next to her before holding up his hand and flicks her forehead, making her cry out and hold her forehead. "And I keep yours in check." Alex reminds.

"I can't wait for your next regeneration. I can hold and you won't be able to stop me." Konata growls.

Alex huffs. "Try it you sissy girl." He mocks as he glares at her.

"Ok, you two. That is enough." Ruby instructs.

"Yes, mommy." "Whatever." They both say as they look away from each other.

"I'm going to see Tricky." Konata says before walking away.

"I'm going to bed." Alex says jumping and gets into the third floor before walking in.

"Yang?" Ruby asks.

"I will keep him company." Yang says going after him.

Ruby sighs before looking to the others and puts the small oxygen tank down. "I'm guessing you want to hear what happened up there?"

* * *

"Um, mom…what are you up to?" Alex asks looking at Yang.

Yang crosses her arms as she watches him. "Keeping an eye on you…and to make sure you aren't going out on any more late night flights."

"Don't worry. I am crashing for real." Alex says as Yang takes him to the bed.

Yang hums. "Right." She says before he walks to his bed and then falls onto it. "Okay. Guess you were telling the truth."

Alex says nothing as he clicks a button and metal screens start covering the windows throughout the villa.

"Nighty night then." Yang says sitting in his bed before laying down with him.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Alex asks.

"Keeping you company for the night." Yang says relaxing in bed now.

"Alright." Alex says pulling her close.

Yang smiles as she lays against now. 'Yep. He's changed.'

"Mommy." Alex mumbles.

'Maybe not that much.' Yang thinks smiling.


	26. End of Things

"So what is with the steel shutters?" Adam asks as she touches the shutters.

"You think all animals here are friendly?" Alex asks walking by.

"It also allows us to sleep in peace." Konata informs.

"And the bugs are relentless." Alex says shaking his head.

"A Tricera freaking tops." Blake says.

"Enough about that Blake." Alex says walking by her and gives her a sushi box.

"Oh Alex, you shouldn't have." Blake says smiling.

Alex shrugs. "You loved it since even before I came into your life."

"So how long are these going to be up?" Coco asks reading a book.

"About one more hour. The bugs really like the morning air…and the animals." Alex says sitting near her and relaxing in his seat.

"That and Tricky is…" Konata stopped when a dent formed in a shutter.

"That was her killing one now." Alex informs.

"Killing what?" Yang asks looking to the dent.

"Giant bug. Mostly mosquitoes." Alex informs.

"How big?" Coco asks lowering her book.

"I'll show you the ones that Tricky is killing out there later." Alex says before kicking the dent and the shutter seems to reform to its original shape.

"I'm assuming you've been through this a lot." Yang says watching him.

"Oh, this is all Ligorgan made." Alex informs.

"And they rewarded or you bought it?" Ruby asks looking through the books.

"Paid for them to build this one." Alex says going over to the black couch. "I really like this couch. It feels nice."

"You said that every time you sit down." Konata says snacking on chips.

"Oh, you are just mad you don't own this couch." Alex says.

"Shut up. At least I have the love seat." Konata says jumping into it and reclining in it.

"That is just a massage chair." Alex points out.

Konata flips a switch on the side and the chair starts to shake. "And it's so good."

"I worry about your mental health sometimes." Alex informs.

"And I worry about…nothing, but thanks for the sentiment." She says happily smirking as she eats away at her chips again.

"Yeah. That is a given." Alex says sweatdropping.

They all look between the two as they both stare at each other. "Is this every day?" Coco asks closing her book.

"You now know why I avoid her as much as possible." Alex says.

"You now know why I try to catch up to him as much as possible." Konata says chuckling.

"She is that biggest threat to my sanity." Alex complains.

"She loves you." They all say looking to him.

"And she made me regenerate twice now." Alex says glaring at Konata.

"That's what girlfriends do sometimes." Coco says raising an eyebrow.

"Which means she nearly killed me twice on purpose." Alex informs.

"I just like you like that." Konata says chuckling.

"I'm sorry. Repeat that Alex?" Ruby asks very calm and sweetly.

"She almost killed me twice." Alex repeats.

"Really now?" Yang asks activating her weapons.

"Twice." Alex repeats holding up two fingers.

"One more time." Weiss says bringing out her weapon as Konata started to realize what was happening.

"Twice. Twice she killed me." Alex says smirking as he catches what is happening as Konata digs out another chip and prepared to bite.

"How strong are those shutters?" Blake asks.

"Very. The Ligorgans are very good at making durable materials." Alex says getting up and tiptoeing away.

Konata looks to everyone pointing their weapons at her and she takes a bite of the chip and stops as she grits her teeth hard and they realize she has a marble in her teeth. "Wait. What's…?" Ruby asks confused.

"Uh oh." Alex says quickly diving behind the island countertop.

Konata bites hard and crushes the marble before aura flares out and wash over them before they open their eyes again and sees their weapons gone. "Where did she…?!" Yang yells seeing Konata gone.

"Ha! I know that trick. How does it feel Konata?" Alex calls boasting as Konata looks at the yellow glowing energy cage she was in.

Konata looks to him before tossing him a marble. "Deal's a deal."

"Yes, now you can no longer try and make me regenerate ever again." Alex says knowing it urked her something fierce.

Konata huffs and crosses her arms as she looks away.

"What was that?!" Weiss yells near him.

"Aura marble." Alex says holding up the marble. "Allows an influx of aura to be sent to the nearest aura user. But…bad drawback."

"It burns out one's aura." Konata says looking to her. "That's why only we can use it."

"Go to bed. I will see you in a few hours." Alex says deactivating the cage.

Konata yawns and walks off as she tosses another marble up and down.

"I'm afraid of her…wait! Where're our weapons?!" Blake yells and Konata pulls a cord hanging from the ceiling and Blake yells out as all the weapons get dumped onto her. "Owie."

"And that was half speed." Alex says freezing all of them.

"Seriously?!" They all yell at him.

"Yeah, but she can't sustain it for long." Alex says.

Konata yawns loudly. "And the loudmouth loves to exploit it."

"She is a vampire remember?" Alex asks scaring them.

"And he loves to burn me." Konata says shaking her head.

"Go on to bed you." Alex instructs.

Konata sticks her tongue out at him.

"Shoo." Alex says poking her with a broom.

Konata hisses and walks off.

"THE BROOM!" Blake yells.

Alex raises an eyebrow and brushes towards Blake and makes her hiss at him.

"Calm down Blake." Adam says as she clung to her back.

Alex sighs. "Then I guess I should get rid of the vacuum." He says bringing it out.

What followed was a series of cuss words that nobody thought Blake knew.

Alex hums as he brings his gun and fires at the vacuum and destroys it. "Better?"

"DIE!" Blake yells grabbing Coco's weapon and opens up on the vacuum.

"Maybe I should get more for her to shoot." Alex says watching it.

"Blake is terrifying." Yang comments.

"And I like it that way." Alex says smiling.

"Mommy's little boy." Nora calls.

Alex smiles as he holds out his hand and knocks it onto Nora's head. "Breaker."

"You done?" Adam asks Blake who was breathing hard.

"Nope. I want more." Blake says looking to Alex.

"I don't…wait. When did I get a vacuum?" Alex asks.

"Yesterday." Konata says around the corner.

"Actually, I d…Konata, did you follow me and Tricky instead of watching them like I told you too?!" Alex demands.

Konata stares at him as she stayed leaning around the corner.

"KONATA!" Alex yells.

"He got Blake's lungs." Ruby comments.

"And her style." Yang says watching Alex yell out.

* * *

"Ok. Looks clea…" Alex stops as he loves the periscope and walks over and pushes a button.

They hear a buzzing and then something burning. "Something's burning." Adam says sniffing the air.

"Mosquitos." Alex informs.

"Good. So what now?" Adam asks looking to him.

"First, we wait for it to burn them all to ash." Alex says as Konata snores loudly.

"Can we shut her up?" Ruby asks frowning.

"No, we can't." Alex inform.

"Can we try at least?" Yang asks.

"I have. Trust me, I have." Alex informs.

"You won't win." Konata mumbles in her sleep.

"Now let's see." Alex is looking out on the periscope again.

"Anything?" Ruby asks leaning over.

"They are burning. Give it another minute." Alex says.

"So what's the plan now?" Coco asks as they all pack what they have now.

"Gather intel. The Ligorgans were surprised to see me. Meaning they had no idea I had been summoned by the alarm. At this point, it must be automated." Alex informs.

"So are we going to get shot at again?" Weiss asks trying to look over the papers left over the counter.

"That was obviously those who were responsible for this. The Ligorgans prefer railguns for their navy so if that was them they would have also been firing those at us." Alex informs.

"So mercenaries maybe?" Adam asks.

"Most likely." Alex says.

"So…kill them or are we going to knock heads?" Adam asks tapping her sword.

"That is complicated. We are here under the authority of their government and they are arguing what to do with freed purists. It is equal on both sides. Half want to put them back into the cells while the other half want to keep the promise they made to the purists when they were imprisoned. That promise was you escape and leave the cells on your free will there would be no second chances and all of them will be executed." Alex informs.

"That's heavy." Konata says walking by eating chips.

"They don't even care who freed them right now. That is how all-consuming their argument is." Alex says.

"And makes it dangerous." Konata says jumping into the love seat.

"It's a headache." Alex comments.

"And fun for me." Konata says grinning.

"Quiet you." Alex instructs.

Konata sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ok. That is good." Alex says heading over and presses the button again.

They watch as the shutters pull up and shine the bright sunrise into the room, blinding them. "Everyday here?" Ruby asks trying to block the light.

"Tricky, here I come!" Konata calls running out.

Alex shakes his head as he grabs his guns. "I resent her."

"Alex." Konata calls.

"What?!" Alex yells annoyed.

"Found the big cat." Konata calls.

Alex peeks his head out and stops. "Huh."

"Big cat is here." Konata repeats.

Alex smiles as he walks out and leaves the others. "Awesome. Come here Columbus!" Alex calls.

They all peek out and stop at the sight of the large tiger looking animal rushing up to Alex and nuzzling him as it rose up to his chest. "He's got a…" Yang stops as she didn't know what to think now.

"Good boy." Alex says holding the feline.

Columbus growls and nuzzles and licks his face.

"Come on big guy. Where are the others?" Alex asks. Columbus just growled. "You split up to hunt then?" Alex asks.

Columbus growls and nods its head.

"Ok. Go lay in the living room and don't attack anyone." Alex instructs.

Columbus licks his face and walks over to the house and passes by everyone before stopping by Ruby and sits and stares at her.

"A saber tooth tiger." Blake says.

Columbus growls at Ruby and licks her face before padding off.

"I am speechless." Yang says.

Ruby blinks confusedly. "Why did it lick my face?"

"You have my scent." Alex says leaning around the door before heading out again to Konata. "You know the plan."

"Yes. Me hugging Tricky." Konata says.

Alex stares at her before flicking her head hard. "Come on you. We are going to go talk to the Ligorgans." Alex says pulling her along.

"Whaaaaaaa!" Konata whines as he drags her away from Tricky who was snacking on a bush.

"How many more dangerous pets does he have?" Yang asks.

"I'm thinking a lot." Adam says as they watch them leave.

"Breakfast or lunch?" Coco asks.

"Brunch?" Weiss suggests.

* * *

"So they are sending drones to scout and asking us to wait for the info." Alex says walking with Konata.

Konata hums as she eats away at her chips. "That's stupid."

"Remembered what happened last time we went in with no information. We landed in the middle of a fortress." Alex reminds.

"We had fun. That was why." Konata says rolling her eyes.

"We killed a man." Alex retorts.

Konata shrugs as she still eats. "He was evil."

"With a bomb that scorched the surrounding land." Alex informs.

"And the land was covered with mystic symbols." Konata defends.

"They were flyers for a music festival." Alex says shaking his head.

"Wait for what?" Konata asks.

Alex slowly nods. "They were just flyers. No magic or anything like that."

"But…" Konata says trying to think about it.

"Don't bother piggy." Alex says snatching the chip bag away.

"Give me that back!" Konata calls jumping onto his back and tries reaching for the chips.

Alex keeps it out of her reach and wraps an arm around her neck and holds her close. "There. Now then, are you going to be a good girl?"

"Never!" Konata proclaims.

Alex hums as he smiles. "Then I guess you will never get this back."

"I will." Konata says as she kept reaching.

Alex nods as he grins. "Then I will throw this away."

"No, you won't." Konata says now sitting on his head.

Alex sighs. "You have to lay off Konata. Otherwise, you might shrivel up and…you know what? Here you go." He says holding the bag up to her.

"Yay!" Konata calls.

Alex smiles as he hopes she dries out quicker before he notices she had his cantine.

Konata smiles as she drinks so much water. "Ah. So much better."

"And all my hopes dash away…how long are you going to be on my head?" Alex asks frowning as he looks up to her.

"I have a good view up here." Konata says.

Alex scoffs as he kept walking. "Great. I'm a walking landmark."

"Maybe I will make a sauna up here." Konata jokes.

"Invite me." Alex says frowning.

"So where are the rest of the hunters? We went a hundred miles to the nearest town and are heading back and still no signs of them." Konata points out.

Alex looks up to her. "You planned that part. You should know."

"No, I didn't. They aren't around here. If they were, we could find them." Konata says.

"Yes, you're right. What are they up to?" Alex says thinking as he launches forward again.

Konata hums no as she kept eating.

"We should at least be able to find Don Klink given his size." Alex says.

"But then he might get hungry quicker if staying still." Konata points out as she lays on his head.

"Yeah, and he is faster than his size leads you to believe." Alex says before they hear an explosion.

"What wasWOAH!" Konata yells out as Alex runs off towards the explosion.

"Let's see who is messing with my land." Alex says going at high speed.

Konata keeps yelling out before being jerked forward and sees someone running away from a group of Ligorgans. "Who is that?"

"Well, I would say those are purists. Konata, they are on my land destroying it. That gives us ground to kill them." Alex informs.

Konata growls under her breath. "You want to take first shot or should I?"

"Can you still do that whistle that gets all of my predators to come running?" Alex asks smirking as the Ligorgans kept firing lasers.

Konata smirks as she raises her finger to her lips and almost quietly whistles before stopping.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Alex asks throwing his voice, making it seem to be coming from everywhere.

Everyone down in the field stops as they look around and some of the Ligorgans were pointing their guns everywhere.

"It looks like a bunch of lost idiots destroying our land." Konata calls, mimicking Alex.

"What should we do my dear sibling? Tear them limb from limb?" Alex asks before snickering to himself.

"No. I think it's feeding time." Konata calls.

"Release the beast." Alex says simply before snickering again and whispers to Konata, making her smirk before making a whistle again at a different tone.

The Ligorgans kept looking around for them before they feel a rumbling and then trees creaking and looks toward the direction of some trees shaking before seeing a large creature run at them with shape spikes on its tail, roaring lowly as it kept running.

"Don Klink is the first to arrive so he gets first chance at eating a Ligorgan." Alex calls.

"But only if they don't stop tickling him with those puny things." Konata mocks giggling to herself.

Klink roars before charges forward and grabs one who tried to move away with his claw.

Alex smirks as he watches the Ligorgans run and shoot at Klink and sees the woman nearby watch them before running off in the opposite way. "I'm going after her." He says before falling into the shadows.

"Now, now. Who said you could run you good dinner for our hungry hunters?" Konata calls before the bushes started to rustle.

More roars came out and then the trees split to show velociraptors running at them with their claws bared as the Ligorgans stopped firing and run off to get away.

The woman frowns as she kept running before Alex rises up quickly in front of her. "Gotcha!" He cheers grabbing her before falling into the shadows again and then reappears next to Konata. "Got her."

"Kite and his boys have shown up." Konata says.

Alex smiles as he watches the action. "Ah. Good. That makes things ten times easier." He says before looking to the woman. "You okay pretty lady?"

"Hey, you forgot something." Konata says before tying her up with ropes.

Alex gives a playful hurt look. "Aw. Why do you have to do that? She is too pretty for ropes. You need cloth."

"I already can gag her." Konata.

Alex chuckles as the woman was tied up before looking to the group of predators. "Looks like they are done." He says looking to the group chewing on an arm. Alex whistles, getting their attention. "Come on you lot. Back home." Alex calls.

They growl and keep chewing as they start to follow them and Konata leads the woman with them.

"Run for it. All of you or Columbus will eat everything as he is now home without any of you and the compys are there too." Alex informs.

They all rush off as they hope to gather the most bites. "Are they always like this?" The woman asks curiously as she looks to him.

"Yes, now come on. We have a few questions for you. Like why a human is here in a restricted continent where most humans are forbidden to be." Alex says leading up the rear as Konata kept pulling on the rope.

* * *

"Wonder how long this will take just finding them? You think this group they are talking about is good?" Ruby asks watching out the window.

"You feel that?" Adam asks.

"Feel wh…?" Blake stops as they felt a rumbling before seeing a large amount of walking creatures run past and toward the lake nearby. "What was that?"

"That would be apart of my hunting pets. Now you take a seat while we think of what to do with you." Alex instructs walking in with Konata leading the woman to a couch.

"Cinder?!" They all yell shocked and makes the woman look up at them.

"Oh, crap." She says not liking this.

"We can talk…why is a compy have a sausage in its mouth on the counter?" Alex asks.

They all turn toward the compy who looks at them before squeaking and gains teary eyes. "That's why." Weiss says covering her eyes.

"Alright fine. You can stay, but not on the counter." Alex says.

The compy immediately stops using its eyes and jumps off the counter chewing on the sausage. "I got an idea. Zwei!" Nora yells grinning evilly and a bark was heard before the oven opens and Zwei bounces out and lands in front of the compy before sitting.

"Wha…?" Alex asked confused.

"And let the cuteness begin!" Nora calls into a microphone and Zwei just sits there as the compy gives the eyes at him.

"Why was Zwei in my stove? Where did he even come from? He wasn't with us." Alex proclaimed.

"You do realize who you're talking about, right?" Ruby asks leaning over.

"No. Bad Nora." Ren says spraying her with water from a squirt bottle.

Nora hisses and scratches at the air at her.

"Bad." Ren says squirting her again.

"What is going on?" Cinder tries to understand.

"Konata, you can't drain her of her blood." Alex calls.

"Aw!" Konata whines walking away from Cinder.

"So what are you doing here?" Alex asks.

Cinder hums as she looks to him. "By whatever do you mean? I am just visiting here to see what makes this place so special."

"Grimmshit." Blake says frowning.

"Don Klink, you may be getting seconds!" Alex calls out the door.

A roar is heard outside as Cinder frowns a bit. "Something as simple as this, I can escape."

"But you won't. We got many hunters, many, big, hulking monsters, and us two. Well…one and a half." Konata says smirking.

"Hey!" Alex complains, frowning to her.

"Cinder, look to your left." Ruby instructs.

Cinder slowly turns her head and sees a growling big cat with large sharp teeth that don't even fit its mouth. "Oh. That's something."

"Meet Columbus." Alex says petting the saber tooth tiger.

"You named that thing?" Cinder asks, watching it purr and lean into Alex's petting.

"Why not? He is one of my pets. Isn't that right Columbus?" Alex asks holding and petting the sabertooth.

Columbus growls affectionately and nuzzles his side.

"Now answer or I will feed you to my pets." Alex says seriously.

Cinder frowns and shakes her head. "I am here to simply find more power since everything is gone after what happened. Namely what happened at the school."

"And you came here and unsealed a bunch of purge happy Ligorgans." Alex says not amused.

"How was I supposed to know? They were sealed and hidden away." Cinder tries to explain and defined herself as she tries an innocent look.

"Columbus." Alex says, making him growl and gets ready to pounce.

Cinder jumps a bit and frowns. "Alright. After what happened my power base is very damaged and I need resources and people to put it back together." Cinder says.

Alex pets Columbus making him relax again.

"And?" Ruby asks carefully and slowly, her scythe clicking as it moves slightly.

"I thought this continent would have a large amount of vast untapped resources." Cinder admits.

"Well too late…mostly." Alex says shaking his head.

"So what now?" Yang asks.

"It changes nothing. We are still going to kill all those who escaped their imprisonment as per the deal that was made between their government and the other kingdoms." Alex says.

"So we going hunting?" Weiss asks raising an eyebrow as they mostly watched Cinder.

"We still have to wait a day. If still no answer, I and Konata will be going to see their council and we won't be happy." Alex says.

"Yep." Konata says walking past with her arms loaded with large leaves.

"Seriously, this is a serious moment." Alex says looking at her.

"And Tricky needs food." Konata says.

"He can find it on his own." Alex says rolling his eyes. "He's a big boy."

"No. He is my light boy." Konata says going out the door.

Alex groans and facepalms. "Why did I shack up with her?"

"I know what will cheer you up!" Nora cheers, bouncing ahead of the group.

"What?" Alex asks.

Nora smiles and reaches behind her and pulls out a candy box. "I never did get you that candy."

"Oh, hey, candy seals. They are still making my creation?" Alex asks.

Nora blinks and looks to the box. "Really? You made these?"

"Yeah." Alex says.

Nora blinks before smiling. "You have to be my business partner."

"Konata, remind me to check the royalties to see if I am still getting paid for the candy seals." Alex says.

Konata sticks her head in the doorway. "Call your damn lawyer."

"What lawyer? The last one died before I went into hiding again." Alex reminds.

"His papers were passed on. You know you can head in and say you are an heir, right?" Konata says raising an eyebrow.

"It's supposed to all go to an account or was it all in gold and silver? I can never remember." Alex says.

Nora clears her throat and shoves the box of chocolate in his face. "You can have these though. Your own creation and my present and promise to you that I made all that time ago."

"Well, thanks." Alex says as music from an old shark movie started to play.

Alex hums before suddenly lifting the box up high and Konata jumped onto him and tried to reach for it, waving her arm widely. "Give it!" She whines.

"You want some?" Alex asks smirking.

"Yes! Give it to me!" Konata yells whiningly.

"Nora?" Alex asks.

Nora shrugs. "Hey. Whatever you decide." She says calmly.

Alex puts one in Konata's mouth.

"And that is a big bad vampire." Blake says sweatdropping.

Alex shrugs and smiles. "She's my good friend and enemy at the same time. I don't really mind because she does spice up my life. It would be very boring if I just lived on my own."

'Vampire?' Cinder thinks.

* * *

"It's been two days since they left to see the council of this continent." Yang says leaning back.

"And no word. You would think he has a good radio." Weiss says looking to the antenna nearby the building from the window.

"I see them…back away from the door." Blake says.

"Why…?" Ruby stops as the front doors busted open to see Konata so angry her hair was raised.

"What happened?" Yang asks as Konata stomps past them and Alex walks in.

"The council pissed us off." Alex says calmer and contained.

"And what's the decision?" Ruby asks, keeping her scythe level at Cinder still tied in a chair.

"We are going to deal with them." Alex says walking over and pushes a button and the wall moves, showing an arsenal of guns and melee weapons.

"You've been busy." Yang says proudly.

Alex smiles as he tries to see what he can take. "Alex…?" Ruby asks as she looks to one section where her own weapon seems to be hanging with Yang's, Weiss's, and Blake's.

Alex smiles sadly. "When I finally learned how to make my own…I only had yours on my mind so I decided to make them first…improved in fact."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, this where we stopped writing this story and moved on to other things. We realized we went off the rails a bit too much but this is where we really went into this particular story. Looking back and then our new stories, we have traversed far in writing. And now we have better stories where we are trying to better stick to the main core of the series we are writing about, e.g. RWBY. So read on and enjoy this story if you want, but I encourage you to try to read the other RWBY stories we have.**


End file.
